Red Moon
by Vampire-Addict-22
Summary: Edward left bella in the woods heartbroken. she thought her life was over. but after finding a wounded animal in the woods she realises he life is just begining! and will romance bloom whith the animals owner.... Please review. rated MA! lemons!
1. alone!

**Hi, this story is a crossover of Twilight and House of night.**

**Edward has just left Bella in the woods in new moon, this is where I take over.**

**I don't own any of the characters and this goes for the whole book!**

**Song for this chapter is (Danity Kane - Stay With me) **

**Enjoy!**

----------------------------------------------------------------

If I stopped looking for him, it was over.

Love, life, meaning...over.

I kept walking for what felt like days, but in reality was probably a few hours.

I stumbled over tree roots and slipped on wet leafs.

It was too hard to see when tears were streaming out of your eyes like waterfalls.

''Edward!'' I screamed, falling to the forest floor.

My face pressed in to the leafy soil. It smelled fresh and earthly, and was wet and cold.

But I welcomed the cold, I needed the cold wrapped around me at night to sleep.

But there was to be no more cold arms holding me any more.

Then it hit me!.

Edward was gone! , Alice was gone!, everyone was gone.

I suddenly couldn't breath, I felt my eyes roll back and darkness take over me.

When I finally came around the forest was in total darkness and rain was pouring down.

My tears had run dry and my eyes ached, the rain felt almost painful on my face.

I didn't care!

Who was that talking?, I listened.

''he's gone!'' ''he's gone!'' ''he's gone!''

the voice was coming from me!. But I didn't sound like me any more, I sounded strange, hollow and raspy!.

More time passed by and I could see the first signs of light peeking through the tree's.

''belllllaaaaa!''

a voice shouted sometime later.

Edward!, he came back for me!

''belllllaaaaa!''

it was a different voice this time.

Somehow familiar, but my brain couldn't think anything but 'he's gone!'.

My lips were numb but still moving whispering the two words over and over again like a chant.

''belllllaaaaa!''

the voices were getting closer now.

''I see her! Over there!''

then the pounding of feet.

''oh god Bella! Please be OK!''

Charlie?

Hot fingers touched my face and moved my head.

The difference in our body temperatures was startling.

My skin was icy cold whereas the fingers that were now probing my neck was hot! And I mean hot as in when you run a bath and try getting in without any cold water.

My skin tingled.

''Bella? Can you hear me? Open your eyes Bella!'' Charlie asked

''What's she saying?'' another voice asked. It sounded like Mike.

''never mind that!'' snapped Charlie ''I need to get her out of the cold''

''I take her!'' said the hot handed person who sounded familiar.

I was suddenly lifted off the floor and held against someone who began to walk.

''Charlie?'' I whispered unable to open my eyes,

''I'm right here baby!'' he said from somewhere to my right

''he's gone!'' I said again feeling tears slide out

no one said any thing.

After thirty minutes or so I heard more people,

''oh thank god!'', ''is she OK?'', ''what happened?'',

everyone spoke at once,

''thank you everyone, Bella just needs some rest!'' Charlie told the unknown people.

''take her upstairs please Jake'' he added

I could tell we were inside now, I felt the warmth.

Once upstairs my carrier spoke.

''you sure no how to scare people Bella!''

I knew that voice. It was Jacob black, but how the hell did he carry me from the forest? He probably weighs less than I do!

I still couldn't open my eyes so I just concentrated on breathing.

I heard my dad come sit on the bed,

''has she said anything else?'' he asked in a whisper

''not yet!, she just keeps saying he's gone'' Jacob whispered back.

I didn't even no I was still saying that.

''Bella? Sweetheart I need you to tell me what happened!'' my dad said putting his hand on my ankle.

He sounded so scared.

Slowly my eyes fluttered open.

''Bella'' he sighed pulling me in to a hug ''I was so worried!''

''Charlie maybe Bella should change her clothes, she must be freezing!'' said Jacob.

Now that he said it I realised I was shivering.

''oh yeah!, Bella would you be OK doing that?'' Charlie asked. ''you will catch pneumonia if you don't ''

I considered saying no but then I thought that if I didn't he might make me.

And the thought of Charlie trying to force me in to clean dry clothes was, well lets just say I didn't want to go there!.

I nodded in response and swung my legs off the bed.

Actually a shower sounded good too so I grabbed my toiletry bag and some pyjamas from the door and slouched in to the bathroom.

As the hot water ran over me I thought about what to say to Charlie.

I couldn't exactly tell him that my vampire boyfriends (ex boyfriends) brother wanted to eat me at my birthday so my vampire boyfriend (ex boyfriend) decided that he didn't want me any more, so he and his entire vampire family left town. Left me.

Once I was dressed I went back to my room.

Jacob was sat on my rocking chair and Charlie was nowhere to be seen.

''hey, feeling better?'' he asked standing up

I just shrugged, I suppose I was feeling a little better.

I got in bed and sat up, glad that I wasn't alone.

''thank you!'' I said in a rough voice

he looked stunned ''for what?''

''for finding me!, for carrying me!, for being here, I really don't want to be alone right now'' I said quietly,

my throat hurt so bad, like I had been screaming, which I think I was at some point!.

''you don't need to thank me bells, I'll be right here as long as you need''

at that I burst in to tears.

Jacob rushed over and hugged me to his chest.

''I'm sorry, its just that he told me that as well'' I sniffed

''oh Bella!'' he kissed the top of my head and held me tight.

I suddenly realised that Jacob had grown, A LOT!

''god Jacob what you been eating miracle grow?''

he let out a loud laugh and I couldn't help but smile a little back.

Charlie appeared in the door way looking puzzled and holding a tray of food.

''what did I miss?'' he asked putting the tray down next to the bed.

''Bella here thinks I eat plant food!'' Jacob laughed again.

There was something about him that made me want to smile,

''well I think I must have seen you eat everything else but that'' Charlie said with a small smile.

I knew he was just glad I was actually speaking now.

'' can we talk about it?'' he asked

''dad cant it wait?'' I asked avoiding his eyes

''I'm sorry bells but I need to no!, here drink this'' he handed me a large mug of tea.

I sighed ''thanks''

after a few minutes of just sipping the tea my throat felt a little better.

''bells?'' Charlie asked

I sighed again

''dad it was nothing really!, we went for a walk and we broke up, That's it!''

I said taking a sip.

''well why didn't you come home?''

''because I was upset so I sat down and then I couldn't remember the way''

I lied.

''you were always a lousy liar Bella, what really happened?''

''he left! OK! He said he didn't want me and he left!, but I tried chasing after him and I got lost, then I fell down and just didn't get back up again!''

I shouted, in tears again, I just wanted him to stop talking about it now.

Charlie stood up abruptly ''he left you in the forest!, the bastard I'll kill him!''

that was the first time I had ever herd Charlie curse.

''I'm going to pay that boy a visit!'' he added turning to the door

''hold up chief I'll come with you!, I'll hold the leech still while you hit him!'' Jacob said jumping up to follow Charlie.

''dad!, its too late, there already gone!'' I told him.

''how?, what about Carlisle's job and school?''

''I think they knew they were going before....he..told me!'' I couldn't say his name. I knew it would hurt too much.

''well why didn't that fucking tick tell you before?'' Jacob said sitting back down.

''Jake! Watch the mouth!'' Charlie said

Jacob rolled his eyes.

I coughed. My throat was aching again, great a broken heart and probably pneumonia as well, What's next baldness!.

Someone knocked on the door downstairs.

''I'll go it will be Dr. Gerandy. Bella do you want another tea?'' Charlie asked as he headed out.

I nodded in response.

Once the door closed I didn't no what to say any more. I felt exhausted, I looked down at my hands.

''so!'' Jacob started ''no more blood suckers in forks!''

my head snapped up

leech!, tick!, bloodsucker!

* * *

Jacob knows the cullens are vampires!!!

**so what do you all think.**

**Some time in the next few chapters there will be someone new moving to forks!**

**Some one with strange yet sexy facial tattoos!**

**Can anyone guess????**

**;) Rose**


	2. bear trap!

**Song for this chapter---Kelly Clarkson - Behind These Hazel Eyes**

I stared at him open mouthed.

''aw come on bells, are you telling me that you didn't know that they are all vampires?'' he asked raising one eyebrow.

What could I say?

Yes I have known all along? No that would be betraying them.

I stayed quiet.

He laughed ''bells I was the person you questioned about the cullens, remember?''

damn! He had me there. He was the one who told me the old legends.

And That's how I figured out ed....he! Was a vampire.

''Bella its OK! If you tell me you wont be betraying their secret because I already know, and they know that I know!''

''what?'' I shouted ''how?''

''its kinda a long story!'' he looked uncomfortable

''well I got nothing but time right now Jake! So please explain!''

''OK! Here goes can you remember the story about the vampires?'' he asked

''yeah!''

''can you remember who there natural enemy was?'' he looked a little upset now.

''yeah it was the wolves wasn't it?'' I wasn't really too interested in the wolf bit. Probably due to the fact that I had been obsessed with the vampires!

He nodded And grinned.

Standing up he cleared his throat

''heh hem'' he held up his hand.

''hello!, my name is Jacob black and I'm a werewolf!''

my mind went blank.

How can this be happening?

''Bella? Speak to me'' he sat back down

''how?'' was all I could say

''well bells you open your mouth and words come out'' he chuckled

''huh, very funny!''

I thought for a while. Is nothing what it seemed in this world?

first Vampires are real! Now werewolf's too! What's next zombies!

''so let me get this straight, your a werewolf!'' I asked raising one eyebrow

''yep'' he replied popping at the p

''an honest to god, turn in to a animal and howl at the moon kind of werewolf?'' I narrowed my eyes

he laughed, well it actually sounded more like a bark at first.

''Bella we don't howl at the moon, That parts not real,''

''well I'm sorry but I didn't think none of it was real'' I snapped back

''well what about Edward being vampire? You knew about that''

my heart ached as he said his name and I flinched.

''shit Bella, I'm sorry.'' he said as tears welled up in my eyes.

''what am I going to do?'' I said more to myself than to Jacob ''I need him, I don't no what to do!''

I could here Charlie coming up the stairs followed by the doctor

''listen Bella, I'm going away for a week or so with the pack so I wont be around, but when I get back I want us to hang out OK''

he said handing me a tissue.

I just nodded as Charlie and the doctor entered.

The doctor checked me over and said I would probably have a cold but nothing serious. He gave me some sleeping pills and said if I didn't feel better in two days to pop by the hospital to see him.

After Jacob and the doctor left Charlie asked me if I wanted to talk about it.

Which I know must have been hard for him because nether of us are the talking about feelings type.

I told him that I would appreciate it if we never spoke the cullens names again.

He agreed.

* * *

I took the sleeping pills and got in to bed and let the pain that had been threatening to take over, pull me under.

Three weeks later

life in forks had become like clockwork eat, sleep, School, eat, sleep,school.

I know Charlie is worried about me but there wasn't anything I could do about it,

I felt like a zombie!

And every time I even thought one of the cullens my brain would just shut down.

Today at school, I went to get my lunch and accidentally looked over to where they used to sit.

I thought just for two seconds how strange it looked without them, my brain shut down and I ended up on the floor covered in pink lemonade.

I didn't care much though. I was far too used to people whispering and sniggering behind their hands.

I didn't sit with Jessica and the gang any more.

They got fed up of my silence after a week or so, Jessica said that if I didn't want to talk to anyone I should sit alone. So that is just what I did.

Angela came and spoke to me every now and then but I thing even she was getting impatient with my yes or no answers.

Mike on the other hand thought it was great that I sat alone, it meant that he could follow me and get all creepy talking about where we should go for our first date!.

He followed me everywhere.

I had even started spending all my free time in the girls bathroom just to avoid him, but as soon as I step back out to go to class, he's stood waiting, to walk me to class.

I don't even speak when I'm around him! Cant he just take a hint.

Later that day as I arrived home I decided to go to the forest.

It had become my favourite place to be alone.

So after getting a picnic blanket out of Charlie's fishing cupboard I crossed the yard and followed the little trail I had made by going this way so much in the last few weeks.

As I reached my spot, I let out a sigh.

I lay the blanket out and lay down.

Thinking about randomness and nonsense (anything except him) I thought about what Charlie had said last night. How billy said Jacob wouldn't be back for a few weeks. Billy said Jacob was visiting a relative.

I would really like someone to talk to about everything.

Its not like I'm totally depressed or anything because I'm not.

I always knew he would leave me because I wasn't good enough for him.

No! don't think about him. Not here! This is my place.

**SNAP**

I sat up so fast I got head rush. What the hell was that.

Then a loud yelping and whimpering sound made me jump up.

Oh my god. What was that?

What ever it is it sounds hurt bad.

Without even thinking about it I took off running in the direction the yelping was coming from.

It didn't take long to find.

There was a animal caught in a bear trap. I wasn't sure what kind of animal it was.

It looked big. But not quite bear-big.

I stepped forward and the animals head turned in my direction.

''oh my god! You poor thing'' I whispered

trapped by the two front paws was a big golden retriever.

I rushed over to the dog but stopped before I got too close.

What if the dog bit me?, but I couldn't just leave it.

''nice doggie'' I said noticing it was a female and slowly edging forward.

The dog looked up at me. She looked so intelligent and kind that I stepped straight to her and rubbed her head.

''hey pretty girl, I'm going to help you''

I knelt down to her level and looked at her paws.

Both her front paws were caught and bleeding.

She was whimpering quietly. It broke my heart.

I stroked her face and head telling her how brave she was and what I will feed her when she's free.

Charlie had shown me how to open a bear trap when I was younger.

The woods around forks was full of them.

So while I kept talking to her I pulled my sweat shirt sleeves down over my hands and pulled open the teeth of the trap quickly.

The dog made a sound of pure agony and collapsed on to its side.

I moved the trap away from us and looked at the poor animals paws,

they were a bloody mess and needed cleaning as soon as possible.

I blew out a big breath

''wow she's a big girl'' I said as I thought of how I could get her back to the house.

My thoughts drifted to pull along trailer I used to drag my dolls around in when I was younger that was still in the garden shed, but I really couldn't leave her.

That left one option.

I would have to carry this huge blonde dog.

She was starting to open her eyes a little now so I kept talking to her, trying to let her know I wouldn't hurt her through my words.

I put my arms under her body that was trembling, and lifted her to me.

She weighed almost as much as me.

I left Charlie's blanket where It was. I'm sure he would understand.

The dog was full awake now and was licking under my chin, which made me smile. I realised it had been a while since I had smiled because the move made my cheeks ache.

After about twenty minutes we were almost at the edge of the woods.

It usually only took five minutes to get home but the dog was really heavy and I was panting more than her by this time.

As we reached the house I noticed that Charlie's cruiser wasn't there, he must be working late.

I elbowed the door open and made straight for the stairs.

I wanted to get the dog as comfortable as possible so I could clean her up, and if the cuts were too deep I would phone Mr. green the vet and ask him to come out.

Gently I placed her on the floor so I could put extra blanket's on the bottom of my bed, then picked her back up and lay her on them.

''is that better princess?'' I asked kissing her head.

She replied with a soft woof!

I went in to the bathroom and filled a big bowl with warm water, I opened the medicine cabinet and grabbed the things I was looking for.

Cotton pads, scissors, a razor , anti-bacterial spray and bandages.

With my arms full I made my way back to my room.

The dog was looking at me with an expression that could almost be human.

''hey pretty lady, how about I clean you up then make you something special to eat.

I set to work on her paws. Snipping away the fur from around the cut and gently wiping away the blood with the wet cotton pads.

The cuts wasn't too deep as the trap wasn't very big.

But the dog, 'who I decided was called princess, as I keep calling her it' kept trying to lick her wounds.

After cleaning I needed to use the anti-septic spray, but I knew all too well from experience how much that hurt.

I did it quickly, and she only growled once.

I was impressed. This dog was really well behaved, it got me thinking about where her owner must be.

As I finished putting on the bandages I noticed for the first time that she was wearing a collar.

It was pink with tiny studs on. (how cute!)

I looked at the tag

there was an address for somewhere in Chicago and a phone number.

I turned the tag around and there was two words.

_James stark_

_**what do you all think??**_

_**do you think he will come to collect his poochie!!**_

_**thanks for the reviews you guys are great.**_

_**And iv had a few messages asking if Bella will get marked.**_

_**I don't no yet because she is kinda too old now.**_

_**And she had a cough because she had been outside all night in the rain. **_

_**Hope that clears it up for you all **_

_**please review ….i heart you guys**_

_**Rose**_


	3. dream visitor!

**Song for this chapter----Kaci Brown - I Will Learn To Love Again**

''aww you poor baby, I really hope you haven't walked all the way from Chicago'' I said as I put all the dirty cotton pads in the small paper bin next to my desk.

As I said it I realised that it wasn't likely.

Chicago was about 2000 miles away if not more.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts.

Food! That's what she needs, and water.

I took a pen and a piece of paper from my drawer and wrote down the phone number.

''I'll be right back princess, I'm going to get you something yummy!'' I said wondering why I was talking to a dog like she was a person, but, I dunno why. It just feels right.

I patted her head again and headed down stairs.

What do dogs eat?, well apart from dog food that is.

I was going to go to the store later and stock up an it later but right now I needed something.

''ah-ha!'' I spotted the stewing stake I had cooked last night for tonight's food.

I made up some gravy and added some mixed vegetables.

It actually smelled delicious.

I heard the front door open and close.

Oh crap! What if Charlie goes mental about princess.

''Bella!'' he shouted, sounding panicky.

I opened my mouth to reply but he yelled my name again running in to the kitchen with his gun held high and pointing at me.

''oh god Bella!, thank god your all right'' he said pulling me in to a big hug.

''um..dad, why wouldn't I be all right?'' I asked confused.

''the blood!'' he said and sounded close to tears.

Blood? What was he talking about?.

My face must have been a question mark because he answered my unasked question.

''there is blood drops coming from the woods, right to our door!''

''oh my god, dad I'm sorry. I didn't no she was dripping that bad'' I said turning back to the big metal mixing bowl on the table.

''didn't no who was dripping that bad?....... Bella!'' he said the last part sharply.

''what?'' I said getting fed up of being down here. I just wanted to go and see if princess was OK.

''your covered in blood!..what happened..who's blood is that.. are you hurt.... is someone else hurt.....'' I held up my hand to cut him off.

The bowl of food was ready so I really wanted to get upstairs.

''dad shh! Its OK, everything is fine, I'm not hurt, no one is. If you really wanna no what is going on grab a bowl and fill it with cold water. Then follow me upstairs!'' I turned on my heel and headed for the stairs.

He looked puzzled, but I heard the tap turn on then he was behind me.

''What's going on bells?'' he asked suspiciously

''shhh!.'' I said again.

I entered my room and laughed.

The dog was laying on her back with all four paws in the are and her tongue hanging out.

''dad this is who was bleeding!'' I said stepping aside so he could see her.

''good god That's a big dog'' he said taking a step back.

I laughed again ''she's not going to hurt you, she's as soft as a feather''

I walked over to the bed and placed the metal bowl of food down.

The dog shuffled over to me and nuzzled my side before turning to the food.

I stroked her head as she ate.

''easy bells! Some dogs get a bit snappy when they are eating'' he said sitting on the rocking chair in the corner.

''relax dad! If she didn't eat me when I was pulling a bear trap off her paws, I don't thing she will now.'' I rolled my eyes

''is that what happened?'' he looked appalled

''yeah, I was in the woods and I heard a loud snapping sound followed by yelping. I ran, found her in trouble and helped her!''

I shrugged knowing that he was thinking I had lost my mind.

Not many normal people would go and help a strange dog out of a bear trap.

But then again my ex was a vampire so I'm not exactly what you would call normal.

I laughed out loud as I thought that and Charlie narrowed his eyes but smiled almost instantly.

''its good to hear you laugh again bells''

''thanks dad'' I half smiled.

''so'' he said after a minutes silence ''does she have a name?''

''well there is a name on her tag but I'm pretty sure its not hers''

he raised his eyebrows '' What's the name and is there an address or a phone number?''

''yeah but the address is for somewhere in Chicago I wrote down the number but haven't called yet.'' I said thinking that I really should call. There could be some poor children missing their pet or a couple of newly weds missing their practise baby!.

The reason I said the last one is because I had watched Marley and me last night and I cried like a baby.

''and the name?'' dad asked bringing me out of my thoughts.

''oh yeah. Hold on.. it was a guys name.'' I turned the collar round again.

''James stark''

he laughed ''I love it''

I raised my eyebrow

''like the James dean character'' he said like it was obvious

I shook my head a fraction.

He blew a breath and I knew he was thinking 'god I feel old'

''rebel without a cause is a movie from the fifty's''

I just smiled and continued to stroke the dog.

''all right, miss sarcasm, why don't you make your self useful and go phone this poor girls owner'' he said standing and walking over to pat princess's head gingerly.

''dad seriously, she wont bite. I just know it'' I said heading for the door.

''Bella'' he called as I reached the stairs

I popped my head round the door frame ''yeah dad?''

''its good to have you back kiddo''

I winked and went down into the kitchen.

For the first time in weeks I actually felt like me again, and it felt good!.

Who knew saving a dog could be so rewarding.

I stood lingering by the phone, chewing my lip.

Maybe I should let her heal before I call her owner.

I don't want the owner to see her injury's and panic.

Especially if there is children involved.

Oh who am I kidding!. I just don't want to give her back just yet because she makes me feel better.

I put the kettle on to boil as I contemplated calling this James person.

Taking the piece of paper out of my pocket I sighed and dialled out the number.

It hadn't even rung through when I put the phone down.

For now I was going to make sure the dog gets better, and hopefully make myself better in thy process.

Is that selfish of me? Probably!

Do I care right now? Not at all!

All my life I have been doing everything for other people but now just for once I'm going to do this for me.

This dog makes me feel good and I want this feeling to last as long as I can.

On my way back upstairs I started to feel guilty.

I groaned,I was a bad liar. Charlie will tell straight away.

I sent a silent prayer up to any god listening that Charlie wouldn't see straight through my lie.

When I entered my bedroom I felt a breeze ruffle my face. Almost like a caress.

Strange! There were no windows open.

''how did it go?'' he asked taking the mug of coffee out of my hands.

''I uh.. couldn't get through'' I said shrugging my shoulder's

''it said that the line is no longer in use''

he looked puzzled but not suspicious.

''how are we going to let the owners no where she is so they can take care of her?'' he said stroking the dogs neck.

Wow!, I had lied and gotten away with it.

''well, dad. I was just thinking the same thing, maybe she could stay here till she's better.''

I waited a few seconds for his outburst. But he kept quiet so I continued.

''I will look after her, and take her out, and make sure she has everything!''

he was looking at me oddly, with a half smile half frown on his face.

''OK bells, but under one condition!''

''anything!'' I said practically jumping up and down

''you stay like this'' he said laughing at my giddiness.

I skipped over to him and hugged him. Princess shoved her head in to my side to join in.

''I promise'' I whispered.

After that Charlie went to order a pizza, since I used tonight's ingredients for dog food.

I grabbed my wash bag and something to sleep in and headed in to the bath room for a shower.

What a day!. I thought to my self as the hot water cascaded down my back.

Once I was squeaky clean I got dressed and went back to my room.

I was shocked to see the dog curled up asleep on a big folded up patch work quilt at the side of my bed.

On my pillow there was a note.

Bella

took the dog out to do her business

and bought a few tins of food off the neighbours,

till one of us can go to the store.

I must say she is the best behaved dog I have ever seen.

Goodnight

Charlie x

smiling I got in to bed.

''goodnight princess'' I whispered as I turned off the light.

I started to dream as soon as my head hit the pillow.

I was stood in the school parking lot, it was cold and I felt upset and alone.

Looking round to my left I saw mike and Jessica with all the lunch crown, sat at a extra long picnic table.

Turning right I saw the cullens. My heart spluttered.

Edward!, my Edward stood looking at me with a strange expression on his face.

Alice waved, but she looked really sad.

Something warm pressed against my leg, looking down I saw my new furry friend looking up at me with big brown eyes.

I dropped down on one knee and buried my face in her neck, trying to hide the teas that had fell when I saw Edward.

''Bella?''

that voice that smooth velvet voice.

I looked up. Edward was standing over me looking down.

I couldn't speak!. I opened my mouth but could not remember how to talk.

''you stole that dog!. She is not yours''

'what the hell does it have to do with you!' I wanted to scream at him.

But I couldn't so I just settled for giving him a dirty look.

''you always want What's not yours!. I was never yours and neither is that dog! Give it back.'' he said in a cold cruel voice.

I closed my eyes tight trying to wake up when I suddenly felt hot.

A familiar kind of hot!.

I opened my eyes. I was back in Arizona, my beautiful desert.

Taking a deep breath of the hot dry air I got the feeling I was being watched.

''merry meet, Isabella swan''

I spun round to find the source of such a angelic voice.

There sitting on a huge white rock was the most gorgeous woman I had ever seen.

She had long hair so black it looked blue and big dark eyes with thick lashed framing them.

Her full red lips smiled sweetly while I was gawking at her.

Wow! She made Rosalie look plain. And that was saying something.

''who......?'' I stopped. As my words came out of my mouth I could see them all red and sparkly.

''who am I?'' she smiled. Revealing perfect white teeth.

That was the only word for her she was perfect!.

I nodded in response.

''my name is Nyx''

Hey you guys thank you all so much for the reviews.

I love checking my emails to see if I have any new ones and every time I get one I (EEEEEEP).anyway back to the story!!!

so Nyx has come in to Bella's dream. Will she get marked?? hmm who knows!

I do, I do, lol

Keep them reviews coming. Because soon stark will be coming for his dog and will he be happy or will he be pissed that she didn't call him.

Find out soon.

Rose

xxxxx


	4. Hyuman!

**Song for this chapter------- Daughtry - Over You**

''Hello Nyx'' I replied smiling.

She really was the most exquisite being I had ever seen.

''_please, take a seat child_'' the woman said motioning to another white rock that wasn't there a minute ago.

I sat on the rock and crossed my legs like a child at story time.

''um..not to be rude or anything.. but who are you?''

other than Alice, And strangely Madonna once learning me how to make sand castles out of flour, women aren't often in my dreams.

Ben Barnes and Sean faris were usually the stars.

And a certain sparkly vampire.

''_I am known by many names...Gaea, changing woman, kuan yin, grandmother spider, dawn, even Mary, the mother of Jesus... but you Isabella Marie swan may call me as the people of this day and age do and that is Nyx the Vampyre goddess_.''

she spoke softly almost musically.

Then what she said registered.

''your the goddess of vampires?'' I never knew vampires worshipped a goddess. The cullens certainly didn't!.

Probably just more proof that I was loosing my mind by dreaming up something like this.

''_not vampire, Vampyre. But neither of the two are the reason I have intruded in to your dream'' _

''What's the difference?'' I blurted before I could stop myself.

She smiled sweetly ''_the difference is that vampires are commonly known as the un-dead. Beings who drain humans of blood because the taste of human blood drives them in to a frenzy. They are solid as rock and sparkle in the sunlight. These beings tend to avoid human contact, only mixing with them_ _to murder and feed. The exception being you and the cullens that is_!''

how did she no?

Oh! yeah I'm dreaming aren't I. Its just that this whole thing feels so real.

Before I had a chance to say anything she smiled again and continued.

''_the Vampyre however is a normal human who gets marked with a crescent moon on their forehead. Then that person changes from a human to a Vampyre. When that person becomes a full Vampyre they are very much still alive!, and do not need to drain a human to live. They do need blood but not much, they can also eat human food and also to drink blood or have your blood is a very erotic experience, so as you can tell the two are as opposite as night and day!_''

damn!, why couldn't Edward have been a Vampyre.

The thought of him drinking my blood and it being an erotic experience was making me feel slightly dizzy and a little embarrassed for thinking it. So naturally my face flamed bright red.

The goddess must have known what I was thinking because she laughed.

''can I wake up now?'' I asked. Standing up. This dream was just too weird.

She laughed again and placed her hand on my arm. ''_not yet child, first I have something to tell you that will change your whole life!_''

I stayed silent. Something about her touch had me thinking that maybe this wasn't a dream. I was never this imaginative!.

''_every person who is marked becomes a daughter or son to me. And I have given many of my children gifts. Be it fighting skills or healing skills, to be able to control the elements or control animals. Every one is special_''

This was interesting and all but what does it have to do with me?

'' _it has everything to do with you Isabella swan_.''

ah ha! So she could read my mind.

''why? I'm just a human. There is nothing special about me!''

maybe she wanted me to be a sacrifice or something.

''_oh Isabella, why do you think so low of yourself?. You are a beautiful and amazingly special human and to prove this I am going to mark you as my own_!'' she looked so wise and confident.

I hated the fact that I was going to wake up to the sound of my alarm clock and this be nothing but a memory.

I sighed.

''_will you accept my mark and therefore making you my daughter_?'' she asked sweetly

I thought about it for a second ''yes, I accept. But why would you want me?''

''_you'll see_'' the goddess winked

''_hold up your hands, with your palms facing me and close your eyes_''

I sighed again and did as she asked.

I felt warm hands touch my own, they felt so solid and real.

My fingertips started tingling, then my fingers themselves and finally my palm.

My whole hand felt like it was humming.

I opened my eyes a fraction and peaked through my eyelashes. The goddess was chanting something too low for my ears to hear, but when I looked at our joined our joined hands my eyes flew wide open.

There was a bright purple light pulsating round my hands, like some freaky hand aura. I couldn't look away.

All of a sudden pain shot through my palms like I had been burned or branded.

I cried out but even as the noise left my mouth the actual pain had already gone.

The goddess opened her eyes and her smile was so kind and warm I couldn't help but smile back. She was infectious.

She let go and turned my hands so the palms were turning me this time.

What the....?

There was two identical purple stars. One on each of my palms.

I gingerly touched one expecting it to hurt, but it felt like it had been there all my life.

''_Isabella Marie swan. You have been marked. You are now, and forever will be Nyx's daughter._''

I looked up in to the goddess's perfect face, and all of a sudden I felt more loved that I thought was even possible.

Everything was going to be OK!. It didn't matter that the love of my life had left me!. It didn't matter that Jacob was a werewolf!. It didn't even matter that this was all a dream. Because right here and right now I knew that this goddess loved me. And that was all I needed.

''um.. what exactly does being your daughter involve?'' I asked.

She laughed again.

''_nothing too much my child. Just follow your heart and to yourself be true_''

she sounded so wise. But what the hell did it mean?

I looked down at my hands again. ''what am I?'' I whispered.

She looked at me proudly ''_you are on of the first of a new breed. You are a Hyuman!.''_

''I'm a what?''

_''a Hyuman._'' she replied

''and what is a Hyuman?'' I asked because I really wanted to know before I woke up, because if I woke up now it would drive me insane not knowing.

''_ahh that is the beauty of it. You are the first_.''

I stayed silent.

Great! Not only was I a total loner in real life, now I was a whole new species of loner in my dreams.

The goddess laughed.

''_there will be others Isabella. And you will be meeting someone who is not too much different from you soon. She was once a Vampyre fledgling but turned human to save another vampyre's life. This person although human __is very dear to me and is gifted with the power to see upcoming tragedies_.''

she sounded so motherly when she spoke of this person there was no doubt of her love for the girl, but what a suckish power! To see tragedies. Yeah I no then you can stop it before it happened but still.

''_Aphrodite used to think the exact same thing!, still does sometimes'_' she smiled.

''will I have a power?'' I asked thinking how cool it would be to shoot fire from my mouth or something.

''_well, not breathing fire but I'm sure if you saw it you could_!''

she had a sparkle in her eye that made her look mischievous.

''huh?'' I was confused. This was getting weirder.

''_you Isabella are special!. You are the first. Therefore you should have a special power. And although I can see that you already have a power inside of you the power I am giving you is mimicry_!''

she was positively beaming now.

I was still confused. Mimi-what?

''_mimicry means that from now on you will be able to do anything you see!. If you see someone doing something. Or even something on the television. You will be able to do whatever you see, but be warned. I wouldn't try risking jumping out of a aeroplane without a parachute or anything just to be on the same side_''

wow! My dreams rock!

I looked around and noticed everything was starting to fade.

''no wait!. I don't want it to end'' I said sounding terribly needy.

The goddess took my hand ''_it is only the beginning!. You will have an extremely long adventure filled life Isabella swan. Live it wisely. Make me proud!''_

she was fading fast.

''how long?''

''_you are no longer human. You have centuries ahead of you'' she sounded __distant ''you will only age until your nineteenth birthday. Good luck Isabella swan. If you need me I will be there!_'. _And don't worry about the Labrador_ '

''Bella?. Time to get up. Your alarm went off like twenty minutes ago''

I sat up ''OK dad I'm up''

rubbing my face I went to get out of bed.

Something itchy was in my bed. I pulled the cover back and saw sand at the bottom where my feet were.

Huh?

Whatever I was way too tired to think about how weird that is.

''morning princess!'' I said ruffling the dogs ears.

Looking at the clock I discovered I was going to be hugely late, so I dressed at almost vampire speed. Alice would have been proud!.

I had just brushed my teeth and gone back in to my room when I noticed that the dog had vanished.

''dad!'' I shouted, so loud my voice hurt.

''Bella!. Come and see this'' came his reply.

I grabbed my bag and ran down the stairs.

The dog was sat at Charlie's feet holding one paw up.

''aww, how cute'' I said but wondering how on earth she could stand up, never mind getting down stairs.

''looks like her paws are better'' Charlie said shaking one gently

''yeah I guess the bear trap didn't go too deep'' I said but knowing full well that it did.

I fed princess and let her out to relieve herself. Then I fetched her blanket downstairs and gave her an old shoe, a few stuffed animals and a rubber duck to play with.

Later that day in biology (not my favourite class these days) my pen exploded leaving me covered in black ink.

I quickly ran to the bathroom to avoid further humiliation.

God I hate school!. I wish I could go back to sleep and carry on my wicked cool dream.

I washed all the ink off but by top was ruined. Oh well it was almost time to go home anyway.

Just as I was wiping my hands with a paper towel when I saw them.

Two identical purple stars on my palms.

It was real!

Then I did what I had only ever done a few times in my life.

I passed out!

**Hey guys thanks for the reviews!**

**What do you think of Bella being a new breed and her new power.**

**I thought she was too old to become a fledgling so I invented this!**

**Let me no what you think.**

**Keep up the reviews.**

**ROSE xxx**

**p.s**

**next chapter **

**Bella tries her new power and we hear from the ever sexy Mr James stark!**


	5. Dancing and Dialling!

**Song for this chapter-------the all American rejects- move along**

''Bella?''

''Bella can you hear us?''

ugh, go away annoying voices.

''here, let me carry her to the nurse's office''

I knew that voice.

I was coming around, so when I felt hands slide under my backside, I was able to slap at them.

''touch me and you lose a limb!'' I growled at mike.

The hands were removed from under me.

''this is the _ladies _ room mike. What are you doing here?'' my voice sounded weak and tired.

''he was stood outside the door, when I came in and saw you on the floor. What happened?'' Angela asked sounding worried.

''I don't...'' I started but them it all came rushing back.

I sat up and pretended to be checking myself for dirt off the floor. But really I was looking at my hands.

How was this possible?

My skin looked pale against the purple of the stars.

I quickly stood up, ignoring the dizziness.

''I need to go home. Thanks you two, I'm OK''

I was out of the school in seconds and making my way to my truck when mike caught up to me.

''I'll drive you home'' he said placing one hand on the small of my back.

''thanks but no thanks, mike. I live less than two blocks from school''

gosh this boy was wearing me out. Every day was the same, he would try something and I would knock him back.

''a lot can happen in less than two blocks'' he wiggled his eyebrows up and down, looking hopeful.

Didn't this guy ever give up?

''ewe mike. Gross. This, me and you, is NEVER going to happen''

I opened the door of my rusty old truck and got in.

slamming the door closed I wound down the window.

He had a look on his face that said 'she'll come around'. And it made my blood boil.

''EVER!'' I screamed at him as I put my foot down and sped off.

Muttering to myself the whole way, I was at my house less than five minutes later.

I unlocked the door and was greeted by a doggie tornado.

''hey pretty girl''

I let her out to do her business. When she came back to me I led her back inside.

I was amazed. The house looked exactly as I had left it.

I expected her to have made a mess like dogs usually do or at least done a pee somewhere, but nothing was out of place and the whole place was pee free.

After replacing her water I sat down.

So everything I had dreamt last night was real.

I was no longer a human. And I had some sort of power.

OK the power part was pretty cool, but how do I do it?.

I flicked my hand like spider-man does. Nothing!.

OK now I feel pretty stupid.

I closed my eyes and tried to remember everything about the dream.

What was it that she had said?.

She said I had the power of mimicry.

She said if I saw someone doing something or something on TV, I would be able to do whatever I saw.

OK!. so all I had to do was watch some one do something that I cant do and then I'll be able to do it. Easy!.

First I need to find someone.

I grabbed my wallet and the keys to my truck.

''come on princess, time for you to see the boringness that is forks''

we drove to the pet store first so I could get the supplies I needed for such a big dog.

I pulled out the pad I had jotted down my list on and opened the door.

''stay here girl, I'll be right back''

I'd left the window open enough so she could get her head out, but not enough for her to jump out.

Not that I thought she would. She was the perfect dog.

I entered the store and got a shopping cart.

This was all new to me as I had never been in a pet store before.

''right. Food, food bowls, lead, toys, and a real dog bed.'' I was talking to myself.

''first sign of madness'' said a woman to my left.

She was putting packs of cat chocolate in to her own cart.

''I'm kinda new at this.'' I laughed

''well if you cant find something, give us a shout'' she said and shuffled off in her flip flops.

I found a pink lead that matched the dogs original collar, and everything was easy enough to find.

Instead of getting a few tins, I decided to get a bulk pack and a huge sack of meal mix.

After paying for everything I went back out to the truck.

The dog woofed hello as soon as she saw me.

I took the new pink lead out of the bag and put the bags in the cab.

''lets go walkie's'' I said attaching the lead.

The walk was great. She didn't pull and was always friendly whenever people were brave enough to come pat her.

The highlight of my day came when we saw mike.

He was walking out of the old record store when he spotted me.

''I didn't no you had a dog'' he said walking towards me.

I groaned. Here comes attempt of the day number god knows what.

''I found her in the woods'' I told him, eager to get away from him.

''funny, I never had you pegged as a dog person'' he said as he reached us.

''I didn't no myself, until I found princess'' I stroked the dogs head fondly.

''princess'' he snorted

''What's wrong with that?. I like it and so does princess'' who was he to talk about her name. Like mike is such a good name.

He was openly laughing now ''its just that, the dog is huge and princess is such a girlie name. Like what you'd call a poodle or a rabbit''

I was getting mad now.

''and what would you call her then?'' I asked through clenched teeth.

''a few things spring to mind. Beast, golden monster...''

he didn't finish. Princess was growling at him and bearing her teeth .

He backed up ''nice doggie''

now it was my turn to laugh.

''Bella!. Call her off, she looks like she wants to eat me'' he was turning a sickly green colour.

''mike, I think you had better go. Now''

he turned and ran.

The growling and teeth bearing instantly stopped.

I looked down. Princess looked smug. Is it possible for a dog to look smug?.

I was still laughing when my dad pulled up.

''hey bells. Someone's in a good mood'' he said through the open window.

''well, princess just made my day by scaring mike'' I laughed

''now Bella, she's a big girl so don't you two go scaring people'' he sounded all chief of police but I could tell he was still happy that I was happy.

''he insulted her name dad, she had a right to growl at him''

he leaned over and rubbed the dogs ears ''hmm, well be good. The pair of you''

''OK dad, we were just about to head home now anyway. Is there anything special you wanted for dinner tonight?''

''oh that reminds me. Were going over to the blacks for dinner tonight. Jakes back'' he said with a smile.

The blacks were Charlie's favourite family. Billy black and Charlie went fishing together all the time, and Jake is like the adopted son Charlie never had.

''OK dad. Is it OK to bring princess?'' I didn't want to leave her alone. She had been alone all day while I was in school.

''yeah, I told billy all about her. But I must say bells, princess is a bit..''

I held up one hand and cut him off.

''don't you start dad or I'll let her play fetch with your signed babe Ruth baseball''

he narrowed his eyes ''you wouldn't''

I smiled sweetly ''just keep talking about her name and it might accidentally slip''

''your evil Isabella swan'' he said laughing.

''yeah well sometimes you gotta be. What time are we going to billy's''

''you go on up in about an hour I'll meet you there, OK ''

that didn't give me much time to test my power. Maybe I could tell Jake and he could help me.

''sure dad. I'll go and feed princess then head straight up''.

As I was driving home I had an idea.

I mixed up a huge bowl of food for the dog and quickly ran upstairs.

Quickly changing our of my jeans and shirt in to a pair of leggings and a long dress type top.

I opened my closet door and started routing through the big box of old stuff.

Dust flew up making me sneeze.

Finally I found what I was looking for.

With the two things in my hands I ran back downstairs.

I turned on the TV and slid the old video into the video player.

I let out a deep breath I didn't know I was holding.

The video used to be a favourite of mine. It was of a woman doing ballet.

Not just any ballet, this stuff takes years to do and this woman probably trains every day.

This was my test.

If I watched this I should be able to do whatever she does.

I pressed play.

Half an hour later the tape ended.

I wiped my eyes. Ballet always made me weepy.

Here goes!

I slipped on the shoes that I had got from upstairs.

They were a gift from my grandma swan before she died a few years ago. I didn't have the heart to tell her that I gave up ballet after only a few weeks when I was younger.

I moved the sofa back to make more room and put on a classical CD.

Claire de lune started playing through the speakers.

Suddenly I started moving. I was doing everything the lady on the video was doing and I was doing it perfect.

This was amazing.

I felt so light and graceful. Ha, if Edward could see me now.

Forget Edward. I told myself as I moved.

Oh my god I just did a pirouette a fouette and a crescent bend.

I had a gift from a goddess. And it was great!.

I was jumping up and down when I heard the phone ring.

''hello'' I answered sounding out of breath and deliriously happy.

Nothing

''hello?''

I waited.

I couldn't hear anything. Not even breathing, yet I knew there was someone there.

I could sense them. Does that make sense?.

''anyone there?''

I looked at the clock.

''aw crap, I'm gonna be late''

I put the phone down and grabbed my keys.

''come on girl'' I shouted.

The dog came trotting out with her lead in her mouth.

I leaned down and kissed her head ''good girl''

I drove to la push as fast as I could. Which in my truck was only about sixty tops.

I followed the road until I spotted the familiar red house.

Parking behind Charlie's cruiser I put the dog on the lead and hopped out.

As soon as my feet hit the gravel I knew something was wrong.

I looked down and groaned. I still had the ballet slippers on.

Oh crap! I felt like such an idiot.

''nice shoes''

I looked up in to the smiling face of Jacob black.

''hey Jake!'' I smiled back as he pulled me in to an huge and way too hot, bone crushing hug.

''Jake.. I ..cant...breathh''

he put me back on the ground and grinned

''you look better than the last time I saw you. So What's with the shoes?'' he said looking down.

''ugh, long story. But I have got some amazing news to tell you but you must keep it a secret.'' I had decided to tell Jake. He had his own secret and he told me so its only fair to tell him mine.

''OK!. Does this story have anything to do with why you smell different?'' he said taking a sniff in my direction.

I turned my head and smelt my hair. It still smelt of strawberry's.

''smell different how?''

''well as you no I have extra senses, well before you smelt kinda floral, but now your smell is..'' he sniffed me again ''god its delicious!, you still smell floral but now its mixed with hot apple pie with a hint of cinnamon. Seriously bells, I totally wanna lick you right now''

I took a step back and he laughed.

''come on'' he laughed taking the lead from me.

''this is princess'' I said patting her head.

''hey pretty girl'' he knelt down so he was eye level with the dog.

''wow. I'm impressed, and a little freaked out'' he said after a minute.

''What's wrong?'' I asked suddenly feeling edgy

''nothing its just that animals especially dogs usually freak when a werewolf goes near them but this one is so calm. Its like she knows what I am and she's cool with it''

''huh. She's a good dog'' I said with a shrug

we walked inside.

As soon as Charlie saw me he noticed the shoes and raised an eyebrow.

''you haven't danced since you were about six or seven Bella, What's with the pumps?''

''I was trying something and forgot I had them on'' I said sticking as close to the truth as possible.

He seemed to buy it.

Dinner flew by without a hitch. Billy fell in love with princess. And pretty soon Charlie and billy were settled down watching a game of some sort with the dog sprawled out between them.

''I had a dog once'' Jacob said with a far away look in his eyes.

''what happened to it?'' I asked thinking back. I couldn't remember ever seeing a dog here when I was younger.

''someone stole him'' he said with a sigh

''aw Jake That's terrible'' I took his hand on the table.

''I cried for a full month. I wouldn't eat or sleep, I just cried''

with every word it felt like a knife was being twisted in my stomach.

Guilt. I felt so guilty.

I hung my head ''can I borrow your phone Jake?'' I said with out emotion.

He laughed at my sudden change of character. ''sure, sure''

I picked up the pen and paper from by the phone and crept over to the now sleeping dog.

After a minute I went back to the phone and dialled the number off the pad.

Jake was looking at me strangely.

The phone was ringing.

''hello'' a male answered.

''hi. Is this James stark?''

''no. this is jack, who's speaking please?''

''my name is Bella. Would it be possible to speak to Mr stark please?''

''um... hold on please''

the mouth piece was obviously covered but I could hear muffled talking.

''hello, you still there?'' a different voice, deeper.

''yes I'm here''

''who are you and what do you want with James stark?''

god who were these people the C.I.A.

''well like I said my name is Bella. And I found your dog wounded in the woods''

the person on the other end of the line let out a breath.

''oh thank goddess. Is she OK?, what happened?, where are you?''

''yes she's OK. Great in fact. She got her paws caught in a small bear trap but I got her out right away so there was virtually no damage. And I'm in forks, Washington''

please don't say you can collect her tonight. I prayed.

''your where?'' he sounded confused

I sighed ''forks,Washington''

''how in the world did she get there?'' he asked sounding both worried and suspicious.

''I don't no. but I noticed on her tag that it said Chicago on it. Is that where she's travelled from?'' I really hoped not.

''um, no she was staying with a member of my friend jacks. they live in Carson city''

''oh my god That's miles away''

''jack shh, I cant here what she's saying'' he was shouting away from the phone.

I could hear the guy who was on the phone first sobbing uncontrollably.

''Darius, Aphrodite, could you take him upstairs please'' he was saying.

Aphrodite. Why did that name sound so familiar? And why were little alarm bells going off inside my head?.

''Bella?. You still there''

''yeah I'm here'' I said thinking that I should really hurry this up as I'm on billy's phone.

''sorry about that, jacks going through a tough time at the minute and he's grown kinda attached to my dog'' he laughed.

My skin broke out in goosebumps. What an amazing laugh.

''well he's not the only one'' I told him

he laughed again. God it should be illegal to have a laugh that good

''oh no she got to you too. Damn that dog is good!''

''er, listen I'm on a friends phone so I gotta go'' I said wishing he would laugh again.

What is wrong with me? He could be married for all I no and I'm fantasising about his laugh.

''oh yeah, right well give me your phone number and I'll call you tomorrow. We are somewhere in Mexico but we can be there in two maybe three days tops''

''OK'' I reeled off my phone number.

''thank you so much for saving my dog Bella. You don't no what she means to me. She's all I've got'' he sounded so sincere that I wanted to cry.

''your very welcome. I'll speak to you tomorrow''

I was just about to hang up when he spoke again.

''oh Bella. One more thing before I go. What's forks like?''

strange question.

''um...green, very green. And small why do you ask?''

''just wondered. Good night Bella, thanks again''

''goodnight James stark''

I hung up.

Jacob was watching me.

''what?'' I asked him ''you made me feel all guilty''

he laughed.

He had a great laugh but nothing on James stark's.

''so what was with the little shivers every time the guy laughed?'' he asked

I blushed and didn't answer.

Instead I went and sat on the floor next to princess. Who was only going to be in my life for another two maybe three days.

I felt so sad.

I really didn't want my life to go back to the way it was. I liked my life now.

Oh well I guess that was all about to change.

But would it be changing for the better or for the worse?

**Hellooo......**

**extra long one for you all there.**

**Whew my poor fingers are exhausted lol.**

**Just to clear a question I keep getting up.**

**Q. will the cullens be coming back.**

**A. yes. At some point they will.**

**Another big thanks to everyone who has reviewed.**

**Coming next...**

**Bella tells Jacob and the hon cast enterers.**

**Who will be coming???**

**p.s**

**in my story the world does not know about vampyre's like they do in the original hon.**

**ROSE**

**xxx**


	6. Houses and Hello's!

**Song for this chapter--------The Veronicas – Untouched**

''hey Bella., why don't we go check my my car''

Jacob said bringing me out of my own little world.

''OK'' was all I said.

I got up and followed him outside.

We sat on the porch swing for a minute in silence.

''so, What's your story?'' he asked

I took a deep breath.

''last night I had a dream. It was normal at first, then it changed and I was stood in a desert and there was a woman there. A totally beautiful woman.''

he raised his eyebrow ''let me guess. You both took off your clothes and wrestled in the hot sand and now you prefer women to men''

''ha bloody ha. Do you wanna know what I can do or not?''

he smiled ''yes I'm sorry, I'll be quiet now''

''good. Right so this woman told me she was a goddess. And not just any goddess but the Vampyre goddess.''

Jake opened his mouth to say something but I put my hand over it.

''she told be about a different kind of vampyre's, ones who get marked as humans then turn in to vampyre's. We talked for a while. well she talked, I didn't believe her. Then we joined hands and they went all purple and when she let go I had a purple star on each hand''

''OK, so you dreamed that you were marked and was turning in to this other Vampyre right?'' he asked

I smiled ''not exactly. She told me that I was now her daughter and that a was the first of a new breed, called Hyuman.''

he looked thoughtful ''damn Bella, most people dream about standing up in class naked or something. You have some strange imagination''

'tell me about it'' I laughed '' anyway the goddess told me that I would have a power. I would have the power of mimicry. Then she told me I was no longer human and I would only age until my nineteenth birthday and that I had centuries ahead of me. The last thing she said was that she would be there if I needed her and not to worry about princess.''

''OK!. Seriously Bella, you should write a book or something. You have some imaginat....'' I put both my hands up, showing him my palms.

''no way!'' he said jumping up

''That's not all. Anything I see I can do'' I told him a little smugly.

''what do you mean?'' he asked

''well earlier today I watched a ballet video and now I can do every move on there like a pro. And you heard Charlie, I only took a couple of lessons as a kid''

''hence the shoes'' he laughed nudging my foot with his.

''yeah'' I said unsure how I can show him. I really didn't want to do ballet right here at la push.

''prove it'' he grinned

''OK. How though, I need to see something to be able to do it''

''iv got it. Go over to that grass and do a hand stand'' he said suddenly perking up.

''a hand stand, really Jake?''

''just do it'' he said giving me a little shove.

I got up and went over to the little grassy bit in front of the house.

''don't laugh!'' I warned.

''scouts honour'' he held up his hand.

I got ready to do it muttering about how Jacob was never a scout.

I lifted my arms and went in for the dive.

My legs lifted for about four seconds before I collapsed in a heap on my side.

Jake was shaking his head ''pathetic''

''hey. No name calling'' I said as I brushed myself off.

Jake stood up ''watch and learn''

he went over to where I was just making a fool out of myself.

He dived forward and suddenly was upside down and balancing on one hand. The other was holding his chin in a totally cocky pose.

He shifted his weight and was suddenly balancing an his other hand,

''show off'' I called.

He grinned, put both hands on the floor and pushed up. Making himself do a back flip.

''your turn'' he said, motioning with his hand.

I walked passed him to stand back on the grass.

Without even thinking about it I did exactly the same thing he had just done.

''holy fucking shit!'' he said in awe

''Jacob black. Watch your language'' I scolded lightly.

He grinned

''Bella have you ever been in a fight?''

''um, not really why?'' I asked not sure where this was heading.

''Because I am going to lend you a few DVD's to watch, and when you have watched them I want you to show me how its done. Fuck this is cool''

he was positively beaming.

''sure thing Jake. You never know I might even kick your ass'' I smiled sweetly.

''Bella'' Charlie called ''time to go''

''oh, I gotta go'' I said and started back to the house.

''let me get you some movies to study first'' he said taking my hand and jogging inside.

''where have you two been?'' asked Charlie who was looking down at our joined hands.

''to see my car'' Jake shrugged.

He led me to a huge pile of DVDs, and started to flick through.

Every few seconds he would pass one to me, with a smile on his face.

''bells. Lets go its late. I want my bed'' Charlie was already at the door with the dog.

Jacob passed me two DVD's ''here. Try these''

I looked down at the boxes in my hand.

'Never back down' and 'Push'

''really Jacob. Push is about people with super powers and its not real.'' I hissed at him.

''you didn't say it only works with real. Just humour me, please''

''fine'' I huffed ''I'll definitely watch the fighting one though'' I said looking at Sean faris on the cover.

''That guy ain't got shit on me'' he laughed as we walked over to the door.

Now it was my turn to laugh ''yeah sure Jacob. Keep telling yourself that.''

After saying goodbye to billy and thanking him for dinner I passed Jacob a ten dollar bill. ''for the phone call'' I said.

He wouldn't take it so I slipped it in to his pocket when he hugged me.

When we arrived home I told Charlie about calling princesses owner.

It didn't even dawn on me that I hadn't even asked for her real name.

Charlie told me he was sorry she would be leaving but proud of me for doing the right thing.

I left the pair of them in the kitchen and headed upstairs.

After my usual getting ready for bed routine, I put the first disk in the DVD player and settled down.

I really enjoyed it, which was strange because I usually hated anything to do with fighting.

When the film had ended I put the other one in, and was about half an hour in to it when I herd princess coming up the stairs.

I got up and let her in. she was dragging her bed behind her.

Before I closed the door I got an urge to try doing a pull up on the door frame, like the guy in the film had done on the bar.

I was on my forty third when I spotted Charlie.

''um.. Bella. What are you doing?'' he looked amazed.

Crap how long had he been there.

''dad... I was...just..um'' shoot what could I say?.

He raised his eyebrows, shook his head and went in to his bedroom.

Crap, crap, crap!

How was I going to explain this one to him.

I turned the TV off and went and got back in bed.

Suddenly it came to me.

I need to move out!.

I had more than enough money. When my grandma died she left me quite a lot of money, and now that I was eighteen I could do with it as I wish.

My last thought was 'I wonder if I could move things with my mind like that guy in push'

''Bella. You awake?'' Charlie called from the landing.

''no'' I groaned shielding my eyes from the light that was pouring in through my window.

''come down stairs we need to talk'' I heard him shuffle off.

The night before came back in a rush.

Crap!

I got ready and headed down stairs.

I was at the bottom when he shouted again.

''Bella!'' he bellowed

''Jesus Christ dad. I'm right here'' I said rubbing my head.

''oh right well there is someone on the phone for you'' he nodded towards the phone by the sink then went in to the other room.

''hello'' I answered

''hey its stark, we spoke last night''

how could I forget. That laugh had been in my dreams all night.

''oh yeah. Hi'' I said

''how is she?''

''she's great. Just having her breakfast right now''

''good, and I'm sorry to call so early, it's just that we can be there sooner than we thought'' I looked at the clock. It was seven am.

''how sooner'' I asked

''like today. My friend got us a private jet so we will be there sometime tonight''

private jet!. Must be rich.

''oh. OK''

''listen Bella, I don't wanna sound strange or anything but..'' his voice cut off and was replaced by a female ''here's the deal Bella. We are different. And the reason I am telling you is that I have reason to believe you are different too. Are you?'' she sounded bitchy and anxious.

Suddenly everything clicked.

She was the one Nyx had spoke about.

''is your name Aphrodite?'' I said in a low voice so Charlie couldn't hear me.

The girl on the other end of the line gasped.

''I knew it!. I had a vision about you meeting Nyx'' she sounded less bitchy now.

''yeah. She said I would be meeting you soon. Are you James stark's girlfriend?'' maybe he was a gifted human as well.

She burst out laughing ''OK can I just say gross!. I am totally not in to him, besides I have my own warrior''

warrior?

''we can all talk about it later. There is so much you need to know. I gotta go stark wants the phone back. I'll see you later yeah''

''yeah, bye''

I herd her say something to stark about me thinking they were together and she was pretending to be sick.

OK so maybe he was really ugly or something.

''wow, how strange is this. So anyway we will be there around six. Iv got your mobile number so I'll ring you when we land OK''

he said.

''yeah sure. I'll probably be house hunting so call me any time''

''yeah sure. So I'll see you later''

''yeah, see you'' I replied.

''oh and Bella'' he sounded so sexy. There was no way someone with a voice like that could be that ugly.

''yeah''

''I'm not gross. Aphrodite's just a nasty hag''

I laughed ''OK.''

After hanging up I went in to the room and sat down on the chair across from Charlie.

''Bella are you taking drugs?'' Charlie blurted out as soon as I sat.

''what?'' I shouted. Shocked.

''well one minute you down and the next your all happy and then your wearing ballet slippers to go to billy's for dinner and last night you were doing pull ups like you were Sylvester Stallone''

I had to laugh ''oh dad. I'm not on drugs. I'm just going through some changes, and That's what I wanted to talk to you about''

''you wanna talk about changes?'' he asked looking terrified.

''well yeah but not the kind you are thinking'' I said and he instantly looked relieved.

''dad. I'm going to move out'' best to get it over with.

''what?. Why?''

''I'm eighteen now dad. I'm a woman. I need my own space and I thing this would be good for me''

he looked like he was about to argue so I continued.

''and what happens when I meet someone and want to bring him home?. What then dad, would you be OK with me bringing anyone back here?''

his face went from white to dark red.

''oh, well. I guess your right. But I don't have to be happy about it''

I knew I would win if I played the boyfriend card.

''g reat. So I'm going to go looking today and..''

''what you going today. Why so soon? Have you met someone? Oh my god is it Jake?'' if it was possible he was getting redder.

''no!. Dad calm down, I haven't met anyone. I just think it would be better to get it over with''

I was going to look for houses weather he liked it or not. But I'd rather not sneak around.

''OK. Fine you win. I'm going to work'' he stood up and went out.

I let out a sigh.

Let the fun begin!.

Six hours later and I was in love.

I had found the house of my dreams. And better still I could afford it.

The house was white with three story's and a huge wooden porch.

Inside was a living room, a dining room, and a huge kitchen. Plus two big pantry's. The upper level had three big bedrooms and three decent size bathrooms. The top floor was one giant master suite with another bathroom the only problem were that there were no windows on the top floor.

The couple who owned it wanted to sell quickly because they had just inherited a small mansion in Seattle and were willing to sell fully furnished if I could pay asap.

I called Charlie and he was pulling up five minutes later.

''well. What do you think?'' I asked as he got out of his car.

''let me look around first and I'll tell ya'' he said with a grim look on his face that clearly said 'my baby girls about to move out'.

Fifteen minutes after he went in he came and joined me on the porch swing that I was waiting on.

''its a pretty nice place Bella, but do you really need four bedrooms?''

I could tell he was impressed by the place but still in two minds about letting me move out.

''dad I can take in room-mates or something.'' I was not going to let him talk me out of it.

''maybe you could find a nice flat or something a bit smaller''

''dad!. This is my dream house and the deal they are giving me is just as cheap as a flat. Plus I could stay in this house for the rest of my life, and its what like ten minutes away from yours''

I knew I had him when I said about being here for the rest of my life.

''the millers are moving out in the morning. They said if you can sort out the money part you can move in any time you want'' he said with a half smile.

''oh my god. Thank you'' I hugged him hard.

Wow. what just happened?

I'm moving out. In to a huge house that is ridiculously cheap. And it was all sorted out in less than eight hours.

Crazy!

I had a tiny feeling that the goddess Nyx had something to do with this.

Well if she was then I would be eternally grateful.

I drove straight to the bank with Charlie and the millers following behind.

When all the paper work was filled in I could not believe that everything went so smoothly.

My phone rung as I was getting princess in to my truck.

''hello'' I practically sang

''hey. How was the house hunting?''

''great. I just bought a three story house for less than I would have paid for a flat. So I'm deleteriously happy right now''

he laughed making me shiver a little.

''well congratulations. We are officially in forks now so I need directions to your house''

my heart began to pound. I gave him Charlie's address.

''see you both soon'' he said before hanging up.

I drove home as fast as I could.

As soon as I got inside I gave the dog a big bone that the bank manager had given me and got to work on freshening myself up.

Quickly straightening my hair as I changed out of my old jeans and baggy

t shirt, in to a pair of comfy black skinny's, a fitted Gray t shirt and flat black boots.

I decided to put a bit of smoky Gray eye liner on and a flick of mascara.

These people were from out of town. Plus I got the impression that the girl, Aphrodite was a it girl type. I really didn't want her first thought when she saw me to be 'oh my god. What is she wearing'.

I ran down stairs and was straightening up the kitchen chairs when I heard a car pulling up.

Night was just on the verge on setting in so I couldn't see too good.

But princess was suddenly bounding down the stairs barking her head off.

When the knock on the door came I had to practically wrestle her out of the way.

As soon as it was open she threw herself at the person to the left, who was almost knocked to the ground.

''hi'' I said looking round.

There were three males and one stunning blonde female.

There was a chorus of hello's

''come inside'' I said waving them inside.

The blonde went in first followed by the biggest man I had ever seen. I mean this guy was even bigger that Emmett. He had dark eyes and

He held out his hand and I shook it automaticly, thinking how funny it was that he gripped my forearm instead of my hand.

''merry meet. My name is Darius. I am a son of Erebus.'' he said bowing formally.

''hello. I'm Bella''

the giant went and stood next to the blonde who took his hand and looked up in to his eyes lovingly. The dog went back in to the room to chew her bone some more.

Then a small, sandy haired boy with pretty blue eyes stepped in front and bowed just as the giant had done.

''hello. My name is jack. I am the son of my mom and dad'' he said and burst in to fits of giggles.

Before I could response the last person smacked him round the back of the head.

''sorry about him. He drank about six cans of red bull on the plane. I'm stark''

oh. my. God!. This guy was like a dream.

He had light brown hair and big brown eyes with thick black lashes .

He wasn't short and he wasn't tall, he wasn't wimpy but he wasn't too toned. And his smile made my stomach flip.

He was perfect.

I realised I was gawking at him and stuck out my hand

''hi, I'm Bella'' I felt like my heart was skipping beats.

A thing that hadn't happened since I met Edward.

''thank you Bella, I owe you much more than my life for saving duch. I'd be lost without her'' he said taking my hand in his.

Did he feel the electricity zooming through us or was it just me?.

''it was my pleasure, she is an awesome dog and wait.... did you just say duch?'' what a strange name. Not that princess was much better but still.

He laughed. I really hoped no one noticed me shivering.

''its short for duchess''

'ahh, I see'' I said then blushed knowing what he was going to ask next.

But it was the giddy small guy who asked.

''what have you been calling her?''

''um.. well, in the woods I was calling her princess and it kinda stuck'' I muttered.

Everyone laughed.

''so can I get you guys anything. Take a seat'' I motioned to the chairs round the table.

Everyone sat down.

''coffee would be great'' the huge guy asked.

''do you have any bottled water?'' the girl asked

''yeah I thing there's some in the fridge'' I said switching on the coffee maker.

I looked in the fridge and found a few bottles of Fiji water.

''here'' I handed it to her.

''thanks''

''so, not to be rude or anything but if you have been marked where is it then?, your mark that is'' asked jack with a smile.

''oh. So you guys know about that then'' I asked wondering if they all had powers. I knew Aphrodite did because Nyx had told me so but I knew nothing about the others.

''well yeah. We are all marked'' jack replied earning a dirty look from Aphrodite.

''except her'' he stage whispered behind his hand.

''so where are your marks?'' I asked looking at each of them, trying not to let my eyes linger on stark for too long.

''covered by special make up at the minute but our mark is on out heads just like everyone else's. But where's _yours_?'' he asked looking closer at my face.

Oh god I really was a freak!. They all had there marks in the same places but oh no not Bella. She's a freak.

I held up my hands.

''whoa'' said stark

''neat'' said jack

''I want one'' muttered Aphrodite

''I really don't want to sound like a jerk but do you mind telling us what you are. What did the goddess say?'' Darius asked.

''she said I was a new breed of human, called Hyuman and that I was the first. She said that I would stop ageing on my nineteenth birthday, next year and that I would live for centuries'' I said shrugging at the end.

Everyone looked stunned.

''oh yeah and I have the power of mimicry. I can do anything I see. Its pretty cool'' I added.

''well. Do you know what this means?'' Darius asked looking round at everyone.

No one answered him.

He shook his head.

''it means that Bella here, is the high priestess of Hyuman's''

**Hellooo.**

**First I wanna say thank you to Tink for saying that Bella should move out. Thank you Tink!.**

**And secondly thank you to everyone who has reviewed and if you haven't reviewed pleaseeeeeeee please pleaseee do. ****(^_^)**

**Next chapter what will happen when Bella sees Jacob turn in to a wolf?.**

**Let me know if you have any ideas for what Bella can see and do. All ideas welcome**

**Rose**

**xxx **


	7. The inner wolf!

**Song for this chapter---Boys Like Girls - Heals Over Head**

I raised my eyebrow ''I'm a what?''

''you are the first Hyuman ever. That means that you are very special and that makes you the high priestess.'' Darius said then placed his right fist over his heart and bowed.

My face was a question mark.

Stark laughed.

''basicly your like the boss of all these Hyuman people and they will all worship you.'' he said.

My eyes widened.

''um.. I'll..uh.. be right back'' I stammered and quickly walked in to the other room.

Oh god, Oh god!. I didn't want to be the boss of anyone. And I certainly didn't want to be worshipped.

I sat down behind the couch and put my head between my knees.

The dog, (or duchess as she was called) came and lay at side of me.

''I cant do this, duch'' I whispered. She opened one eye and looked up at me.

''I'm a freak'' I said as a tear slid down my face.

''no your not'' said a voice making me jump.

I looked up stark was stood next to the door.

''yes I am. No one else has stars on their palms and you are all the same inside. I'm not. I'm a whole new breed. In my eyes I'm a freak!'' I sniffed.

''OK'' he said taking my hands and helping me up.

''I'm going to tell you a little bit about me. Then you can decide who the freak here is, OK'' he led me round the couch and sat me dawn beside him.

I just nodded.

''when I was marked, I had to leave my home and my family and go to a school called house of night, full of people like me who were all trying to go through the change from a fledgling to a Vampyre. After being there for a few days I discovered that I had an ability or a power as you called it. If I shoot an arrow from my bow, whatever I am thinking about no matter where it is I hit it. I cant miss. Ever.'' he took a breath and continued.

''I became the centre of attention over night. And I might come across as cocky an arrogant at times but I'm not, and I hated it. Then after my first year both my two best friends rejected the change and died within a week of each other. Life from then on sucked. I was constantly being entered in archery competitions and I won them all. I was transferred from my school in Chicago to another school in Tulsa. Then I rejected the change and died''

He was a Vampyre. Just my luck.

''if you died. How are you here?'' I asked in a hushed whisper.

He laughed ''this is where the real story begins. See, the high priestess of the school was in to some seriously dark shit. And she brought me back from the dead. But inside I had changed, I was all wrong. I was messed up, but someone saved me and I some how got my humanity back. My inside wasn't the only part of me that changed. When I got brought back my mark had changed from blue to red. Oh yeah and I'd burn up if I went out side in the sun. Now who's the freak?''

I got the feeling that the story was the edited version but I was glad he had told me.

I put my hand on his.

''I'm so sorry'' I said.

He shrugged ''its over now''

jack popped his head round the door ''can I come in?''

I nodded.

''I know this must be a bit overwhelming for you and I wanted you to know that I am here if you wanted to speak to anyone'' he said patting my shoulder.

''thank you'' I smiled.

They all seamed so nice.

''so will you show me what you can do with power'' he asked rubbing his hands together.

''um..well, so far all I have tried is some ballet that I wouldn't have been able to do in a million years and a one handed handstand...oh and I can do pull ups like a pro'' I said with a grin.

''so you can do anything you see?'' stark asked

''I think so''

''I think that is so cool'' jack said dreamily ''I wish I could do something cool like that. I'm just a whiz at anything electrical.''

''were going to go book a couple of hotel rooms for tonight'' Aphrodite said from the kitchen.

''we will come back here after if that is OK'' Darius added.

'' yeah, fine'' stark said with a wave of his hand.

I smiled and nodded at them both.

''are you OK sharing a room with gay boy there, or do you want your own?'' Aphrodite asked with a wicked smile and her hand on her hip.

Jack gasped and stark laughed.

''I don't mind sharing. I trust him'' he said still laughing.

''so'' jack said after the other two had left ''What's town life like?''

''dull'' I said simply

they both laughed. I found it easy being round them both.

''I think we should stay'' jack said suddenly

stark and I both looked at him and he continued .

''I don't know why but I think we should all stay here. We have been running for too long''

''running from what?'' I asked

''we'll tell you about it another time. But I think your right jack. We should stay here.''stark said looking thoughtful and intense.

They were going to stay here. My heart began to pound.

Stark eyed me with his brow raised ''you OK?''

''yeah fine. Why'd you ask?'' I said

''because your heart is beating like a drum'' he said with a half smile that was pure bad boy.

''oh crap not you too!'' I groaned and put my head down.

''why who else can hear your heart, besides me and Darius?. I know jack and Aphrodite cant''

I decided to tell them about the cullens. So what if I was betraying them. Like they didn't betray me by leaving.

''my ex boyfriend was a vampire'' I said and took a deep breath letting it huff out.

''your kidding?'' stark asked. His eyebrows almost in his hairline.

''wow. Just wow'' said jack

''yep'' I said popping on the p.

I didn't tell them about Jacob because it was his secret to tell not mine.

''and what was he like? Were there any more of them?'' asked jack.

I stayed silent.

Could I really talk about the cullens without it hurting.

''Bella!, You OK?'' stark asked.

''yeah. I..uh'' my brain was suddenly clouded with thoughts of Edward.

Thoughts that I had locked away. ''I'm sorry. It just hurts to think about them''

''its OK Bella. You don't have to talk about it. I know how your feeling, trust me'' he smiled a small smile.

Jack looked down and when he looked up his eyes were full of tears.

''I too know how you feel'' he said before throwing himself at me and sobbing.

I patted his back awkwardly. Poor little guy was devastated about something.

Jack suddenly looked around.

''you haven't done much packing if your moving'' he sniffed.

''oh. This is my dads place. He's the chief of police. He's staying here, I'm moving out.

I had a strange tugging sensation in my stomach. I knew it wasn't because I would be home sick because the house is like five minutes away.

''oh that is so cool. So What's the new place like?'' he asked suddenly back to his bouncing self.

I smiled ''lets go and make them drinks and I'll tell you'' I had forgotten all about the coffee I had earlier promised.

We all went in to the kitchen just as the phone rung.

It was probably dad saying he would be working late.

''hello'' I answered

''hey'' said Jacob

''Jake, hi.'' I knew he wanted to know if I had watched the films.

''so, did you watch them?''

I laughed ''yes''

''and?''

''I can now do a gazillion pull ups'' I told him turning the coffee maker back on.

He laughed ''have you tried and fighting moves''

''no not yet. I didn't have anyone to try them on'' I told him

''and what about the other film''

''I only watched about half an hour then my dad caught me doing pull ups. He asked me if I was on drugs''

he was laughing now and I herd billy tell him to shut up.

''oh Jake, I forgot to tell you. I bought a house today'' I said

''whoa, shit Bella That's a huge decision. hold on I'll be right over''

''no. wait Jake'' I said but he had already hung up.

I shook my head and put the phone back.

''sorry about that'' I told jack and stark.

''How do you take your coffee?'' I asked.

'extra sweet with milk, please'' jack said

''none for me thanks'' stark said

jack was looking at him oddly.

''is there any blood banks in forks?'' jack asked

''I'm OK'' stark told him.

''no the nearest one is in Seattle why?'' I said.

''stark needs more blood than normal full vampyre's and he hasn't had any for a while now'' he said

I looked loser at stark's eyes. They were normal colour.

''what are you doing'' he laughed his sexy laugh.

''when ever Edward hadn't fed for a while his eyes would go black'' I told him

just then someone knocked on the door.

I went and opened it. Jacob was stood there shirtless with only a pair of cut off sweat pants on.

''you bought a house'' he said picking me up in to another bone crushing hug.

I trued to talk but my face was pressed against his shoulder.

He walked with me towards the kitchen like I was a rag doll who weighed next to nothing.

I kicked his shin hoping to get him to put me down but we were already at the kitchen door.

As soon as he saw jack and stark he put me down.

''who's your friends?'' Jake asked eyeing the pair.

''this is James stark and this is jack...er'' I looked at jack

''twist'' he grinned.

''oh yeah. The dogs owner. I'm Jacob black'' he said sticking his hand out and shaking one then the other.

There was an awkward silence. No one knowing what to say.

''I told Jake about me being marked. So its OK to talk in front of him'' I blurted.

All eyes were on me and looking like I was a crazy person.

I rolled my eyes.

I turned to Jacob. ''they are like me. Sort of. They were all marked by the goddess, just in a different way. And they turned in to something else''

his eyes went huge ''really?''

I nodded and turned to stark and jack.

''and Jake wont tell anyone. Will you?'' I asked.

He nodded.

''if your not like bells here, then what are you, if you don't mind me asking''

''were vampyre's'' stark told him.

Jacob looked confused. He leaned forward and sniffed.

''no your not!'' he said to stark

stark laughed ''what?''

''I'd know if you were. And your not''

jack put up his hand like he was in class.

Everyone looked at him

''um. hi. How would you know if we were or we weren't vampyre's ?''

it suddenly dawned on me what he was talking about.

I smacked my head. ''there vampyre's not _vampires_ Jake and your going to have to tell them the truth about yourself'' I told him

he looked at me suspiciously ''how do you know there marked. I cant see anything?''

I looked at stark who rolled his eyes. He got up and walked over to the sink.

He ran the water and leaned over rubbing at his face.

I got a fresh towel off the pile on top of the washing machine and handed it to him.

When he turned my insides turned to mush.

He was gorgeous. He had a red crescent moon on his forehead and arrows round his eyebrows and eyes and ending on his cheek bones.

I was staring at him but I couldn't turn away.

''can I touch it?'' I asked

''not herd that one before'' he laughed. ''you touch mine and I'll touch yours''

I ignored the laughing and reached out my hand.

Lightly, I ran my fingertips down his arrows. My hand was trembling.

Jacob cleared his throat behind me and I pulled my hand back, suddenly aware that I was staring in to this strangers eyes and stroking his face.

Jack giggled and I blushed.

''now that you know, you can tell them'' I said to Jacob.

He sighed but nodded '' the reason I can smell vampires is because I'm a werewolf and vampires are my natural enemy''

''for real?'' stark asked looking at me. I nodded.

''oh my god'' jack said fanning his face ''can I see you transform or do you need a full moon?''

Jake laughed ''no I don't need a full moon and yeah I'll show you if you like''

Even I was interested in seeing this.

''is it safe'' asked jack

''yeah. I'm just me but in a giant wolfs body'' he grinned.

''lets go then'' I said stepping forward

Jake slung his arm over my shoulders ''That's the spirit bells'' he said kissing the side of my head.

We went out in to the back yard in case Charlie came home.

Somehow I didn't think he would take too well to finding a wolf in his yard with two vampyre's and his only daughter.

Jake went over to the clothes line and pulled down a pair of Charlie's old shorts.

I raised my eyebrow.

''you'll see'' he grinned. Taking a big sniff if me before he let me go.

''stop sniffing me!. You'll make me paranoid''

''I cant help it. You smell so good'' he laughed.

I went and stood beside jack and stark.

And Jake walked about fifteen feet away.

''watch closely'' he said with a wink.

He was loving all the attention. We all looked at him.

He stared to shake like he was vibrating, then all of a sudden he exploded and he wasn't Jake anymore. Instead there was a rusty coloured wolf as big as a horse.

My mouth wasn't the only one hanging open.

Stark and jack's own mouths were as wide as mine.

Suddenly I felt strange.

Like my insides were humming.

My hand reached out and grabbed anything it could to stop myself from falling.

''ouch'' jack said with a little sequel.

''sorry..I..''then I was suddenly in the air.

I closed eyes. Stark smelled of outside and pecan pie.

He held me to his chest.

''are you OK?'' he asked.

I shook my head.

''what is it?''

I took a deep breath and opened my eyes. Looking up in to his own brown eyes I told him what was wrong.

''I think I just learned how to turn in to a wolf!''

**Woo hoo go wolfie Bella!!..**

**seriously though what do you all think so far?.**

**Question and answers time.**

**Q. Can Bella mimic powers.**

**A. yes, everything the characters can do so can she. She just has to see it.**

**Q. will Bella be going to the house of night.**

**A. no, in this story the house of night has been taken over by Kalona but I cant say too much. ;-}**

**Q. will Bella meet the rest of the hon cast.**

**A. yes but its complicated!. stevie rae and Erik will make an appearance some time. But the rest wont appear till later. Sorry. **

**And to bookworm97 I absolutely love your ideas and will be using some. Any ideas as to what films she can watch?**

**Thanks for the reviews. The more reviews the faster I write. And I can write pretty fast (^_^)**

**Rose**

**xxx**


	8. Findings!

**Song for this chapter-----JLS--tightrope**

"oh goddess" jack said and sat down on the ground.

"Bella are you OK?" Jacob came running towards me, back in his human form.

I nodded. I really was OK. I was just in shock.

"let me get her inside" stark said carrying me through the kitchen.

"I'm fine now really. You don't need to carry me'' I said quietly

he just smiled.

As he sat me down on the sofa someone knocked at the door.

"I'll get it" Jake said jogging down the hall.

Jack trailed after him like he was his new hero.

"you really do smell good" stark said as he sat down, sniffing at his t shirt where I had just been pressed against him.

I blushed making him laugh.

Duchess padded over and put her head on his lap.

Jacob and jack walked in followed by Aphrodite and Darius.

"we got rooms but our cash is running out so we got three days tops before we go bust" she said as she swayed over to the chair.

"what will we do then?" jack asked in a scared voice.

"never mind that now" stark told him and looked at me.

"are you OK?"

''I'm fine'' I nodded

''did we miss something?'' Aphrodite asked.

''Jacob here is a werewolf. And he let us see him transform. Bella saw it and now she thinks that she can now become a wolf'' stark told them both.

''oh goddess. Are you OK?'' Aphrodite asked.

Everyone except me and Jake stared at her like she was an alien.

''what?'' she asked them ''I can be nice when I want to be''

Darius put his arms around her ''your always nice my beauty'' he said nuzzling her neck.

''I need more caffeine'' I said standing up.

I needed to start packing later so I needed anything I could to stay awake.

''I'll help. I need more water'' Aphrodite said following me in to the kitchen.

''I'm not really that much of a bitch. I used to be but now I'm not. So don't listen to what the guys say. If you need to talk or anything you can trust me'' she said sitting down at the table.

''thanks, I'll keep that in mind. Here'' I said passing her another bottle of water.

The skin on the side of my finger brushed hers and she let out a yelp and dropped the water.

She looked down at her hands and gasped.

''fuck me!'' she breathed.

''what?'' I asked wondering what was wrong.

She held up her hands. She had two identical stars like mine only blue.

''whoa'' I said handing her the water back.

She was just sat staring at her hands.

''let me be the first to say. Welcome to the Hyuman race'' I said. We both burst out laughing.

She got up and hugged me.

''I guess this makes us kinda like sisters'' she said

''I always wanted a sister'' I told her

''me too'' she replied.

We laughed again and moved apart. Realising that we were being watched.

Everyone was gawking at us.

Aphrodite ran over to Darius and hugged him.

''look'' she held up her hands.

Darius smiled. ''I had a feeling this might happen, my love''

Jacob came over to me and lent against the side.

I handed out the cups of coffee then went and sat beside him.

''so. you think you can phase then?'' he asked.

I nodded sipping my hot coffee.

''I might need to tell the pack about this you no. plus they will see everything that has happened in my head as soon as we all phase together.

''oh my god!. You can see each others thoughts'' I prayed that I would be different. The thought of Jacob or anyone for that matter seeing all my thoughts and fantasies made me shudder.

''yeah but don't worry. When you get sorted out after the move I'll show you how to control yourself''

I was just wondering what I would look like as a wolf when I herd Charlie's cruiser pulling up.

I jumped up and grabbed stark's hand, pulling him with me I ran upstairs and dragged him in to the bathroom.

He looked amused and did that almost cocky smile of his.

''if you wanted me that bad you should have just said'' he said moving closer and pinning me to the door with his body.

Oh god this felt too good to be legal!.

My face flushed. He burst out laughing ''I'm kidding Bella, chill''

''my dad's home so you need to cover your marks'' I said acting like nothing happened.

He pulled out a tube that looked like toothpaste but skin colour.

''I always come prepared'' he said cockily.

I rolled my eyes and turned to the mirror. He was still looking at me and I noticed he was breathing heavily through his nose.

''are you sniffing me?'' I asked embarrassed

before he could answer I splashed him with water and left the bathroom.

''Bella?'' Charlie called out as he closed the door.

I jumped down the last two stairs. ''hey dad. We have guests. Duchess's owner and his friends are here. They are all really nice.''

''I take it princess is a duchess then. Not quiet as high up but still royalty'' he said laughing at his own joke.

''yeah'' I smiled to humour him ''Jakes here too''

we walked in to the kitchen.

''dad this is jack, Darius and Aphrodite'' I said pointing them all out. ''stark's upstairs in the bathroom''

''Everyone this is Charlie my dad''

I handed Charlie a beer as everyone said hello.

''I got you a load of boxes in the car bells. All flat packed.'' he said taking a long drink of the cold beer.

''thanks dad'' I said patting his shoulder.

Stark came back in to the kitchen followed by duchess, who padded over to Charlie and jumped up to lick his face.

''stark this is my dad. Dad this is James stark duchess's owner''

I watched two two men shake hands.

''like the film'' Charlie laughed.

Soon they were deep in discussion about James dean and old movies.

Jacob was watching me watch everyone (mainly stark).

I turned my eyes towards him and raised one eyebrow.

''do you want a hand tomorrow after school moving your stuff'' he asked

''that would be be great Jake, thanks'' I smiled.

''can I help too?'' jack asked with a big smile on his face.

''sure the more the merrier'' I laughed.

Even though everything I owned would fit in to the back of my truck.

''meet me here at about six tomorrow'' I told them both.

Everyone had a great time laughing and joking. I could tell Charlie liked them all. He and Darius even made plans to go night fishing next week.

When it was time for them to go I got all of duchess's things and handed them to stark. But she wouldn't go with him.

Jack and Aphrodite both hugged me and Darius bowed again. Jake kissed my cheek for some strange reason.

I led the dog out to their car but she wouldn't budge from my side.

''what did you do to my dog?'' stark asked moving to my side.

I shrugged.

''come on duch'' he said opening the car door.

She sat at my feet. I laughed. ''looks like she want to stay'' I told him.

He smiled his cocky smile. ''if she stays, so do I''

hmmm... I thought. Not a bad idea.

Jack looked at my face and giggled. God was I that obvious?

''look'' I said quickly '' why don't you let her stay here one more night then jack can take her tomorrow from my new house''

he thought about it for a minute ''OK!'' he said then ruffled her ears ''see you tomorrow, traitor''

I laughed and moved back.

''bye Bella'' he smiled

''bye'' I replied. God. Why was I blushing?. He only said bye for crying out loud

''bye'' I called out to everyone else as they drove off.

I went inside. Charlie was opening up the boxes he had brought.

''looks like someone's attached'' he said nodding at the dog.

''I no she wouldn't go with stark''

''I like them Bella, they're a good crowd'' he said as I sat down.

''me too'' I told him.

''it seemed strange but the way you all looked together was like you were all made to be together'' he said looking bemused.

I laughed ''OK, dad''

''Darius said they were planning on staying in town for a while''

''really'' I said pulling DVD's off the shelf and putting them in a box.

''yeah, maybe you could all hang out again'' he said

''I'd love to'' I said honestly.

Suddenly he had his idea face on.

''what?'' I asked

''why don't you ask them to stay with you at your place? Its big enough''

he said, totally shocking me.

I just stared at him for a minute.

That was a really brilliant idea but I was shocked he said it.

''dad. Your saying I should let a bunch of strangers move in with me. Three of them being boys?''

he thought for a minute then laughed. ''well Bells I guess I am. And since Darius is very much in love with Aphrodite and I'm pretty sure jack is gay the only one I need to worry about is James. But if he does ever try anything there will be pepper spray and a taser in your bag''

I laughed to cover my blush at the thought of stark trying anything.

''but seriously Bella. What do you think?. They all seem like nice kids, and ill only be five minutes away if you need me''

''I think its a great idea. I'll ask them tomorrow and see what they think'' I told him gathering up the boxes to take upstairs.

''my baby girl is moving out tomorrow'' he said as I stood up.

I laughed again ''goodnight dad!. I'll try to keep it down for you''

I jogged upstairs with duchess at my heels.

This would be the last time I ever saw my room this way.

I started packing my clothes in to suit cases. I wasn't a big tidier so everything ended up scrunched and squished together.

I only left out a shirt to sleep in and some clothes to wear tomorrow.

Next I packed all my books and nick nacks off the shelf's.

I was almost done. Just the closet of no return as I called it.

That was where everything got shoved and forgotten.

Almost an hour later I was just about to close the door on the now empty closet when I saw something sticking out of the floorboard.

Getting down on my hands and knees I tried to look down the crack.

There was definitely something down there.

I tried to pull on the bit poking out but it wouldn't budge.

I sat back on my feet, frowning. What could it be?.

Too curious to leave it I went and got a crowbar from downstairs.

When I was back in my room I slotted the thin end down the crack and gently put pressure on it, then a bit more, then quickly pushed it down.

The floorboard popped up. I looked up, expecting Charlie to come running in to see what all the noise was about, but he didn't,hell even the dog hadn't moved.

I moved the board out of the way and looked down.

Tears instantly filled my eyes.

All my things that I thought Edward had taken back was there, under my floor,in my room.

The plane tickets to see Renee, my CD and the photo's. My photos of him.

I got up and went over to my CD player.

Should I do this? But it had been so long since I last heard it.

I put the CD in and plugged my head phones in.

sitting on the floor I looked at the photo's as the music started.

Oh god! How could I ever even think I could get over him.

His copper hair, his perfectly chiselled face, his beautiful amber eyes.

I was sobbing. My heart was breaking all over again.

Why did I do this to myself?.

The memories that I had kept hidden so well all came rushing.

The first time I saw him, his ice cold touch, his controlled kisses, holding me all night in that very bed!.

I didn't want to feel like this. But now the wound was open I couldn't close it. I just cried.

At some point in the night duchess came and lay with me on the floor but even her soft warm body didn't help me this time.

''Bella'' Charlie called some hours later.

''coming'' I called out in a dry whisper.

My eyes ached from all the crying and by back was killing from sitting here all night.

I had turned off the music when the sun had risen but the pictures were still in my hands.

I stood up and looked in the mirror.

God I looked like crap! My eyes were bloodshot and puffy and my face was swollen.

I headed for a shower as duch went to investigate the smell of beacon.

After a long shower I looked a lot better. My eyes still looked bad but I wasn't puffy anymore I quickly got dressed in the clothes I had left out and went downstairs.

''whoa, long night bells''

I headed straight for the coffee machine ''yeah dad'' I muttered.

''so, last morning here with your old man'' he said over his cup.

''yep, but its not like we wont see each other'' I told him taking a big drink of the strong hot liquid.

''I no. and I'll pop by and see you guys''

''if they want to move in'' I said getting my bag

he stood up and got an envelope off the bread bin.

''here'' he said looking awkward as he handed it to me.

''What's this dad?''

''its a house warming present'' he said as I tore in to it.

Inside was a cheque for one thousand dollars.

I looked over at him.

''now I no that you got the place furnished, but I thought that you might wanna get some of your own stuff to make it more...uh, I dunno, more you'' he said avoiding my eyes.

Nether of us was good at mushy stuff.

''dad. This is too much'' I said blinking fast to stop the tears that were threatening to spill.

''just don't argue with me on this one. OK!, now got going or you'll be late''

I hugged him and kissed his cheek ''thanks dad. Your the best''

he laughed ''go, before I get all emotional. Don't worry I'll see to the dog''

I smiled and kissed duchess's head.

''I'll come over to when I'm done at work'' Charlie called out

''OK!'' I yelled back and closed the door behind me.

I drove to school in a daze. I was moving out today, I still couldn't believe it.

I wont even pretend to know what happened in the first few lessons. All I know is that its now lunch time and I was making my way to sit with Angela.

''hey, you'' she smiled as I sat down opposite her.

''hi Angela''

''so, what's had you daydreaming all day?'' she asked

''you noticed huh'' I laughed

''I think everyone has you have had a distant look in your eye and haven't answered anyone'' she smiled.

In truth I have been thinking about how to decorate the house and what I can buy for it.

''I bought a house'' I told her

''wow. That's great Bella''

''I'm moving in tonight, so my mind has been there all day'' I told her.

''I'll have to come round and see it when your settled in'' she said.

''settled in where?'' said mike sitting down beside me.

''got you smell, really good today Bella'' he said sniffing in my direction.

I threw him a dirty look.

I might as well tell him. It would be local news by later today anyway with Charlie and his big mouth.

''I bought a house and I'm moving in to it later'' I said in a rush, hoping he wouldn't be too interested.

''so, What's it like?'' Angela asked to move the conversation away from mike.

I smiled gratefully at her.

''well, its pretty huge actually. Three story's, four bedrooms with their own bathrooms a huge kitchen and a big garden.''

''that is big'' she laughed

''I no. Charlie said I should take in a couple of room mates, so it wont seem that big when its full'' I told her

''good idea'' she said

just then my mobile rung.

'stark' my phone flashed.

I quickly answered it

''hello''

no answer

''hello, stark are you there?''

''oh hey. Sorry I was yawning''

''its OK'' I told him playing with a strand of my hair.

Both Angela and mike were watching me. One with amused eyes and one with suspicious.

''so, anyway sorry to bother you at school but have you seen Aphrodite?''

''no, why?'' I asked.

''well Darius just called and said that she had left a note saying she was going to see you. But he didn't no how long ago that was'' he said sounding worried.

''well I haven't seen her but if I do I will call you''

''thanks Bella. I had a really good time last night, your dad is pretty cool''

I smiled happily ''me too, but please never use 'your dad' and 'pretty cool' in the same sentence ever again please''

he laughed making me shiver again. I really had to watch my self with this shivering business.

''OK. Deal'' he said

Then I spotted her.

Looking perfect and perfectly out of place. Aphrodite was walking towards me.

''stark. Aphrodite's here so you can tell Darius not to worry''

''OK thanks Bella'' he said

''any time'' I replied before hanging up.

''I'll be right back'' I told Angela.

I got up and walked over to Aphrodite.

''hi'' she said

''hi, er what are you doing here?'' I asked

''well to tell you the truth I'm kinda tired of hotel rooms and the three muska dorks as company. And I thought I'd come see you'' she said flicking her hair back.

''great. But Darius was worried about you'' I told her

she rolled her eyes ''to him I say a big whatever. I'm not a prisoner''

everyone was staring at us.

Aphrodite looked around ''hello? Yes we do know were beautiful. And its rude to stare''

everyone looked away.

I couldn't help but laugh.

''anyway now that your here, there's something I wanna ask you''

I told her nervously

''shoot'' she said sitting down at an empty table.

''well, Charlie suggested that since I'm moving in to such a big house alone and that you guys were going to stay in town a while that maybe I could ask you all to come move in with me''

she stared at me for a minute without an expression on her face.

Then suddenly she beamed at me ''that would be brilliant. Could we move in today with you? Can I pick my own paint? Oh goddess this will be perfect'' she gushed.

I laughed ''are you sure the boys wont mind?''

''are you kidding. We have been on the move for too long and Darius will go along with what I do and jack will be pleased to stay in a actual house for once'' she said excitedly

''and what about stark?'' I asked holding my breath.

She raised one eyebrow ''ahh you like arrow boy, don't ya''

I blushed ''no'' I said way too quickly.

''don't worry. I wont tell if you don't want me too'' she said standing up

''where are you going?'' I asked as she started to move round the table.

''well if I'm staying then I ought to sign up for classes or whatever you call it'' she said before swaying off.

I slowly walked back over to Angela and mike.

Life was changing. But I liked it.

All I had to do now was try and put a stop to the massive crush that was forming inside me for a guy I was going to be living with for the next god knows how long.

**So what do you think?**

**Just a quick one here. I just wanted to let everyone know that this story is set about seven months after Tempted.**

**Thanks again to everyone who has reviewed.**

**Let me know if you have any ideas, **

**Rose **

**xxx**


	9. House mates!

**Song for this chapter---Boys like girls- --up against the wall**

''who's stark?'' mike asked as soon as I sat dawn

I popped a grape in my mouth ''a friend'' I said as I chewed

''who was that girl?'' he asked

''another friend'' I told him

''friends from where?''

god this was getting annoying

''do I ask you questions when you answer your phone or when you speak to someone?. No I don't''

that shut him up.

The bell went to signal end of lunch.

''I'll see you on Monday, Angela, I've got two free periods so I'm going shopping'' I smiled

''have fun'' she laughed

ignoring mike who was sulking I left the cafeteria.

Aphrodite was leaning next to my truck looking like a model and picking her nail.

''guess who's the newest pupal at forks high school?'' she said without looking up.

''how did you know it was me?'' I asked as I got nearer

''easy, I saw you coming out'' she said with an eye roll.

I shook my head and walked round my truck

''wanna come shopping?. I need quilts and pillows and stuff'' I asked

''my favourite thing to do. Tell me, can you pay with cheque's here, in shops I mean?'' she asked with her hand on her hip

''yeah, all the stores in town and port Angeles do''

she suddenly seemed a lot happier.

She opened the door of my truck and got in.

''Bella!'' someone shouted from behind me.

I turned round and wished I hadn't, mike was jogging towards me.

''hey'' he panted

''hey'' I replied

''I'm sorry about before''

''its OK, no harm done'' I told him and opened my door

''hey er.. listen, do you want me to come by and help you move in, then maybe we could order a pizza or something''

oh god he never gave up

''That's nice of you mike but I've got a few people to help me and it will only take about twenty minutes anyway. Thanks any way though'' I said in what I hoped was a grateful tone.

Aphrodite popped her head out of my door

''hi'' she smiled ''I'm Aphrodite''

mike smiled ''like the love goddess. I'm mike newton, nice to meet you''

''Aphrodite's going to be moving in with me'' I told him hoping to get away

his eyes widened ''really, That's great'' his face was going red.

Something was tickling the inside of my nose.

Like a tangy but sweet smell. I rubbed my nose and turned back to mike.

''yeah, anyway we're going shopping for house bits so we had better go'' I said moving round mike, as I did I noticed the smell was coming from him.

I had never smelt anything like it. It was nether a nasty nor a nice smell, it was just different. And I was sure he hadn't smelt like this a minute ago.

He was looking between Aphrodite and me with a strange expression on his face.

''OK. So I'll go, see you'' he said and walked off quickly

I shook my head and got in the truck.

As soon as the door was closed Aphrodite burst out laughing.

''could you smell something?' she said

''yeah. How did you know?'' I said starting the truck.

''you were breathing heavy and your nostrils were flaring''

I laughed with her ''well I smelt something strange. Like a tangy but sweet and it tickled my nose''

her eyes widened ''oh my god you have werewolf senses!''

''what!, How do you know what senses werewolf's have?'' I asked

''I was listening to Darius talking to your friend Jake last night and he said he could smell anything, even when someone was aroused'' she said wiggling her eyebrows.

I raised my own ''really?''

''yep, and I think you just got a nose full of mikey boys arousal'' she said with a wicked grin.

''oh ewe ewe gross'' I said as I pulled in to the tiny mall car park.

We were both laughing as we got out and walked over to the bank.

Inside I handed the cheque over to the old lady and my bank card.

''hello Isabella dear'' she smiled

''hello'' I smiled back

she seemed to know me but I had never seen her before in my life.

''your father called in earlier, said that you would be in sometime today dear''

''oh, right. Well here I am'' I said with another smile

''he also said that I was to cash that cheque for you as you will be needing the money today'' she said

I could tell she didn't no what the money was for and was desperate to find out.

''great, so will this take long I'm kinda in a hurry'' I said signing the form in front of me.

Ten minutes later I was walking in to the mall with one thousand dollars in my bag.

''god, I feel like everyone is looking at me'' I said to Aphrodite

''they are'' she replied

''what?'' I gasped suddenly paranoid.

''not to be too big headed or anything but have you actually looked in a mirror properly since we became Hyuman?. We are fucking gorgeous'' she flipped her hair again.

I hadn't really looked properly. When I was getting ready yesterday I was focusing on certain points like my eyes or my hair, never me fully.

She must have known because she suddenly dragged me in to the ladies room we were passing.

I looked at myself in the full length mirror.

My skin looked flawless, my eyes shined and looked bigger, my lips looked fuller and my hair was shinier and thicker.

''whoa'' I whispered

''I no, but since I only saw you once before in a vision I could only go on my own looks. I mean I was beautiful before but now I'm stunning'' she said with another hair flick.

I laughed, noticing how my face looked when I did.

I looked like the sort of person who would look at home beside Edward.

The thought made my eyes sparkle with un shed tears.

''What's wrong?'' Aphrodite asked

''nothing, I'm fine. lets go shop'' I said heading for the door.

Aphrodite was a really good shopper. We entered home world and in minutes she had the staff running round getting things for us.

Pretty soon we had everything we could ever need for the kitchen. All the bedroom necessaries, blinds for every window, curtains, cushions and throws for the living room and just about everything else we could think of. And then some.

The back of my truck was piled high and everything else was being delivered later.

We pulled up in front of the house and got out.

''oh goddess. This house is amazing'' Aphrodite breathed.

The keys were in the mail box like the millers had said they would be.

We let ourself in and I showed her around. She was amazed that I had got it so cheap and fully furnished too.

After she picked her room we brought in all the stuff from the truck.

It was time to head back to Charlie's and get all my stuff, Aphrodite said she would stay here and start unpacking all the things we had got from the mall.

We must have been out shopping longer than I thought because it was already turning dark.

As I pulled up I noticed jack sat on the doorstep.

''hey, helper'' I called out.

He waved back. Grinning.

'' Aphrodite said you hate staying at hotels'' I said as we walked inside the house

''oh goddess, yes. I miss my bed'' he said looking like a sad puppy.

''well do you wanna hear some good news?'' I asked with a grin

''yes please'' he said ''after the months I've had I need good news''

''your all moving in with me'' I told him

he was jumping up and down like he was on a po go stick.

Duchess woofing and jumping with him.

''really?'' he said between jumps ''oh that is so great''

then he was hugging me ''thank you!, thank you, you scrumptious smelling Hyuman''

I was laughing so much my sides hurt.

''wanna hear more good news?'' I asked slyly

''oh god, not more. I might pee from all this excitement''

''you get your own room, to do with as you wish'' I told him.

He hugged me and kissed my cheek.

''thank you Bella. you don't know what this means to me, to all of us. Its been a bad year for all of us and you are such a nice person. we are lucky to have found you''

if he didn't stop soon I'd be crying.

''I think your all wonderful too'' I said

he smiled ''come on were suppose to be moving your stuff.''

we headed upstairs and had everything cleared out in fifteen minutes.

I took Edward's CD and photo's and put them in my bag.

Once my room was cleared I got a hammer and a couple of nails and nailed my old window shut.

Jack was sat on my bed watching me with curious eyes.

''my ex boyfriend Edward used to climb through at nigh'' I told him

I don't no why I was nailing it shut, I guess it was just my strangeness coming out again.

He smiled ''boyfriends. Who needs em'' we both laughed.

All packed up and ready to go, we bundled duchess in-between us and set off.

It was by now really dark and it warmed my heart to see my new house all lit up.

We took everything inside and I was surprised to find the smell of coffee wafting through the house. Surprised but very grateful.

Aphrodite and Darius came in to the living room as I was putting a big box down.

''welcome home'' Aphrodite said cheerfully.

''priestess. I am so very grateful to you for allowing us to live here with you in your beautiful home'' Darius said with a bow.

''please call me Bella or bells. And no need to bow, I'm not royalty. That's duchess here'' I said patting the dog.

Darius smiled and kissed my cheek ''thank you, Bella''

he lifted two big boxes marked junk and went back upstairs.

''wow, two kisses off two men in one day.'' I laughed.

''yeah well Darius's mine and jacks gay'' Aphrodite laughed ''wanna go find lucky number three'' she winked.

I narrowed my eyes at her.

I passed her my mobile ''order some food'' I said as I turned and went to take my coffee upstairs and make my bed.

A knock on the door stopped me. It would either be Jake or the delivery guy.

I put my cup down and opened the door.

Mike was standing there.

''hi'' he smiled ''nice place''

''thanks. What are you doing here?''

''I came to see if you needed a strong young stud to help you out'' he laughed.

''Bella'' someone called out from behind me.

I turned inside and my knees almost give way.

Stark was walking towards me with a pair of khaki pants on timber land boots and no shirt. He looked paler than yesterday but still deliciously sexy.

''there you are'' he said as he reached me

''yep'' was all I could say

''thank you'' he said looking in to my eyes.

I couldn't reply. Don't do it Bella, I told myself. But I was getting lost in his eyes.

Aphrodite's voice snapped me out of it.

''hey stark, she's had two kisses off jack and Darius. wanna make it a trio?'' she said before walking off. I was going to strangle her.

he laughed and leaned forward,

totally taking me by surprise he placed one finger under my chin and tilted my face up to meet his.

His soft warm lips met mine, and it may have only lasted for about five seconds before he pulled away, but boy what glorious seconds they were.

He smiled and breathed in through his nose.

''hey guys, am I late'' Jake asked. I turned my head still dazed, as Jacob jagged round the porch.

Mike was looking at stark like he wanted to hit him.

''uh.. are you OK Bella?'' Jacob asked.

I nodded. Mentally shaking myself.

''um, mike this is stark and this is Jacob'' I told him ''guys this is mike newton, he goes to my school''

''hi'' mike said tightly ''look I better go, I'll see you Monday Bella'' he turned and jogged down the driveway.

I shook my head and turned picking up my coffee.

I handed Jacob a hundred dollar bill ''take that to Aphrodite, its for the food''

I turned and headed up to the top floor to make a start on unpacking.

Stark followed me up.

''so, mike seems like a nice guy'' he said as we reached my room.

I turned and gave him a cold look.

Jack came on and plopped down on my bed.

''I'm here on electrical duty, what needs doing?'' he asked with his screwdriver in his hand.

''just the dimmers I think'' I said. I had got dimmer switches for every room because Aphrodite said that light hurts a vampyre's eyes.

''ooo dimmers, who are you planning on entertaining?'' jack asked wiggling his eyebrows.

I rolled my eyes.

''didn't you see her man downstairs, mike'' stark said with a laugh.

''oh ewe, Bella you can do so much better'' jack said seriously

''get up'' I told him, so I could put the new quilt on.

''what about Jake?'' jack asked sitting on my rocking chair.

''what about him?'' I said opening another box.

''well you go out with him don't you?'' he asked

''oh god no, what ever gave you that idea'' I laughed

''really, your not.''

''no''

''and have you ever been?'' he continued

''no'' I replied

''well you should. That boy is sex on a stick'' he sighed

''I only really got to know Jake last year. His dad and my dad have been best friends for years but last year I got to know him by questioning him about the cullens'' I told him

''That's your ex, Edward right?''

I nodded ''the cullens are special vampires. They don't drink human blood, they live on animal's blood instead''

''eewwe'' jack said looking disgusted

stark snorted.

''how many of them were there?'' stark asked

''Carlisle and Esme were the parents, sort of. Then Rosalie and Emmett, Alice and jasper and Edward''

''wow Bella, did you have a death wish. Hanging out with that many vampires. Didn't anyone try and take a chomp out of you?'' jack asked as he started on the dimmer switch.

''That's the reason he left me'' I said quietly. It was easy to tell them about this for some reason it didn't hurt as much now I was getting it all out.

''about five weeks ago, on my birthday. Alice threw me a party, and as I slipped my finger inside a present to open it, I cut my finger. Anyway, jasper is the newest addition to the family and still finds it hard to resist. he.. he smelt my blood and lost it. He tried to attack me, but Edward stopped him. It wasn't his fault, its in his nature. But a few days after that the whole family left town''

''and if he would have drunk from you, what would have happened?'' jack asked

''id be dead'' I said simply

''wow, you sure like to take risks'' he giggled

''well I'm going to be living with you three and your all vampyre's. And aren't you only recently gone through the full change?'' I asked jack

he had told me that he had turned in to a full Vampyre while he was in italy a few weeks ago.

''well yeah but That's different'' he replied

''how?''

''because'' said stark ''if any of us drank from you, you wouldn't die. You would on the other hand get seriously turned on'' he winked.

I blushed beetroot much to their amusement.

I had forgotten that. The goddess had mentioned something about it.

''done'' jack said with a flourish

''thank you. I'll do the rest down stairs'' I grinned at him

he put his hand on his hip and gasped ''you mimicked me''

I laughed ''sorry''

''hey'' I remembered ''speaking of blood. Have you had any yet?'' I asked stark.

He shook his head.

''I'll take you to the hospital or the blood bank later'' I told him.

''thanks that would be great'' he smiled.

''do you have any pictures?'' jack asked

''of blood?'' I raised my eyebrow

he giggled ''no silly. Of the vampires, I'd love to see what they look like. Are they like the ones in the movies?''

now it was my turn to laugh ''no, they are beautiful and their skin sparkles like diamonds in the sunlight''

''wow that sounds gay!, no offence jack'' stark said laughing

I threw a book at him.

''ow, what? I was just saying. They sparkle?, come on. That sounds gay''

Ignoring him I turned to jack ''I actually found a picture of him last night, hold on''

I got up off the floor and went and got one of the pictures of Edward.

It was of me and Edward before my birthday. When we were happy and in love. I didn't look at it for fear of crying again.

I passed it to jack.

''ooo hottie alert. He is gorgeous, look at them eyes'' he said fanning himself

I smiled and shook my head.

''the vampires who drink human blood have red eyes but the cullens all have golden coloured because of the different diet''

''sparkly skin and gold eyes. Sounds yummy'' stark said standing up.

I went to punch his arm but ended up knocking him almost across the room.

''what the fuck?'' he said ''how the hell did you do that?''

''oops. Looks like watching that fighting film taught me more than how to do pull ups'' I said laughing.

''ya think'' he said laughing with me.

''sorry'' I told him

''its OK, you can teach me some moves sometime''

hmm? Sounds good.

Just then Aphrodite and Darius came bursting in to the room looking panic stricken, followed by Jake and duchess.

''jack'' Aphrodite said sounding a little scared ''Damien is on the ringing''

she held up his mobile.

**Dun dun dunnnn!**

**What could have them all so panicky?**

**Find out soon.**

**Thank you all for the great reviews, I'm glad you like it.**

**Rose**

**xxx**

**p.s spoilers for tempted in next chapter.**

**Only a bit about Italy the rest is from my head. ^__^**

**enjoy!**


	10. Car parks & Kisses!

**Song for this chapter---Boys Like Girls - If You Could See Me Now**

''Jacob. Would you take duchess out for a walk, she cant be heard'' stark asked quickly

Jake looked confused but agreed and left taking the dog with him.

''Bella'' he turned to me ''we cant be heard either so can you not make any sound until this call is through, please''

I nodded.

Aphrodite, Darius, stark and I sat on the bed and jack sat in the rocking chair.

He took a deep breath and pressed answer. He also pressed loud speaker.

''hello'' he said in a shaky voice

''jack!, oh honey its so good to hear your voice'' said a male voice

''sorry I took so long to answer, I was in the bath'' jack lied

''its OK, how are you doing. I miss you''

tears filled jacks eyes ''I miss you too''

''why don't you come back, everyone misses you''

''I'm sorry but I just cant'' jack said with silent tears rolling down his face

''Kalona's not here all the time, so you wouldn't have to even see him if you didn't want to''

''hows Erin and Shaunee?'' jack asked

''there OK, missing you as well''

''say hi for me'' jack sniffed

''Zoey's fine too, we all want you to come home''

stark was clenching his fist so hard I thought his knuckle was going to burst through.

''that is not my home'' jack replied

''when are you going to come to your senses and figure out that your home is with me?''

''when you come to _your_ senses and realize Kalona is evil. You used to know that'' jack spat back

''he's changed. Zoey's love has changed him''

everyone looked mad

''tell that to Aphrodite or Darius or stark!, oh right you cant because there all dead'' jack yelled

there was a pause on the other end of the line

''he says, he didn't do that'' the voice

I looked round shocked.

Stark placed his finger on my lips.

''yeah, just like he didn't snap heath's neck'' jack replied

''do we really have to talk about this?''

''no'' jack sniffed ''so, What's been going on is Kalona still trying to take over the council?''

''he just wants a place on it, That's all''

Aphrodite rolled her eyes.

I heard a car pulling up. Silently stark got up and went out of the room.

''whatever'' jack said wiping his eyes

stark came back in and mouthed 'its Bella's dad'

ah crap! Id forgotten he was coming.

I got up and followed stark downstairs.

''your dead?'' I asked as we got to the bottom.

''long story'' he said as I walked to the door.

''I've got nothing but time'' I told him

''OK, I'll tell you later'' he said as Charlie got out of the cruiser.

I nodded and we both went outside.

''Hey dad'' I said as we reached him

''hey, home owner'' he smiled.

''evening chief swan'' stark said holding out his hand.

Charlie shook it, looking him up and down.

''isn't it a little cold to be shirtless, son''

I was mortified.

Why do dads have to talk? I mean at all!.

Stark laughed ''yeah kinda, but I spilled bleach all over my top and haven't been to the hotel to get my things yet''

I wasn't complaining.

''hmm. Well anyway, Bella I called your mom today and she wants you to call her asap. She also asked me to get you this'' he walked round the car and opened the trunk.

He lifted out a huge box.

''its a TV for your new front room'' he said carrying it inside

''wow, that is a huge TV'' I said as I followed him in.

Aphrodite and Darius were making coffee when we entered the kitchen.

Everyone said hi to Charlie, then we all went and set up the living room, it looked beautiful, everything was either cream or brown.

My dad only stayed for half an hour then was going up to see billy.

I noticed that stark was looking a little woozy so I decided it was to go get some blood.

''right, everyone. I'm going to go get all your stuff from the hotel then I'll go get some blood. How many do you need?.'' I asked Darius as soon as Charlie had gone.

''as many as you can get'' he replied.

''OK, I'll do my best. Stark, your coming with me'' I said.

''yes ma'am'' he nodded with a sexy grin.

''where's jack?'' I asked

''he's still upstairs'' Aphrodite said as she finished hanging the thick curtains over the blinds.

Apparently stark cant go near sunlight or he'll burn. So I got blinds and double lined curtains for every window.

I jogged upstairs, jack was sat on the top step next to my room.

''hey'' I said softly, sitting down next to him and bumping his shoulder with mine.

''hey'' he sniffed. His eyes were puffy and red.

''I no what you need'' I told him.

I got up and ran in to my new bedroom. Grabbing my bag I rummaged inside till I found the big bar of chocolate I had bought at the garage on my way home earlier today.

Then I opened the bag of bathroom supplies and took out a bottle of bubble bath.

I went and sat back down next to him.

''here'' I said, handing him the goodies ''these both help me whenever I feel down. So go run a deep bath and relax, and when I get back I will have your clothes, some blood and some Ben and jerry's''

he hugged me round the waist ''thank you Bella''

''any time'' I said and kissed the top of his head.

He was such a sweetheart, it broke my heart to see him so upset.

He got up and we walked downstairs. He turned and headed in to the room he had chosen.

''hey'' I called out before he could close the door, he turned around.

''can stark borrow your jacket, he's still got no top on'' I laughed

''didn't look to me like it was bothering you'' he winked as he threw me his zip up hoodie.

I narrowed my eyes at him and stomped downstairs.

''here'' Aphrodite threw me their car keys ''your truck is a little loud''

''hey, Leave my truck alone'' I warned.

I handed the hoodie to stark ''its kinda cold. Save us some food if it ever gets here'' I added to Aphrodite.

''so how exactly were you planning on getting us blood?'' stark asked as we got in to the car.

''I hadn't really thought of a plan, I was going more for a 'you distract em, an I'll take the blood' kinda thing'' I told him.

He laughed. ''your an amazing woman, you know that''

I smiled ''thank you''

''we need coolers, to put the blood in and ice'' he said after a minute

''good idea'' I said switching directions to head for the big everything store.

We were there in minutes.

Stark got a shopping trolley and we walked inside.

I found coolers and put two big ones in the trolley.

we were walking along the cupboard food section when stark grabbed my arm

''here you dropped your name tag'' he said

''what?'' I looked down. He was holding a white bag that said sugar in big red letters.

I burst out laughing ''oh my god, that was so cheesy''

he was laughing too ''sorry, I couldn't resist''

''do you work for ups, because I am sure I saw you checking out my package'' he added with his sexy grin

I was nearly crying with laughter when I saw Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory walking down the isle.

''I'll find a good one, just you wait'' he said quietly

''Bella. Who's your friend?'' Jessica asked as they got closer

''hi to you too jess. This is stark'' I said

''hello girls'' stark smiled

''hi'' they said together

I could practically see them swooning. Sluts!

''so I hear you got a house'' Lauren said with a sneer

''yeah, a big one'' I replied

I really hated this girl.

She just smiled in a nasty way and turned her attention to stark

''I've never seen you before, do you live round here?'' she asked

''yeah, just moved in'' he replied

I could tell what they were thinking just by looking at their skanky faces.

I had heard it all before 'why her?, she's not even attractive, blah blah blah!'

''so Bella. Will you be having a house warming party?'' Jessica asked.

No!, definitely not. ''yeah I am'' I said out loud.

Why? Why cant I keep my mouth shut.

''will you be there?'' Lauren asked stark. Running her fingers up his chest.

A low growl escaped my throat.

Luckerly no one heard it.

Then stark looked at me with an amused look on his face.

He had obviously heard me growl.

I wanted a big hole to open up and swallow me up.

Stark put his arm around my waist ''I'll only go, if Bella agrees to be my date'''

both girls looked thunderous.

I looked up at him ''well?'' he asked

''sure, why not'' I replied

''excuse us ladies. We must be going'' stark said.

With his arm still round me and the other pushing the cart we walked off.

As soon as we were out of sight he laughed.

''you growled?, you actually growled''

''I didn't mean to. It just that I hate the bitch so much'' I said

''why?''

''ever since I moved here, she has always been sniggering at me and saying snide comments about why Edward would chose me over every girl in school and she just bugs the hell out of me'' I huffed throwing four bags of ice in to the cart.

''she's jealous. Anyone can see why he picked you. Your smart and funny and not to mention kind and sexy as hell''

I blushed. Stupid blush.

''and your blush is adorable'' he laughed

I gave him a small smile. Edward used to say the same thing.

Once everything was paid for and in the car, we headed for the blood bank.

It was on the way to Seattle and about an hours drive.

''so, are you going to tell me what that conversation was about on the phone?'' I asked, without looking at him.

''what do you want to know?''

''everything'' I replied

''I'll give you the shortened version of the story, OK''

''fine with me''

he blew out a long breath. ''well, I guess it all started when a girl named Zoey was marked. Nyx gave her a very powerful gift, she can control all five elements. Air,fire,water,earth and spirit. Her mentor was a high priestess who was also very powerful. Any way, the high priestess had turned away from Nyx, and was listening to a different voice to guide her''

I listened in silence as I drove.

He took another deep breath and continued.

''I arrived at the house of night in Tulsa and neferet, the high priestess, introduced me to a bunch of fledgeling, Zoey, Damien, Erin, Shaunee, Aphrodite, and jack. I felt an instant connection with the all powerful Zoey redbird'' he gave a short harsh laugh and continued

''shortly after that, I died in her arms. As I was dying she told me that fledgling's who have died have been coming back. So I told her that I would come back for her and for duch. After that things get a little blurred. I remember feeling not myself, like I was a monster.

Neferet was with me when I woke up. She was I don't no , commanding me. She raised a fallen angel out of the ground and all hell broke loose. Those were horrible times, and I'm ashamed to say that I was horrible too.

Zoey saved me. I was in love with her and she helped me choose good over evil. I pledged myself to her as her warrior.

Soon after that she and her friends banished the fallen angel and neferet.

But not even a week later we had to go to Italy to stop them from taking over the Vampyre council.

I knew that Zoey had been having dreams about Kalona but I didn't think they meant anything.

Kalona killed her human consort, that was the guy she had imprinted on. Any way Zoey saw it and threw spirit at Kalona but her imprint with heath was so strong it shattered her soul. We thought she was dead, but she came round, only to go after Kalona straight away. They had a huge fight, elements galore. But suddenly she was in his arms and kissing him.

Turns out the dreams had changed everything, she was the reincarnation of the woman that was made to love him years ago. She was in love with him.

As soon as I saw them together my warriors oath was broken, I was broken.

Kalona had apparently told her that he could choose to be good if he had her love, and she believed him.

Her friends Erin, Shaunee and Damien jacks boyfriend, all fell under his spell. But the rest of us didn't so we were going to leave and go back to the house of night an figure out a way to stop him.

Jack was in two minds but ended up coming with us at last minute.

Kalona made our plane crash, horribly, the driver and all the staff were unrecognisable.

Some how none of us were hurt, Nyx didn't want us to die.

Jack called Damien who didn't know he had left and told him the rest of us were all dead.

We've been on the move ever since. They think jack has gone home to his family. The only person who knows the truth is the other red Vampyre who is also Zoey's best friend. But she wont say anything, she and her bird boyfriend are also hiding from Kalona. That's the story''

I turned to look at him.

Wow I thought I had it tough.

''I'm so sorry'' I told him, he shrugged ''its OK''

we were at the blood bank now, I pulled up but didn't get out.

''what did Zoey do when she was told you were dead?'' I asked quietly

at first I didn't think he was going to answer then he spoke quietly in to the darkness.

''she told jack that she would sent a prayer up to Nyx to watch over us. I think it was kinda a relief for her to be rid of me''

''why would you say that?, you were her warrior'' I told him

''I never had her, she already had a Vampyre boyfriend and a human boyfriend, I don't think she really wanted a dead/undead boyfriend as well''

I looked over at him. He had small red tears rolling down his face.

I leaned over and hugged him tightly.

''I don't want to be rude or anything but your better off with out her, its her loss. Your a great guy stark. Anyone can see that. And she sounds kinda skanky and you deserve better than that'' I told him as I held him.

His neck smelt of white musk and soap, mixed with his manliness.

Without thinking about it I pressed my lips lightly to his neck.

I felt him shift beneath me. He turned his face towards me, and looked in to my eyes.

''Bella'' he breathed before kissing my lips.

The kiss was like nothing I had ever experienced before,

where Edward's kiss was hard and cold, stark's was soft and hot.

I reached my hands up to the back of his head and knotted my fingers through his thick soft hair.

His tongue brushed my lower lip my own tongue sliding out to meet his.

I felt so alive. This kiss was like a shock straight to my heart.

It was telling me that it was time to let it heal from the damage Edward had done.

His hands were on my back holding me close to him.

I moved my body so I could get closer still.

A sharp tapping on the window made us brake apart.

I looked up to see a chubby security guard with his torch in us, blinding me.

''this is a blood bank not a make out point. Take it somewhere else'' he said

I nodded at him.

After he left the car seemed really awkward.

''stark. I'm sorry I...I don't no what came over me'' I said

that was totally not true. I wasn't sorry and I knew what came over me.

''hey, no need to be sorry, I'm not. A hot girl kisses me, no way I'm sorry'' he grinned.

I blushed making him laugh.

''come on'' he said getting out

I grabbed a cooler, suddenly feeling nervous.

What if we got caught? How would we explain why we were stealing blood?

''nervous?'' stark asked taking the cooler from me.

I shook my head.

''don't be. I've got a trick up my sleeve, or should I say jacks sleeve'' he said with a wink

''what kind of trick?'' I asked as we walked to the back door of the building.

''lets just say I can get them to hand the blood over without a word'' he grinned

''how?'' I asked raising my eyebrow

''mind control'' he said raising his hand and knocking on the blue door.

''mind control?'' I repeated

he just nodded.

A small bald man with glasses and a moustache opened the door.

''can I help you?'' he asked in a wheezy voice

I looked at stark. He was focusing on the man with his head tilted.

The man then took the cooler from his hands and went back inside the building.

''where's he going?'' I asked shivering in the night air.

Stark put his arm around me and ribbed his hand up and down my arm.

''to fill the cooler up with bags of blood'' he said

''wow. You really can control peoples minds'' I said amazed

''not everyone, only humans''

I suddenly grinned

''do you think I can do it now?'' I asked and looked up at him

''hmm, I think you just might. Your a regular little ability thief aren't ya'' he said lightly poking my nose. I really wanted him to kiss me again.

''I'm going to make mike newtons life hell if he doesn't leave me alone'' I said with a smile.

''ooo you are a bad'' he said moving closer.

I was sure he was going to kiss me again. My heart was beating like I had just run a marathon.

The blue door opened spilling light over us.

I almost groaned out loud. As he moved his arm from round me.

The small man handed stark the now full cooler and closed the door behind him.

''see, easy'' he smiled cockily

''show off'' I muttered.

We walked back to the car,stark took out four bags of blood and put the rest in the back of the car.

I got in and started the engine. ''where to''

''better go get our stuff from the hotel'' he replied as he got in.

I nodded .

''will it bother you if I drink this in the car?'' he asked holding up the bag of blood.

''no. why would it'' I replied driving out of the car park.

''because up until a few days ago you were human'' he said,biting off one corner with his teeth.

''yeah but I've never been what you would call normal''

he chuckled and drank the blood.

I opened my window to stop the smell of the blood from making me dizzy, or worse passing out.

The hotel was on the outskirts of town, close to where the cullens used to live.

As I got closer I could feel myself tensing up.

''hey, What's wrong?'' stark asked.

I turned and looked at him, he was watching me ''you seem stressed''

''Edward used to live near here'' I said in a low voice.

He reached out and placed his hand on top of mine.

We drove the rest of the way in silence.

The hotel was small and out dated, everything looked like it had fallen straight out of the seventies.

Stark let me in to his and jacks room while he went get Aphrodite and Darius's stuff.

I smiled noticing how tidy jack's side of the room and how untidy stark's side was.

Grabbing his open bag I started folding his things up and putting them in the bag.

There was a blue bottle of cologne shaped like a torso. I picked it up and smelt it. It was the sexiest cologne I had ever smelt. I may need to buy some and spray it on everything, starting with my bed!.

After everything was packed I started to make his bed.

My new smelling senses were going haywire, I could smell him on the bed. I wondered what he dreamed about?

I was about to zip up the bag when I noticed the t-shirt he had on yesterday was on top in the bag.

I picked it up and smelt it. God what was wrong with me? I was turning in to a strange sniffy person.

But the top smelt delicious so I didn't mind what I was turning in to right now. I sat on the bed and inhaled deeply.

''what are you doing?'' stark asked from behind me.

I jumped guiltily.

Crap!

**Hahaha!caught sniffing his clothes, how embarrassing.**

**What did you guys think of the first real kiss?**

**Right. Important question for the future.**

**Do you all think their should be any lemons in this book of should I keep it PG????**

**let me know.**

**Not many reviews for last chapter +_+ didn't you like it (sniff, sniff)**

**please review (or you'll make me cry)**

**Rose**

**xxx**


	11. Party plans!

**Song for this chapter-----Paramore – CrushCrushCrush**

''stark!. I was..just....uh..'' crap, what could I say. I was sniffing your laundry?.

Don't think so!.

he grinned widely ''you were inhaling my clothes''

I was now the colour of a tomato.

''I like your cologne'' I told him. It wasn't technically a lie.

''uh huh, so you like my cologne, but instead of smelling _that_ you smell my shirt?'' he nodded sarcasticly

this was so embarrassing.

''can we just go, please. I'm hungry'' I said tossing him his bag and picking up jacks.

''OK. We can talk about it back at the house'' he said turning towards the door.

I grabbed his arm ''or we could talk about it now''

he laughed. ''so, why were you sniffing my clothes?''

''I like your smell, there I said it. My senses are going nuts and I suddenly have super smell, I like how you smell'' I found that being honest didn't make me blush as much.

He dropped the bag on the floor and moved towards me.

''well I like how you smell, so does that mean I get to smell you'' he asked.

''are we really talking about smelling one another?'' I laughed

he leaned his head in to my neck and inhaled ''so lets not talk'' he whispered as his lips brushed my collar bone.

My breathing became ragged and I was glued to the spot.

His lips lightly moved up my jay, then he moved them back down and along my neck. Gently nipping my ear with his teeth.

That almost sent me in to a frenzy. I moaned and grabbed the front of his jacket.

Pulling him closer I felt the hardness in his jeans and gasped.

This was all new to me. Edward was always so controlled.

Not anymore. Control be damned, I was going to get on with my life and live it to the Max.

his kissing became more urgent as my hands slid under his top and up his chest.

But fate had other plans it seemed because both our phones began ringing at the same time.

He pulled back and looked at my eyes ''wanna ignore them?'' he grinned

I bit my lip ''no. we'd better get back. We've been ages''

now it was his turn to groan.

I pulled out my phone.

Jacob

''hello''

''where are you?'' he asked

''at the hotel with stark, why''

''your what?

''picking up everyone's stuff. I did tell Aphrodite''

''oh right''

''so What's up?''

''nothing I was just worried''

I laughed ''I'm a big girl Jake, but thanks for caring''

''I'll be back in ten'' I added and ended the call.

''god they are worse than parents'' stark laughed

he had already finished his call

''they thought we had been arrested'' he laughed

''well, I thought we were going to before you told me about the whole mind control hublah'' I told him

we picked up the discarded bags and headed out to the car.

There were no weird or awkward silences this time.

It felt good.

After returning the keys to the manager stark came over to where I was putting the bags in the trunk.

He put his hands on to my shoulder blades ''hey there, shoulder blades. I thought they were wings''

I groaned and rolled my eyes ''they're getting worse. And what is with the randomness of when you say them?''

''the best time for a line is when the other person least expects it'' he said opening the door for me.

I shook my head and got in.

we stopped at the garage for some ice cream for jack then went straight home.

As I was getting out of the car I noticed the time. It was almost half past one in the morning.

God no wonder they were all worried we left at about eight.

We grabbed the stuff out of the back and went inside.

Everyone minus Jacob was sat round the kitchen table.

''were back'' I called I walked in.

''about time. I was actually worried. Me, Worried about some one else'' Aphrodite said with her hand on her heart.

I threw jack the Ben and jerry's. He squealed like a girl, making everyone laugh.

I started putting the blood in to the bottom compartment in the fridge.

''OK, so if anyone asks, Darius is a mad scientist and keeps his experiments in this part'' I said laughing.

''agreed, but only of he gets to dress up as a doctor'' Aphrodite said licking her lips.

''forget that'' stark said grabbing a few blood bags for Darius and jack

''playing doctor is for kids! Lets play gynaecologist'' he winked at me.

Darius laughed so loudly I thought Charlie would here four miles away.

''oh hey, your back'' Jacob said walking in to the room.

''hey Jake, what are you still doing here?'' I said

he didn't answer he just looked at me then stark and his jaw clenched.

''I'm just going now, can I talk to you for a sec Bella'' he said and turned to walk outside.

I looked at everyone who looked as puzzled as me and shrugged following him.

He was sat on the porch steps.

''What's up?'' I asked

he stood up.

''can I ask you a question Bella, its kinda personal''

''okay, what is it''

''why can I smell James stark all over you and you on him?''

that caught me off guard. Damn them werewolf senses.

''he told me something that upset him and I hugged him. Why?''

he shook his head ''doesn't matter. I better go, the pack wanna go for a run. Goodnight Bella''

''nite'' I replied as he disappeared

I turned and went back inside.

What did it matter to him if I smelled like stark for gods sake.

''where's Jake?'' asked jack as soon as I walked in

''gone for a run with his pack'' I told him as he pouted.

''wrong team'' Aphrodite said with a sneer.

He stuck his tongue out at her.

''what did he want?'' Aphrodite asked

''he uh...''

''its none of our business my beauty'' Darius said kissing her hand

''oh business smisness. What did he want?'' she asked again

''for some strange reason he wanted to know why I smelt like stark'' I said with a laugh.

Aphrodite's eyebrows were almost in her hair

''and why does she smell like you?'' she asked stark

''because we made out in the car then went to a hotel'' he said with a mouth full of jelly beans.

Everyone stared at him, including me.

He laughed ''kidding! I told her our story and she hugged me''

I yawned and suddenly realised how tired I was. I had been up for almost two days.

''I'm off to bed'' I said mid yawn

''me too'' jack said standing up

we all said good night and I went upstairs to my new room, in my new house.

What a day!, I was so glad it was the weekend and I could stay in bed tomorrow.

I got undressed and put on a pair of silky pink shorts and matching top.

Touching my lips, I smiled thinking about stark.

I was asleep in minutes.

When I woke up I was confused, no light, it was pitch black.

Stumbling my way across the room I got my mobile off the dresser where I left it last night.

One o'Clock pm

shit!. I had never slept in this late before, and I was starving.

Remembering that I hadn't even yesterday, I got up and went for a shower.

After getting dressed in Gray sweat pants and a white tank top I headed downstairs.

Aphrodite was the only one up ''morning sleepyhead'' she grinned.

''morning, more like afternoon'' I said pouring a coffee

I suddenly I looked round. Everything was neat and perfect and all the boxes and bags had been unpacked.

''who?...''I started to ask but Aphrodite cut me off

''stark. He also went to the twenty-four hour food store and stocked up, look'' she opened up the fridge. It was full of everything you could imagine.

''wow, he did all this?'' I walked in to the now finished living room. That too looked perfect, all my DVD's were on the shelf, he had even placed the candles I had bought yesterday in the bookcase.

The house had no natural light coming in it but it still looked great.

''yep, he did it all after Darius and I went to bed''

I was touched, ''are you hungry?''

''famished, What's on the menu?'' she asked plopping herself in the chair.

It was obvious she had also only recently got up herself.

''strawberry's and pancakes'' I said reaching for the eggs

''ooo yummy'' jack said from the door way.

His hair was tousled and he still had on star wars pyjamas, he looked adorable.

I set to work on the pancakes while Aphrodite chopped the strawberry's.

''so I think I can control humans minds now, like stark'' I said as I poured batter in to a pan.

''That's seriously cool'' jack said as he scooped up a hand full of jelly beans from the bowl on the table.

''are you going to mess with mike?'' Aphrodite grinned wickedly.

I laughed ''that is just what I said to stark last night''

''jack?'' Aphrodite said over her shoulder ''can you run and get dressed, your geekish night clothes are putting me off my food''

jack looked suspicious but when she raised her eyebrows he smiled and skipped out.

''so'' she said as soon as he was gone

''so, what?'' I asked flipping a pancake

''you like arrow boy, huh'' she gave me a knowing look

I just gave her a look that said 'why do you think that'.

She rolled her eyes ''come on, I no when someone is 'in' to someone else. And you two are so into each other''

I copied her and rolled my eyes.

''eye roll at me all you like, its still true'' she smirked

I dished out the pancakes and put a warm plate over jacks.

''OK, you win. I do like him'' I told her

she smiled knowingly ''I know, so why did you really smell like him last night?''

I hesitated ''will you keep it a secret''

she crossed her heart with her finger.

''OK, we kissed'' I told her

she laughed ''well I think you two would be perfect together''

after that we chatted about other things in case someone overheard us.

Jack came back down and dug in to his food.

''ohmygod, this is so good'' he said with his mouth full

''oh, I forgot. Were kinda having a party'' I told them

''oh yay, I love parties'' jack squealed

''we need to go shopping for a dress'' Aphrodite said before slumping forward on the table.

I jumped up ''Aphrodite!''

''realisation dawned on jacks face ''she's having a vision''

he got up and walked round to us ''Aphrodite, honey tell me what you see?'

she moaned ''he's killing her'' she gasped

''killing who?'' he asked rubbing her back

''the council'' she said before opening her eyes. They were a faint pinkish tint to them.

''nothing we can do'' she told jack

he nodded mutely.

''are you OK?, who was killing who?'' I asked her.

She took a drink of water ''Kalona was killing a council member''

she shook her head ''so when is the party going to be?''

''oh um, I dunno''

''how about tonight?, no school tomorrow'' she said.

That was true, and I suppose I could round people up by phone.

''OK. Tonight'' I replied with a smile

I took out my phone and wrote out a message saying there was a house warming party tonight at seven and my address and telling them to bring a friend. I sent it to everyone at school who's phone number I had.

''done'' I told them.

''great, lets go shopping'' Aphrodite said grabbing my hand.

Before I knew it we were almost in port Angeles.

We went to the clothes store and tried on about fifty different dresses before we found anything we liked.

Aphrodite found a red dress that was perfect for her. It was suede with a v neck and hugged all her curves, ending just below her knee.

I found a mint green strapless dress that flared out at the waist with tiny patterns round the hem.

It was a little shorter than I was used to but it looked, as Aphrodite so crudely put it 'fucking sexy as hell'

we got shoes from the same store then made our way to the electrical store.

Aphrodite wrote out a cheque and bought a huge stereo and even bigger speakers, disco lights and a smoke machine.

''its a house party not a night club'' I laughed

on the way back home we popped in to see Charlie at work.

''hey dad'' I said spotting him eating a doughnut

''hey girls, what brings you here?''

''were having a house warming party and just thought we'd tell you'' I said waiting for the explosion.

He looked like he was about to start shouting but then he smiled

''well you kids have fun, its not like you've got any neighbours to annoy''

I was totally shocked

''OK, dad I'll see you soon. I guess'' I said ''oh dad could you have duchess stay with you tonight please, the music and lights might scare her''

''sure, drop her off later. Have fun''

''bye chief swan'' Aphrodite waved.

''that was easy'' I said as we got back in the car.

''he's just happy _your _happy'' she said

that was probably true. I was happy.

We pulled up at the house and went inside. It was empty.

The boys were still asleep.

''they will be up an about half an hour'' Aphrodite said looking at her watch.

It was half past four.

I decided to make them some food for when they woke up, so I set about making bacon and eggs with hash browns and mushrooms.

Jack came in from the living room followed by Jacob.

''I am going to so love living here. You can cook! Actually cook'' jack said giddily.

''Hey Jake, want some food'' I smiled

''do I ever say no to your cooking'' he laughed

''Jacob, will you help me bring in the electrical goodies I bought for tonight''

Aphrodite asked

''tonight?'' Jacob looked puzzled

''were having a party'' I told him

''wicked, can I bring a friend or two?'' he asked

''sure'' I laughed

he went out to get the stuff out of the car.

''something smells good'' stark said coming down the stairs

''something looks it'' I mumbled to Aphrodite who burst out laughing

everyone looked at the two of us.

I nudged her with my elbow to shut her up.

He was once again shirtless with a pair of loose fitting blue jeans on.

He came across to see what I was cooking.

Standing behind me he said ''I could get used to this''

''were having the party tonight'' I said moving away before my body combusted with desire.

Darius came downstairs and kissed Aphrodite passionately.

Jacob came back in carrying the stereo.

All eyes averted from the kissing couple.

''hey Bella'' stark said taking a piece of my hair between his fingers ''I got skittles in my mouth......wanna taste the rainbow?''

I burst out laughing. Jake narrowed his eyes at stark.

''that was a little better'' I told him with a nudge.

Everyone was looking at us like we were crazy.

''right!'' Aphrodite snapped, taking the attention away from us ''Bella and I are going to go get ready. You four set the place up for the party''

I dished out the food then followed her upstairs.

''I'll do your hair if you do my make up'' Aphrodite said as we took our bags in to my bedroom.

''deal'' I grinned

it was fun doing things with Aphrodite. Since meeting her I had changed somewhat, I was now comfortable as myself and not one bit self conscious.

Well that could be more because becoming Hyuman had made me ravishing.

Aphrodite left her hair down and I did her smoky dark eyes and blood red shiny lips, she looked like a stereotypical hot vamp.

I went for green eye liner and a touch of peachy coloured shadow to make my eyes stand out. And Aphrodite straightened my hair and twisted it to the side of my neck in a elegant knot.

''we look hot!, if I do say so myself'' Aphrodite winked at herself in the mirror.

I laughed as she blew kisses at herself.

I sat on the bed to put on the shoes.

My vision became blurry and suddenly I wasn't looking at Aphrodite anymore.

I was looking at myself!

I was having a vision!

**OK, OK I no you guys are waiting for some action and it will ALL happen after the party!**

**I promise I will post it soon, iv written a few chapters in advance so I'm writing chapter 14 at the minute and let me say lemon alert!!!**

**bookworm97 the chapter you seek is chapter 13 called she-wolf and will we up in a few days. You must have read my mind!**

**I love writing this story,**

**thank you to all my reviewers and please continue to review**

**thank you!**

**Rose**

**xxxxx**


	12. Party!

**Song for this chapter----The Black Eyed Peas - Meet Me Halfway**

I was looking at a room full of people. My living room to be exact.

Except it was dark ans there were disco lights on and smoke everywhere.

There was some sort of nice rock music playing, not like the kind that hurts your head. I think it was the all American rejects or someone like that.

I was looking at myself laughing at something jack said. I could see stark next to the doorway ignoring whatever it was that Lauren was saying to him and watching me instead.

Aphrodite and Darius were talking to Angela and a boy called Ben who had a few classes with me.

This was weird!

Then as I turned to look back at me I saw myself slapping mike round the face hard.

The scene changed and I was once again looking at Aphrodite.

''hello?.... earth to Bella'' she was saying

I shook my head to clear it. ''I just had a vision'' I told her

she raised her eyebrow and put her hand on her hip.

''well why aren't you in pain?, my visions hurt like hell and you still look like a goddess. How the hell is that fair''

''well probably because it's your gift not mine, I'm just mimicking it'' I told her.

I was totally glad that it didn't hurt.

''what was it about?'' she asked facing me

''it was us at the party, I slapped mike'' I grinned

''great! I get all doom and gloom in my visions and you get party's and slapping. Fanfuckingtastic!'' she said pouting.

I laughed ''come on don't pout, you'll get wrinkles''

the pouting stopped immediately.

''That's better. Now lets go party'' I said as I stood up.

She grinned ''time to make our entrance''

we walked downstairs together.

''well there goes our big entrance'' Aphrodite huffed

There was no one there to see us.

I wasn't too bothered, big scenes weren't my thing.

''I'm going to go get some alcohol and take the dog to Charlie'' Aphrodite said picking up the car keys.

''don't let Charlie see the drinks'' I grinned

after she left I poured myself another coffee.

I was steadily turning in to a caffeine addict.

I was just wondering where everyone was when I heard footsteps.

Turning I saw jack and stark entering the kitchen.

''wow'' whistled stark, looking me up and down.

''double wow'' jack added ''you make me wish I weren't gay!''

I burst out laughing ''well, thank you jack. I think''

he grinned ''let me just go make the final touches an the room then you can come and see'' he said before going back through the door.

I turned back to my coffee.

Silently I felt stark cross the room.

His hands sneaked round my waist ''so, tonight your my date. Remember?''

I was finding it hard to breath, Aphrodite said he was in to me, was that true or just wishful thinking?.

''I guess I am'' I said turning to face him.

Our faces were inches apart. His hands still on my waist.

''you look perfect Bella'' he whispered

''you look pretty good yourself'' I said touching his chest.

He had on a pair of dark jeans and a white t-shirt that showed every detail of his perfect body.

''how will I keep my hands off you?'' he said as his hands tightened and he breathed my scent in deeply.

Time to take a chance! I told myself.

''who says you have to'' I whispered back and tiptoed up to meet his lips.

He kissed me with more passion than I thought were possible and lifted me by my hips so I was sitting on the island in the middle of the kitchen.

My hands moved on their own accord up his chest and around his neck.

He had one hand on my back and the other was running up my thigh.

I pulled him closer.

I wanted to do things with him I had only ever dreamed about!

''oh god! I want you'' I breathed

he moved my legs apart ans stepped between them. I kissed him roughly and reached for the button on his jeans.

''oh ewe, that is just nasty!''

we sprang apart. I straightened my dress as stark moved behind the island to hide his very hard and very noticeable tent in his trousers.

My face was blood red. God! I had nearly been having sex on the kitchen side.

Aphrodite clacked in to the kitchen carrying a box of bottles of wine.

''get a room'' she muttered

before I could reply jack came skipping in to the kitchen ''come and look at my masterpiece. I am a _genius'_'' he sang.

I walked forward.

''aren't you coming stark?'' he asked

''he'll come look in a minute. Some thing's just _popped up_'' Aphrodite said looking at me.

I put my hand on my head and walked out of the room quickly after jack.

I distinctly heard the sound of jelly beans being thrown across the kitchen and Aphrodite sequel ''oww''

jack had turned the large living room in to a night club.

With lights set up and the stereo with the huge speakers even the smoke machine was set up in the corner.

''oh jack. You are brilliant'' I said hugging him.

''thank you, thank you'' he said doing mock bows.

''fuck, jack that looks seriously good'' Aphrodite said walking in.

''wait till its all dark'' he said excitedly.

The doorbell rang.

''I'll get it'' yelled Darius, who was coming down the stairs.

''its time'' I said walking in to the hallway.

Jacob was there with two boys around his age, who were also freakishly big.

''hey, you made it'' I said as I went to greet them

''Bella!'' Jacob gasped as he saw me walking towards him ''wow''

''you too'' I laughed plucking his shirt collar.

He hugged me and kissed my cheek.

''Bella, this is quil and embry. Guys this is Bella'' he said standing between us.

''hello'' I smiled

''hey'' winked the one named quil

''sup''said embry

jack came in and grinned ''hey wolf''

''sup vamp'' Jake laughed

I was glad that Jake and jack got along they were both good friends.

''Bella. Is it true that you can phase?'' quil asked moving closer to me

''I think so. I mean I haven't tried it yet but I'm sure if I tried I could'' I replied.

''that is so hot!'' he said dreamily

I laughed ''what is?''

''a girl who can phase'' he said moving closer still

''dude what about Leah? She's a girl that phases all the time'' embry laughed

''yeah but Leah's like a sister. Bella's shockingly hot''

I blushed ''still in the room here'' I said

Jake elbowed them both ''guys knock it off'' he said

''OK. Sorry Bella, will you dance with me later?'' quil asked

''sure'' I smiled

''so, Bella. How about you let me be your escort for this date?'' Jacob asked as we moved in to the kitchen.

''oh..I..uh...'' I stammered

''I believe That's my job'' stark said walking smoothly over to me and standing behind me.

If looks could kill, then the looks Jacob were sending stark right would send him straight to the electric chair.

Aphrodite and Darius walked in ''guys we need to move the blood out of the fridge'' she said.

Glad for the chance to get away from the tension that you could suddenly cut with a knife, I grabbed a cooler.

''I'll help you'' stark said getting some ice for the bottom.

once both coolers were full I picked on up and he picked up the other.

''can you fill the fridge up with the drinks you got'' I asked Aphrodite who nodded.

''and you three, no drinking!'' I said to Jake, quil and embry.

We carried the coolers upstairs ''where can we put them where there is no chance of being found?'' stark asked.

I thought about it for a second. ''my room'' I replied and headed up the next flight of stairs.

''its the only room so far with a lock and key'' I told him as we went inside.

We put the coolers in the corner next to my bed.

''Bella'' stark said quietly

I looked up ''yeah''

''I like you, a lot. And I want this to be our first date, for real. And hopefully the first of many'' he said taking my hand in his.

Inside I was doing the mamba.

''I like you too'' I smiled

I took my face in his hands and kissed me lightly.

''I knew you two couldn't be trusted'' Aphrodite said from the doorway.

I grinned at her then bit my lip.

She walked over to me and took me by the arm ''come on, people are arriving and they don't know us'' she said pulling me towards the door.

This time I grabbed stark's hand, pulling him with me.

When we were at the bottom of the stairs Aphrodite let me go but I kept my hind in stark's, lacing my fingers through his.

Angela was there with Ben and a few people I had classes with.

Jack had set the music going and turned the lights off .

Everything looked great.

My phone began to ring from where I had put it between my breast, the vibration making me shudder.

I pulled it out.

Dad

''Hello'' I answered, already knowing what was coming next

''hey bells, hows the party going?''

''so far only about ten people are here but I did say seven so its still early''

he took a deep breath ''listen Bella, I know that you kids will be drinking. I was eighteen once too, but just promise me you wont have too much or let anyone else have too much''

I laughed ''dad, I'm not going to. OK, and I wont let anyone else get wasted either. I don't want to be cleaning sick up in the morning''

''OK, I trust you'' he said

''bye dad''

''bye''

stark was by my side in an instant. ''you OK?''

''yeah, I'm under strict orders from the chief of police not to get drunk'' I laughed

he smiled ''alcohol sucks anyway. You should try blood, now That's a rush''

''come on'' I said pulling him in to the now half full living room.

By eight the place was crowded.

I had been running round like a headless chicken for the last hour and a half.

I was avoiding people but to get away from one I had to go near another.

Tyler Crowley asked me to dance and I told him later so every five minutes he kept saying ''its later now''

then Eric yorkie asked me to dance and I said I had to go to the bathroom.

And mike was just following me as usual.

''you look stressed'' Aphrodite said trying to hand me a glass of wine

I shook my head to the wine ''where's stark?'' I asked

she leaned in ''jack got a bit upset and he went to go talk to him''

I nodded and moved towards the stairs.

Quickly I ran up without being noticed and went to jacks room.

''jack?'' I asked as I opened the door. He was sat on the bed wiping his eyes, stark was patting his back. ''you OK honey?'' I asked.

He sniffed then nodded ''sorry I just got a bit emotional there''

''we all get like that sometimes'' I said

''thanks for coming to check on me'' he smiled at me then turned to stark ''thanks for being kind''

''no problem'' he said

''see you downstairs'' he said and left.

I went and sat down, stark pulled me in to his arms and just held me.

''wanna tepee the house?'' he grinned

I laughed ''no thanks, its ours remember, and you would be the one cleaning it''

''OK, no tepee'' he pouted

I reached up and gently kissed his pouted lips

he groaned in to my mouth as the kiss deepened, but he pulled back

''OK! I don't wanna sound like a total pussy or anything but do you wanna take it slow. I mean I am all up for heavy make out sessions but sex, can we wait a while''

he was perfect. Sweet, understanding and not afraid to be mushy about stuff.

''deal, plus I'm kinda new at this'' I admitted

''really?''

I nodded ''Edward had rules and restrictions''

''wow'' he said then kissed me again

I pulled back this time ''we had better get back before Aphrodite storms in again''

I stood up and walked to the door ''one more'' stark said as he pressed me to the door.

I pressed my body to his and kissed him with every ounce of passion and want inside me.

I felt him begin to harden against my leg.

''down boy!'' I said on his lips

''he cant help it he wants to meet you'' he said with a cocky grin

I laughed and turned the handle opening the door.

As soon as I got downstairs I walked in to Jacob ''there you are. the house phone keeps ringing but there no one there'' he said

''strange'' I said just as my mobile started to ring

no number

''hello'' I said stepping in to the kitchen and turning the coffee maker on.

Nothing

''who is this?''

nothing, not even a breath

''what is the point in calling if your not going to speak?''

I decided to stay on the phone see how long the person would stay on for.

''so, right now I'm making a coffee'' I told the silent person

''planning on staying up late'' stark asked eyeing the cup of strong coffee.

''maybe'' I laughed

''so are you just going to waste your money on phone bills?'' I said into he phone.

Still nothing

''are you naked? Because I read some where that some men get off on these kinda things''

I heard a noise like the person was trying not to laugh.

''That's better. At least I no there is someone on the line''

stark was running his fingertips up the back of my legs making me shiver.

''hey there you are Bella. You ready for a dance?'' mike asked from the doorway

''I'm on the phone mike'' I shot him a dirty look.

He mouthed 'sorry' and went back the way he came.

''god. Will that boy ever take a hint'' I said out loud

''maybe if we go and make out in front of him he will'' stark said kissing my neck.

''mmmmm'' I moaned.

The line abruptly went dead.

''looks like the mutes credit went'' I said slipping my phone back down my chest.

''oh here comes the slap'' I said laughing

stark raised his eyebrow sexily ''huh?''

''I forgot to tell you I had a vision, like Aphrodite does only with out the death and doom. Anyway I saw myself slapping mike''

he chuckled ''lets go then, my little gift grabber''

we went back in to the party. Stark stayed at the door to talk to Darius and I headed over to jack.

''that mike boy is obsessed with you'' he giggled

''don't remind me'' I said back.

''do you like him?'' he asked

''ewe'' was all I said

he giggled again ''good because I'd turn straight and give you one before I let you get with him''

I burst out laughing.

''no problem there, besides I kinda like a guy already''

'ooh do tell'' he said giddily

''Bella'' mike said stepping in front of me '' I cant take it anymore. I need to kiss you''

before I could even think he stuck his lips on mine and tried to put his tongue in my mouth.

I pulled back and slapped him hard.

My vision came true!

''aw come on Bella. Don't try and say you don't want me too'' he said

''get out of my house mike'' I said coldly.

Jack was staring at me open mouthed.

Mike turned and pushed people out of the way to get to the door.

I looked over to Aphrodite who was laughing and gave me the thumbs up.

Stark was grinning at me from the doorway ignoring Lauren who was desperately trying to get his attention.

''you OK?'' Jacob asked from behind me.

''yeah, I'm fine'' I grinned at him

''listen the guys and I have gotta shoot off, Sam found a scent that is heading into town so we gotta go check it out'' he said

my heart began to pound ''do you know who's scent it is?''

''not yet''

''OK, see you later Jake. Thanks for coming'' I told him

he kissed my cheek then disappeared.

A scent! Who could it be? The cullens? But why would they come back?

For me, No!. Edward made it clear he didn't want me.

I suddenly wasn't in the mood for a party anymore.

Slipping away I went and sat on the porch swing outside.

I curled in to a ball and closed my eyes.

Something made me jump. A group of people were leaving, I must have dropped off.

Getting up and stretching I headed back inside, I was freezing.

''where have you been?'' Aphrodite said as soon as she saw me

''I fell asleep on the porch swing'' I told her

she laughed ''well you'd better go find the worry twins and tell them your OK''

I looked at her questioningly ''James and jack'' she said rolling her eyes.

Looking at the time I saw it was almost two am.

Shit! I had been out for ages. Almost everyone had gone.

I headed in to the living room and spotted stark sitting on the sofa flicking through channels.

''you know, not many people watch TV at a party'' I said walking over to him.

''yeah, well my date baled on me'' he said without looking up

''no'' I said sitting down beside him ''your date fell asleep on the porch swing and she's sorry''

''you fell asleep?'' he asked. I nodded

''I closed my eyes for a minute and the next thing I knew someone made me jump and it was almost two. I really am sorry'' I said taking his hand in mine

''so does that mean that your not tired now?'' he grinned

I nodded ''but I would kill for a coffee''

''so we can spend some time together after everyone's gone to bed?''

''yep'' I said popping at the p

''lets go get you some coffee then'' he said standing up and leading me to the kitchen.

Jack was asleep at the table and Aphrodite was talking to Angela

''hey'' I said walking in behind stark

'hey'' they both said back ''so where have you been hiding?'' Angela asked ''I haven't seen you since you hit mike. Well done by the way''

''thanks'' I laughed ''I fell asleep on the porch swing''

she laughed ''I like your house mates Bella, they all nice''

''thanks. I like them too'' I grinned

''looks like it'' she said nodding to my hand that was still in stark's

''this is stark, have you two met?'' I asked her

''ahh the stark that made you look all flustered on the phone the other day. Nice to meet you, I'm Angela''

''I was not flustered!'' I replied blushing

''yeah OK!, well goodnight guys'' she said before leaving.

Darius came in and lifted jack up in his arms ''goodnight'' he called out

''I'm off too, be good you two'' she called over her shoulder ''and the blood is back in the fridge if you want it''

''night'' I called after her.

''alone at last'' stark said taking me in to his arms

I kissed him lightly ''we have got a date to make up for''

he laughed ''and what better way to spend it than tidying up party mess''

I groaned.

''Bella? Tour boobs are vibrating'' he laughed as I pulled my phone out.

Who would be calling at this time?

Without looking at the display I pressed answer

''hello?'' I asked

''bells, you awake?'' Jake asked

''obviously''

''can we come round we need to talk to you?''

''now, Jacob cant it wait?'' I wanted to be alone with stark, not stark and a bunch of werewolf's!

''its about the vampires we chased'' he said

oh crap. I had forgotten about that.

''OK. I'll see you in a minute'' I said before hanging up.

**So. who's got tickets for friday...... I do, 3:30 at valley centertainment!!!**

**cant wait.**

**I'd go about an hour early bookworm if I were you. X**

**thanks to all my fans! I heart you all 3 xoxoxoxoxox**

**reviews make me write faster, so hit that review button ^_-**


	13. Shewolf!

**Song for this chapter------- Jay Sean ft Lil Wayne - Down**

stark raised an eyebrow. He had heard everything.

''what vampires?''

''Jake told me earlier that they had caught a scent of a vampire and were following it'' I told him

''do you think its your ex?'' he asked quietly

''no! He's not coming back''

''then What's the problem?'' he asked pulling me closer once again.

''I dunno''

he kissed me gently ''I really like you Bella''

I smiled ''good! Because I really like you too'' I kissed him back

I stepped back out of his arms ''I can sense them coming'' I said turning towards the door.

Just as I thought a minute later there came a knock.

''freaky'' laughed stark as I went to open it

Jacob was stood with quil, embry and two others I had never met.

''come on in'' I said

they followed me in to the kitchen

''so What's up?'' I asked picking my cup back up

''hello Bella. My name is Sam uley, I'm the leader of this pack'' the older of the boys said sticking out his hand.

I shook his hand that was as hot as Jacob's.

''nice to meet you Sam, this is James stark'' I said motioning to stark

the two nodded at each other.

''and what brings you all here at this time of night?'' I asked

''earlier tonight we found the scent of a unknown vampire. We followed the trail to them and set about taking them out. Paul here went round to the back of the clearing where they were and heard them talking'' Sam told us

''talking about what?'' I asked

''you'' the other boy said

chills went down my spine.

''who were they?'' I asked in a shaky voice

''it was none of the cullens that much was certain. There was a male and a female, the male was dark with an accent and long hair , and the female was...''

''wild looking with red hair and red eyes!'' I finished for him

''how did you...do you know them?'' Sam asked

oh god! Laurent and Victoria.

My knees gave way and I would have fell is stark hadn't have caught me.

''Bella? What's wrong, who are they?'' stark asked as he sat me down.

I took a deep breath ''last year the cullens and I met three nomad vampires. Their names were Laurent, Victoria and James. James had a big problem with me being with Edward''

''didn't we all'' said Jacob.

I threw him a dirty look and continued ''he decided to kill me so Edward made Alice and jasper take me away. We went to phoenix but James followed and tricked me into believing he had my mom, so I went to meet him. Well he didn't have my mom and tried to kill me, he bit me but Edward saved me and killed him. Now it looks like his friend and his mate have come back for me''

all six of them were looking at me like I was about to blow up.

''are you OK?'' asked Sam

I nodded ''where did they go?''

''we chased them halfway to San Francisco before they split up and got away'' he told me

I nodded ''so they wont be back tonight''

he shook his head ''they wont be able to get past us to even get into forks, the only reason I'm telling you is so you can be on your guard. Now! Jacob tells me tour special''

''yeah, kinda'' I said shakily

''so you really think you could phase?'' he asked

''I think so''

''I'm going to send Leah to see you on Monday. She will show you and tell you everything you need to know'' he turned to leave

''why Leah?'' I asked. Leah and I had never got on too well.

''because when you phase and phase back your naked and I thought you would appreciate another female''

''oh right. Yes, thank you'' I said rubbing my head that was now thumping.

''here'' stark said passing me some pain killers and a bottle of water.

''thank you'' I smiled up at him

''lay off the coffee'' he said kissing my temple

''what the fuck?'' Jacob said stepping forward

''Jacob!'' Sam warned

''what? This guy's been here like five minutes'' Jacob hissed

''she is not your imprint'' Sam told him

''that doesn't mean shit'' Jacob replied

''what the hell is going on?'' I asked ''its none of your business who kisses me Jacob and what the hell is a imprint?''

Jacob gave stark a long look then turned and left.

''fine leave!'' I called after him

''sorry about that. An imprint happens when a werewolf meats his or her mete it forms a bond between the two so strong that the two will never part'' Sam said.

''oh. Cool, kinda'' I replied

''are you one of the vampyre's?'' he now addressed stark

''yeah, the others are both asleep'' stark said

''you can sleep?'' embry asked amazed

stark nodded ''like the dead'' he grinned

embry and quil both laughed

''so its true then. You _are _different'' Sam asked

''well we can sleep, eat normal food, don't need much blood which we get from blood banks by the way. But we cant go out in sunlight''

Sam nodded thoughtfully ''so you don't kill people?''

''nope'' he replied

''OK and what about you Bella?'' Sam asked

I laughed ''I don't kill people either''

Sam laughed ''no I mean, do you need a special diet or anything like that?''

I thought about it ''not that I know of''

''OK then! I'll be in touch. Don't worry about the vampires'' he said before leaving

''you owe me a dance'' quil called back before he closed the door.

''will my life ever be normal!'' I sighed

''What's so great about normal?'' stark asked as he put some empty bottles in to the bin.

''I don't no. but since I moved here my live has been all drama'' I said slipping off my shoes so I could help tidy up.

''well you did get involved with a vampire'' stark pointed out

''true'' I laughed ''so what was Jacob's problem?''

''isn't it obvious. He likes you''

''its just a crush, he'll get over it'' I said dismissing it.

we worked together to clean up the mess asking questions at random about each other.

''favourite colour'' stark asked

''green'' I replied ''what age were you when you got your first kiss''

''fifteen, you?''

I blushed ''Edward was my first''

he looked shocked ''so does that make me your second?''

I nodded.

He pulled me towards him ''I may keep you forever. So I can be your second and last''

I looked up in to his soft brown eyes

''if I kiss you will I get slapped?'' he grinned

I bit my lip and reached up on my tiptoes to kiss his perfect lips.

He smiled as he pulled back ''is it me or does it seem like we have known each other years?''

that was true. I did feel as if we were long time friends.

''yeah it does'' I told him as we got back to tidying up.

It was just about done and it had taken less that an hour.

I went to put the last of the rubbish in the bin when I cut my finger on a tin can.

''shit!'' I cursed

''What's wrong?'' he asked throwing the cloth he had wiped the table with in the washing machine.

''nothing I just cut my finger'' I replied

''here let me see, it might be deep'' he came over and took my hand.

Edward could never have done this!, and yet stark drinks blood to survive and he can be near me when I bleed.

I was suddenly laughing.

''What's so funny?'' stark smiled

''the last time I cut my finger it caused my world to come crashing down, all because I bled a little in front of a few vampires''

stark laughed with me.

''does it hurt?'' he asked

I shook my head

Looking in my eyes he slowly brought my finger up to his mouth.

He put my finger on his tongue and gently sucked.

Oh my god! I felt my heart beating below my stomach like butterfly's and my groin began to twitch.

Stark pulled my finger out and grinned.

''what the fuck was that?'' I asked weakly

''that, was a tester. Did you like it?''

I nodded like a bobble head and held out my finger again.

He laughed and shook his head.

''no sex remember. And if we do that, it will lead to sex''

I pouted

''you have some seriously sexy lips'' he said before kissing them

I groaned as the butterfly's in my stomach took flight.

I gently pushed him back in to the living room while we were still kissing and down on to the couch.

He looked up at me with lust in his eyes.

''even if were waiting we can practise, call it extended foreplay'' I said as I straddled him.

His eyes widened ''are you sure you've never done this before?''

I nodded ''Edward said it wasn't possible, that he would hurt me. Why?''

''because I have never been more turned on than I am right now'' he said pulling me closer.

I could feel his hardness pressed against my underwear.

The twitching returned, which he obviously felt because he moaned in to my neck.

My nose began to tickle with a sweet fruity smell, his arousal smelt delicious.

''Bella, I think we should go to bed'' he breathed heavily

I raised one eyebrow and grinned

''separately!'' he said trying to sound firm.

Time to try and be seductive.

I leaned down to his ear ''your dick is firmer than your voice'' I whispered licking his neck

he jumped up and set me down on my feet.

''fuck Bella, you almost made me cum in my pants'' he gasped.

''OK! You win. But I am more sexually frustrated than a nun an death row'' I said walking towards the stairs.

At the top of the stairs I turned to stark ''I'm all spooked about the big bad vampires coming for me. Will you come and lay with me?'' I asked with a wink.

This seduction thing this was funny as hell.

''goodnight Bella'' he said kissing my cheek sweetly.

closing my door I smiled to myself as I got undressed.

I really liked stark. And I hoped he liked me as much as I did him.

Because the way things were going, if they had to leave town and go back in to hiding from this Kalona person, I was so going with them!

When I was I'm bed, I closed my eyes.

Edwards perfect face swam in front of my eyes.

Could I ever really get over him?

''I will get over you!'' I said as I drifted off to sleep.

Someone was knocking on my door.

''I will get over you'' I called out as I sat up too quickly.

''okay!. …. can I come in''

I shook the last remains of sleep out of my head.

''sorry, come in'' I called out

stark opened the door carrying a coffee and a bagel.

''afternoon, sleepyhead'' he said passing me the plate.

''thank you, I could get used to this'' I smiled putting the plate on the bedside table.

he kissed my hand.

''what time is it?'' I asked not used to no windows.

''three thirty'' he grinned

I groaned and fell back in to the pillows

''why did I sleep so long?''

he lay down on his stomach beside me ''could be because there's no windows'' he suggested.

I wanted to kiss him but was aware that I probably had afternoon breath.

''stay right here and don't move!'' I told him picking up my bagel and getting out of bed.

I grabbed a pair of shorts and a tank top and went to get a shower.

Less than five minutes later I was done.

''wow! I'm impressed. Less than five and you look like a goddess'' he grinned from the bed.

He looked so sexy in black combat cut off's and a white vest.

I got back on the bed and drank the now lukewarm coffee.

''so what were you dreaming about?. you said 'I will get over you' as you were waking up'' he asked playing with a strand of my hair.

''I was telling Edward that I'm moving on'' I told him with a shrug.

he smiled ''so we have the house all to ourself . And your dad will not be here till six''

''where's everyone gone?'' I asked

''job hunting, well jack and Darius have, Aphrodite's gone for school clothes'' he rolled his eyes

I turned on my side to face him and looked in to his eyes.

He kissed me softly while stroking my face.

''I want you to feed from me'' I told him

his eyes widened ''I'm not sure if that's a good idea Bella''

''if it gets too intense we can stop. You can stop right?'' I asked

''yeah I can stop, but...'' he ran his fingertips down my face ''will you want to stop''

I lay back and moved my hair away from my face exposing my neck and tilted my head.

''but if we do end up getting carried away how will I know if that's what you really want and not just the horny stuff in my saliva?'' he asked

''trust me'' I replied ''I want you''

''I want you too'' he said before kissing my neck, he brought his hand up and put his finger nail on my neck.

''are you sure?'' he asked

I replied by placing my hand over his and pressing down so his nail broke through the skin.

He leaned forward, his mouth replacing where his finger just was.

He licked at the cut then moaned ''fuck Bella! You taste better that you smell'' he moved his mouth back over the cut.

The butterfly's returned to the point just below my stomach.

My breathing hitched up and a moaned out lout

''ooh stark'' I pressed my body to his and felt the hardness in his pants.

''that feels so good!'' I moaned moving my hand down between us to grab his hard shaft.

I could hear him moaning as he sucked at my neck.

With one hand on my neck holding me to him he moved the other to my breast and began to play with my already very erect nipple.

I was so turned on that I expected my nose to light up like a operation board.

Every touch was like a 200voltz going straight to my centre. I could feel how wet I was between my legs.

If sex was better that this I would never leave my bed again!

I was just unbuttoning his pants when I heard something.

''Bella? You up there'' Jacob called then the sound of feet pounding on the stairs.

Before I had a chance to move, Jacob was in the door way.

Stark and I moved away at the same time, both turning towards the door.

''get your filthy fucking hands off her leech'' Jacob said through clenched teeth.

''who you calling a leech you fucking dog'' stark replied coolly

''get your hands off her!'' Jake spat, he was shaking with anger.

''Jacob. What are you doing?'' asked standing up

he looked at me ''me!, what are you doing?. He was sucking on your neck and you have no problem with that?''

I had to work hard to stop my eyes from rolling.

''your not my dad Jacob. And for your information I asked him to _suck on my neck _!'' I shouted at him.

He looked so mad I thought his head was going to pop.

''so is that you thing Bella. Vamps, Is that what turns you on? If I go out and start sucking people dry will I get a look in?'' he said before turning and leaving my room.

I was so mad I wanted to hit him.

''don't you walk away from me Jacob black!'' I said going after him.

I caught up with him on the porch.

''who the hell do you think you are'' I said getting in his face.

_I _was shaking with anger now.

''I think I'm me'' he said looking down at me menacingly

''well I think you owe me an apology'' I said poking his chest

''no fucking way, I catch a Vampire sucking an your blood and _I'm_ supposed to apologise''

''he's a Vampyre, not a vampire'' I said getting madder. My hands were shaking so bad it almost hurt.

''same thing, still a fucking parasite'' he hissed.

That was it, something inside me clicked and I imploded. Everything went red and agonisingly hot then suddenly I was looking through different eyes at Jacob who was backing away from me with a strange expression on his face.

''apologise'' I said in a harsher version of my own voice

''I'm sorry Bella, OK. I'm sorry, calm down'' he said backing in to the house.

I followed him wondering why I was as tall as the door.

''Bella are you........fuck!''

I turned to the stairs. Stark was stood there with his eyes wide.

It shocked me for a minute just how perfect he really was, everything about him was irresistible and everything about him made me happy. As long as he would be breathing, I would be happy.

I knew in that minute that I was in love with him.

But I couldn't tell him! It might scare him away.

I took a step towards him but Jacob grabbed my arm. I looked down at the arm he was holding and was absolutely shocked to hell to see my body wasn't like my body should be.

Instead it was covered in dark brown shiny fir like hair.

I started hyperventilating.

''just breath Bella, concentrate on being you again'' Jacob was saying

I closed my eyes and tried to concentrate.

I felt the heat in my body retreating.

I opened my eyes and looked down. I was me again, but I was also totally naked!

Without thinking about it I turned and punched Jacob on the nose with all the power I could muster.

''That's for making me mad!'' I said and walked away.

Stark was looking at me in awe.

I grabbed his hand and walked upstairs pulling him with me.

''are you OK?'' I asked as soon as we got in to my room.

''me? You just turned in to a werewolf! Are you OK?'' stark asked

I nodded and hugged him, needed his arms around me.

''um.. Bella, you realise your naked. Right and seriously hot!''

I laughed ''it had crossed my mind'' I said stepping back and looking at my hand. my knuckles were all broken and the skin was split.

''no I mean, yeah your nakedness is sexy as but I mean you, your temperature, your hot!''

''just like Jake'' I breathed ''its a wolf thing'' I grinned, looking back down at my hand.

''must have been some punch'' stark whistled.

He put my bathrobe round my shoulders and led me to the bed.

I sat down and fastened the tie around my waist as stark went and got the first aid kit from the bathroom.

''this will hurt, and you will probably need to go the hospital''

''story of my life'' I told him ''it doesn't even hurt much''

''here let me see'' he murmured I put my hand in his and looked up at him.

We just looked at each other for the longest time not saying a word.

Some time later someone knocked at the door.

I shook my head to clear it. ''if That's Jake, I'll use my other hand'' I winked at stark.

''come in'' I called. Aphrodite, jack and Darius walked in.

''oh ewe, did you two just do the nasty'' Aphrodite asked

I laughed and rolled my eyes

''no, Bella just turned in to a werewolf then back into herself, naked might I add. Then broke Jacob's nose'' stark said proudly.

''wow, just wow'' jack said ''what happened?''

''he got me mad'' I said simply

he raised an eyebrow ''it must have been bad for you to have gone all she-wolf''

''he called stark a parasite'' I told him

Aphrodite burst out laughing

''That's a new one'' stark said smiling and rubbing my hand

''Why did that get you so mad?'' jack asked

''goddess jack you are so clueless. These two have been sucking face all over the place. Haven't you sensed the sexual tension between them?'' Aphrodite said with a hair flip.

Jack gasped and put his hand on his heart ''I didn't no. I mean I knew she liked him but..''

''still here!'' I told them

''how is your hand?'' Darius asked coming to look at the damaged hand.

''what the fuck?'' stark said looking down.

my hand was partly healed! The skin was now not cut, only the bones still looked odd all pushed up and crooked.

I flexed my fingers slightly and winched.

''I'm afraid I'll need to reset your knuckles so you can heal properly'' Darius said with an apologetic smile.

''OK!, just do it quickly'' I said turning my head into stark's chest and squeezing my eyes tightly shut.

Stark put both his arms around me tightly as Darius pushed hard on my hand.

I screamed in pain. But as soon as the pressure was gone the pain ended.

''Don't use that hand for a while, come on you two lets let her relax'' Darius said walking to the door.

''I want details later!'' Aphrodite told me as she followed him out.

''me too'' jack said as he left.

''you were so brave. I'm proud of you'' stark said lifting my chin to look at him ''and thank you for defending me to Jacob''

I kissed his lips lightly ''I'll always defend you'' I said and kissed him properly.

My phone began to ring

I reached out with my good hand and picked it up off my bedside table.

''hello'' I said without looking at the caller id

''Bella?''

''Alice!''

**whoooo hooooo!!!!**

**just got back form the cinema. New moon is awesome!!!!**

**turned me in to a team Jacob!**

**Wow that boy looks good wet! Who agrees?**

**Why didn't Bella end up with him??**

**thanks for all the reviews. Since you all love it when I update regularly, thought id put it out.**

**Enjoy!**

**Rose**

**xxxx**


	14. First Time!

**Song for this chapter—The all American rejects-another heart calls**

''Bella I thought you were dead!'' Alice said.

To say I was shocked to hear her voice was a total understatement.

''Bella?'' she said again

''yeah I'm here, Alice it sounds so good to hear you voice'' I said as tears filled my eyes

''I've missed you too Bella'' she said, I could hear the smile in her voice.

Alice had been like a sister to me before the accident at my birthday party.

''Bella I just had a vision of you getting bitten by a vampire and then everything disappeared, what the hell has happened since we left?''

I laughed ''oh Alice you wouldn't even believe it if I told you''

''well I've only had two visions of you since we left, the first was of you finding a dog! And then I saw you getting bitten and then nothing just blank. That's why I called straight away'' she said

''well I'm not dead'' I told her standing up and pacing the room ''how is.. everyone'' I asked

''were good Bella, how about you. And Charlie, hows Charlie doing?''

''Charlie's doing real good. And I bought a house'' I told her

''That's great Bella. Listen jazz and I are going for a hunt right now but were coming to see you. OK''

''oh Alice that would be brilliant, there's some one I want you to meet'' I told her smiling at stark.

He was looking at me with a strange expression, almost sadness.

''OK Bella we will be there sometime tonight, I'll either see you tonight or at school tomorrow'' she said

''OK. Bye Alice say hi to jasper for me. Iv got so much to tell you and show you''

''bye Bella'' she replied before hanging up.

I did a dancing jig and jumped on the bed.

''you are going to love Alice'' I told him with a grin

he smiled but something wasn't right.

''hey, What's wrong?'' I asked placing my hand on his cheek.

He shrugged ''nothing I guess''

''you guess?'' I asked kissing his cheek ''so listen, how about since our date last night went so well, we go out tonight. Just the two of us''

he livened up ''that sounds like a plan''

I kissed him again ''let me get dressed before Charlie gets here. He'd shoot you if he caught you in my room with me wearing only a bath robe''

he laughed ''after what I saw under that bath robe, id take my chances with a bullet to see it again''

''really'' I asked

I slipped the robe off one shoulder then the other. Standing in front of him I slid my hands down the front so it was open an inch or so.

''since you've already seen what's under it, I don't need to feel embarrassed in front of you'' I said letting go of the front.

He looked up at me and slowly moved his hands up the outside of my thigh and up to my sides.

He pulled me closer kissing my stomach.

''hold me tighter'' I moaned tilting my head back.

He pulled me closer still, running one hand down me backside and the other up my front to my chest.

My centre was throbbing and wetness formed at my hole.

Stark inhaled deeply ''looks like someone's eager''

I replied by leaning down and kissing him passionately.

Pushing him down on to the bed I continued to kiss him.

''touch me!'' I asked between kisses

''tell me where to touch you''

I guided his hand down between our bodies and pressed his hand on to my wet folds.

''there!'' I moaned

''shit Bella'' he moaned with me sliding his fingers up and down my wetness

I kissed him again and moved my hands to undo his pants.

As soon as they were undone his hard erection sprung free, I took it in my hands and stroked his length, making him moan even more.

He was so big!

He slid one finger inside me making my hips buck.

''ohh Bella, your so tight and wet'' he groaned as his finger slid in and out of me.

I matched the pace of his movements with my hand wrapped firmly round his solid shaft.

I was laid on my side with one leg up over his hip so it made it easier to kiss him which I was glad for.

I began to feel a pressure inside my stomach where the butterfly's were only this time it was really intense.

''will you cum for me Bella'' he said as his pace quickened

I quickened my own pace noticing how he was beginning to twitch under my hand.

The pressure inside me was about to explode it was that intense.

''stark...I think...I'm....ohh...''

''me too baby, kiss me''

I kissed him as my body convulsed and quivered, coming together as we kissed.

my first orgasm was amazing!

''that was amazing'' he gasped

''incredible'' I nodded

he kissed me again ''lets go get cleaned up''

we got up off the bed and went in to the bathroom, after cleaning ourself up and I threw some clothes, stark hugged me to him.

''Bella?'' he said in to my hair. I looked up at him

''I think that I'm falling in love with you'' he told me quietly

I didn't answer for a second, I just looked at him letting all my emotions wash over me.

I knew already knew I loved him.

''I think I'm falling for you too'' I told him.

He smiled and hugged me

''this is crazy'' he laughed ''I'm falling in love with someone I've just met''

''bellaaaaa your dads here'' Aphrodite bellowed up the stairs

''ugh, great timing dad'' I moaned in to stark's chest.

we went down in to the kitchen to find everyone there sat round the table..

''hey dad'' I said bending down to kiss duchess's head ''I've missed you girl'' I told her.

'' so,how'd the party go'' he asked

''oh you no, the usual. Everyone got drunk and now every female in school is pregnant'' I said with a shrug

his eyes went as round as the moon.

''dad I'm kidding, everything went great'' I said laughing

''hmm, anyway I was thinking that maybe you kids would like to come back to mine and order a pizza. There's a game on'' he added to Darius who grinned.

''oh, uh dad I cant. Me and uh.. stark are going out tonight'' I told him blushing.

Charlie looked from me to stark and narrowed his eyes.

'hmm'' he said drinking his coffee

I decided to cheer him up ''hey dad guess who's coming to see us tomorrow?''

he raised his eyebrows ''who?''

''Alice and jasper!'' I grinned. My dad loved Alice.

''do you think That's suck a good idea Bella?'' he asked

''why wouldn't it be, I cant wait to see Alice''

he shrugged ''yeah but wont it bring it all back. I mean what happened before''

''no dad, but thanks for bringing that up'' I hissed

''what happened?'' asked stark

I gave Charlie a dirty look

''Alice's brother Edward, broke up with Bella and left her in the woods. She was a real mess for weeks, like a zombie'' Charlie told them

''gee thanks dad'' I said sarcasticly

''well, I'm sorry honey but after that night you weren't you anymore and you only started to live again when you found this dog'' he said patting duchess's head.

I sighed ''yeah, that's true''

stark placed his hand over mine on the table ''duchess's as much yours as she is mine''

I smiled ''thank you'' I turned to Charlie ''hey dad your a grandpa''

he was watching stark rub circles on my hand, looking up he laughed ''well then I want grand parental rights. I love having her at mine''

''duchess can stay at yours any time you want sir'' stark smiled

Aphrodite turned ''suck up'' in to a cough making me laugh.

''thank you James, That's very thoughtful. But if you hurt my daughter, the dog and I will eat you!'' Charlie told him

''dad, I'm a big girl remember'' I said rolling my eyes

''yeah, besides she could probably kick his butt anyway. She slapped mike and broke Jacob's nose'' said jack totally non the wiser to the shut up motions I was making.

''Bella did what!'' Charlie said turning red.

Oh crap, here it comes.

''in my defence, mike tried to stick his tongue down my throat and Jake made me really mad plus I didn't brake his nose he's fine''

I lied, but jake's nose would be healed by now.

''when did you become so violent?''

''I had PMS'' I lied easily, knowing Charlie would stop talking about.

He settled back ''actually I'm kinda impressed. Not many girls now days can throw a good punch''

''I hit like a girl'' Aphrodite said ''I'm too scared of breaking a nail''

''me too'' said jack making everyone laugh

''so where are you going tonight?'' Charlie asked as the laughter died down.

''were going for a walk'' I told him

''and a picnic'' stark added with a smile

Charlie raised one eye brow ''a picnic, At night''

''yeah I think a picnic under the stars sounds perfect'' I told him standing up

''in fact, I'm going to start in now'' I grinned

''so jack, how did the job hunting go?'' stark asked as I got food out of the fridge.

''oh I forgot to tell you. I got a job in that electrical store that the girls went too'' jack said beaming

everyone congratulated him making him blush.

''what about you D, what did you find?'' stark asked Darius

Darius shook his head ''nothing so far''

''here's an idea. Why don't we all go out for a pizza, all except Bella and stark that is'' jack said looking round.

Charlie nodded.

''I'll get my coat'' Aphrodite said. She was now the only one other than Charlie who could feel the cold.

Since turning in to a wolf I was now the same temperature as the wolf pack and wouldn't feel cold.

I could also hear from far away and my sense of smell was amazing.

We said goodbye to everyone before they left then set off on foot to find a good picnic spot.

I took him to my special spot where I used to go alone.

He spread out the huge blanket and lay down on his side.

I sat down beside him and opened up the box of food.

''tell me what happened in the woods, the day your ex left. Your dad said it messed you up pretty bad'' he asked as I took out the flask of coffee I made.

''well to be honest I thought he was going to ask me to move away with him. But he led me in to the woods and told me in so many words that he didn't want me anymore. That I was human and I'd forget, that his kind were easily distracted so he wouldn't be too bothered by the memory's''

he held my hand as I spoke, comforting me.

''he asked me not to do anything stupid, kissed my head then left. I went after him but ended up on the floor and once I was down I couldn't get back up. It hurt that bad I didn't think id be able to live, Jacob found me and after that night like my dad said I was a zombie''

he was looking at me, lost in my eyes it seamed.

''you really loved him didn't you'' he said, it wasn't a question but I answered anyway.

''I wanted him to turn me so I could be with him forever'' I said quietly.

He hugged me close ''his loss, he must have had mental problems to leave you''

I laughed ''I always thought I was the one with the problem, you see he could read minds. Anyone's, but he could never read mine''

''no shit, he was a mind reader'' stark laughed

''enough about him, this is about us now and I have plans'' I said biting his ear lobe

''mmmm, what did you have in mind?'' he said smiling

I lightly licked round the inside of his ear making him shudder

''well'' I breathed ''the no sex yet deal. Is it up for negotiation?''

he was breathing heavily ''could be, why?''

''because I think I'm done waiting and I want you to be my first'' I told him as I kissed down his neck.

''Bella baby, That's a big decision. Are you sure you want to'' he asked ever the gentleman.

''James, I'm sure I'm ready. And I'm sure I want you. I'm so sure I even came prepared'' I said showing him the condoms I had put in the box.

''you little minx'' he said rolling over so he could kiss me.

''what can I say, you make a good girl go bad'' I grinned.

I kissed him back as I ran my hands up his toned chest, I pushed him lightly down on to his back and got on top of him.

Reaching down I took the bottom of my top and pulled it up over my head.

He looked up at me with his eyes filled with lust. ''your beautiful'' he breathed.

I took off my bra and I was suddenly underneath him.

He was kissing my neck and chest. Pinching one nipple between his finger and thumb he took the other one in his mouth.

I moaned and arched my back upwards.

Soon both out pants were off and we were kissing and touching each other.

I couldn't get enough of him, I wanted his hands all over me, I wanted him in me.

Between my legs were dripping wet as he teased me with his finger.

''stark!'' I moaned as he pushed his finger in fully.

''yeah baby'' he said huskily

''I want you, I want you in me. Now'' I gasped

he tore open the condom wrapper and slid it in to place.

''I'll go slow, tell me if you want me to stop'' he said kissing my lip gently.

I nodded, my whole body was trembling with anticipation.

Felt him at my entrance pushing lightly. Then as my walls stretched around his tip I felt him enter me a little more.

The pain was bearable but the wait was driving me wild.

I screwed my eyes shut tightly and pushed my hips up to meet his, plunging him deep inside me.

''fuck, Bella. Are you OK'' he asked shakily

I opened my eyes and nodded kissing his neck.

He began to move slowly in and out, the friction was making my legs weak.

''so good'' he moaned as I pulled his face down to meet mine.

The pain of stretching was gone now leaving only the pleasure each thrust of him brought on.

''harder stark'' I begged. He moved faster making each thrust harder.

I felt so good, so alive.

''James'' I panted ''drink from me''

I felt his nail pierce my skin again and I pulled his face to my neck.

The pleasure I was feeling immediately doubled or maybe even tripled.

He moved faster ''harder!'' I screamed as the pressure inside me reached boiling point.

My insides clenched round him as I began to release.

He thrust in to me one last time as he found his own release.

His mouth moved from my neck. And I pulled him close to me as we lay panting, just looking at one another.

''that was the best experienced I've ever had'' I said shakily

''me too'' he said still panting ''are you OK? I didn't hurt you did I?''

I smiled and kissed his lips ''I'm fine...better than fine actually''

we lay back letting our breathing return to normal and looked up at the sky.

I couldn't think of a more perfect place to have lost my virginity.

On a clear night with the man I was in love with under the stars.

Right here, right now I loved my life!

**STARK'S POV!**

I never thought I could feel this kind of feeling, I was so happy and content.

Laid here in Bella's arms the girl I was falling for hard.

Even harder than I had fell for Zoey.

Who knew that after everything that I had done and an been through, there was someone waiting for me in a little town somewhere in Washington.

Zoey had hurt me more that I even knew was possible. When I pledged myself to her as her warrior I knew that she had a few boy troubles but she told me she was falling for me and I believed her.

Kalona! He ruined everything. I wanted to shoot a arrow threw that old bastards black heart but Darius said if I did they would know we were still alive, so that was out of the picture.

When Zoey died, I wanted to die too. I didn't think I was able to keep choosing good.

Being with Bella was different. I didn't need to choose.

She made me good. Everyone had noticed the change in me as soon as I met Bella.

I was instantly in to her, like I was drawn to her.

I thanked Nyx every night for bringing us together because it must have been her. Only she knew how badly I was broken inside.

And now, after making love to her for the first time. My life was finally making sense, we were meant to meet and fall in love.

I was going to buy duch the biggest bone I could find. Hell id buy her a dinosaur bone, she deserved it for finding Bella.

I pulled her closer to me and breathed in her intoxicating scent.

''your sniffing me'' she laughed, the sound was magical. So carefree and happy.

''if I remember correctly, you were sniffing my clothes not too long ago'' I said nudging her shoulder with my nose.

She was perfect. Even when she turned in to a wolf and scared the crap outa me she was still perfect. Her eyes were still exactly the same chocolate milk colour when she transformed and her hair was the same shade as when she was human, or should I say Hyuman!

But it was how she looked at me when she was a wolf that made me realise I was falling for her.

She looked at me with such warmth and love in her eyes.

I couldn't help but smile as I thought about her punching Jacob with no clothes on. And all because he had insulted me.

''what are you smiling about'' she asked absently running her fingertips up and down my arm.

''you hitting Jacob naked'' I laughed

''ugh... Jacob saw me naked'' she groaned

''yeah, I bet he's at home thinking about it while he......'' she clamped her hand over my mouth.

''please don't finish that sentence''

I laughed and kissed her. Kissing her was like breathing, it just felt natural. No awkward head movements no pauses or anything just perfect.

She made a little humming noise as I kissed her, like animals do when there content. It was adorable.

She broke away reaching for her phone.

''crap! We'd better get back. Its almost eleven, I need my beauty sleep. Plus school tomorrow'' she rolled her eyes.

We got dressed and repacked the uneaten food.

On the walk back we got on to the topic of her power and what we think would be cool to do.

''when Alice comes tomorrow, I'm going to ask her to run so I can mimic that. Vamp speed is super cool'' she grinned.

I could tell how excited she was about this Alice person, I on the other hand had a bad feeling that Bella was going to end up upset by the memories their return brings or what they say about that dick Edward.

That guy must be retarded to have left Bella.

I wanted to break both his fucking legs for hurting her the way he did.

But he was gone, so that didn't matter.

As we reached the house the car wasn't there so no one must be back yet.

I was glad that meant I had more time with Bella alone.

''What's this?'' she asked picking up a envelope that was stuck to the door.

''open it and see'' I laughed

she opened it and took out a piece of paper. I read it with her.

Bella

I'm sorry for going off the way I did.

Please forgive me!

I just couldn't stand seeing him doing that to you,

I know it's none of my business but I want it to be.

I want you to be my business, I'll be round tomorrow to see if you've calmed down.

Great right hook by the way.

Jacob x

what a dick! He was going to be a problem for us, but I wouldn't just reach for my arrow like I wanted to.

I would face him like a man, with Bella at _my_ side, showing him that she was with me.

She rolled her eyes and threw the note in the trash.

I put the unused food away and emptied the coffee away.

''come on'' she said sliding her arms around my waist ''lets go to bed''

I grinned at her knowing she liked the way I smiled at her.

''now there's an offer I cant refuse'' I said brushing my lips gently across hers.

We walked hand in hand upstairs to the top floor and in to her room.

I sat on the bed and watched her remove her clothes.

Today had been the best day of my life. And seeing this angel in front of me made me realise just how good life could be.

She came over and climbed in to bed wearing only her underwear.

I stood up and removed my own clothes, watching her watch me undress.

She bit her lip. Goddess I loved it when she did that!

I climbed in beside her and wrapped her in my arms where she belonged.

She reached over and set her alarm then snuggled back down into my embrace.

''I'll miss you tomorrow'' she said sleepily

I kissed her head ''I'll be right here when you come back, waiting for you''

she smiled ''mmm, I like the sound of that''

within minutes she was asleep.

I held her tighter, and breathed in her incredible smell.

I wouldn't sleep until dawn but I also wouldn't move either.

I would stay right here, watching this perfect creature dream and hoping she was dreaming about me.

Right here, right now I loved my life!

**so, there it is people. The first time.;)**

**let me know what you think!**

**Thanks for all the reviews, I love checking my email for them.**

**Let me know what you what to happen.**

**Rose**

**xxx**


	15. Alice and Jasper!

**Song for this chapter---Boys Like Girls - Hero Heroine**

I woke up feeling anxious and wondering why.

What din I have to be anxious about? Last night was perfect, I was in the arms of a god and I was going to be seeing Alice today.

Not to mention I had super ability's.

I shook my head and turned the alarm off.

Turning my head to the side I looked at stark sleeping. He looked adorable.

I couldn't resist pressing my lips to his lightly.

Getting out of bed I tiptoed across to the bathroom.

After my morning ritual I quietly went back in to my room to get dressed.

I picked out my comfiest black skinny jeans and a long sleeved white t-shirt.

I dropped my towel to get dressed when a voice nearly made me pee myself.

''mmm, can I wake up to that sight every day'' stark said huskily

I turned around clutching my chest ''fuck! Stark you scared me half to death''

he laughed and got off the bed. ''sorry''

stark wearing only boxer shorts was my new favourite sight.

Forger famous artwork or beautiful sceneries I'd rather look at this any day!

He walked across and pulled me in to a hug ''I missed your warmness'' he said kissing up my jaw.

''I can always skip school'' I told him, running my hands down his chest.

Just as Aphrodite banged on the door ''bellaaa, come on I don't wanna be late on my first day''

I rolled my eyes ''almost dressed'' I replied

''so much for that idea'' stark said grinning

I regretfully got dressed and pulled my hair up in to a messy bun sort of thing.

Stark growled when I was done ''sexy'' he grinned

I laughed and shook my head.

''belllllaaaaa'' Aphrodite bellowed up the stairs probably waking everyone up.

''here'' stark said handing me his keys ''take my car''

I loved his car. It was a Audi r8 and it drove like a dream.

I had driven it a few times but I still got excited every time I got to drive it.

''thanks'' I grinned and kissed him, the kiss was just getting interesting when Aphrodite banged on the door.

''aright! I'm coming'' I yelled

I kissed him again. He pulled back laughing ''go''

I pouted ''bye''

''I call you later OK'' he said as I opened the door.

Aphrodite was stood tapping her foot.

''sorry'' I said sheepishly

''its OK, I know the feeling'' she said as we went downstairs.

I fed duchess, grabbed a granola bar and my bag and walked out in to the cloudy, wet day.

''I should have stayed in bed'' I grumbled as I got in to the car.

''wow, he's letting you take his baby to school. Must be serious'' she whistled

I laughed and drove off.

Eyes followed the car all the way to school, we beeped and waved at Charlie who was pulling some one over.

As we pulled up in to the school parking lot mouths dropped everywhere.

''have they never seen a car before?'' Aphrodite sneered

''the only nice cars around here belonged to the cullens, so its been a while'' I grinned.

Speaking of, I spotted Emmett's big Jeep parked where it used to.

Hmm Odd. Maybe Alice borrowed it.

As we got out I looked around for Alice.

Aphrodite looked at her watch ''I'll be right back, I gotta go to the office first''

''OK I'll wait here'' I replied as she walked off.

I turned around and Alice was stood there.

''Alice!'' I cried throwing myself in to her arms. She looked exactly the same.

''Bella, you look so different. Its so good to see you''

I stepped back and smiled.

''its good to see you too''

she looked down at the keys in my hand then at the car behind me

''nice car''

''its not mine I borrowed it'' I told her. I couldn't believe she was here.

''Bella you smell different! Not like food, just nice'' she looked confused

''why is that''

I laughed ''Alice I have so much to tell you but it will have to wait, now where's jasper?''

''here'' jasper said suddenly behind her

''jasper!'' I said hugging him ''I've missed you, I've missed you all''

''you smell wrong!'' he said sniffing me

''I'm no longer human'' I grinned

both their golden eyes widened and I laughed

''what do you mean?'' Alice asked

''long story, I'll tell you everything later. First I wanna know what you have been doing?'' I said leaning back against stark's baby.

She laughed ''oh you know, usual. Shopping. We went to Alaska and Esme did up a new house, Carlisle was working as a private doctor, Emmett and rose were...well Emmett and rose and Edward hasn't been around much''

I was shocked to feel pain in my chest as she mentioned his name. I thought I was past that.

''now, your turn'' Alice said sternly.

I held up my hands showing her my purple stars.

''you got a tattoo?'' she asked tilting her head

''no silly'' I laughed ''I was changed by a goddess. I am not a human anymore, I'm a Hyuman!''

''a what?'' asked jasper raising his eyebrows.

''a new breed, I was the first. OOo here comes the second'' I said spotting Aphrodite crossing the car park.

''got em'' she said waiving some papers at me.

''Aphrodite this is Alice and jasper. Guys this is Aphrodite, the second Hyuman and one of my house mates'' I said

''hey'' Aphrodite said shaking Alice's hand ''wow, your really cold when I was a vamp, I stayed the same as I am now''

''wait? What do you mean 'when you were a vamp?' '' jasper asked looking puzzled.

''long story'' she rolled her eyes ''I was human then I was a Vampyre fledgling then I was human again then I touched Bella and I turned in to a Hyuman blah blah blah. I gotta run , the head wants to see me'' she said ''nice to meet you'' she added to Alice and jasper.

Turning she walked off ''oh and keep an eye on stark's baby'' she winked over her shoulder to me.

I laughed ''I will, see you soon''

''you get used to her'' I shrugged

''Bella? I need you to explain more'' Alice said ''and why haven't I been able to see you in my visions? Since yesterday I cant even get a glimpse of you''

''ahh, now it all makes sense'' I muttered ''come on, get in. I'll cut class till lunch'' I said opening the car.

They both moved at vamp speed and got in.

I grinned to myself knowing that I could now do it.

Where could we go?

''lets go back to yours'' Alice said

I shook my head ''I don't wanna wake the others''

''wake?'' jasper asked from the back

''yeah...there uh....kinda....uh I'll explain soon'' I said starting the engine.

''how about your house?'' I asked. They looked at each other ''no, lets go to that little diner, That's always empty'' Alice said.

I put my foot down and sped off.

The diner was on the edge of town and only took five minutes in this car.

We went in and I ordered three coffee's, as Alice had said it was empty.

We sat furthest away from the counter so no one would hear us.

''right! What's going on Bella?'' Alice cut straight to the chase.

''well'' I started ''you saw me find the dog right, well that night I had a dream about a goddess. She was the Vampyre goddess''

''wait? We don't have a goddess!'' she whispered

''I said Vampyre not vampire, but anyway she changed me and now I have powers and I'll live as long as you'' I grinned

she sat back stunned. It was the first time I had seen Alice speechless.

''what powers?'' jasper asked

''I can mimic anything. Jasper send me some feeling'' I asked suddenly inspired.

I was suddenly feeling very confused, I grinned and sent them both my happy vibes.

''this is crazy'' Alice laughed

''jasper was looking at me in wonder.

''you thing That's good, you should see me when I turn in to a werewolf''

''a were-what?'' she gasped

''That's why you cant see me and That's why you didn't see anything after you saw stark drinking from me'' I told them, smiling at the memory.

''OK first, why was someone drinking from you, do you wanna die? And secondly how the hell can you turn in to a were wolf?'' she said leaning forward.

I sighed ''the second ones easy, my friend Jacob is a werewolf and I saw him phase so badda bing I can too. Now the first one is harder, you see the other three people I live with are all vampyre's''

''what!'' they both gasped at the same time.

''shhh! Its OK'' I told them looking to see if the waitress heard.

''so you just let them feed from you?'' Alice said

''no! only stark!, Darius is with Aphrodite and jacks gay but stark and I are kinda an item'' I smiled

They sheared a look.

I rolled my eyes ''they are not the same as you. They don't go crazy with blood, they don't sparkle, they can go out in the un but it would irritate them. Well stark cant, he's a special Vampyre'' I said smiling again.

I couldn't help but smile when I thought about him.

looking up I found them shearing another look.

Jasper shook his head ''even so, why was he feeding on you?''

I blushed ''because when a Vampyre feeds on someone its a sexual experience''

Alice's eyes were so wide it looked painful.

''and the reason the vision vanished is because my friend Jacob, the werewolf walked in on us'' I added as my blush cooled down.

''wow. All this in a few weeks'' she said shaking her head.

I laughed ''no, all this in a few days more like''

my phone began to ring. ''hold on'' I told them as I pulled it out.

STARK

''hey, I thought you'd be asleep'' I said smiling

''I couldn't get back to sleep after you left, I miss you''

''I miss you too'' I sighed

''I'm not going to get you in to trouble for ringing am I?''

I laughed ''no, I'm sat in a diner with Alice and jasper. I'm going back at lunch''

''oh, right. Are you OK?''

''yeah I'm fine. Just explaining about the whole Hyuman thing'' I said

''OK, so I'll let you go'' he said, I could hear the smile in his voice

''OK, I'll call you later, baby''

''I cant wait to kiss you again, amongst other things'' he said huskily

I laughed ''me too''

''bye''

''bye'' I hung up chuckling

''so Bella can we come over tonight and meet your new friends?'' Alice asked.

''yeah, I would love that. Oh you are going to love stark'' I gushed.

After that we spoke about Charlie and my new house then it was time to go back to school.

We got back in to the car and I set off.

''so this is his car is it, your Vampyre friends'' jasper asked

''yeah, I'm thinking about getting one. I've become attached'' I said

''to more than just the car by the looks of it'' Alice said smirking.

I laughed ''Edward made it pretty clear he didn't want me. I was a mess for weeks, then I found his dog. He came to collect her. It was fate!'' I shrugged

I pulled back up in the parking lot and got out.

We walked across to the school cafeteria.

''how does it feel to be back?'' I asked

''great'' jasper said opening the door

''yeah, even I missed forks. And there's not even many shops here'' Alice said with a laugh.

I laughed with her ''well forks hasn't been the same without you''

as we walked in everyone's eyes were on me. Not the beautiful vampires that had been away for weeks, but me.

Strange!.

''um, Bella? Listen carefully to what people are saying'' she whispered.

I concentrated on listening, with my new senses I would be able to hear what was being said from the parking lot.

''_yeah, and mike said, that she was stood making out with a complete __stranger_''

someone was saying.

''_I never thought Bella would turn out like that. I blame the cullens! Oh look speak of the devils_''

another said.

''_mike told Eric, who told lee, who told me that Bella practically threw herself at him, but somehow I don't believe him. Bella could have anyone she wanted_''

I had had enough. I looked around and spotted him at the jock's table at the top.

''right'' I said walking off towards him, Alice and jasper followed.

''mike, hey. How you doing'' I asked with a smile.

He looked up and his face paled ''Bella, hey. Great party''

everyone at the table agreed with him.

''so mike, you got anything you wanna say to me?'' I said

he looked confused ''not that I no of''

I sighed and shook my head ''That's not what I've heard''

he stood up and moved away from the table, like he was about to walk away.

''oh really an what have you heard'' he asked looking a little too confused.

''only what you've been telling people'' I said trying to keep my anger in check.

He laughed ''I don't no what your talking about''

that did it, I was so mad ''mike did I throw myself at you'' I said loudly

he flushed red ''no'' he muttered.

''I'm sorry, mike what was that?'' I asked again louder.

Everyone in the school was watching.

''no, you didn't throw yourself at me. I lied'' he said now turning deep red.

''and my boyfriend is not a complete stranger, say anything else about me and you wont know What's hit you. I'm not quiet, shy Bella anymore'' I said in a strong voice.

He rolled his eyes ''what you going to do? Get that pale, boyfriend of yours on me'' he laughed.

Before I could stop myself I punched him in the nose.

I laud popping sound filled the air.

Alice and jasper had gone and I had just broke someone else's nose.

''fuck, Bella you broke my nose'' mike cried

''talk about me or stark again and it will be your legs'' I said menacingly

everyone around me started clapping and cheering.

''awfully protective aren't ya'' Aphrodite said hooking her arm through mine.

''I need to get out of here before my hand heals'' I whispered.

We turned and walked away as people patted my back and congratulated me.

Alice and jasper were sat on the bench. We walked over.

''sorry about that'' I told them ''I've got a bit of a temper recently''

''its OK. And that punch was like a pro'' jasper said respectfully

I laughed ''I watched a fight movie''

looking down my hand was a mess again.

Jasper and Alice gasped ''your bleeding, but it's not affecting us'' he said

''hold on it will heal in a minute'' I told them as I pushed the broken knuckle back in to place.

They both looked at me like I was crazy.

''watch'' I put my hand on the table as my cut knuckle began to close and heal.

''Carlisle is going to have a heart attack if he cant do a few tests on you'' Alice laughed.

I laughed ''tell him to come an see me and he can''

''Bella, you are quiet amazing'' jasper said still staring at my how healed hand.

''why, thank you jasper'' I smiled ''you should have seen it when I broke Jacob's nose''

''you punched a werewolf!'' Alice said, her mouth hanging open ''when we left did your mind leave too?''

I rolled my eyes ''he pissed me off, to me he's still an annoying teenager''

''and she didn't even break a nail'' Aphrodite pointed out.

''I'm sorry I missed half the day'' I told her

''its OK I was in the main office for most of it then I had history. The lessons here are so not as good as the house of night''

''What's the house of night?'' asked jasper

''its the school where vampyre's have to go when they first get marked. They teach you all about everything, plus you need to be around adult vamps or your body will reject the change and you will drown in your own blood! Not pretty. Bella's boyfriend died that way'' she said matter of factly.

I cringed. I didn't want to think about him drowning in his own blood or all the horror that followed.

''why didn't we know about this or the volturi surly they would know'' jasper said to Alice.

''I don't no'' Alice replied ''here, since you didn't get any lunch'' she handed me her tray of untouched food''

''thanks'' I was starving, I had only had a granola bar and not much yesterday.

I was just biting in to a ham salad sandwich when the bell rang for end of lunch.

I groaned and stood up ''I hate school''

''oh come on, only two lessons left'' Aphrodite said pulling on my arm.

''jasper and I have an errand to run so I'll see you soon'' Alice said kissing my cheek.

''OK, bye'' I called as they walked off.

We walked back up to the school.

''so what do you think?'' I asked Aphrodite

''of what the school or your friends?''

''both, I guess'' I smiled as we stopped.

''schools not bad and I like your friends. Alice is sweet and jasper is hot'' she laughed

''well That's good, there coming round to ours tonight'' I told her

''cool'' she said flipping her hair

''I'll meet you here after class'' I said as I walked to biology.

As I walked in everyone stopped talking which probably meant I was the hot topic of the day after my little scene with mike.

I ignored everyone and went and sat down at my usual table, the one I used to share with Edward.

I knew I was going to get in trouble for hitting mike but I didn't care.

I put my bag between my legs. Maybe I'd just text stark all this lesson. I missed him and couldn't wait to get home.

The teacher was due any minute so I bent my head about to start my first text when a voice stopped me.

A smooth velvet voice.

A voice that the last time I had heard was telling me words that broke my heart.

''hello Bella''

**Oooo who's that then?**

**Just to clear something up..... Zoey's not dead. She died in tempted but in my story Kalona brought her back and now she's in love with him.**

**So Zoey's in Italy with Kalona. ^_^ **

**says so in chapter 10 :)**

**thank you all for your reviews, keep it up...they make me happy.**

**0 0**

**U**


	16. Edward!

**Song for this chapter----Boys Like Girls - Contagious**

I froze. No! Not here! Not now!

Slowly I looked up.

Edward was looking down at me with a nervous expression on his face.

I opened my mouth but nothing came out.

What could I say?

I was saved by the teacher.

''Isabella swan, your wanted in the office''

I jumped up and ran out with out looking back.

''Bella wait!'' he called running after me but I kept going.

He caught up to me as I reached the office.

''Bella, please'' he said reaching for my hand

''please what?'' I snapped moving away

''talk to me'' he pleaded

''nothing to say'' I said turning away

the head of the school came out of the office.

''Isabella?'' he asked

I nodded

''your in a lot of trouble miss, you broke Mr newton's nose and in this school...''

I stopped him with my mind just as I had seen stark do at the blood bank.

But spoke the words out loud.

''you spoke to me about it and decided that mike deserved it for lying about me'' I told him.

His eyes went blank.

''well he did actually deserve it miss swan so I'll let you off this time'' the man smiled.

''thank you sir'' I smiled back.

He went back in to his office.

I turned back to Edward who's mouth was hanging open.

''how did.. what was that?'' he asked amazed

''things have changed since you left Edward'' I told him ''I've changed!''

''yeah I can see that, but to me your still Bella. My Bella. The girl I cant exist without'' he took a step forward which I matched with a step back.

''you left _me_ remember. You didn't want me'' I said turning and heading for the door.

''I always wanted you Bella. I only said those things so you wouldn't make it any harder than it already was'' he said catching up with me easily.

''I'm a little shocked that you believed me though. Didn't I always tell you to never doubt my love for you''

for the second time that day a brought back my hand and punched his face as hard as I could.

He fell backwards in to the wall.

''well maybe you should have said that before you broke my heart!'' I said before turning and running at vampire speed to stark's car with tears streaming down my face.

I got in and locked all the doors. I wanted to leave but I couldn't. I needed to wait for Aphrodite.

I turned on the stereo as loud as it would go.

Linkin park was blasting paper cut out of the speakers but I still heard every word Edward said as he knocked on the window.

''if you don't want to talk to me about us, could you at least explain to me how you just hurt me? I shouldn't have felt that and you must have broken your hand. And how did you move like that? What's happened Bella''

he was right I had broken it but the pain in my heart was over riding it.

I needed stark.

Fishing my phone out of my bag one handedly I found his name and pressed call.

''hey baby'' he answered

''stark'' I said sobbing

''what's wrong?'' he sounded alarmed

''he's..... ba..back'' I said unable to even look up at the window where he was stood.

''who's back Bella, breath baby. Calm down''

''Edward!'' was all I could say

the phone went silent.

''I'm coming to get you'' he said

''NO!'' I Shouted ''stark its daylight'' I said in a panic.

It would be all my fault if he got hurt.

''Bella, you are more important than a few burns''

''it's OK, I'm calming down now I've heard your voice.

''come home'' he said

''what about Aphrodite? I cant just leave her''

''call her and tell her to get to the car, then come home'' he said, I could hear him banging on Darius's door.

''I can do that'' I said

''I'll call you back in five OK baby'' he said

''OK''

he hung up.

I dialled Aphrodite's number

sneaking a look up I saw Edward with a hurt look on his face.

He backed away from the car.

''this better be important'' Aphrodite hissed

''I need you to get you stuff and come to the car'' I said

she must have heard something in my voice because she sounded serious

''I'll be right there''

I threw my phone down and put my uninjured hand over my face.

Why now? A week ago I would have been ecstatic if Edward would have come back. But now, I was happy with my life and he was just going to hurt me more.

A sharp tapping brought me out of my thoughts.

I looked up, Aphrodite was there.

I unlocked the door.

''whoa, Bella! are you trying to deafen yourself?''

I turned down the stereo. As soon as she was in I sped off as fast as I could.

Not looking back.

''what's wrong?'' she asked

''Edward's back''

''your ex?, fuck'' she breathed

I nodded keeping my eyes on the road.

''what did he want?'' she asked

''me apparently'' I said dryly.

We were at the house now, I pulled up and ran in to the house.

Stark was stood just inside the door.

''I was just about to call you'' he said as I threw myself in to his arms.

I held him as tight as I could.

''are you OK?'' he asked turning my face up so he could look at me

I nodded. He crushed his lips to mine.

Sighing I relaxed my grip on him.

''here, lets get that hand looked at'' Darius said from the kitchen.

''what happened to your hand?'' stark asked

Aphrodite came in to the kitchen and kissed Darius.

''well, little miss temper over there broke another nose. Mikes to be exact. But I saw it heal so why does it look like that?'' she said confused.

I really was getting a bad temper.

''I hit Edward'' I told them ''he said something that really hurt and I didn't think I just hit him then ran''

''good, but not good that your hurt'' stark said kissing my head.

My hand was broken. so Darius set it straight and put it in a sling until it healed.

Aphrodite handed me a cup of tea

''thank you'' I said smiling

my phone started ringing on the table

Alice

I took a deep breath and turned my head in to stark's chest.

He picked up my phone

''hello''

''hi, can I speak to Bella please?'' Alice asked

''she's a little upset right now so you'll have to speak to me''

''and who is this?''

''this is stark''

''oh, well hello stark. This is Alice''

he pulled me closer with one arm

''would you ask Bella if its still aright for us to come round? I promise Edward wont be there'' she said

I nodded at stark

''yeah, that would be OK. But if anyone upsets her again I'll rip their throat out'' he told her

I had never heard him like this, it was rather exciting.

''I can tell you care for her and I know she cares for you. I'm sorry about Edward, no one got the chance to tell him about her and everything new in her life''

''OK, thank you'' he replied

''tell Bella we will be there soon'' she said before hanging up.

I sighed and took a drink of the tea. The bones in my hand were already healing.

''I'd better text Jake and tell him to tell Leah not to come if the cullens are going to be here'' I said picking up my phone.

''knock knock'' said Jacob from the hallway

I got up and went to see him ''I was just about to text you''

''saved you the thumb ache'' he grinned

I looked at him without an expression

''aw come on bells, I'm sorry about what happened OK'' he said then pouted

I couldn't help but smile a little ''OK your forgiven. Just don't insult him again''

he laughed ''after little Bella swan broke my nose, I wont. I'm the laughing stock of the pack''

''come on. Are you hungry?'' I asked walking back to the kitchen.

''aren't I always?'' he grinned.

I went and sat back down next to stark who put both arms around me.

''you OK?'' he asked quietly

I nodded ''the shocks wore off, but I still don't wanna see him yet''

''see who?'' Jake asked pulling his head out of the fridge.

''Edward'' Aphrodite told him

''shit, the leeches are back?'' he said ''no offence'' he added to Darius and stark.

I nodded again ''Alice and jasper came for a visit, and_ he _turned up at school''

''Bella hit him'' Aphrodite grinned

''oh way to go Bella'' Jake said coming over to me and holding up his hand ''high five''

I went to give him a high five but winced. Wrong hand.

''let me see'' stark murmured taking my hand.

I looked up at him and smiled.

''no fucking way!'' Jacob said putting his hand on his head

''what?'' we all asked at the same time

he just looked from me to stark and shook his head.

''Jake what is it?'' could he know that we had made love last night.

''Bella, the accidental werewolf has imprinted!'' he spat

''I have?'' I asked confused ''how?''

he let out a frustrated sigh ''it must have been after you phased''

''but how did it happen? What did I do?''

''when you first looked at...**him**'' he growled ''after you phased back. What did you think of him?''

I blushed deep crimson.

Stark was looking confused ''What's wrong?'' he asked nudging me.

may as well tell the truth.

''I knew when I looked at him as a wolf, that I was in love with him. And that he was perfect''

I turned to see stark's reaction. He looked like he was going to burst with pride. Well that or die of smugness.

''I love you too'' he said leaning in to kiss me.

I pulled him closer, not caring that we were in front of people.

''oh my god you two had sex!'' Aphrodite blurted out

we pulled apart.

''what!'' I said loudly, too loudly.

''deny it then'' she smirked and flipped her hair.

I was a bad liar, and what was the point in lying anyway.

I turned to stark who shrugged and took a drink of my tea.

''OK, we had sex! What difference does it make'' I said

she grinned ''it doesn't. I just love being right''

''how did you know?'' stark asked

she rolled her eyes ''you cant keep your eyes or your hands off each other''

I looked down and sure enough our bodies were touching in more than one place.

''so, this imprint. What does it mean?'' Darius asked ''as Bella is not a true werewolf will the imprint be as strong''

we all turned to Jacob.

''don't ask me. I've never done it. I'll ask Sam, speaking of I'd better go'' he stood up ''I'll tell Leah to come in a few days, Kay''

''thanks Jake'' I smiled

he nodded and left.

''Darius and I will cook, you two go relax for half an hour or so'' Aphrodite told us

''we will?.....I mean we would be happy to'' Darius amended after a look from Aphrodite.

I got up and hugged her ''thank you''

taking stark's hand I pulled him upstairs.

Once on my room I locked the door. And pushed him up to it.

I jumped up and wrapped my legs around him.

''hello imprintee'' I grinned

he laughed ''hello imprinter''

I kissed him slowly. ''so you love me''

''its not my fault I fell for you, you tripped me!''

I laughed as he carried me over to the bed.

''no, seriously though Bella. Falling in love with you was the easiest thing I've ever done''

I smiled ''such a charmer''

he lay me on the bed then laid next to me.

Grinning he said ''my magic watch tells me that you don't have any underwear on''

I laughed ''yes I do!''

he tapped his watch ''damn! It must be ten minutes fast''

I slapped his arm laughing.

He cut my laughter off with a kiss that could melt an iceberg it was so hot.

When it ended I was gasping and reaching for his zipper.

He laughed ''not now, Darius has excellent hearing and I don't want our second time to be heard''

''what if you cover my mouth'' I wiggled my eyebrows.

His eyes went lusty at the thought. He shook his head to clear it.

''bad Bella'' he said in a mocking stern voice.

''hey, were imprinted remember. That means I'm yours and your mine'' I said rolling over so I was sitting on him.

''OK, OK you win'' he laughed ''do with me as you wish''

I grinned ''feels good having my own way''

my hands were beginning to wonder down his wash board stomach when I heard a familiar booming laugh.

I sat up quickly ''Emmett!'' I grinned jumping up

''who?'' stark asked sitting up

''come on'' I said ''its Alice's other brother, sort of'''

I ran down the stairs just as Darius was opening the door.

''hey, little sister'' Emmett grinned

I ran and hugged him hard. He picked me up bridal style and spun me round.

''Emmett, I've missed you, ya big lump'' I said kissing his cheek.

After Edward and Alice, Emmett was my favourite Cullen.

He was huge and scary but a teddy bear underneath it all.

I made the introductions and we made our way in to the kitchen.

''I love your house Bella'' Alice said looking round.

''thanks'' I grinned. It felt good to have my old friends and my new friends together.

''so where's the lucky guy then?'' Emmett asked

''stark?'' I called out

''coming'' he replied he walked in looking all sexy and bad boy.

''I was ringing jack, to tell him we had company''

''good idea'' I said kissing him softly.

''Alice, jasper, Emmett this is James stark. And vice versa'' I said leading stark to the table.

After everyone was introduced and the coffee maker was put back on, I began talking to Emmett.

''so. Hows rose?'' I asked

''same old, is it true you can turn in to a wolf?''

I laughed. Trust Emmett to cut straight to the chase.

''yep, I'm a wolf girl. I can also move as fast as you now, so any time you wanna race. I'm game'' I grinned

''awesome. So tell me how it happened? The last time I saw you, you were just a clumsy human'' he laughed.

I told him about the dream and finding out it was real.

''then I watched ballet and boom! I'm a pro'' I giggled

''what else can you do?'' jasper asked.

It was good to be around jasper and him not having to stay back.

''well'' I said thinking ''I can turn in to a wolf, obviously. I have visions now, like Alice and Aphrodite. I throw one hell of a punch, ask your brother'' I frowned

''no, shit. You hit Edward?'' Emmett laughed

I nodded grimly.

''oh and I can control humans minds, like stark'' I smiled

''wow, That's pretty impressive. Anything else?'' jasper asked

''loads. Basicly I can do anything I see'' I shrugged

''I want stark to show me his bow so I can do that'' I said looking up at him

''thought you'd already seen it and done it!'' Aphrodite laughed

I blushed redder than ever before.

Emmett laughed so loud it hurt my ears ''little Bella's lost the V plate''

''shut up Emmett'' I said just as Alice slapped the back of his head.

I smiled thanks at her.

''what did you say to Edward?'' I asked Alice quietly.

''the truth. That you've changed and that your happy''

I nodded.

''I over reacted earlier. I should have faced him'' I told them.

''come for a walk?'' Alice asked holding out her hand.

Biting my lip I nodded

''Bella?'' stark asked

''I'll be OK. And I'll take my phone'' I said kissing him.

Alice and I went outside.

We walked in silence for a while.

''he's a mess Bella'' she said suddenly.

''who is?'' I asked. I was thinking about if Charlie had heard about me hitting mike or not.

''Edward. After we left he went strange. Not himself. He never stopped loving you''

a huge lump formed in my throat.

''then he shouldn't have left me'' I said around it.

''he thought he was protecting you'' she said

''protecting me? By leaving me alone? By breaking my heart?''

''I know, Bella. I told him all this before we left''

''I _was_ a mess, Alice. And now things are good for me''

she sighed ''I always said that you weren't meant to stay a human''

I laughed ''well now I'm a whole new breed''

''your unique'' she grinned ''and your even prettier than Rosalie''

''OK, now your exaggerating'' I laughed again

''really, you are. You should have seen jaspers eyes when we saw you across the parking lot. And Emmett's back at the house''

I rolled my eyes.

''talk to him Bella. If only to tell him to go away. He needs to speak to you''

I nodded ''I know, but its just so hard. Seeing him brought all those feelings back''

''those kind of feelings never go away Bella. Love lasts forever''

I childishly snorted.

''besides, you've gotta talk to him sooner or later. Forks is a small town'' she said

''I could just stay away from him until he leaves again'' I said wondering if that would work.

She looked at me wide eyed for a minute.

''what?'' I asked

''oh, Bella. Were back for good. Were not leaving''

**Oooo poor Bella! :(**

**thank you all for the reviews. **

**Big hugs to you all ^_^ **


	17. Doubt!

**Song for this chapter---Nickelback - I'd Come For You**

I just stared at he for the longest time.

''Bella? Are you OK?''

''your staying? As in all of you are staying''

''yes''

''well that changes things doesn't it'' no way could I avoid him if they were staying.

Alice half smiled.

''I'm glad _your_ staying Alice. Its just how an I going to be able to be around Edward and not love him?'' I sighed. Why did my life suddenly get so complicated.

''I think your going to have to figure that one out with Edward''

I nodded.

''come on lets go back to the house, I'll call him''

Alice smiled ''wanna race?''

''your on!''

we set off at vampire speed. With my added werewolf abilities I won her by a long shot.

We were both laughing when we walked back in the house.

''What's so funny?'' Emmett asked.

He and Darius were on the x box 360 playing a car game with duchess asleep in-between them.

''I whooped Alice's butt in a race'' I said smugly

''impressive'' he grinned

''you should race ed...'' jasper started but clamped his mouth shut ''never mind''

''its OK, jasper'' I smiled

I went in to the kitchen and sat back down next to stark.

''you OK?'' he kissed my head.

''yeah'' I sighed ''I'm going to call Edward and ask him to meet me''

''you are?'' he asked looking at me like I was crazy.

I nodded ''there staying. So I might as well sort things out''

he looked confused ''sort things out how?''

I kissed his cheek ''tell him that I've moved on and that I'm with you now. Then you and I can get back to us''

he smiled briefly ''will you be OK?''

''I dunno. It'll be hard, how do you tell someone you love that you love someone else''

he knew I loved Edward,I had told him that from the beginning there was no point in lying.

''I understand. And I'll be here for you when you get back, take your time''

he was so understanding and sweet.

''I love you'' I told him

''I love you too'' he said kissing my now fully healed hand.

He got up ''I'm going to go shoot some targets. If you need me call me and I'll be there''

''I will''

after he left I turned to Alice and Aphrodite who were having a discussion about visions.

''Alice will you call him and tell him to meet me near yours'' I asked

''sure thing, Bella'' she replied pulling out her phone.

I grabbed my walled and headed for the door.

''so I don't need to cook then?'' Aphrodite asked

''I'll grab something out'' I told her.

I started walking to clear my head.

It was cold outside but my new temperature made it so I didn't feel it.

I was a wreck. How could I tell him I've moved on when I have been holding on to him for so long?

Trying to run through possible conversations in my head was no good because my eyes kept filling up with tears.

Fifteen minutes later I saw him.

He was leaning against a tree on the side of the road about a mile from the cullens house.

''hi'' I said as I got closer

''hi''

''sorry I ran off''

''sorry I left you''

I blinked fast to stop the tears from falling.

''hows the nose?'' I asked to lead the conversation away

''better, but I deserved it'' he was so calm and looked so rough.

I mean I no vampires don't sleep but he looks like he hadn't slept for a month, if you know what I mean.

I looked away not knowing what to say.

''lets go somewhere and talk'' he said taking a step towards me

''where?'' I didn't move

''the meadow?''

I shook my head ''not there''

''the lake'' he asked

I nodded. There was a lake that ran through the forest next to his house.

''climb on'' he said turning do I could get on his back.

''no thanks, I can run myself'' I said before taking off

he soon caught up with me.

''Bella. That's amazing'' he said from beside me.

This felt weird. It was just as I had imagined running with him when I wanted him to turn me.

I stopped suddenly next to the river.

He was behind me.

''Bella, I'm sorry. Will you ever forgive me for leaving you''

''I don't know, Edward'' I whispered

he put his hand on my shoulder and turned me to face him.

''Bella I've missed you so much''

he pulled me in to a hug.

I stiffened. He felt too familiar.

''I'm sorry'' he whispered in to my hair.

His voice shook with tearless sobs.

I hugged him back as the tears fell from my eyes.

He pressed his cool lips to my head.

''I love you. I never stopped loving you'' he told me.

I pulled back.

''Edward things have changed''

''I know, Alice told me you've met someone'' he said quietly.

I nodded ''his names, James''

he looked away.

''when did you meet him?''

''recently, I found his dog injured and saved her'' I replied

''how long have the two of you been involved?'' he still had his face turned away.

''a few days''

he turned back to me.

''a few days? The way Alice was going on I thought you had been together weeks'' he said with a glimmer of hope in his eyes.

It ached my heart to have to do this.

''I love him Edward''

he looked in pain as I said those words.

''and me?'' he asked

I took a deep breath ''I do love you, Edward. I always will. But I want to be with him''

''what can he do that I cant?''

''make love to me'' I said before I could stop myself.

His eyes darkened and a low growl escaped his throat.

''I wont give up on you Bella. One day he will slip up or do something wrong and I will be waiting. I have all the time in the world''

''Edward we all have all the time in the world'' I told him

he looked confused ''what do you mean?''

I sighed ''I mean, you will live for a long time and not age. Well neither will stark, he's a Vampyre Edward''

''he's a what?'' he looked at me like I was an alien

''he's the opposite of you. He drinks human blood, cant go out in day light that sort of thing''

he stepped forward towards me ''are you crazy Bella?''

''he's not dangerous. None of them are. My house mates jack and Darius are both vampyre's and Aphrodite is a Hyuman like me'' I told him with a shrug.

He shoot his head.

''so you both have a long time to live. And so will I Edward. Being a Hyuman changes a lot of things''

his eyes widened ''so you wouldn't have to be turned to be with me forever''

tears were falling thick and fast from my eyes.

''Edward, I'm not going to be with you'' I said looking down

''Bella. Do you remember what you said to me at the hospital?''

I didn't want to think about that.

He half smiled ''you said. you are my life, You're the only thing it would hurt me to lose''

I nodded ''I remember''

he moved closer so we were inches apart.

''I tried to live without you for your own good, but I couldn't do it. I need you in my life to feel alive. Without you I'm nothing''

''its too late'' I told him still looking at the ground

''its never too late'' he said running his cool fingers down my cheek

I shivered as his intoxicating breath washed over me.

His face was moving towards mine.

My face tilted up on its own accord and my heart beat began to skip beats.

No! my insides screamed.

Stark's cocky grinning face swam in front of my half closed eyes.

Edwards lips were brushing mine ever so lightly.

''Stop!'' I said holding up my hand to push him away.

He flew backwards in to a tree and went crashing to the ground.

Wow! Now that was cool.

''Edward I'm sorry. I just can't'' I said backing away wit my hands up.

I vaguely remembered Chris Evans doing the same thing in the film that Jake had told me to watch. Push I think it was called.

I'm defiantly going to watch the rest of it now.

Edward got up chuckling ''that was, different, nice marks by the way''

''I need to go'' I turned on my heel and ran at vampire speed away from the lake.

I was almost at the turning for my house when he caught up with me.

''Bella, wait!''

I stopped suddenly

''go away Edward, I'm with stark and That's not going to change any time soon''

he sighed ''I know, but I still need you in my life''

I shook my head ''its just not possible Edward''

''not even as friends?'' he asked taking my hand in his.

His touch made my heart hitch and my breath catch.

He smiled ever so slightly, letting me know he heard it.

''can we try and be friends? It wouldn't be fair to not be in each others life's just because you've moved on''

I thought about it for a minute.

That did make sense! I loved his family and if he and I weren't speaking, how awkward would that be when I went to their house.

Plus, I really did want to be part of Edward's life.

''friends'' I stuck out my hand.

He smiled ''strangers shake hands, friends hug.

He hugged me tightly.

''OK, but hugs only''

he chuckled ''god, Bella. You smell better than ever''

I smacked his chest ''not you too. Stop sniffing me!''

smiling he let go of me ''seriously though Bella, if the two of you don't work out some how. I will be waiting''

I rolled my eyes.

''do you wanna meet my house mates?''

''I'd love to''

we started walking at normal pace towards my house.

I saw jack just ahead of us walking at the side of the road.

''hey jack!'' I called out

he turned and smiled ''hello''

we jogged to catch up with him.

''jack this is Edward, Edward this is jack one of my house mates''

''hi'' jack smiled

''hello, nice to meet you'' Edward smiled

jack looked dazed.

I laughed ''Edward can read minds, remember''

jack blushed, no doubt thinking something about Edward's gorgeousness

then his eyes widened ''so you can read minds now too?''

my eyebrows rose. I hadn't even thought about that.

''I guess so'' I said

''try it, try it'' jack said clapping his hands.

I looked up at Edward.

''just concentrate on on of us'' he said.

I took a deep breath. I was sure that I didn't want to hear what was going on in Edward's head right now so I turned to jack.

''yay! I'm your first'' he said

I blushed and hid a grin.

''oops!'' he giggled

Edward didn't say anything.

I focused on jack

''bellaaa_, can you hear me?'' _

''oh my god! I just read your mind'' I said hugging him.

''lets go show the others'' he said pulling my hand

''_does stark no your with him?'' _he asked in his head

I laughed ''yes, I told him before I left. And Edward can still hear you when you talk to me with your mind''

''oops'' he said again with a smile.

We reached the house.

''so how was your first day at work?'' I asked jack

''easy peas, broken electrical items are no match for me''

I laughed as we entered the house.

Everyone looked up as we entered. Stark wasn't there.

''where's stark?'' I asked

''don't no'' said Aphrodite ''what's he doing here?''

''we talked and sorted things out'' I told them

Alice, jasper and Emmett all grinned at me.

''what do you mean, sorted things?'' Aphrodite asked

I focused on her.

''_please don't be back together, it would kill stark''_

''no, were not back together Aphrodite, were going to be friends'' I told her

''and I would never hurt stark''

she looked shocked for a minute.

''Bella can read our minds'' jack practically shouted

all eyes were on me.

I grinned ''I'm super girl''

everyone laughed ''right everyone get to know each other while I go find stark'' I told them.

Without waiting for a reply I turned and headed back out.

It was raining now and very dark.

I picked up his scent and followed it to the woods.

I smiled as I recognised the path he had taken.

He was at my special place, our special place. Where we were last night.

I could hear the whoosh of his arrow's flying through the sky and the thud of it hitting the target.

''hey hotshot'' I said as I got closer.

He turned to me and smiled. The smile didn't quite reach his eyes.

''you seem in a better mood'' he said as he shot another arrow at the target.

I turned to look, the target had tons of arrows all poking out of the middle.

I walked towards him.

''yeah, I am. I'm happy'' I said stopping behind him.

He didn't reply. I could feel his anxiety.

''look at me'' I told him

slowly he turned to face me. His eyes were tinged red.

''everything is fine now'' I said

''what do you mean?'' he looked paranoid

I took his bow from his hands and an arrow.

''everything can get back to normal now'' I shot the arrow and it landed just as stark's had bang in the middle of the target. I grinned at him.

''as in.....?'' he asked still avoiding my eyes.

I let out a frustrated sigh ''as in, me and you. us. I've told Edward there's no way we are getting back together''

''you did?'' he finally looked up at me.

''James stark! Did you think I was going to get back together with Edward?''

I asked outraged.

He looked uncomfortable

''why would you think that?''

''I'm sorry Bella. Its just...I know how much you love him, and I just thought that if he was back...''

''that I would go running back to him as soon as I got over the shock of seeing him?'' I asked him. I was hurt that he would even think that.

He just looked at me.

''thanks for having so much faith in me'' I said turning and walking away.

I don no why it hurt so much but it did.

''Bella, wait'' he grabbed my arm.

I looked up at him with tear filled eyes.

The rain was pouring down now, drenching us both.

''you have to understand what I I went through with Zoey!'' he said turning me to face him.

I waited for him to continue.

''there was always someone else for her, never just me. I just didn't want to be second best to you'' he said looking in to my eyes.

''I'm not her!'' I said pulling my arm free of his hand.

''Bella, please don't leave'' he said

''I need to be alone'' I replied over my shoulder.

I took off at a run.

The wind and rain felt good on my face. I didn't no where to go, so I kept running.

I ran in a straight line till I came to a cliff.

Sitting down on the ledge I let my tears fall in to the choppy sea below.

I knew I was over emotional but after the last few months it was to be expected.

I must have sat there in the pouring rain for an hour before I stood up.

''Bella''

I turned back towards the trees.

Stark was walking towards me slowly.

''I no your not her. And I'm sorry for doubting you'' he said stopping in front of me.

I reached up grabbing the back of his head, pulling him to me and kissing him.

He wrapped his arms around me pulling me closer.

''I'm sorry'' I said against his lips

''I was terrified I was going to lose you'' he said holding my face in his hands.

Shaking my head I kissed him softly ''never''

his whole body was shaking.

''nobody will come between us. Not Edward, not Jacob. Nobody. I love you'' I said looking up at his beautiful, fudge brown eyes.

''I love you too'' he said kissing my nose.

''lets go home'' I said taking his hand.

We walked hand in hand back to the house, not caring that we were getting wetter than we've ever been in our lives.

We were together and That's all that mattered.

**Awwww how sweet are they!**

**What super power do you all think Bella should learn next?**

**Let me no, I appreciate all your ideas :}**

**thank you all for your reviews and don't worry, I think Bella and stark are perfect together too.**

**Next chapter another bedroom session (wink, wink)**

**(^_^) happy thanks giving to all who celebrate it!!**


	18. Treaty!

**Song for this chapter---plumb--cut**

**(great song!)**

I could hear everyone talking as we reached the house.

Opening the door, everyone turned and looked at us.

Without saying a word I turned and walked up the stairs still holding stark's hand.

Once in my room I put my stereo on and pressed play. Cut. By plumb started playing loudly through the speakers. So even the most sensitive Vampyre or vampire ears wouldn't hear us.

I turned to him and smiled.

Lifting his t-shirt up, I took it off his body and tossed it aside.

I held my arms up and bit my lip, wanting him to do the same.

He smiled cockily before lifting my own t-shirt over my head.

I knelt down and unbuttoned his wet jeans.

_''I'm not a stranger  
No I am yours  
With crippled anger  
And tears that still drip sore''_

the song was saying._  
_

Looking up at his face, I slowly brought his boxer shorts to his ankles.

I took him in my hand, feeling him grow.

Smiling up at him shyly, I kissed his tip.

His breathing got heavier.

_''A fragile flame aged  
Is misery  
And when our hearts meet  
I know you see''_

Licking my lips I wrapped my warm lips around his shaft and moved my head forward, taking him deeper in to my mouth.

His hand moved to my head and he groaned out loud. Making me groan along with him.

Since I had never done this before I just did what felt right. And since his legs were quivering and he was moaning, I guess I was doing something right!.

I flicked my tongue round as I brought my mouth back up to his tip.

''Bella'' he breathed ''oh, god. Bella''

_''I do not want to be afraid  
I do not want to die inside just to breathe in  
I'm tired of feeling so numb  
Relief exists I find it when  
I am cut''_

he put his hand under my chin and turned my face up to look at him while taking him in my mouth.

He pulled me up to my feet and kissed me.

I felt overwhelmed with love. The ability I have that jasper has made it so I could feel what everyone else were feeling.

The love radiating from this boy for me made me want to cry with happiness.

_''I may seem crazy  
Or painfully shy  
And these scars wouldn't be so hidden  
If you would just look me in the eye  
I feel alone here and cold here  
Though I don't want to die  
But the only aesthetic that makes me feel anything kills inside''_

I kissed him back with everything I had. His fingers got to work taking off my own trousers and underwear. Once free of them he picked me up by my waist. I wrapped my legs around him and moved my head to the side.

He took his finger nail and made a small cut next to my jaw.

I pulled his face to my neck.

His lips surrounded the cut the same time as he entered me.

I gasped, which turned in to a moan as he carried me over to the bed.

Our bodies moved in perfect harmony.

Slow and intense.

_''I do not want to be afraid  
I do not want to die inside just to breathe in  
I'm tired of feeling so numb  
Relief exists I find it when  
I am cut  
Pain  
I am not alone  
I am not alone''_

He stopped drinking from me and kissed my lips.

I could taste the blood on his tongue and as weird as it sounds it turned me on knowing that he had just drank part of me.

Turning him so he was on his back an I was on top, I began to move faster as the pressure built inside me.

With on hand he reached down and rubbed my sensitive clitoris.

''ooh, stark......I'm..''

''go ahead Bella, cum for me'' he said breathlessly

_''I'm not a stranger  
No I am yours  
With crippled anger  
And tears that still drip sore''_

I kissed his chest as my orgasm took me over the edge.

I knew it was only seconds before he came himself so I lowered my self down and took him in my mouth again.

''Bella?'' he gasped

''I wanna taste you'' I told him quickly

he moaned and stroked my face.

''you don't have to do that'' he said

I pulled my mouth back, making a popping noise.

''I no, I don't _have_ to. I _want_ to'' I grinned ''besides, you've tasted me''

I moved my head revealing the now healed pink line.

Without another word I took his length fully in my mouth.

He was big so it wouldn't go all the way, but I took as much as I could.

Running my tongue and lips up and down and my hand where my mouth couldn't reach, he was soon twisting his hands in my hair.

''sorry'' he panted.

_''But I do not want to be afraid  
I do not want to die inside just to breathe in  
I'm tired of feeling so numb  
Relief exists I found it when  
I was cut''_

I smiled around him, knowing that I was causing him all kinds of pleasure.

''Bella.... I'm not gonna last long'' he said, his cheeks high with colour.

I continued what I was doing, adding a little vampire speed.

Soon he was twitching in my mouth and his balls tightened in my hand.

I moaned as his warm juices filled my mouth.

Licking my lips I swallowed every last drop.

''ohmyfuckinggod'' he said pulling me up to his chest.

He dropped back on to the bed, and we just lay there.

''your amazing'' he sighed

''so are you'' I smiled, resting my chin on his shoulder.

''I love you'' he said kissing my forehead

I closed my eyes.

''enough to get dressed again and come downstairs with me for some food''

his stomach growled ''you must have read my mind''

my eyes snapped open. I hadn't told him.

''speaking of mind reading. I can do it'' I told him

he propped himself up on his elbow.

''What am I thinking right now?''

I didn't even have to concentrate ''_I'm, deeply in love with you miss swan''_

I smiled ''I'm deeply in love with you too Mr stark''

''That's pretty cool''

I grinned ''no privacy for anyone''

he laughed.

''no, I'm kidding. A little. OK, I might have a peek'' I admitted

''only natural'' he agreed.

I kissed his lips softly ''I love you''

he grinned ''I no''

laughing I got up and got dressed in one of stark's t-shirts that he had brought up to my room from his and a pair of leggings.

He threw on a pair of slouch jeans.

''no shirt?'' I asked, checking out his body.

''nope''

I bit my lip ''we could just stay here, you look way too sexy and we do have a house full of people''

he laughed ''and miss out on meeting your ex'' he faked mock shock.

I rolled my eyes and went out of the door.

''I'm joking'' he said draping both arms over my shoulders as I walked in front of him.

Everyone was scattered around the living room.

Darius, Emmett, jasper and Edward were all sat talking and laughing loudly.

Aphrodite, Alice and jack were talking fashion on the small couch.

Everyone went silent as we walked in.

Emmett grinned widely.

''anyone want take out?'' I asked with a smile

Aphrodite raised one eyebrow.

''what? You don't want take out'' I asked

''just because you turned the volume up, doesn't mean we don't no what you were doing!'' she said with a hair flick.

I rolled my eyes and pulled stark in to the kitchen.

''so, what we having? Pizza, Italian, Chinese? Take your pick'' I told him

he put his arms around my waist and nuzzled my neck.

''well, you filled me up pretty good so you pick'' he kissed the spot he had recently drank from making me giggle.

''Bella'' Edward said from behind us.

I turned. Here goes.

''I wanted to introduce my self to your new boyfriend. I'm Edward, your a lucky guy'' he said holding his hand out to stark.

''James stark'' he replied shaking his hand ''and I no how lucky I am''

Edward's eyes zoned in on the small mark on my neck and his eyes narrowed.

''I wonder Bella, if you can read my mind'' Edward said suddenly.

I swallowed noisily ''er.. I don't no, I'm not going to use it very much''

''try it'' he smiled. His smile still dazzled me.

''er..what?'' I said shaking my head to clear it.

He smiled again ''I said, try it''

''okay'' I took a deep breath and concentrate on Edward.

Not an easy thing to do when I had stark watching me.

I wasn't getting anything from Edward. Not a thing.

''I cant'' I said quietly

''hmmm? Don't you find that odd. I cant read you and now you cant read me! Interesting'' he said smiling.

I tried stark. Easy. I didn't even have to think about it.

''….._let him keep smiling at her like that an I'll rip his fucking lips off and shove them up his...''_ I cut him off mid thought by kissing him on the corner of the mouth.

''so, have you decided on food'' I asked him.

He smiled. ''yeah, I'll have a little more of you when we go back to bed''

''stark!'' I said smacking his arm.

''what?'' he grinned ''have you tasted yourself? Your delicious''

Edward turned and stomped out of the kitchen.

''that wasn't nice!'' I said when he'd gone back in to the room.

''did you see how he was looking at you? Lucky I didn't....'' I cut him off

''yeah, I heard what you wanted to do and so did he''

he shrugged.

''don't be like this'' I warned

''like what?''

''petty'' I hissed

he rolled his eyes ''whatever I don't like the guy!''

I narrowed my eyes at him before walking in to the living room.

Edward was sat alone, his hands balled in to fists on his lap.

I went and sat beside him.

''I'm sorry about that'' I told him

''it wasn't your fault, none of this is. Its mine'' he said. His knuckles looked like they were going to break through the skin.

I put my hand on his. ''no, its not''

he smiled down at me.

He had that little frown line in between his eyes he got when he was really agitated.

I reached up and smoothed it out with my finger, just like I used to.

He smiled and kissed my finger.

''thank you'' he said

I smiled and looked up. Stark was at the door way watching us.

I opened my mouth to say something but I could no longer see anything.

Everything went Gray. I was looking at feathers. Lots of black feathers.

They were so shiny they looked purple.

I heard Stark's voice, but it sounded far away ''what do you see baby''

''black feathers'' I replied

''what else? Look around'' he asked

I turned my head to the left. I was defiantly in forks still but it was snowing.

To my right I see the feathers and something blonde.

''blonde hair and black feathers. Here in forks'' I said

the feathery thing turned towards me and I gasped and fell backwards.

I opened my eyes and I was looking up at Edward's worried face.

I was laid across Edward's legs so I quickly say up.

Jumping up I ran in to stark's arms.

''its OK baby, I'm here'' he said holding me tightly.

''it's eyes!'' I said ''and its limbs''

stark looked at my face.

''they were human'' he said

''how did you know?'' I asked bewildered

''so the blonde thing. Was it about five foot three with curly blonde hair and terrible dress sense'' Aphrodite sneered

''I only saw hair. But yes it was curly. Who were they? And why are they coming to forks?'' I asked

''the blonde girl is called stevie rae, she's the other red Vampyre'' stark told me.

Emmett stuck up his hand ''what the heck is a red Vampyre?''

''I am'' stark said wiping the make up cover off his head revealing his beautiful red markings.

As usual as soon as I saw them I traced the pattern with my fingertips.

Stark smiled.

''cool'' Emmett nodded

''so what colour are the rest of you'' jasper asked

''were all blue. Other than stevie rae, Its only stark and Bella who are different. Probably what drew them together'' jack mused

''Bella's not one of you'' Edward said

'' yeah she is'' jack replied

''she was a normal human'' Edward snapped

''so were we'' stark said putting his arms around me ''she's one of us''

I smiled up at him then sent a frown at Edward.

''guys'' Aphrodite aid loudly.

We all turned to where her and Alice were sitting.

Alice was looking straight ahead with a blank expression on her face.

''she's having a vision'' jasper said running to his wife's side. And began murmuring to her. ''just, carry on as you all were'' he said to us.

I smiled. Alice and jasper reminded me of me and stark.

Standing up on my tiptoes, I kissed his lips.

He grinned down at me ''what was that for?''

I shrugged and smiled ''just because''

he kissed me back softly ''what was that for?'' I repeated.

''because I love you'' he smiled.

I waited for the cheap line to follow but it didn't.

I laughed ''what. You run out of cheesy lines to say after you say something nice?''

he pouted ''actually I think I have''

someone knocked on the door.

Stark pulled jacks Gray woollen hat off his head and placed it on his own to cover his marks.

''I'm going in to the kitchen to make out......care to join me?'' he held out his hand.

''there he is'' I laughed taking his hand.

I felt Edward's eyes follow me in to the kitchen.

Why do I keep forgetting he's there?.

Stark had ordered Chinese food, he paid the delivery man and brought the food in to the kitchen.

''duck!'' jack and I squealed at the same time. I loved duck, it was my favourite Chinese food.

''am I forgiven?'' stark grinned

laughing I kissed his cheek ''yep''

duch and jack came in to the kitchen, followed by everyone else.

''I didn't know what you all wanted so I just got everyone's favourite'' stark told everyone ''so, dig in!''

Alice and jasper came in together.

''do you guys know this person?'' jasper held out a piece of paper with a sketch of a face on it.

Aphrodite leaned over and groaned ''your not going to like this'' she told stark.

''what?'' he asked leaning forward.

He let out a long list of curses.

''What's wrong? Who is it?'' I looked at the drawing of a man's face.

He had a pattern of knots and twirls framing his eye's and floppy hair on his forehead.

''his names, Erik'' stark said through gritted teeth.

''okay.... What's he done?'' I asked. Stark obviously has a problem with him and Aphrodite didn't seem to impressed either.

Darius spoke first ''Erik, is Aphrodite's ex boyfriend who became stark's ex girlfriend's boyfriend before stark showed up and was still her boyfriend when she was with him''

I blew out a breath ''wow''

''what did you see him doing?'' I asked Alice

''he was here in this kitchen, chopping carrots. Then he turned and smiled and everything vanished. I assume That's when you walked in'' she nodded towards me.

''excuse me'' stark said standing up and walking out of the front door.

I stood up to follow him but Darius stopped me ''let him get it out of his system''

I sat back down and sighed.

''this Zoey person sounds like a total bitch'' I said

''she was nice, but had a lot of boy issues'' jack replied.

''boy issues! Jack she fucked a teacher while she was going out with Erik and heath. That to me is more than boy issues'' Aphrodite sneered

''enough! Zoey is with Kalona now, therefore she is a threat. Just like everyone else who sides with him'' Darius said loudly.

Jack's eyes filled with tears ''I'm going to have a bath'' he said before running upstairs.

All eyes turned to Darius.

''I'm sorry, but the arguments we have had about this. I don't want any more'' he turned to me ''sorry priestess''

I blushed ''its Bella''

he smiled and nodded.

''when did Bella join the church'' Emmett asked

everyone laughed

''what?'' he looked around

''why did you call her priestess?'' jasper asked

''she is the first of her kind, everyone of her kind from here on must look up to her and treat her with respect'' Darius told them while I blushed and looked anywhere but at Emmett, who was grinning like a idiot.

Emmett came and stood in front of me and bowed formally.

''ma'lady''

''shut up Emmett'' I said poking him with my fork.

I got up and began clearing the dishes away.

Edward came and stood by me and picked up a towel to dry with with.

''thanks'' I smiled

''no problem, since I know how you hate to be centre of attention. I'm proud of you'' he whispered.

I smiled again.

We cleaned and dried in silence for a while.

''would you, mind coming to see Esme and Carlisle tomorrow. They both really missed you and would love to see you'' he said as he dried

''um, yeah I'd love to see them. I missed them too''

he smiled at me ''great, but of course Carlisle will want to treat you like a guinea pig'' he laughed

''I'm sure he will''

''I'll look after you, I wont let him get too carried away'' he smiled

I turned my head away. This was beyond strange.

''yeah, uh... I'm just going to go find stark'' I said taking the towel from him and wiping my hands.

He just nodded.

Everyone had vanished from the kitchen.

''where'd everyone go?'' I walked in to the living room. There was no one there.

''there all outside!'' Edward said heading towards the door.

I followed him outside to where it look like an argument was taking place.

Sam uley was stood with Paul and someone I had never seen before.

''…...technically, your on our land. The treaty is broken'' Sam uley was saying to jasper.

''What's going on?'' Edward and I asked at the same time.

''the dog's here think were on their land'' Alice explained

''no! I was with Carlisle when he made the treaty. This is on our side not yours'' Edward said stepping forward.

Stark appeared from the side of the house.

''What's up?'' he asked me

''something about a treaty'' I whispered

''sorry I ran out'' he said kissing my head

I smiled up at him ''its OK, I ran off on you earlier''

''the treaty is broken'' Jake said

''yeah you broke it'' Edward replied

Jacob looked confused ''what the fuck are you talking about bloodsucker?''

''did you or did you not tell Bella about vampires?''

Jacob paled.

''Bella?'' Sam asked

I stepped forward ''well, That's true. But that was before he knew any of it was true!''

I had to defend Jake, it wasn't his fault.

Quil and embry came running up the drive.

''this house, is on the boundary line'' quil said sliding to a stop.

''sup baby!'' he added to me. I rolled my eyes ''hey quil''

both stark and Edward gave him dirty looks.

''yeah, half the house is on Cullen land and half on quileute'' embry added.

''so my house is neutral then! Anyone is welcome'' I told them all.

''its not as simple as that!'' Sam said glaring at the cullens.

I concentrated on him and read his thoughts. He hated the cullens because it was their fault for living in forks that he first changed in to a wolf.

''Sam, it is a simple as that. No one will be fighting on _MY_ land. I paid for this land so that makes it mine. Anyone with a problem with that can talk to me about it!'' I said moving in front of everyone.

Sam growled ''I should have known you'd side with them'' he hissed

''your letting a silly grudge get in the way of thinking rationally'' I replied.

He narrowed his eyes.

''yeah, I can read minds'' I told him.

Edward laughed and Sam went for him.

With my mind I pushed Sam away.

''STOP!'' I shouted, power made the air cackle around me. ''I said no fighting on my land''

the whole wolf pack looked embarrassed at Sam's outburst.

He stood up and dusted himself down. ''what did you do to me?''

''I pushed you''

''you didn't touch me!'' he replied

''I didn't need to. Look are you going to respect my wished or not?'' I asked

''what's with all the noise?'' jack came out wearing a bath towel round his head and spider man pyjamas.

All of a sudden there was a shimmering noise in the air

''I imprinted!'' said the boy with Sam.

* * *

**thanks you, to everyone who reviewed.**

**I get all mopy and cant be bothered to write when people don't review. They keep me going, so pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeee review.**

**Let me no what you all think should happen next!**

**I love hearing from you all ^_^**


	19. Fun at school!

**Song for this chapter---Avenged Sevenfold - Seize The Day**

Sam turned around ''Seth?''

the boy called Seth moved forward and held out his hand to jack ''hi, I'm Seth Clearwater''

jack smiled sweetly ''jack twist''

''wanna get something to eat with me jack twist'' Seth asked

jack blushed ''we have leftover Chinese food inside. Want some?''

''sure'' Seth replied as they both walked inside.

How sweet were they.

''barf!'' Aphrodite said pretending to puke.

''be nice'' I told her before turning to Sam.

''so?''

''fine! this house is neutral'' he said before turning and walking away.

Jacob shrugged and went inside to join jack and Seth.

Quil placed his arm around my shoulders ''so does that mean I'm welcome in your house?'' he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Stark stepped forward ''relax'' I told him.

I smiled at quil and made him slap himself with his own hand.

''yes, your welcome here. But just remember what I can do to you if you piss me off'' I said before taking stark's hand and going back inside.

It was getting late now and I wanted to watch the rest of that 'push' movie.

''guys, were going to bed'' I said picking up the movie.

''I'm off too'' Jacob said hugging me.

''bye'' I said

I went in to the kitchen to say bye to the cullens.

''your still my little sister'' Emmett said hugging me and picking me up off my feet.

Jasper hugged me and whispered ''I'm glad I don't want to eat you anymore''

laughing I turned to Alice.

She hugged me and kissed my cheek ''have fun''

I felt awkward, I couldn't just leave Edward out so I hugged him as well

''goodbye'' I said. I felt his lips kiss my hair ''see you at school'' he said

''I'll show you my new tricks'' I said lifting up the DVD.

Stark and I made our way upstairs.

He didn't say anything as we got undressed and I put the movie on.

''What's wrong?'' I asked as I snuggled in to his chest.

He kissed my lips softly ''you are far too good looking for you own good''

''well, I can always put a paper bag over my head when ever anyone's around'' I said rolling my eyes.

''sorry, I'm just paranoid'' he said hugging me.

''well don't be! Your the only person I want''

he smiled ''you looked sexy as hell when you got all powerful outside''

I laughed ''lets just watch the film. I wanna see what I can do''

''OK, my powerful beautiful girl''

I pressed play.

We cuddled on silence while we watched the film.

My eyes began to droop as the credits were rolling up.

When I opened my eyes my alarm was going off.

I sat up and rubbed my eyes. It was seven am.

''morning beautiful'' stark said sitting up.

''morning, go back to sleep'' I replied kissing his head.

''naa, I decided to sleep when you sleep''

''I need a shower'' I said getting out of the bed.

I was in and out in five.

''come on. I'll make pancakes'' I said as I dressed.

''sounds good, I'll be right down''

I went downstairs, braiding my hair as I did.

''Jesus Christ, jack you scared me to death'' I said clutching my chest.

Jack and Seth were still sat in the kitchen drinking coffee.

''sorry Bella'' Seth grinned

''have you two been up all night?'' I asked pouring myself and stark a cup.

Jack grinned sheepishly ''yeah, kinda. We got talking and couldn't stop''

I shook my head and laughed.

''well since your both here, do you want some pancakes?''

''better not give them mine!'' stark said coming up behind me and kissing my neck.

''mmmm,uh, stark, you smell like a girl!'' I laughed

jack and Seth both laughed.

''all that was in your shower was girly. why does it turn you on?'' he asked sexily.

I turned and narrowed my eyes at him.

He grinned. I made him raise his own hand as if to hit himself cutting off his grin.

''OK! OK, I'm sorry'' he laughed ''That's not fair. I can only control humans'' he pouted.

''I'm good!'' I winked ''That's the push baby''

''I'll be doing some pushing of my own when you get back from school'' he whispered.

''ohh ewe'' jack said as I slid pancakes on to a plate ''you two will put me off my food''

we were all eating chocolate chip pancakes when Aphrodite came downstairs.

''want some?'' jack grinned with his mouth full.

''I say a big gross to you'' she said grabbing an apple ''you ready?'' she added to me.

I nodded and stood up.

''oh I'm going to see Esme and Carlisle after school. Wanna come?'' I asked stark.

He rolled his eyes ''I'll pass''

''OK, see you later'' I said kissing him.

''I cant believe, the country bumpkin and her feathery friend are coming'' Aphrodite said as we got in to stark's car.

''why? Don't you like her?''

she let out a sigh ''its not that. She's the reason I'm not a Vampyre anymore. That and the fact that we were imprinted!''

I giggled ''you were imprinted with a girl!''

''it wasn't sexual!'' she hissed

I just nodded.

It was strange seeing the cullens cars parked at school again.

Alice and Edward were waiting for us next to my parking spot.

''hey'' I said getting out.

''ohmygod, Alice where did you get them boots from?'' Aphrodite asked

she and Alice walked off together talking fashion.

I rolled my eyes.

''Bella'' Edward greeted me with a smile.

We walked towards the picnic tables in silence.

Everyone was watching us.

I focused on a few people.

'_'I wonder if they are back together?''_

_''cant she leave anyone for the rest of us?''_

I didn't want to hear anymore.

''so what did the movie teach you?'' Edward asked as we sat down.

''to scream and burst things'' I told him ''and there was something about smelling things and being able to know about where it came from or something as well''

''good to know_'' _he laughed.

''I need new material to work with'' I sighed

he rolled his eyes ''yeah, it must be tough being super girl''

I grinned.

''school is going to be fun!'' I said, thinking about everything I could do.

''p.e will defiantly be easier with your new, er...talents'' he said as a couple of people walked by us.

''so will ruining a few people's day's'' I replied smiling wickedly towards a table that sat mike, Jessica and Lauren.

Edward followed my gaze ''I don't think That's a good idea, Bella''

''I didn't ask if you thought it was a good idea. Edward!'' I snapped back.

He looked taken back.

I sighed ''I'm not going to do anything drastic. Just mess with them a bit''

''you know, I have a series on DVD that you will love. Its about all these different people with super powers, we could watch them if you like'' he said standing up as the bell rang.

''what kind of powers?'' I was eager to see what I could do.

''well, er... I'm not sure. There new and I haven't watched any of it yet'' he looked away.

I raised my eyebrow ''OK, we can check them out later''

just then Angela walked over to me ''hey Bella!. uh....welcome back Edward''

''thank you'' he replied but he looked anything but thankful.

Angela just stood smiling.

I decided to listen in and hear what was making him cringe.

_''….a dick, I really hope she doesn't mess things up with James and go back with this tool. Sure he's good looking and all but James is so much better for her. She's been so happy since she met him! And look at her glow! I bet they've had sex''_

I had to disguise my laugh with a cough.

''I'll see you at lunch Bella'' Edward said before slouching away.

Angela opened her mouth to speak but I cut her off.

''I know what your thinking but it's not going to happen! I am not leaving stark for Edward. We've decided to be friends''

she held up her hands ''it's your life....but I'm glad your making the right choice'' she grinned

''come on'' I laughed ''were late for double English''

the teacher handed out poetry books in class making everyone groan.

On the front cover was a beautiful woman with fiery red hair.

I instantly thought of Victoria.

All class I could think of nothing else.

At the end of the second lesson Mr berty asked me something and I answered him by saying ''huh?''

Jessica, who was sitting behind me sniggered loudly.

I could have just fished the answer out the teachers head like I had seen Edward do so many times but I decided to use my mind for more useful purposes.

''miss swan, could you at least try to pay attention'' Mr berty said before going back to his desk.

''hey jess, wanna spoon'' mike said loudly making the whole class turn around and laugh.

Jessica was sat staring in to space while she picked her nose and ate it.

I no not the most grown up thing to do but hey, it sure was funny!.

''settle down!'' Mr berty said ''miss Stanley, cant you wait for lunch?''

that made everyone laugh even more. Poor Jessica was now the colour of a ripe red apple.

The bell rang, everyone jumped up and rushed out of the door.

By lunch time everyone in school will know about Jessica's finger food!.

I smiled to my self as I walked to Trig.

''hey B'' Aphrodite said stopping next to me at the door.

''B?'' I tilted my head and raised my eyebrow

''nick name'' she grinned

''okay....are you in this class?''

she nodded

''good. So is mike, and I'm going to mess up his day!'' I said with a grin

''let me guess. You were the reason for Jessica's new diet?''

I laughed ''gotta love how fast gossip spreads in forks''

we went inside and took our seats. Since I wasn't here for Aphrodite's first day, she wasn't sat with me but she was at the desk directly behind so it wasn't too bad.

Edward came and sat next to me and grinned.

''I persuaded the lady in the office to let me pick my own classes'' he said.

I shook my head ''you mean you dazzled her in to it. And you say I'm bad''

he laughed ''OK, I guess were as bad as each other then''

''got any ideas as to what I can make mike do?'' I smiled

''no, I think I'll let you handle this one''

I stuck out my tongue ''spoil sport''

''today we will be copying out of your book's. Page 393'' said Mr Varner.

Everyone groaned but I smiled as I got my things out of my bag.

We were about halfway through class when I got an idea.

I listened carefully to mikes thoughts.

''..._stupid fucking Cullen. thinks he's so cool with his messy hair and good looks. I might grow my hair''_

I laughed softly and nudged Edward.

''mike, really does hate you doesn't he?''

he chuckled softly ''he does''

I went back in to mikes mind.

He stood up abruptly.

I had to bite my knuckle to stop myself from what I knew was coming next.

''sorry'' I giggled to Edward

he momentarily looked confused ''for what?''

''this'' I said just before mike turned towards us.

''I fucking hate you Edward Cullen! You have everything. Look at you! Your gorgeous. Your hair is like liquid brass and your eyes are like the sweetest honey!''

''SIT DOWN, Mr NEWTON!'' the teacher shouted.

''NO!'' mike shouted back ''he needs to know why I hate him''

Aphrodite was crying with laughter behind me and I couldn't breath.

''you always smell so nice and look so good, its not fucking fair Cullen! I hate you''

''uh..mike. Are you sure you hate him? Because it sounds to me like you kinda love him!'' I said between gulps of air.

Mike burst in to tears and stomped his foot ''I do not love him! I hate him''

he turned and fled from the room.

Everyone burst out laughing.

''ohmygod!...... Bella ….that was...hilarious'' Aphrodite laughed

I turned to Edward. He looked amused ''very funny Bella''

we were still laughing as we walked to lunch.

Sitting down with my chips and cheese I spotted Lauren.

Your next! I thought to myself.

''Bella! Is that you who's been causing all this havoc?'' Alice asked as she danced around the table to me.

I grinned ''yep, and number three is just about to begin''

''I like wicked Bella a lot'' she grinned back

''what are you going to do?'' Aphrodite asked leaning in.

''watch and see!'' I winked

my phone began to ring/

STARK

''hello''

''hey baby. You busy?'' he asked

''no, I'm at lunch. Plus I'm never too busy for you''

''she's been bad stark!'' Aphrodite shouted at the phone.

I laughed.

''bad how?'' he asked. I could tell his eyebrow was raised.

''lets just say I'm trying out a few tricks''

''ahh. Say no more'' he laughed

''I miss you'' I told him. It was true. I missed him loads and I was thinking about going to night collage so we could go together.

''I miss you too. Are you still going over to Alice's after school?''

I knew he was only saying Alice's because he didn't want to think of it as me going to Edward's house.

''yeah, Aphrodite's coming too'' I had picked that out of her head earlier.

She grinned at me and shook her head. ''head invader'' she muttered.

''That's good'' he said sounding happier.

I laughed ''I am giving you the biggest eye roll in history James stark''

''nothing new there'' he laughed.

''is Seth still there?'' I asked thinking about the plan I had made in English.

''yeah, but he and jack are both asleep. Why?''

I took a deep breath ''its about Victoria and Laurent'' I said quietly.

Both Alice's and Edward's heads snapped in my direction.

''what about them?'' stark asked sounding worried.

''I just need to talk to Sam about something That's all. Don't worry'' I told him.

''Bella. What about Victoria and Laurent?'' Edward asked

''later'' I told him

on the phone stark growled.

''easy tiger'' I told him.

He sighed ''sorry''

''its OK, listen do you wanna chat to Aphrodite a minute while I do a little more mischief. I wanna do it before next period''

he laughed ''That's my girl. Naa I gotta run, but I love you and I'll see you later''

''I love you too'' I said before hanging up.

''right! Operation stuff bra'' I muttered.

Focusing on Lauren across the room I got in to her head easily.

Just as I thought she was a total air head!

She was talking loudly about a new expensive dress she was going to buy.

''...and the texture is to die for! Its pure silk''

I quickly told her what to say next.

''speaking of texture. Have you felt how rough tissue paper is now days? Its ludicrous. Here feel'' she shoved her hand down her top and pulled out a wad she had stuffed down her bra.

''I have to put up with that all day!'' she said pulling the other side out too.

The whole cafeteria erupted with laughter.

''paybacks a bitch'' I said quietly.

''are you done?'' Edward laughed

I grinned and nodded.

''Victoria and Laurent?'' he asked as jasper came and sat down.

''wait? There back?'' jasper asked

I let out a long sigh ''Jacob and the pack caught their scent and followed them. Paul heard them talking about me. That's all I know''

he looked angry ''you should have told me right away!''

''well, forgive me for having other things on my mind when you came back to town''

just as I thought. His face went from angry to upset in an instant.

I felt guilty. ''I'm sorry, Edward. I know I should have told you but to be honest I totally forgot''

''how do you forget two deadly vampires are trying to kill you?'' jasper asked quietly.

''all the sex she's having could have helped!'' Aphrodite said. Absently picking at her nail.

Everyone looked at her as my face flushed scarlet.

''what?'' she asked

''I'm going to biology, see you later'' I said standing up quickly.

How awkward was it when someone talked about you having sex with your new boyfriend when you ex is sitting with you!

The class room was empty when I got there so I just sat and put my head on the desk.

Edward was going to freak when he finds out what I plan to do!.

''are you OK, Bella?'' he asked sitting beside me.

I sat up and nodded. ''fine''

he was silent for a minute.

''remember when you first came in to this class?'' he asked with a small smile.

''of course. I thought you were the rudest person in the world'' I replied.

''and then I went to Alaska. I couldn't get you out of my head! I thought some one had sent you to torture me''

I didn't want to have this conversation with him.

''I'm sorry Edward. But memory lanes closed'' I said bluntly.

He nodded ''I guess your right''

Mr banner came in, followed by the rest of the class ending our conversation.

''DNA'' said Mr banner, loudly.

I mentally groaned.

The teacher grinned at everyone and continued.

''Deoxyribonucleic acid 'DNA' is a nucleic acid that contains the genetic instructions used in the development and functioning of all known living organisms and some viruses.''

why do we even have to learn this stuff?

I think we should get to chose what we want to learn about!

''The main role of DNA molecules is the long-term storage of information. DNA is often compared to a set of blueprints or a recipe, or a code, since it contains the instructions needed to construct other components of cells, such as proteins and RNA molecules. The DNA segments that carry this genetic information are called genes, but other DNA sequences have structural purposes, or are involved in regulating the use of this genetic information''

he had lost me and most of the class. The only person who looked like he even knew what language Mr banner was speaking was Edward.

I began drawing little red arrows around my name on my text book.

Soon I was in full day dream mode.

''miss swan?'' asked my banner sharply

I looked up ''yes sir?''

''are you even listening?'' he asked walking towards me.

I nodded ''of course sir''

''well you wont mind answering me this question then'' he grinned.

''if gene X has DNA base sequence3'- TACCCTTTAGTAGCCAGT-5'' what would be the base sequence of RNA after transcription occurs?''

my eyes went so wide they hurt.

He had never asked someone a question that hard before.

''well miss swan? The class is waiting'' he said, tapping his foot.

I quickly entered his mind and found the answer.

I smiled widely as I replied ''5-AUGGGAAAUCAUCGGUGA-3''

the whole class started whispering.

''nicely done'' Edward muttered.

With that Mr banner left me alone for the rest of the lesson.

''how did you know the answer to that impossible question?'' asked Tyler as we all left the classroom.

''I study hard'' I told him as I put my jacket back on.

As Aphrodite and I headed off to p.e, I took out my phone.

I found Jacob's number and pressed send new message.

**Hey its Bella.**

**Come see me tomorrow, I need werewolf lessons!**

**I want you to teach me how to fight canine style :)**

**I'm going to fight Victoria!**

**X**

_**Oooo Bella's feeling feisty!**_

_**Thanks for reviewing and please continue to do so **_

() ()

(^_^)

() ()

Rose

xxxx


	20. The cullen house!

**Song for this chapter----Boys Like Girls - I Told You So**

The reply came back as I was getting changed for volleyball.

**Cool, I'll be glad to help!**

**Does everyone know, you wanna fight her?**

**J xxxxx**

I smiled as I read it.

I knew Jacob wouldn't give me the 'its too dangerous for you' speech.

**Thanks Jake. **

**I knew you wouldn't let me down!**

**B xx**

''so, what have you and Mr intense have planned?'' Aphrodite asked as she tied back her hair.

''I'm going to see his parents'' I said as my phone beeped again.

Aphrodite just nodded and gave me a look.

''what?'' I asked

''its obvious he loves you''

''so?'' I looked at the new message.

**Kick the bitch's ass!!! **

I smiled and shook my head.

she shrugged ''never mind. Who's the message from?''

''Jacob''

she laughed ''ahh competitor number 3''

I sent her a question mark look.

''stark, Edward and Jacob. All competing for your heart''

I rolled my eyes. ''no competition. Stark wins, end of!''

''what's the message about?'' she asked.

we were walking back in to the gym.

''OK I might as well tell you. I'm going to learn about being a wolf then I'm going to fight Victoria!''

''That's the vamp the wolves found right?''

I nodded. We hung back as I told her about what James had done last year and about the cullens killing him.

''wow! That's some serious shit, Bella''

''I no. but its the last time anyone will fight a battle for me'' I told her.

''ladies, less chat more game'' the coach shouter at her.

''oh go bleach your moustache'' Aphrodite sniggered.

I grinned and slipped in to the coaches mind. Telling her to let us talk.

''are you sure you want to fight her though? I mean, she could kill you'' Aphrodite said, looking like I'd lost my mind.

I sighed ''I no, its crazy. But I need to do this. I don't want everyone always fighting my battles for me''

she gave me a one armed hug ''then I'm OK with it too''.

After school, I went over to wait for Edward by stark's car.

Alice was taking Edward's to Seattle with Aphrodite to go shopping.

''lets go'' he said standing in front of me.

''I drive'' I said opening the door.

He rolled his eyes

''stark doesn't trust just anyone else to drive his car'' I pointed out

''you do!''

I looked at him like it was obvious ''he loves me''

Edward stayed silent.

I started the car and set off.

''wow. I'm impressed, Love. You are actually driving faster than fifty'' he laughed.

''its the car, it makes me want to speed'' I said putting my foot down a little.

We were almost at the house when I screeched to a stop.

''What's wrong?'' he asked

I just shook my head

''are you OK?'' he looked worried now.

''yes..... no …. I don't no, its just....never mind'' I started the engine again.

''you can talk to me, Bella''

I snorted

''I know its going to be hard for you. Coming back here and being with me, but Bella. Even if you and I are not together my family sill think of you as family'' he said softly.

I didn't reply.

As I pulled up at the big house my heart relaxed a little.

Edward was right. Esme and Carlisle were like family, they all were.

Hadn't I dreamt about becoming one of them.

Esme was waiting for me as soon as Edward opened the door.

''Bella'' she cried hugging me ''oh, I have missed you child''

''I've missed you too Esme'' I replied hugging her back.

''look at you! Your even more stunning'' she gasped looking at me from arms length.

I smiled, blushing ''thank you''

''Isabella swan! My dear. You are more radiant than the sun''

I turned around to see Carlisle stood next to the stairs.

''Carlisle'' I ran to him and hugged him ''I missed you all so much''

''I told him not to leave you'' he whispered in my ear.

I smiled ''thanks, I'm OK now though''

''where's your boyfriend? Alice tells me he is quiet a catch'' Esme said earning a narrowed eye look from Edward.

''he's at home. I think he felt a little uncomfortable, plus he cant go out in the day light'' I told them.

''so its true then? He would burn in the sunlight'' Carlisle asked

''yeah'' I could see the interest spark in Carlisle's eyes.

''and you. Is everything Alice said true?''

I nodded ''I can do anything I see''

''amazing'' Carlisle said ''will you show me?''

I focus on him.

_''if what Alice said is true and she can turn in to a wolf and have vampire speed. Imagine the possibility. I wonder if she would let me take a few samples?''_

I smiled ''yes can you imagine the possibility's. And I don't mind if you want a few samples from me''

his eyes widened then he grinned and laughed ''brilliant. You can do what Edward does''

''only when I want to'' I told him

''fascinating!'' he said positively beaming.

'do you want to do them tests now?''

''oh, yeah. That would be brilliant. Edward take her up to my office'' he said

I smiled and followed Edward upstairs.

''they are both so happy to see you'' he said as we walked in to Carlisle's office on the third floor.

''oh crap!'' I said smacking myself on the fore head.

''what?'' Edward grinned

''I agreed to tests!''

''so?'' he looked confused

I pouted ''tests means needles''

he laughed and took my hand.

''I'll hold your hand, love'' he smiled.

''take a seat Bella'' Carlisle said as he walked in. saving me from having to reply to Edward.

''how many needles?'' I asked, not looking.

They both laughed.

''only one needle, Bella'' Carlisle said kindly.

I say up straight ''oh. Well, That's not too bad then''

''I've noticed that your scent is different too'' he said as he put a purple band round my arm.

''so I've heard'' I smiled, thinking about stark sniffing me.

''Bella, would it be OK to get a few other type's of samples from you as well''

I made a face wondering what kind of samples he could want.

''like what?'' I asked trying not to be too grossed out by the things my sick mind had conjured up.

He laughed at my expression ''hair and nail if possible''

I signed in relief ''that you can have, Carlisle''

''are you ready Bella? This will scratch a little'' he said raising a needle.

Now the needle was probably small to everyone else, but to _me_ it looked way too big to fit in to my tiny vein.

''Edward'' I gasped, faintly

he was at my side ''I'm here Bella, its OK''

I turned my face towards him.

''go'' I told Carlisle

''you might not want to look for a couple of minutes. Just while the test tubes fill'' he replied.

I focused on Edward's face.

He really was exquisite. I looked at every detail of his eyes.

Today they were the colour of butterscotch.

I followed the perfect bow of his lip with my eyes.

As I watched him, he watched me right back.

This was wrong. I shouldn't be looking at him like this.

But my feelings for him couldn't just be turned off.

I don't think I will ever stop loving him, deep down.

''there. All done'' Carlisle said as he placed a plaster on my arm.

I turned and smiled at him. ''see, cool as a cucumber''

he laughed and handed me two small tubs.

''nail and hair, please Bella''

I took a small pair of scissors off the desk and cut off my little finger nail.

Next I ran my hands through my hair, catching all the stray hairs and pulling them out.

''Bella, you could have just cut a strand or two off. You didn't have to hurt yourself'' Edward muttered

I rolled my eyes ''I didn't hurt myself. Hair falls out all the time''

''thank you, Bella. This will keep me busy for a while'' Carlisle chuckled.

''glad I could help'' I told him.

''Esme has made you something to eat, love'' Edward said as he pushed a piece of hair back from my face.

My stomach growled.

Edward and Carlisle both laughed.

We all made our way to the kitchen, where the most delicious smell was coming from.

''chicken pasta salad with secret sauce'' Esme told me as she placed a bowl in front of me.

''thank you, Esme'' I took a mouth full and moaned ''this is so good''

Esme smiled.

''how can you cook so good, I mean, you haven't eaten in how long''

''television'' she told me then winked ''you should see Emmett. He's a brilliant cook. He just cooks things for the sake of it sometimes''

I laughed. Picturing Emmett in a apron, baking sponge cakes.

''you talking about me?'' Emmett said suddenly sitting beside me.

''me?, no. just picturing you making pretty cakes'' I smiled.

''Bella'' Rosalie said from the door way.

''hello, Rosalie''

she nodded ''I'm glad to hear that you no longer want to become a vampire''

the room went silent.

Rosalie and I almost never spoke.

''no, I'm happy with what I am now. And I'm happy with my life'' I told her.

She smiled ''its not that I didn't want you as a sister. Its just that, once your turned. That's it. And I know how bad it can be''

I smiled back ''I understand. Thank you for telling me''

''maybe now, we could even be friends'' she said

Edward was looking at her like she was an alien.

''I'd like that'' I smiled again.

She winked before leaving the room.

''well that was.......interesting'' Edward said.

''I think its good'' Emmett said looking thoughtful.

''me too'' I grinned.

Life would be a lot easier if Rosalie and I were on better terms.

''I'll go set the DVD up, everyone wants to watch it with us'' Edward told me.

I continued to eat my chicken salad.

''so, Bella. Tell me about stark'' Esme said as she handed me a tall glass of ice tea.

I smiled ''he's sweet and considerate. A little cocky, but in a good way. And he makes me happy''

she kissed my forehead ''then he is also family in my eyes''

''thank you, Esme''

my phone began to ring

''speak of the devil'' I laughed as I answered.

''hey, were your ears burning. I was just telling Esme about you''

he laughed ''nope, just missed you''

'' I miss you too. Its kinda dark now, why don't you come and meet Esme and Carlisle''

''and spend time with Mr perfect! No thanks''

''you sure? We could go for a drive after and get something to eat''

''Bella. The DVD's set up. Would you like some pop corn love?'' Edward asked as he entered the kitchen.

''what the fuck, Bella?'' stark said, sounding pretty pissed off.

''stark, relax'' I said quietly. Even though speaking quietly was pointless in a house full of vampires.

''I'll be there in five'' he said before putting the phone down.

''oh crap!'' I muttered.

I had never known him with a temper. I called Aphrodite.

''hello'' she answered on the second ring.

''What's stark like when he's mad?'' I asked straight away.

''depends on who he's mad at. If its you, he'll probably just sulk for a while''

''and what if its not me?''

''well, he does tend to go a bit OTT if you know what I mean'' she said ''anyway, were on our way now. So see you soon''

I put my phone away.

''What's wrong?'' asked Esme as she came back in the room.

I let out a long sigh ''stark's not too keen on the whole, me and Edward as friends. And he heard Edward call me love''

she made a sympathetic face.

''Bella, I don't mean anything by it. I've always called you love'' Edward said.

''I know that Edward. But look at it from his point of view. His girlfriends ex comes back, and starts calling her love and spending time with her. He's bound to get annoyed''

he shook his head ''what's to be annoyed about? You chose him! Your with him!''

''yes, That's true. But cant you see, he sees you as a threat'' I said raising my voice.

Edward smiled a little.

''wipe that grin off your face of I'll wipe it for you'' I growled

''oh calm down Bella!'' he said ''its just a misunderstanding''

''bellaaaaa, stark's here'' Emmett called out from somewhere in the house.

I huffed at Edward and walked to the front door.

As soon as I opened the door he pulled me to him and kissed me.

I was breathless by the time the kiss ended.

''I'm sorry'' he whispered against my lips

''for what?'' I asked touching his cheek.

''being paranoid, hanging up on you. Take your pick'' he smiled.

The smile made me melt.

I reached up on my tiptoes and kissed him again.

His strong arms wrapped around my waist. Lifting me up and closer to him.

In the house Emmett wolf whistled loudly.

''Emmett!'' snapped Rosalie

''what? They could give us some competition with a kiss like that''

I broke away laughing ''shut up Emmett!'' I said loudly.

Rosalie was laughing.

''come on'' I said taking stark's hand and leading him inside.

He and Edward glared at each other.

''you must be stark. Bella's just been telling me about you'' Esme said as she stepped between them and shook his hand.

''nice to meet you'' stark smiled.

''take him up to meet Carlisle'' she added to me.

I nodded and headed back up to Carlisle's office.

''this place is amazing!'' he said looking around in awe. I remember doing the exact same thing when Edward first brought me here.

I smiled ''it is pretty amazing. Esme does it all herself you know''

he looked amazed.

''come in'' Carlisle said before I had even knocked.

''Carlisle. I'd like you to meet my boyfriend James stark''

''pleasure to meet you. Your a lucky man, James stark'' Carlisle told him shaking his hand.

''I sure am. And please, call me stark''

''well, stark. What's it like living with super Bella?'' Carlisle said

we all laughed.

''interesting, to say the least'' he grinned.

''Bella's just let me take a few samples to do some tests on. I'm hoping to find out how much her genetics have changed since before''

the two of them chatted about science and medicine for a while until Edward came in and stark stiffened up.

''are you ready to watch the DVD?'' he asked me.

I nodded ''stark. Do you wanna watch? Its a show about people with super powers. I'm looking to steal me some more''

he grinned ''would I ever say no to you''

''I certainly hope not'' I laughed as he kissed me.

''right, I'm going to the hospital to do some tests'' Carlisle told us.

''it was very nice to meet you stark'' he added

''likewise'' stark nodded.

Carlisle kissed my cheek before he left.

Edward and stark stood glaring at each other.

''OK, so lets go down and watch the show'' I said pulling stark's hand before one of them says something.

We all sat and watched the first two episodes in silence.

I was sat on one of the white couches in-between stark and Edward.

Alice and Aphrodite arrived as I was getting a drink.

''hey, do you want a drink?''

''water, please'' Aphrodite said sitting at the table.

''how was shopping?'' I asked, handing her a Fiji.

''brilliant!'' sang Alice ''she didn't complain once''

''who in their right mind would complain about shopping?'' Aphrodite said with a hair flick.

Alice and I grinned at each other.

''so. What's the drama with competitor one and two?'' Aphrodite asked taking a sip of water.

''ugh just...... ugh!'' I said rolling my eyes.

''uh oh!'' Alice said. Before running in to the other room.

Then I heard them.

''you think you know everything about her'' stark was saying

''not everything, but enough'' Edward replied ''Bella and I have history''

''yeah, I've heard about your history together....''

''what the hell is going on?'' I shouted, cutting stark off.

''nothing Bella, just having a discussion'' Edward said.

''discussion my ass'' stark snapped ''Mr perfect here thinks he knows everything''

''how about we step outside and talk'' Edward said

''perfect!'' stark said before walking outside.

''what started this stupidity?'' I asked Alice as we followed them out.

''us talking about shopping I think''

''stark. Edward. This is ridiculous'' I said as the faced each other.

''What's ridiculous is that he thinks he still has a chance with you!'' stark spat at Edward.

''Bella and I belong together'' Edward said coolly.

This was starting to piss me off!

I opened my mouth to tell him different when stark held up his hand to stop me.

''you left her. OK. I've heard about the kinda mess she was in. I make her happy now and we love each other''

''you don't even know her!'' Edward said taking a step towards stark.

''I know her better than you! I know her inside and out. Tell me _Edward _ do you know what her naked body looks like beneath you while your pounding her brains out? _I _do!''

that was it, Edward snapped.

He punched stark in the face sending him flying backwards off the porch steps.

''stark!'' I cried and tried to run after him.

''Bella no!'' Alice grabbed my arms ''you'll get hurt''

I was shaking so bad my teeth were chattering.

''stop!'' I screamed moving them apart with my mind.

stark stood up. ''that all you got, pretty boy?''

Edward went back to him and raised his fist.

Stark dodged it and punched him back on the nose.

I heard his hand crack as bones broke against Edward's granite skin, but he didn't stop. He pulled back his hand hit Edward again this time on the jaw.

Edward didn't even flinch!

He picked stark up like he was a twig and threw him backwards.

Stark got up slowly and walked back towards Edward.

He was moving funny and I suspected broken ribs.

''I wont kill you. Because that would hurt Bella, but I am going to hurt you'' Edward said menacingly.

''bring it on grandpa'' stark replied cockily.

''stop!'' I screamed again as Edward dived at stark for a second time.

I was about to move them again with my mind when I imploded.

Everyone around me moved away quickly.

I silently moved forward. Only one thing on my mind.

Hurting Edward Cullen!

**Oooo will she hurt him? I would lol.**

**Stupid sparkly vampire hurting our stark ^_^**

**thanks to everyone who reviewed.... big hugs!!!**

**keep sending me your ideas, you all have some great ones.**


	21. Early morning visit!

**Song for this chapter-------Metric - Help, I'm Alive**

I growled at him as he turned around, his eyes wide.

''get away from him!'' I told him, in my harsh voice.

Edward looked shocked and scared.

''Bella. Calm down'' Alice said from behind me.

''fuck.....me!'' Emmett said as he and jasper joined us.

''whoa! Bella. You need to do as Alice says'' jasper said.

I took another step towards Edward.

''you know he isn't as strong as you!'' I spat at him. ''you could have killed him''

''Bella'' Edward started

''what? I'm as strong as you now. Might even be stronger. Lets find out!''

I bared my teeth at him and moved forward.

He took a step back.

''Bella stop'' he said

''stop! That's what I said to you. Did you listen? No, I don't think you did''

I was preparing to pounce when stark stepped in front of me.

''baby, no'' he said

a whimpering sound came out of my mouth as I looked at the damage to his beautiful face.

It made me even madder. I growled again and made to move around him to get to Edward.

''Bella, please'' stark said. He raised his hand and touched the side of my face.

His touch felt strange to me. Like I had a few layers of clothes on.

That was probably because he wasn't touching my skin. He was touching hair or fur. Or whatever it was I had now.

''he hurt you'' I said sounding less harsh.

He smiled a little ''I'm sure my girl can fix me''

I began to relax. Pretty soon I was curled in a ball on the floor.

''some one get her some clothes'' stark said kneeling down next to me.

''are you OK?'' I asked as he hugged me to him.

''I'll be OK, you can heal me later''

he kissed my cheek.

''here Bella'' Esme said, wrapping a big soft blanket around me ''I put fresh clothes in the bathroom for you. And I called Carlisle, he's on his way back to take a look at stark''

''thank you'' I told her as I stood up.

''Bella... I ….'' Edward began.

I turned to him.

''I'm sorry. You have no idea how sorry I am''

I walked over to him.

''save it'' I hissed

''Bella, please just listen to me'' he said reaching for my hand.

I pulled back my arm and punched him. Also throwing him back with my mind as my fist connected.

He flew back about twenty feet.

''no you listen to me! If you ever hurt the man I love again. I will rip you to pieces and burn you! Do you understand''

he nodded but didn't get up.

''come on'' Esme said putting her arm around my shoulder.

We followed her in to the house.

''I'd like to apologise to you both for the way Edward has behaved'' she said when I walked out of the bathroom.

''its OK Esme. _You_ don't need to apologise'' I told her.

''oh Bella'' she hugged me ''how I wish that if I could have had a real daughter she would have been like you. So caring and full of love. And the most selfless person I have ever met''

I kissed her cheek ''I love you like a mother Esme''

I could tell that if she could cry, she would be doing so right now.

''lets go get you fixed up. Its a good job you blood smells wrong'' she laughed taking stark's hand and leading him downstairs.

She made him lay down on the table.

''Carlisle will be home any minute to see to your injuries''

''no! I want Bella to fix me'' he said looking at me.

I nodded ''I'll try''

''do you want a drink Bella? I know your not old enough technically but if anyone deserves a drink, you do'' Rosalie asked from behind me.

I laughed ''not alcohol. But a coffee would be great!''

''OK. I'll do him one too'' she smiled nodding towards stark ''by the way. He's cute!'' she winked

laughing, I made my way over to stark.

''I'm glad to see the two of you getting along'' Esme said, tilting her head towards the kitchen.

''me too'' I smiled.

''right. Are you ready?'' I asked stark. He nodded.

I wanted to cry when I looked at him.

''if this hurts too much, tell me straight away. OK''

I cut his t-shirt away from him to look at his ribs.

The whole left side of his ribs were broken and badly bruised blue and purple.

Winching, I placed my hands on him. He sucked in a sharp breath but didn't say anything.

I did what the woman on the film push, did.

I felt my hands heat up on his skin.

''What's she doing?'' asked Carlisle. Who had just walked in.

''shhh!'' I said ''I'm healing him''

I closed my eyes and concentrated on healing him.

''What's happening?'' I heard Rosalie ask.

I opened my eyes.

All the lights in the house were flickering on and off.

''its OK'' I told them.

I moved my fingers down stark's side. I could feel all the broken bones, like I was some sort of feel X ray.

He began to scream in pain as the bones mended themselves.

''this is some seriously crazy fucking shit!'' Emmett whispered loudly.

I could sense everybody gathered behind me.

Stark's screaming stopped.

I looked down. The bruises had all gone. The bones were fixed.

I trailed my fingers up to his face.

He was breathing heavily.

''close your eyes'' I told him.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

His nose was shattered in three places.

''this is going to hurt'' I told him.

I applied slight pressure, feeling everything click back in to place.

moving down to his hand I did the same. All his knuckles were broken and a few of his fingers.

''here Bella'' Esme handed me a wet cloth to wipe the blood off when I was done.

He opened his eyes ''is that it? Am I healed''

''I think so'' I told him ''don't move!'' I told him as he tried to sit up.

''Carlisle, can you just take a look at him. See if he's OK'' I asked.

Carlisle nodded. He looked awestruck.

He looked stark over and declared him fit and well.

''I think its time we left'' I told Esme.

She smiled sadly ''will you come and visit us again?''

''how about you come to ours next time'' I said hugging her.

''sounds great'' she replied ''and don't worry, Edward will make it up to you. To the both of you''

''you truly are special, Isabella swan'' Carlisle said as he hugged me and shook stark's hand ''and it was lovely to meet you as well Aphrodite''

she winked back and hugged Esme.

As we were walking out to the car I spotted Edward sat on the steps with his head down.

I just walked past, not even looking at him. I was too wound up to speak to him right now and I didn't want to lose my temper again.

''James'' he called out. I turned my face so I could peek at them.

Stark turned and faced him ''what?''

''I'm sorry. I lost it and I shouldn't have''

stark took a step closer ''no. what you've lost is your friendship with Bella''

Edward looked like he was physically in pain.

''it was pointless even arguing about it. You left her! I'm the one she wants now. I'm the one she's going home with. End of conversation!''

he turned and walked back to the car.

I started the engine and drove off.

''what a day!'' Aphrodite sighed.

''yep'' I said in response.

''are you OK?'' stark asked me.

''fine, nothing a long hot bath and some sleep wont fix'' I replied.

''so, did you learn any new tricks from the DVD?'' Aphrodite asked.

''yeah. I learned that if I took heroine I could paint the future!''

both stark and Aphrodite laughed.

''not something I'll be trying any time soon'' I added.

''what about the time travelling Chinese dude. And the flying congressman''

stark pointed out.

I thought about it.

''well, Nyx said not to try flying or anything just in case. And even I don't think I could travel through time!''

''but what if you could? How amazing would that be'' stark said.

''what if you went back to like the seventies of something and got stuck. That would be awful. Have you seen the fashion sense'' Aphrodite said shuddering.

I shook my head and laughed.

''I could think of worse reasons to be lost in time'' I said smiling at stark as I parked the car.

Aphrodite made sick noises as she got out.

''how are you feeling?'' I asked as she ran inside to find Darius.

''good as new'' he grinned. Then he turned serious ''I'm sorry Bella, this was all my fault''

I shook my head ''no this was his fault. He is virtually indestructible, whereas you, as strong and tough as you are. Your still very breakable''

''you were going to hurt him for hurting me'' he said pulling me in to his arms.

I stepped back. ''stark. I was ready to kill him if he had hurt you too badly''

he was looking at me strangely.

''I love you, Isabella swan'' he said.

I kissed him softly ''I love you James stark''

he had a tear of blood rolling down the side of his nose.

I wiped it with my thumb.

''you cry blood?''

he nodded. I put my thumb in my mouth, tasting his blood''

''you taste good'' I grinned

he laughed and pulled me inside.

Jack ans Seth were still sat in the kitchen.

''have you two even moved today?'' I asked getting stark a pack of blood.

Jack grinned at me ''yeah, we just got back from la push. Seth introduced me to the wolf pack''

''cool, how is everyone''

''great, looking forward to having the incredible Bella fighting alongside them'' Seth winked.

I laughed and poured myself a coffee.

''what does he mean _fighting alongside_?'' stark asked suspiciously

shit! I had forgotten to tell him.

''I'm going to fight Victoria and Laurent with them'' I told him like it was nothing.

''what? Are you sure. I mean aren't these vamps like super bad!''

I sighed tiredly ''yes, they are bad. But I'm not human any more and now I could do some serious damage in a fight''

''then I'm fighting with you!'' he said looking stubborn.

''NO!'' I said loudly ''look at what happened tonight And that was just Edward. Victoria and Laurent are a lot stronger than the cullens because of their diet. I'm not having you near them. End of!''

''Bella.....'' he began but Seth cut him off.

''chief swans here'' he said sniffing the air.

Just as he said it Charlie knocked on the door.

He walked in after knocking and called out to me.

''in here dad!'' I replied

he looked tense and a little angry.

''What's wrong?''

''two things'' he said taking the coffee I held out to him.

''go on'' I said, sitting down.

''the school burnt down tonight'' he said grimly.

''oh my god! What happened?'' I asked shocked

''nobody knows. Everything points to arson. And whoever did it spray painted _newborns_ on the wall next to the parking lot'' he said

''was anybody hurt? How bad is the damage''

''the receptionist has a few smoke issues but nothing too bad but the school. Its gone, burned to the ground''

it had to be Victoria. She must be changing people to fight us.

''so what about school?'' I asked

''no school, there's nowhere in town big enough to fit you all in''

I shook my head ''and what is the other thing you wanted to say?''

Charlie took a deep breath ''Bella, the cullens are back!''

''I no'' I said looking away from him.

''what? Since when'' his face was red now.

''since yesterday'' I told him.

''have you spoke to any of them?''

''er...yeah..I just got back from their place now'' I said

''oh Bella please no. he left you, remember. Please for the love of god don't take him back'' he took my hand off the table.

''dad, I'm not taking him back'' I replied

''you might say that now, but I know what the two of you were like''

''trust me, I am not taking Edward Cullen back''

''promise me Bella! I don't wanna see you get hurt again'' he asked sounding upset.

I rolled my eyes. This was way too much drama for one day.

''dad. I'm not going to get back with him, I promise you. Plus I'm with stark now'' I grinned. Bending down to kiss duchess's head, who had come to see what all the noise was about.

''you are?'' his head turned to stark ''don't forget. I have a gun!''

I laughed ''dad, relax. This time its different. I cant explain but all you need to know is that we love each other''

he pulled a face ''love huh! And how long have you two been in _love_?''

''since we met'' stark said stroking my cheek.

I smiled.

''well I like you, stark. Don't do anything to change that'' Charlie said.

''its been a long day. I'm going for a nice hot bath''

I kissed Charlie's cheek ''goodnight dad''

''nite bells''

I kissed stark's lips and called night to jack and Seth, who were in the living room.

As I soaked in my bath, I thought about everything that had happened that day.

I cant believed I was going to attack Edward.

All that fighting over me. I hated it.

Hadn't I made it clear that I was with stark? Stupid, stubborn Edward.

And now there was no school.

I was kinda glad in a way that I didn't have to go to school, but not that it had burned down.

When my fingers and toes were wrinkled and the water had gone tepid, I got out and wrapped a huge fluffy towel around myself.

Stark was laid on my bed with his boxer shorts on holding a big box of chocolates.

''now, there's a sight I'll never forget'' I laughed.

I quickly got dried and threw on a t-shirt to sleep in.

he kissed me as I got in to bed then popped a chocolate in-between my lips.

''mmmm'' I moaned as the chocolate began to melt on my hot tongue.

We talked about nonsense for a while, every now and then he would put a chocolate to my lips.

I was still talking as I fell asleep.

Someone was walking down the drive outside.

I could hear the pebbles crunching under somebody's feet.

By the sound of it, there was only one person.

Looking at the clock I found it was only four am.

Stark was snoring lightly. I smiled and got out of bed.

I put on my dressing gown and went downstairs.

With everyone changing their sleeping patterns I was the only one awake in the house.

''this better not be Edward!'' I muttered to myself.

I opened the door and came face to face with super man.

Well, not actually super man. But damn close. He was gorgeous.

Dark hair and startlingly blue eyes.

''hi, you must be Bella. I'm Erik night'' he held out his hand.

I felt a wave of lust mixed with sadness hit me.

''er...hi. Do you have any idea what time it is?'' I asked

he looked puzzled ''around four?'' he shrugged

''exactly, what are you doing coming to peoples houses at four o'Clock in the morning when everyone is sleeping''

he looked taken back. I was grouchy and I didn't care.

''I'm sorry, I thought everyone would be awake. You know, day is night and all that'' he smiled.

His smile was really nice.

''well, there not. Come in its too cold to be stood at the door'' I moved aside to let him in.

''thanks'' he smiled again.

There was no way I would get back to sleep after being stood on the doorstep with the coldness.

''how did you no my name?''

''jack told me, when you first met'' he told me

''oh! would you like anything to drink? Coffee, tea, blood?'' I asked

he looked shocked when I said the last one.

''blood would be great, thanks''

I handed him a pouch of blood and turned the coffee maker on.

''why are you here, if you don't mind me asking?''

he finished the blood and put the empty pouch in the bin.

''I need to talk to Darius and the others'' he said

I nodded ''yeah, but what about?. I know you don't know me but I care about everyone in this house and if anybody upsets them, they will be sorry''

he grinned ''I have a feeling I'm going to like you Bella. Beautiful _and_ fiery''

I rolled my eyes ''just tell me your not here to cause trouble''

''on the contrary, I'm here to help them'' he said with a wink.

I poured myself a drink and sat down.

''so your Aphrodite's ex'' I smiled

he groaned ''I wish I wasn't''

''I like Aphrodite, she's a good friend'' I told him

he raised one eyebrow, making him look even better looking.

''you don't seem the type''

I raised my own ''what type?''

''bitchy, stuck up, sluttish type!''

''she's not like that, and if you say that about my friend again I'm going to make you regret it''

I hated being woken up, it always put me in a bad mood for the rest of the day.

He grinned ''Bella, I'm sure your strong and all, but I'm a Vampyre. A full Vampyre. Getting threatened by a human girl, really doesn't bother me''

I stood up.

I made him walk to me with my mind.

He looked totally freaked out.

''I'm not human'' I smiled, making him sit down.

''what are you then?'' he looked a little scared.

''I'm a new breed called Hyuman. I was the first and Aphrodite is the only other so far''

his scaredness turned to amazement ''whoa!''

''I can also do anything I see. Iv seen some pretty good things so far'' I grinned.

''what else can you do?'' he asked leaning forward on his elbows.

''I can turn in to a wolf. Read minds, see the future, move things with my mind, make anyone do what I want, heal people, I cant die and the list goes on and on''

his mouth was hanging open ''I think I'm in love''

I laughed ''sorry, already taken''

''damn!'' he smiled ''can that be changed?''

''not if you want to live'' growled stark, from the door way.

''well, hello to you too'' Erik smiled

''what do you want?'' stark asked

the tone of his voice made it clear he wasn't welcome here.

I handed stark a cup of coffee.

''thanks'' he smiled and kissed my cheek

''oh come on! Your with him? I expected some model / body builder type of boyfriend. Not _him_'' Erik said with a laugh.

I narrowed my eyes.

''watch yourself. I've seen her beat up two guys bigger than you for insulting her man'' Aphrodite said entering the kitchen.

''how you doing Aphrodikey'' Erik grinned.

''I was good, until your boring droll woke me up'' she sneered, which looked funny because she was wearing a bright green mud mask.

''well, aren't you all friendly and welcoming'' Erik shook his head ''I've travelled for almost five days, non stop. And this is the kinda shit I get''

I felt sorry for him, he seemed like a decent guy.

''I'm sorry, for giving you a hard time. If you want, there's a spare room upstairs. Your welcome to use it''

he smiled ''thank you Bella. I appreciate that''

''can you just tell us why your here?'' stark asked, coldly.

''I didn't want to just jump in to it, but since you leave me no choice'' he rolled his eyes ''its Zoey! She knows your alive''

**dun dun duuuun! :o**

**who votes the red mooners all go to Italy and who votes they stay in forks and Bella fights Victoria first?**

**Thanks for your reviews, I'm dying to get to 100 :)**

**thanks for reading.**

**Rose**

**xxxx**

.


	22. Learning to fight wolf style!

**Song fr this chapter------ The All American Rejects - Back to Me**

''how?'' asked Aphrodite

''you were seen by someone in Mexico. Don't ask who, because I really don't no'' Erik said grimly.

''and what has she said?'' stark asked

''she wants to see you, don't worry. She doesn't know that stevie rae and I know your here''

stark nodded.

''she also said that she wants her warrior back'' Erik added, bitterly.

I felt a sadness wash over me from him.

Stark ran both hands through his hair, grabbing chunks of it.

He looked at me, with his eyes full of pain.

I knew exactly how he felt. After all, hadn't I just had the whole reunion with my ex.

''I need to go tell Darius'' Aphrodite said, hurrying off.

''do you think this is why the blonde and the feather man are coming?'' I asked stark.

He shrugged ''maybe'' he looked so helpless and unsure.

''hey'' I said softly, touching his face ''just because she wants to see you, doesn't mean you have to''

he sighed and closed his eyes ''I know''

I heard jacks alarm going off upstairs and decided to cook breakfast.

As I busied myself with cooking I decided to take a peak inside Erik's head.

It was getting easier to do now so I didn't even have to try hard.

''_...got it good here, they all have! I have to leave soon, I can tell I'm not wanted''_

his head was filled with sadness. It made my heart ache.

I had only heard the downside to Erik night from the others. It made me wonder what he was really like?

''could you put mine in the oven to save?'' stark asked ''I need to think''

''er..sure, are you OK?'' I asked

''yeah, I just need to think'' he said and kissed my cheek before going upstairs

''so how did you all meet?'' Erik asked, as I dished out the full English breakfast.

''I saved duchess from a bear trap, and that night Nyx came to me in a dream and marked me. I think it was all fate'' I smiled

''you were marked?'' he asked looking at my forehead

''not there'' I laughed

he raised his eyebrows ''where?''

I raised my hands, showing him my purple stars.

He got up to take a closer look.

''they are amazing! Everything's amazing''

he reached out a finger and traced the star on my right hand.

I felt his sadness again.

''why are you so sad?'' I asked quietly

he looked shocked ''who said I was sad?''

''no one said anything, my friend jasper. He's an empath, and I can do it too. I feel how sad you are''

''That's pretty cool'' he said nodding ''so you can do _anything_?''

''yes'' I smiled ''but your avoiding my question''

he grinned ''OK, so what have you heard about me?''

''truthfully'' I asked, he nodded. ''nothing good'' I smiled apologeticly.

''its OK, I'm used to it'' he shrugged.

I handed him a plate of food. ''so tell me about the real you''

''thank you'' he said ''the real me. Well, I'm an actor. As you know I used to go out with Aphrodite'' he shivered ''I dumped her for being a bitch, then I met Zoey when I was a fifth former and I fell in love. She had a human boyfriend so it was complicated. But we got together and things were great. Then she had a thing with the poetry teacher. I caught them together the night I turned in to a full Vampyre''

he took a bite of his food ''mmm, your a good cook!''

''thanks'' I smiled, sitting down.

''so anyway. The teacher got killed and a load of shit kicked off, then stark turned up and she had this thing for him too. I had left school by this time but I came back to take over as the drama professes. We got back together when we had to stay in some tunnels. Stark had died and came back by this time but they weren't involved''

he paused and took a deep breath.

''stark got all good and pledged himself to her as her warrior. Shortly after that she dumped me and went to Italy. I'm sure you've heard what happened after that. And I was left at the house of night. End of story!''

it took a minute for me to answer.

''no offence, but this Zoey person sounds like a total bitch! And both stark and you are better off without her''

he smiled as he finished his food ''I think your right. Stark's a lucky guy to have you''

I blushed as usual, ''I'm the lucky one. He saved me from a broken heart and made me feel again''

''now, who would be dumb enough to break super girls heart?'' he said with a grin.

I laughed ''I wasn't super then, I was just a human with a vampire boyfriend''

''a vampire?'' he looked confused.

''long story'' I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

''hey has anyone ever told you, you smell really nice. Like edible almost''

I narrowed my eyes ''I have, but thanks for reminding me''

''Erikkkkk!'' jack squealed running in to the kitchen.

''hey jack'' Erik smiled as jack threw his arms around him.

''I missed you'' jack said

''I've missed you too, little buddy''

''oh my god, I cant believe your here. You have to meet Seth!'' jack said practically jumping up and down.

''Seth?'' Erik asked

jack blushed ''he's my imprint'' he said with a dimply smile.

''ahh, I see'' Erik laughed

''no, its not our kind of imprint. Seth's a werewolf! And he's imprinted on me and that makes us soul mates'' jack said proudly

''I'm glad for you. Jack!'' Erik told him, patting his back.

''Bella, imprinted on stark too'' jack grinned at me.

I smiled in return and handed him a plate of food.

''where is Seth? I've done him some breakfast''

''here!'' Seth said as he entered the kitchen with wet hair ''I was in the shower.

I handed him a plate of food.

''thanks Bella, this looks great! Sorry I stayed again without telling you''

I shook my head ''nothing to be sorry about, stay whenever you want to''

he smiled and dug In to his food.

''ohmygod, this is soooo good'' he moaned

''Seth, this is Erik night. Erik, this is Seth Clearwater'' jack said politely.

The two shook hands.

''and that goes for you too, Erik. Stay as long as you like. I have a feeling we are going to become friends'' I said

''thank you Bella, I hope we can be friends too''

''right well, excuse me a minute while I go get dressed'' I told them before I headed upstairs.

Stark was laid on my bed with his head in his arms.

''hey'' I said quietly as I sat beside him.

''hey'' he mumbled.

''how you doing?''

''fine''

''if you wanna see her, I'd understand'' I said moving his hair back off his fore head.

''its not that, I cant help wondering why?. Why does she want to see me?''

he sat up.

''I don't no, but I do know that if you wanna go to Italy. Id be right beside you.....if you wanted me too of course''

''I don't just want you with me Bella. I need you with me'' he stroked my cheek.

I smiled ''good''

''so, what do you think of Erik?'' he asked, bitterly.

''truthfully. I like him'' I said, watching for his reaction.

''your kidding me, right'' he looked like I had just told him I had a penis.

''no, I think he's a nice person. He's got a lot of sadness inside of him though''

''sadness my ass, do you think he's good looking?''

I had to laugh ''he's a good looking guy, but he's not my type. Besides, I already have the best looking guy in America''

that made him grin ''so I'm better looking than him?''

''hell yes! Didn't you know?'' I asked reaching for his zipper.

''I do n......now'' he said as I took him in my hand.

I leaned down and kissed him. Just a kiss from him made my legs turn to jelly.

''and do you know, how much you turn me on?'' I asked licking my lips.

''I think you'd better show me!'' he breathed.

I took off the clothes I was wearing and placed his hand on my my centre.

He groaned ''Bella, your so wet''

''kiss me again and feel me get wetter''

he kissed me roughly, yet passionately.

Sure enough, the kiss made me throb and drip with anticipation.

''stark'' I moaned ''I need you in me''

he flipped me over and was naked in seconds.

''don't need to ask me twice'' he grinned

I began to lick and suck at his neck.

The head of his penis was at my hole, teasing as he rubbed it up and down my wetness.

I was so turned on that if he didn't get inside me soon, I was going to cum all over him.

''please'' I whispered in his ear. Pushing my hips up.

He gripped my waist with his hands and moved me round so I was on my knees in front of him.

Gentle kisses were trailed over my neck and back.

His hand were running all over my hot skin, giving me goosebumps and driving me crazy.

''are you ready?'' he said huskily from behind me.

''yes! Yes! Fuck me already'' I told him breathlessly.

Without another word he pushed his full length in to me.

I gripped the covers on the bed for support as he began to pound me from behind.

''say that again'' he panted

''fuck....me...stark!''

his thrusts became harder, I knew I wouldn't last long.

''harder, stark!..... drink from me'' I gasped.

I put my arm back so he could drink from my wrist.

moaning his name as the pleasure intensified, I felt my insides clamp around him.

''cum with me'' I said as he pushed deep inside me.

He continued to drink from me as we collapsed on the bed.

I felt connected to him on so many different levels.

When he moved his mouth away from my hand he grinned at me.

''have I told you that I love you!''

''I think you might have. But I love to hear you say it'' I smiled

''I love you'' he said again and kissed my forehead

''I love you too''

we cuddled for a while not speaking.

''Bella?'' he asked

''hmm''

''I think we just imprinted''

I propped myself up on my elbow ''huh?''

''my kind of imprinting'' he explained

''ahhh, the sexual type'' I grinned

''now were joined in every way'' he said, kissing my stomach.

''not every way!'' I pointed out.

He looked confused

''marriage'' I laughed

he smiled and sat up ''Isabella Marie swan'' he said taking my hand

''what are you doing?'' I asked panicky

''asking you to marry me'' he grinned cockily

''what.....no!'' I almost shouted

he raised an eyebrow ''is that a no, I wont marry you? Or a no, you cant do this now?''

I couldn't breath. Was he serious?

''no, you cant do this yet'' I gasped.

He kissed my lips slowly.

I calmed down.

''so if I asked you another time, would you say yes?''

''ask me another time and find out'' I smiled against his lips.

I was afraid of marriage but I had a feeling that things would be OK if I was with stark.

''deal'' he said ''now come on, lets get dressed''

I got up and moved at vampire speed to the shower, before he could get there first.

His hands slipped around my side and caressed my soapy breasts.

''room for two'' he murmured, kissing my neck.

''always'' I replied as he got in behind me.

I heard the doorbell go and knew it would be Jacob for werewolf lessons.

''jake's here'' I said kissing stark as I got out.

''great'' he said sarcasticly

I got dressed, making sure I wasn't wearing anything I would miss and headed downstairs.

Jacob was waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs.

''hey'' I smiled

''hey, super woman'' he grinned, pulling me in to a hug.

''I'm so excited!'' I said as he put me down.

''me too, and thanks'' he said as he followed me into the kitchen.

''for what?''

''for asking _me_ to help you. Sam's alpha and he would have taught you how to fight. But you asked me, and that means a lot to me'' he said with a pure Jacob smile.

''Jacob, your one of my best friends. Plus you've already seen me naked so I don't need to be too embarrassed'' I laughed

''hey, I'm so not complaining about seeing you naked again. My dreams have never been so exciting. I cant wait for another........oww''

I hit him around the head.

''shut it, right now!'' I warned

he laughed and headed straight for the fridge.

''Erik, this is my friend Jacob. Jake, this is Erik night. He's a friend of stark's''

''hardly'' stark said from the door way.

''_be nice_!'' I told him with my mind

he looked stunned for a second then smiled.

Erik and Jacob seemed to get on great.

''OK, well I'll just go get something to change in to after''

I ran upstairs and grabbed a pair of light Gray sweats and a matching vest top.

I didn't need anything too warm as I didn't feel cold anymore.

''right, I'm ready'' I told Jacob.

I kissed stark and rubbed duchess's head as she was eating her food.

''go away from him before you change back'' he said quietly.

I smiled and kissed him again ''I love you''

''I love you too'' he stroked my cheek.

''try anything and I'll rip your hands off'' stark told Jacob

Jake just grinned at him.

''enough of that talk. I'll call you later'' I told him.

''can I use your laptop while your out?'' he asked

''yeah, you don't need to ask'' I replied ''see you later' I added to Erik.

''so how fast can you run?'' Jacob asked as we got outside.

''faster than you!'' I grinned

''oh its on, little girl'' he laughed

''where are we going?'' I asked

''a big field, south of here near first point'' he said ''about six miles''

it was the field where the cullens play baseball.

''OK, I'll meet you there'' I grinned and took off.

''cheater'' he laughed from behind me.

I was way faster than him.

''come on! What are you a wolf or a snail'' I shouted as I put more effort in to the run.

I reached the clearing a good ten minutes before Jacob.

''about time'' I laughed as he came charging through the trees.

''you cheated'' he pouted

''HA! I could have given you a head start and still won''

''sure, sure'' he rolled his eyes.

''so, how are we going to do this?'' I asked. Eager to start.

''well, we both phase. Then we fight!''

''That's it? We fight''

he nodded ''do you think you could still use your other ability's while your phased?''

''maybe. I mean, I can talk and you cant so maybe I can do other stuff too''

''great, so concentrate on phasing and we will see if we can communicate like the pack can'' he said

''uh.... Jake. I've only ever phased when I was angry''

he smacked his head ''sorry. I forgot'' he thought for a minute ''right, all you have to do is _want _to phase. Think about phasing and you should just do it automatically. If that doesn't work, I'm sure I can think of something to get you mad'' he winked

I pulled a face at him and closed my eyes.

'_I want to be a wolf!' 'I am a wolf!' I will be a wolf!'_

I chanted that in my head for about two minutes before I felt the familial feeling of imploding.

''did it work?'' I asked, but by the harshness of my voice I knew I had done it.

''way to go bells! Hold on I'll go phase'' he said jagging back in to the trees.

A huge russet wolf came back out and stood in front of me.

_''Bella? Can you hear me?'' _Jacob's voice asked inside my head

I jumped _''fuck Jake, That's mad'' _I thought and wondered if he herd me.

_''madder than a girl who can do anything she sees?'' _he asked

he had a point there!

_''try and move me with your mind!''_

I concentrated and sent him flying backwards.

I laughed but the scary sound of it made me stop.

_''so That's a yes to doing all the other stuff'' _he said as he got up.

_''can we fight now?'' _I asked

he laughed mentally _''eager to get your claws into me?''_

_''no! I just wanna learn to defend myself against the blood thirsty vampire that wants to eat me'' _

_''good point, just don't bite too deep. OK?''_ he said moving towards me

_''what do I do?''_ I asked panicky

_''whatever feels natural. Let your instinct take over'' _

I took a deep breath, which felt weird through this mouth full of sharp teeth.

Jake growled just before he pounced on me. I was now on my back.

_''Jake!''_

_''fight back'' _he laughed

I went for his neck _''hows this?''_

_''better''_ he flipped me so I went flying in to a tree

he rushed over to me _''are you OK?''_

_''fine''_ I laughed

I got up and shook the twigs and dirt out of my fur/hair and charged at him.

We fought like that for about three hours.

It was fun but also dangerous. At one point I landed funny and my front right leg snapped in two.

I screamed but the pain never came.

Jacob was so scared he phased back immediately and cane running over to me.

I told him I was fine and pushed my leg back together.

It healed almost instantly.

''thank you, heroes'' I said in my scary rough voice.

I noticed at that point that Jacob was absolutely naked and was glad I was a wolf so he couldn't see me blush.

''like what you see'' he winked

I made him cover himself up with my mind.

''scared that if you keep looking, you'll ravish me?'' he grinned

I rolled my eyes and barked a laugh.

Not that he wasn't gifted in the downstairs department, because he soo was!

I just didn't think of him that way. I didn't think of anyone that way since meeting stark. I loved him and only wanted him!

Jake had just phased back when I smelt something strange.

_''Bella! Its the leech''_

_''Victoria?''_

_''no the dreadlock dude''_

_''Laurent!'' _

_''what do you wanna do?'' _he asked sounding nervous.

_''fight!'' _I replied without hesitation.

_''are you sure? We could call for the others''_

_''no! We can do this Jake. I know we can''_

_''follow the scent''_

we moved quickly and silently through the tree's until we came to a clearing.

I knew this was Jacob's first fight with an actual vampire an I also knew he was a little nervous.

But I wasn't. Deep inside my gut, something was telling me this would work.

_''hold back until I phase''_ I told Jacob

_''what? Bella, what are you doing?''_

_''just trust me''_ I told him _''and no perving'' _

I phased back in to my normal and naked form. I held up one finger to Jacob the strode in to the clearing.

We were north and I knew he wouldn't be able to smell us. Plus my scent was totally different now, so he wouldn't know it was me anyway.

''hello Laurent'' I said walking slowly towards him ''looking for me?''

**WOOOOOOHOOOOOOOO 100 REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**thank you all. I am so happy right now, I could kiss you all.**

**Well not really because my fiancé might have something to say about that but, ohmygod thank you all soooooooooo much.**

**Jasperwhitlockismylover  thank you for being my 100th reviewer.**

**I'm off to go write chapter 23 ^_^**

**THANK YOU ALL!**

**Rose **

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**


	23. First Fight!

**Song for this chapter--------Neko Case - I'm an_animal**

he turned slowly to face me and tilted his head.

''Bella? Is that you?'' he asked in a velvety smooth voice.

''in the flesh'' I smiled sweetly

''you certainly are'' he grinned looking me up and down ''and my my, what wonderful flesh it is!''

I waited for him to speak again. We were about twenty feet apart but I wasn't afraid. After all, I couldn't die after seeing that cheerleader on the DVD. Plus after today's training with Jake, I could pretty much phase at will.

''how did you know I was looking for you?'' he asked, tearing his eyes away from my naked body.

''just a feeling'' I replied.

He was mesmerising. His dark skin glistened in the light and his red eyes shone brightly. If I hadn't have known what caused his eyes to turn that colour I would have thought them beautiful.

''well your feeling was right. Victoria sent me to see if you were still with the cullens''

''no, Edward and I parted ways a while ago'' I told him

he smiled widely, showing perfect white teeth.

''I'd say I'm sorry to hear that but I don't like to lie. You are much too precious for a young fool like Edward''

''why, thank you Laurent. But if my feelings are right, didn't you come here to kill me?''

he looked a little shocked but I could feel he was impressed with my courage.

'' I never wanted you dead Bella. That was James and now Victoria''

''well, what do you want with me?'' I asked, more than a little confused.

He moved towards me ''I want _you_. I want to give you immortality''

my mouth flopped open.

he was suddenly in front of me.

''how I envied the cullens for knowing you'' he brushed a cold finger down my face.

''_stay there!_'' I sent to Jacob with my mind. I could feel his anxiety.

''such beauty'' he whispered ''and more bravery than most humans put together''

''er... I guess I am kinda brave'' I shrugged

''let me be what you need, Bella. And in return, I will give you the world'' he smiled.

''uh.... I have a boyfriend'' he was dazzling me. Something that I couldn't let happen.

''don't worry, I will take care of him!'' he leaned in closer.

He was going to hurt stark!

Over my dead body!

His sweet intoxicating breath, washed over my face.

I was stunned for a second.

''what does Victoria plan to do?'' I asked him. Mentally shaking myself.

Jacob was growing uneasy and more anxious.

''she is making newborns to attack the town. She wants to kill you and everyone close to you''

I was going to rip her to bits!

''where is she?''

he laughed ''why are you planning on going to see her?''

''something like that!''

he stroked my face again

''she has set up base in-between two mountains east from here. We have had a bit of trouble with wolfs, big wolfs! But you and I can take care of those once your changed'' he smiled.

''yeah, about that...... I'm not going to be turning, you see. I'm not even human anymore so I don't think it would even be possible!'' I told him

''I have noticed that you don't smell like food anymore, deliciously mouth watering, still!. But not in a human way'' he tilted his head

''and there is no way in hell that I will help you take care of the wolfs''

he shook his head ''Bella, Bella, Bella! Are you saying that you wont be joining me?''

I smiled brightly ''yes! Laurent, that is exactly what I am saying''

he narrowed his eyes at me ''my dear, you do know what the only other option is don't you?''

I nodded ''yes I do! But neither you or Victoria will be killing me. Do you want to know why?''

he smiled ''go ahead''

I took a step back

''_now!_'' I told Jacob and imploded

I was now towering over Laurent.

His mouth was open and his eyes wide.

''your a...... but you don't smell like.....''

''like I said, I'm not human!'' I told him in my harsh voice.

Jacob came towards us.

''ahh, I see I am outnumbered'' Laurent said and shook his head.

He turned to run but I stopped him with my mind.

''I don't think so!'' I said

Laurent moved back towards me with a glint in his eye

''well may the best man win!''

Jacob dived for him but Laurent took a swipe at his face with his hand curled like a claw.

I smelled the scent of blood as Jacob's face was slashed open.

_''I'm OK!'' _Jacob said

I lunged at Laurent and grabbed his right arm in my teeth.

My teeth slid in to his granite skin like he was made of butter.

Twisting my head to the right, his arm came away from his body in one movement.

He screamed out in pain and tried to grab my head.

I jumped back and dodged out of he's was, flinging his right arm away from him.

Jacob was back on his feet now, ducking and diving out of Laurent's reach.

Taking chunks out of him with his teeth.

I went for his left leg and tore the bottom half off from the knee.

He went down but managed to kick me in the face with his right foot.

My jaw shattered. It felt like broken glass had replaced my bones.

What made it worse was that the bones began to mend as soon as they broke, making the pain ten times worse.

_''are you OK?''_ Jacob asked sounding hyped up but worried at the same time.

_''I'm fine, its healing already. Go for the other arm!''_ I sent back.

I watched as Jacob ripped off Laurent's left hand and sent it fling towards me.

He was enjoying himself but I felt kinda bad.

'he was going to kill me!' I said to myself

_''now is not the time to grow a conscience''_ Jacob laughed in my head.

I saw Jake look up at me and knew what was going to happen a second before it did.

Laurent bit in to Jacob's left leg, making him lose his balance then sink his teeth into Jacob's neck.

Without thinking, I ran to them and bit Laurent's own neck. Tearing his throat out.

I spat it to one side.

''say hello to James for me! Tell him Victoria's on her way'' I said as his eyes widened.

I bit down one last time, taking his head clean off and tossing it away from me.

_''are you OK?''_ I asked Jake

he had a chunk missing out of his neck at the side.

_''fuck, this shit stings!''_ he replied

_''hold still!''_ I placed one of my paws on his neck and felt the tissue and skin began to regrow.

_''what the fuck, bells?''_

''That's a colourful vocabulary Jake'' I said out loud

_''not to be mean or anything Bella, but your voice gives me the creeps''_

I barked a laugh and nudged him with my nose.

When I moved my paw away he was fully healed. I quickly healed his leg and face.

_''we need to start a fire before he gets back together. I don't no how long that will be. Take the rest of him to bits too, I need to go get my clothes''_

he winked and ran to get Laurent's now lifeless head.

I ran back to the field where I had left my spare clothes.

Once I was me again I got dressed and sat on a rock for a minute.

Laurent was dead! I had killed him!.

Oh god I'm a murderer!

Well technically he was already dead, but I had still killed him.

Ripped him to bits.

I felt sick.

Slowly I made my way back to Jacob who was now back in his own form too, I was glad to see.

''what do I do?'' he asked

all of Laurent's body parts were stacked in a pile.

''just burn him!'' I said and turned away.

He got a small fire going by rubbing a stick on to a big leaf filled with dry stringy bark.

''gotta love, bear grylls'' he grinned

I smiled, because it was impossible not to smile around Jacob.

''the packs on their way'' he said as he added more wood to the now blazing fire.

I just nodded. I really wanted to go home now and have stark hold me.

Jake and I gathered dry wood for a while then I spotted Sam and the others coming.

''are you both OK?'' Sam asked worriedly

''great!'' Jacob grinned smugly.

I rolled my eyes at him and turned to Sam ''were fine''

''is this the leech?'' Paul asked nudging Laurent's torso with his foot.

''his name is Laurent!'' I told him.

He raised his eyebrow ''correction, his name _was_ Laurent!''

''well done, both of you. But I'm not impressed that you took him on alone''

Sam said shaking his head.

''sorry Sam'' Jacob said and put his head down.

''I know where Victoria is, she's next. Do any of you want to help out? Laurent said that she has some newborns'' I told them

''was that before or after he almost declared his love for you'' Jacob grinned

I shot him a dirty look.

''what?'' Paul said as the others all laughed

''the leech said that he wanted her and was going to turn her'' Jacob sneered

''damn Bella, what is is about you that's so sexy and drives men wild?'' quil said with a wink.

''well she was stood talking to him naked'' Jake laughed

I made him hit himself round the head.

Everyone was making rude comments until Sam called order and shut them all up.

''so, you say he told you where the other one is hiding'' Sam asked me.

''yeah, I wanna speak to jasper first because Edward once told me he knew a lot about them. But after that I'm going for her''

''who did the actual ripping to pieces part?'' embry asked

''Bella did, she was amazing! Ripped him to bits'' Jake said slapped my back.

''no I didn't, you did some of it'' I told him

''Bella we would be honoured to fight along side you! Welcome to the pack'' Sam smiled

''thank you Sam'' I grinned

''we need to celebrate!'' Seth cheered

I was surrounded by shouts of agreement

''bonfire tonight'' Sam shouted ''come down to la push at about seven, bring your house mates'' he said to me

''thanks, do you think you guys could take care of things here? I really wanna go home'' I asked rubbing my head.

''sure, it's been a long day'' Sam said kindly.

I started to walk away but Jake caught up with me.

''hold up, I'll come with you''

I just nodded and continued to walk.

We were about half way there when the tears came.

''hey, What's wrong?'' Jake asked stopping me.

I looked up into his face. We were both filthy but I didn't care.

''I..... killed …..him'' I said and collapsed against his chest.

He hugged me tightly ''shhh, Bella. Its OK''

I just cried, unable to speak.

''he was going to kill you, imagine if he had followed your scent to your house! Of to Charlie's? Trust me Bella, you did a good thing by doing this''

I nodded ''your...right'' I sniffed

''are you OK?'' he asked, kissing the top of my head.

''yeah, thanks Jake''

we began walking again.

''when did life get so insane?'' Jacob laughed

''when I moved to forks'' I sniffed

he laughed again ''can I blame you than?''

''no, you cant'' I smacked his arm

''ow'' he said rubbing it ''I miss the days when you couldn't hurt me!''

now it was my turn to laugh.

We reached the house about ten minutes later.

''food bells, I'm starving'' he said as we walked up the front porch.

''make your own'' I told him ''I'm not your slave''

stark was sat at the kitchen table with Erik talking when I walked in.

''what happened? I could feel all your emotions'' stark said as soon as he saw me.

I ran to him and jumped into his arms.

''what is it baby?'' he asked

''we found the dreadlock vamp'' Jacob told him as he made his way to the fridge.

''what? What happened? Are you OK?'' stark asked

I was about to answer when Jake beat me to it.

''Bella kicked his ass''

''you did?'' stark looked down at me

''I.. I killed him'' I said quietly.

Stark hugged me tightly ''you could have been killed'' he said kissing my lips softly.

''are you kidding, she's like..... I don't no, invincible'' Jacob said

''shut up Jake!'' I warned

''tell me everything?'' stark said.

Erik got up and put the coffee maker on for me. I smiled thanks to him.

''well, Jake was teaching me how to fight when I smelt something. Jake said it was Laurent and I wanted to get it over with. So I told Jake to stay back and I went to talk to him''

''naked! Might I add'' Jacob laughed

I threw an apple at Jake's head with my mind. ''I said shut up Jake!''

''wait? Why were you naked?'' stark asked with one eyebrow raised

''I only had one spare pair of clothes and I needed to phase, I wasn't going to walk home naked so I faced him naked'' I shrugged

''at least he died happy!'' Erik grinned

''That's not the best part, he wanted Bella to be his mate when he heard that she wasn't with the leech anymore. No offence'' Jake said

''he wanted you to be with him?'' stark asked

I nodded, still feeling a tiny bit bad.

''anyway, we fought ,we won. End of'' I said as Erik placed a cup of delicious smelling coffee in front of me.

''thanks''

he winked and sat back down.

''you missed the part where you ripped him to bits'' Jacob said but looked down and shut up when I looked at him.

''I feel bad, I know I shouldn't but I do'' I said quietly

''That's because your a good person'' stark told me

I smiled and kissed his lips softly.

He deepened the kiss and moved his hands to my hair.

''heh hem'' Jake and Erik said at the same time.

I pulled away but placed two smaller kisses on his lips before I got up and moved away.

''I'd better go, see you at the bonfire'' Jacob said getting up.

I nodded as he hugged me and planted a kiss on my head.

''I'm proud of you'' he told me ''see you both later'' he called to stark and Erik.

''did he try anything?'' stark asked as soon as he was gone

I laughed ''no, he was on his best behaviour''

''he saw you naked!''

''I saw him naked!'' I said but instantly regretted it.

His face dropped ''what! Why the hell did you see him naked?''

crap! Why did I say that.

''don't stress, it wasn't anything to worry about!'' I told him

Erik looked looked he was dying to laugh.

''so, what was it? Both of you were in the woods, naked''

he did have a point.

''stark, you don't honestly think I would cheat on you. Do you?''

he looked ashamed ''shit! I'm sorry Bella. I know you wouldn't''

''good, because I never will. I landed funny when Jake and I were fighting and broke my leg badly. Jacob phased back and came running to help me. He didn't have time to put clothes on as my leg was snapped in two! That's how I saw him naked and no I didn't ogle him or check out his size''

I took a deep breath and blew it out.

Erik burst out laughing.

I couldn't help but laugh with him. Even stark was laughing.

''I'm sorry for being a paranoid idiot'' he told me

I smiled and kissed him ''its OK, your ex was a slut. It happens''

that made Erik laugh even more ''James... you'd... better ...hold..on to this one'' he said between laughing and coughing because he was laughing so badly.

''I plan to'' stark grinned.

''so are you two coming to the bonfire?'' I asked

stark looked at Erik who nodded.

''sure, we just got to go out for a while first but a bonfire sounds good'' he said.

''I'm glad to see the two of you getting on'' I smiled

''we decided to start over'' Erik told me

''yeah, before we were too busy hating on each other to realise that we could be friends'' stark added

''well I'm glad'' I told them ''where's everyone else?''

''Aphrodite and Darius are upstairs having stress calming sex and jack's gone out'' stark told me.

''stress calming sex! Sounds promising'' I grinned

''I'm sure Darius would be happy to give you a dose of calm'' Erik winked ''or I'd be more than happy to help''

stark threw the bowl of jelly beans of the table at his head.

Erik grinned and quickly dodged it laughing.

''joking'' he said holding up his hands ''seriously though, I would never try to come between you guys. I know how much it hurts''

stark smiled at him ''thanks man''

''doesn't mean I cant flirt like mad, but just know it's not going to go any further''

I laughed ''I'm going to go get a bath , I need to go see jasper before the bonfire and I look like I've been rolling in mud..... oh wait, I have'' I grinned.

''will this jasper person also be getting naked?'' Erik asked with laugh.

''I hope so, I'm going for a record of naked men today. Get your kit of hot stuff!'' I winked at him

he burst out laughing. Stark scowled.

''cheer up'' I told him kissing his cheek

''will Edward be there?'' he asked

''probably, but do you honestly think he will come near me after yesterday?''

''who's Edward and what happened yesterday?'' Erik asked

''Edward's he ex'' stark told him ''and last night she went all wolfie Bella on him after he an I got in to a fight''

''did you kick his ass too?'' Erik grinned

I rolled my eyes ''OK. Why is everyone making out that I'm a bully or something?''

''because your, bad ass Bella'' stark said kissing me and giving me a shove towards the stairs.

''give me a call when your done with your mystery business and you can come and get me, you don't no how to get to la push'' I said as I walked out.

''la what?'' he said

''exactly'' I called back as I ran upstairs.

I ran a deep hot bath and slid in.

I didn't feel so bad any more. I just told myself, it was either him or me!

One less person I had to worry about coming for me.

I smiled to myself. After Victoria I wouldn't have to worry about anything life threatening.

''one down, one to go!''

**helloo :)**

**not much to add today, just thank you all for reading and reviewing.**

**And please continue to review ^_^**


	24. Advice from the cullens!

**Song for this chapter-------Boys Like Girls ft Taylor Swift -**

**2 Is Better Than 1**

after my bath I decided to check my emails.

I dressed in tight black trousers a long strapless top and flat shoes.

And I put my hair up so my curls tumbled around my face and shoulders.

I turned on my laptop and put my make up on while it came on.

As I stood in front of my full length mirror, I was once again amazed at how pretty I had become.

I shook my head and sat down on my bed.

My messenger told me I had over a hundred new emails.

Groaning I looked down the list.

Most were junk so I deleted almost half.

There was two from today. One from my mother and one from Edward.

I took a deep breath.

''mom'' I said clicking on her email.

Greetings from Jacksonville

how are you doing baby, I feel like we haven't talked in weeks!

I miss you, phil says hi :)

hows school? And the house. Your dad says you got some house mates. What are they like? I hope your not throwing all nighters and getting drunk! Oh who am I kidding. You can do what you like, your an adult now. Well, you've always been an adult! You were born an adult :)

anyway, phil's going away for a few days and I was thinking of coming to visit for the weekend. What do you think?

Miss you and love you loads

mom xxxxxxx

I smiled and clicked reply.

Hello from forks!

It's so good to hear from you, I miss you loads.

My school burned down, so I'm at home all day :)

my house mates are all great even Charlie likes them all!

And I am so not in to drinking.

I'm finally over Edward! Can you believe it?

I met some one. His names James stark and I'm in love.

He's one oh my house mates.

The cullens have all moved back to forks, you would not believe the drama!

Its nice having Alice back though.

And I would love to see you!

I cant wait for you to meet stark, you will love him!

Say hi back to phil for me.

I miss you and love you too :)

Bella xxxxx

I clicked sent. It would be great to see Renee.

I took a deep breath and clicked on the one from Edward.

**My dearest Bella **

**words can not describe how truly sorry I am.**

**I never should have lost my temper like that and I will**

**understand if you never want to see me again!**

**I'm 109 and I still cant get things right.**

**If you will let me, I wall spend eternity making it up to you.**

**Along with everything else!**

**Please say we can still be friends, I don't think I can stay in forks and not see you.**

**I will also apologize to your boyfriend.**

**Forever yours**

**Edward **

I didn't reply. I was going over to the cullens house anyway.

Shutting off the lap top I made my way downstairs.

Aphrodite and Darius were sat in the living room, talking.

''hey'' I said as I sat on the opposite couch.

''hey, how did training go?'' Aphrodite asked

''did you learn to turn at will?'' Darius added

''yeah, Jake says I'm a natural. We also got one of the vamps That's after me''

''really? What happened'' Darius asked, leaning forward.

''shit Bella! Trust you to run into someone who wants you dead'' Aphrodite

giggled.

''we caught his scent and I wanted to find out where Victoria is hiding, so I went to him.'' I shrugged

''did you find out where she is?'' Darius asked

''yep'' I told him, popping at the p.

''so what happened?'' Aphrodite asked also leaning forward.

''I killed him!''

''fuck!'' she breathed ''you really are like, wonder woman of something''

I rolled my eyes ''it was a kill or be killed situation, so I did what had to be done. Plus I wasn't on my own, Jake was there''

''who did the killing part?'' she asked

I blushed a little ''I did, but only because he had bit Jake and hurt him''

''well done priestess'' Darius said placing his fist over his heart and bowing a little.

''do you guys wanna come to a bonfire party, tonight at la push?'' I asked wanting to change the conversation.

''sure, sounds good'' Aphrodite smiled

Darius twirled a piece of her hair round his finger ''yeah, we need a good night after what Erik told us''

''have you decided What's going to happen? I mean, are you going to go see her?'' I asked.

I really hoped they didn't want to go see her, I know the pain she caused both stark and Erik.

''the only reason I'd want to see Zoey redbird, is to rip her head off and shi.....'' Darius put his hand over her mouth.

''lady language, remember'' he laughed and kissed her cheek.

She pulled a face but snuggled in to his side.

''I don't think we will be going to see her any time soon'' Darius said

I nodded ''anyway I'd better go see jasper, give me a call and I'll come pick you up and take you to la push''

''the bonfire?'' jack asked coming in to the room.

''yeah, are you going?'' I asked

he grinned ''silly question, if Seth's there, I'm there''

I rolled my eyes ''will you go with them and show them the way?''

''sure, and well done today'' he smiled and pattered my arm.

''um... thanks, I'll see you all later'' I said and left before we got back on to the killing of Laurent conversation.

I got in to my old faithful truck and started the engine.

The loudness of it made me jump slightly.

After the silent purr of stark's baby, my truck sounded mean and grumpy.

I grumbled the whole way about how slow it was.

I began to feel guilty as I turned up the drive to the cullens house .

''I'm sorry, truck'' I said patting the bonnet as I got out.

''Bella?'' Alice said looking at me with an amused expression on her face.

I laughed and ran up the steps to her.

''I was picking on my truck and felt guilty'' I told her.

She laughed ''silly Bella!''

''is jasper home?'' I asked

she looked confused ''That's a line I've never heard from you but yeah, come on inside''

''thanks'' I said and followed her inside.

Everyone was in the kitchen, minus Carlisle.

''hello, sorry I didn't call first but I really need some advice from jasper!'' I said as I kissed Esme's cheek

''no need to be sorry, you are always welcome here'' she said.

I avoided looking at Edward.

''where's stark?'' asked Emmett

''he's gone out with Erik. A new Vampyre in town and probably a new house mate'' I laughed ''but I'm here for advice''

''what advice could you possibly need from me?'' jasper asked in his southern deep voice.

I took a deep breath

''I need to know about newborn vampires!'' I said as I let my breath out.

Everyone looked confused.

''why would you need to know about that?'' Emmett asked

''I'll start from the beginning shall I?'' I said sitting down.

''good idea. And I'll make you a drink'' Esme smiled.

I smiled my thanks back to her then turned to face the others.

''as you probably already know. Victoria and Laurent are after me. A mate for a mate and all that'' I looked at Edward and smiled slightly.

''well, today Jacob and I were training in the woods, when we came across Laurent''

everyone was around me in seconds.

''are you aright?''

''what happened?''

''how did you get away?''

''did he hurt you?''

everyone spoke at once.

I held up my hand ''I'm fine, if you didn't already know. I'm kinda tough nowadays''

everyone smiled

''anyway, I went to speak to him and I found out a few things!'' I told them.

''like what?'' asked Esme as she put a cappuccino in front of me.

''thanks. Well, he told me that he was sort of in love with me and he wanted to turn me!''

''ewe'' shuddered Rosalie ''I mean, ewe him not ewe you. Your gorgeous''

I smiled ''thanks''

''so, he actually offered to turn you? I thought he wanted to kill you?'' Alice said with her head tilted to one side.

''so did I!'' I said ''imagine my shock when I went to confront him, naked I might add'' I laughed

''oh yeah, you were training with the dog'' Rosalie giggled

''I bet Laurent loved that!'' jasper laughed

''lucky old Laurent!'' Emmett whistled

''hey! Perv'' Rosalie said smacking him around his head.

''what? You said it yourself. Bella's hot!'' he laughed

I narrowed my eyes and made him smack himself around the head.

''ow, Bella. That's not nice! You could at least take off your clothes first''

this time I made him throw himself off a chair.

Everyone was laughing.

''are you done?'' I asked smiling sweetly.

''fine, I'll be good'' he said as he got up and sat back down.

''Emmett, stop being a dick! What happened with Laurent?'' Edward asked

it was the first time I had ever heard him use a word like that.

''we talked then we fought. I killed him!'' I said.

It felt strange telling a house full of vampires that I had just killed a vampire.

''whoa! Way to go Bella'' Emmett cheered and toughed my knuckle with his.

''Bella you could have been killed! What were you thinking? Why didn't you come and tell one of us'' Edward said giving Emmett a dirty look.

I scowled at him ''because I didn't need anyone's help, Edward!''

he looked hurt.

''I'm sorry, but I knew I could handle it and I did. Easily. Not to be big headed or anything but I think I could have done it even without Jacob there to help me''

jasper smiled at me ''you have the heart of a true fighter, Bella''

Esme looked terrified ''oh my goodness! If my heart was beating, I think it would stop'' she put her hand on her chest.

''oh Esme'' I got up and hugged her ''I knew things would go my way, my goddess was telling me so''

as soon as the words were out of my mouth I knew they were true.

Nyx was guiding me.

''so your religious now?'' Emmett sniggered

'no... yes... I don't no. Nyx is the Vampyre goddess but she marked me and that makes her my goddess now too'' I said ''so, yeah. I guess I am kinda religious''

no one said anything.

''I wonder why we don't have a goddess or a god?'' Emmett said, more to himself.

''maybe you do! Maybe you just haven't found him or her yet'' I said sitting back down.

''but anyway, back to business. Laurent told me where Victoria is hiding and that she has some newborns with her. They burned down the school!'' I said looking from Alice to Edward.

''tell me where they are, this is my fault and I'll take care of it'' Edward said leaning closer.

''no way! I'm the one she's after. I'm going to end this'' I replied

''Bella. Victoria is dangerous!'' he said balling his hands up

''so am I!'' I growled

we were leaning towards each other over the table.

''I'm coming with you then!'' he said, grinding his teeth.

I shook my head ''I don't need your help Edward. I can handle Victoria on my own. And I already have the pack helping me''

''Bella, Edward's right! The wolfs don't know what newborns are like. They have more strength and power than older vampires and probably more than the pack too'' jasper said

''I think we should go with you'' Emmett added.

''that means working with the pack!'' I told them.

''Bella, your part of this family. And family sticks together'' Alice said touching my arm.

I nodded ''OK. But seriously, only one or two of you need to help out''

''Emmett, Edward and I will fight with you'' jasper said

I nodded again ''thank you, I'll tell the pack tonight''

my phone began to ring. It was a unknown number.

''hello?'' I asked

''Bella. Hey its Erik''

''oh hi, Erik'' I smiled ''What's up? Where are you?''

''were almost back in forks. Stark cant talk because he's driving''

''its OK, I don't mind''

''hold on a sec!'' he said

I could hear stark talking in the back ground.

''he says, were dropping the car off and we will meet you at the cullens'' he said

''OK, tell him Aphrodite and Darius are going with jack''

''oh joy, I get to spend the evening in couples ville!'' he said with a flat tone.

I laughed ''most of the pack is single so I'm sure you'll find some one to talk to''

''great, so we will be there in ten. OK''

''OK. So where have you two been?'' I asked

''not a chance in telling you'' he laughed

''why?'' now I was suspicious

''because James would shoot my ass if I told you''

that just made me more suspicious.

''fine. I'll just have to get it out of him then'' I said smugly.

I knew I could get stark to tell me.

''good luck!'' he laughed ''see you in ten''

he hung up.

I put my phone away and pouted.

Why wouldn't they tell me where they went?

''trouble in paradise?'' Alice grinned

''no'' I shook my head ''I just wanna know where they went''

she grinned widely

''you know something don't you?'' I asked her

she nodded

''what is it?'' I asked her

''sorry Bella, but I'm keeping quiet on this one! And that means even if anyone reads my mind, I wont let on''

I pulled a face ''so it doesn't have anything to do with his ex?''

she looked at me like I'd gone mad ''no! Why would it?''

I sighed ''because she's this all powerful bitch who thought he was dead but now she knows he's alive and wants to see him''

''don't worry'' she told me ''its nothing to do with an ex! But I can tell you that he loves you a lot''

''yeah, even I figured that one out! The only person I've ever seen look at anyone else like that was Edward'' Emmett said

everyone went silent.

''ooops'' he laughed ''my bad!''

''stark's here'' Esme said walking towards the door.

''good evening Esme'' stark said as she opened the door ''this is Erik night''

''nice to meet you Erik. Please come in'' she said stepping aside.

I got up and ran into stark's arms.

''where have you been?'' I asked as I kissed his lips.

He kissed me then laughed ''I'm not telling. Please don't pick it out of my mind!''

I could tell he was serious.

''if it means that much to you, I wont read your mind anymore''

''good girl'' he smiled and kissed me again.

''so when were you two going to tell me you were imprinted?'' Erik asked.

I broke apart from stark ''how did you no?''

''your blood smells of him and his of you'' he said '' I wanted to say something earlier but you were having the 'naked Jacob' conversation and that was just too funny''

''it only happened this morning. although, Bella imprinted on me when she first turned in to a wolf'' stark grinned cockily.

''James?'' Edward said from the doorway.

Stark turned and looked at him ''what?''

''I'd just like to apologize for what happened yesterday'' Edward said moving forward.

''so, this is your ex? Erik whispered to me

I nodded

''no more fighting!'' Esme told them both.

They both nodded.

''no need to apologize. Its over'' stark said and held out his hand.

Edward smiled and shook it.

Alice came skipping through and went up to stark

''perfect!'' she whispered

I narrowed my eyes ''What's perfect?''

''I am of course! She just said so. Didn't you hear her?'' stark grinned.

I rolled my eyes.

''OK hot stuff! Lets get going. I don't wanna be late'' I said and shoved him towards the door.

''I'll ask the pack and let you know what day were going after her'' I told Edward.

''does this mean I'm forgiven?'' he smiled

I tried not to smile ''don't push it!''

I kissed Esme's cheek and said goodbye to everyone.

''what the hell is that?'' Erik laughed when we got to my truck.

''hey! Don't hate the truck'' I warned

he continued to chuckle as we all got in.

They both complained about how slow it was and I again felt sorry for being mean to my truck earlier today.

I pattered the steering wheel '_good girl'' _

As we got closer to la push my stomach began to get queasy, like I was on my way to a meeting or something.

''_don't worry child!''_ a musical voice said, inside my head.

I jumped so much I almost swerved in to a tree.

''you OK, baby?'' stark asked

I nodded ''fine, sorry I was just thinking about something''

I knew that voice! Even though I had only ever heard it once before.

It was the voice of a goddess!

**Hello people, sorry I didn't get this up sooner I've been stressing to my fiancé. **

**Thank you to Angel JJk  for being the only person to review the last chapter :)**

**tut tut to the rest of you :( don't you like me anymore 'blows nose'**

**please review. If you don't I might lose faith and get writers block ^_^**


	25. Anger issues!

**Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. My laptop died and I had to send it away to be fixed. :-(**

**song for this chapter----The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus **

**Your Guardian Angel**

We drove to first beach and pulled up next to where quil and embry were sitting on a fence.

''are all the guys down here this big?'' Erik asked, eyeing the two boys.

I laughed ''only the wolfs''

''hey baby'' quil winked as I got out.

I smiled ''hey guys, this is Erik night. Erik, this is Quil Ateara and embry call''

we all walked down the beach towards where everyone was gathered round a partially built fire.

''Bella!'' Jake called as he spotted us.

He jogged over to us and pulled me into a hug.

''how are you feeling?'' he asked with his face in my hair.

''cant...breath'' I choked

stark growled from behind me.

''sorry'' Jake said letting me go.

''I'm feeling better'' I told him as I took stark's hand and continued down the beach.

''hey wolf girl!'' Paul grinned at me also pulling me into a hug.

''hi'' I said a little awkwardly.

''Paul!'' Jacob said through clenched teeth.

Paul released me and smiled ''even when you smell like leech your still amazing''

I didn't no what to say ''um...''

stark took a step forward.

I grabbed his hand ''no! Its OK''

giving Paul a strange look I pulled stark along the beach with Erik following.

''what the fuck Paul?'' I heard Jacob hiss ''what was that about?''

I didn't hear his reply.

''yeah, what was that about?'' stark asked with his eyebrow raised

I shook my head ''I have no idea''

''seems like you've got quite a fan base!'' Erik said

stark gritted his teeth. I leaned up and kissed his cheek.

''don't let it bother us''

he relaxed a little and nodded.

''hey Bella, hey guys'' Sam said as we reached him. ''thanks for coming. I'm Sam by the way'' he added to Erik.

''Erik night, nice to meet you'' he replied shaking his hand.

''Bella can I borrow these two to help me gather more wood?'' Sam asked

stark put both his arms around my waist and pulled me closer.

''don't worry, quil will be good. I promise'' Sam told stark.

''its not quil I'm worried about!'' he replied looking behind us to where Jacob was still talking to Paul.

''Jake? He and Bella have sorted it out''

''Paul'' stark said in icy tones

Sam looked confused ''Paul? What about him''

''Paul seems to have got a thing for Bella'' Jacob said as he joined us.

Great! Another one to add to the collection. I thought to myself.

''great! Another one to add to the collection'' stark said

I burst out laughing.

Everyone looked at me alarmed

I rolled my eyes and pulled stark to one side. I turned to face him and jumped up, wrapping my legs around him.

''we think alike'' I told him and slowly kissed his lips.

I could feel the tension in his lips.

Pulling back I frowned at him and tried again. This time lightly running my tongue along his lower lip.

He groaned and the tension instantly vanished.

I smiled against his lips.

''I'll be there in a minute Sam'' stark called over to where everyone was now stood talking.

Sam smiled and rolled his eyes.

''what was wrong in the truck?'' stark asked me quietly.

''what do you mean?''

he carried me over to some large rocks and sat me down, Standing in-between my legs.

''in the truck you looked shocked for a minute and swerved in the road'' he said running his fingers lightly down my cheek.

''it was nothing'' I shrugged

he raised his eyebrow ''Bella. We have two different kinds of imprint between us. I know when your lying!''

I tilted my head ''how? I cant tell when your lying''

''That's because I don't lie'' he smiled ''but if I did you would no''

I thought about it for a second ''lie to me'' I asked

he laughed ''I've never heard that before''

''please, I want to know if I can tell''

I kissed me gently

''I want Edward and I to become life long friends'' he said with a grin.

Something inside me felt strange. Like my insides knew he wasn't being truthful.

''wow'' I said ''that strange''

''I no. so what was it then? In the truck''

I half smiled at him ''I thought I heard Nyx speak to me. Inside my head''

he nodded ''I expect she did. She speaks to some vampyre's sometimes too''

I felt relived.

''feel better?'' he asked

I nodded and pulled him closer ''much'' I kissed him, pushing all my feelings

I had towards him.

He began to deepen the kiss.

''hey!'' someone shouted behind us. We broke apart and turned around.

''I asked you come and collect wood not _get wood!_'' Sam laughed

everyone laughed. I blushed.

Stark gave me one last peck and helped me get off the rock.

''Bella will you help Emily with the food when she gets here'' Sam asked

I nodded ''sure'' Emily was sams fiancé. I hadn't met her yet but Charlie said she was a nice girl.

Sam, stark,Erik, Jacob, and quil all headed into the forest to gather as much wood as they could.

I sat down on a long log and stared off over the water.

''mind if I join you?''

I looked up. Into the smiling face of Paul.

''uh.... OK'' I said. I didn't want to offend him.

He sat down beside me on the log and leaned in closer to me.

I really didn't want stark to come back and see us both sat here watching the sunset together.

''so...'' I said. Leaning away a little.

''how long have you been with the bloodsucker?'' he asked without looking at me.

''not long. And please don't call him that. I don't like it!'' I said trying not to get mad.

''yeah, I heard you get a little protective'' he said nudging me.

I smiled, knowing what Jake had said about the pack laughing at him for being scared of me.

''yeah I guess I do''

''I also hear that you've got a bit of a temper'' he turned to face me.

For some reason the intensity of the stare made me blush.

''only recently'' I said trying to tare my gaze away.

''I have the same problem'' he said and lowered his eyes. ''I was the third person to phase ans I'm the only one who still cant control it. I'm weak''

he put his head down.

I felt sorry for him.

''its not like I asked for this! Its not like I wanted to not be in control of how angry I get''

''is that what it is? Your angry because you became a wolf!'' I asked quietly

he shrugged his huge shoulders ''maybe... I dunno. I just feel angry all the time and when something or someone makes it worse I cant control it''

I thought about it.

So it was a mental thing. Not a wolf thing.

I sighed and put my arm around his back.

''anger is natural Paul. You are not weak! Stuff like this is never easy. Look at me, I'm not what you could call a ray of sunshine. I have anger issues too and this thing with you will stop eventually. I'm just going to keep going till I can do everything you can think of''

the others were returning from the forest with wood. I turned to seek out stark before he got the wrong idea.

He spotted us and narrowed his eyes.

'_were just talking. He's a little upset. Trust me'' _I sent to him.

He smiled and winked before going to set up the fire with the others.

''I forgot about that, sorry'' Paul said looking down at me. ''what is the coolest thing you can do?'' he asked with a small smile.

''I can turn in to a wolf!'' I grinned

he laughed ''small world me too. Seriously though''

I thought for a second.

''mind control is cool. But also being able to feel and send emotions is awesome''

''send me some'' he said perking up a bit

''what kind?'' I laughed

''surprise me''

I focused on him and sent him a wave of calm. Much like jasper had done for me many times in the past.

I felt Paul physically relax beside me.

''That's amazing'' he sighed looking like he didn't have a care in the world.

I laughed loudly making everyone turn to look at me.

''do something else'' he asked

I sent him a wave of paranoia just for my own amusement.

''what are you doing? What did you do? Stop it!'' he panicked

I eased it off and continued to laugh.

''that was strange'' he shuddered ''do another''

this time I sent trust to him.

He smiled and put his head on my shoulder.

I stopped sending trust and changed it to respect.

Suddenly he sat up ''I have an idea!'' he said with a grin.

''what?''

''lets mess with the pack. I'll sit by you later and tell you who and what emotion to use. It will be hilarious''

I had to agree with him. It would be funny.

''your on'' I laughed

''now how about you try mind control on me'' he said wiggling his eyebrows.

''oh my god! Paul That's it. Your brilliant'' I gasped

''thanks for the complement babe, but what did I say?''

I rolled my eyes ''I can try and take the anger away using mind control''

he looked stunned for a minute ''would it work?''

''I don't see why not'' I told him

''do it'' he said eagerly

''I'll try. Close your eyes''

he closed his eyes. He was a really hansom boy. I shook my head and closed my own eyes.

I concentrated on him and began searching his mind.

Thoughts and memory's flashed in front of my eyes.

A small boy riding a bike, a woman reading a story at night time. A man slamming his fist down on the table. The same woman from before cowering next to a bed.

I focused on what made him angry.

It was no wonder he was filled with this kind of rage. His father was abusive and beat him and his mother.

My heart was breaking for him. I sent him a mixture of pride and happiness.

I took a deep breath.

It would be easy enough to do. All I had to do was make the anger go away.

But leave enough for him to be able to get angry if he wanted to.

Here goes!

I took all the anger and rage I thought was bad for him and removed it.

The anger that was left was what I usually saw if I looked into anyone's mind.

'_Paul!' _ I mentally shouted at him as I saw a flash of a thought.

It was me laid on a bed with him on top of me doing some seriously naughty things.

'_whoa! Bella I can here you'_

'_I no you can, you perv!' _

he mentally laughed '_wait. It gets better'_

I knew without a doubt that my face would be bright red.

The scene shifted '_this is my favourite part right here'_ he said

I was on my hands and knees in front of him while he was behind me holding me my my hips and pounding in and out of me.

'_Paul!' _

_'what? Making you twitchy? Wet?' _he asked huskily

_'I was thinking more along the lines of embarrassed or invaded'_

_'well I was certainly invading that space' _

_'oh ewe ewe, stop now!' _I eased out of his mind and opened my eyes.

We were surrounded by the pack and stark and Erik.

''what were you doing?'' asked stark and Sam at the same time.

''watch! You'll see'' I told them ''Paul. Open your eyes''

he opened his eyes and grinned widely at me.

''I'm really going to enjoy this. Focus on being in control'' I said.

He winked and nodded.

I stood up pulling him with me.

''ready?'' I asked

he looked puzzled but nodded.

I brought back my hand and slapped him as hard as I could.

He went flying over the log and collapsed in a heap on the sand.

Everyone took a step back.

''ow! That hurt'' he said standing up.

I took a step towards him.

''no, Bella'' Sam stopped me. Expecting Paul to phase.

I smiled smugly and looked at Paul ''hows that anger?''

he looked down at his hands ''I'm in control. I didn't phase. Bella you did it''

he ran over to me and pulled me in to a hug. My feet were about a foot and half of the ground and he spun me around in a circle.

''thank you, Bella'' he said setting me back down on my feet and kissing my cheek ''I owe you big time for this Bella and I promise from now on I will try and keep my thoughts of you pg13''

I rolled my eyes.

''can one of you just fucking fill us in already'' Jake asked looking between us

''Bella used mind control to take away my anger so I can control my phasing'' Paul explained.

I moved over to stark and slipped my hand in his.

He leaned down and kissed me sweetly. ''that was a nice thing to do. I felt everything you felt and I'm proud of you''

''I love you'' I whispered

he kissed me again ''I love you too''

we all made our way over to the now built fire.

Emily arrived with the food and I went to help her set everything up.

She was lovely. We hit it off straight away. She had three scars down the right side of her face. She told me they came from an accident with Sam when he first phased.

The fire was lit and we all sat down on the logs and rocks spread around it.

''this is nice'' stark whispered as I settled myself between his legs.

I stared in to the fire, Amazed at the beautiful colour.

A lot of people don't know that if you burn beach wood it turns the flame blue. It's because of the salt from the sea or something.

As I continued to stare at the dancing flame I began to feel strange.

Like I was not real!

Everyone around me was fading until it was only me and the fire.

I looked around and jumped when I saw that I wasn't actually alone with the fire.

Nyx was sitting cross legged beside me with her eyes closed.

''blessed be. Isabella'' she smiled with her eyes still closed.

''hello, Nyx''

she opened her eyes and smiled again.

''I am proud of you daughter. You have handled the situation beautifully''

I blushed a little ''thank you Nyx''

''you journey is not over yet my dear. I am afraid it is only the beginning''

her beautiful face looked tinged with sadness.

''what do I have to do?'' I asked

''you are not afraid?''

''no. I have friends who will help me through anything and the love of my life keeps me happy and calm''

''you are truly a unique being Isabella''

I blushed again.

''what you did today for your friend, was proof of why I picked you''

I looked at her and was surprised to see her holding a small rodent like animal.

It looked like a naked mall rat except cuter.

''this is a vime! Nobody in this world knows they even exist'' she said while stroking the hairless creature.

I didn't know what to say so I kept quiet.

''the reason why nobody knows about them is because they can not go anywhere near the sunlight. And since they are not the cleaverest of the rodent world they do not no to come out in the dark''

I reached out a hand and stroked my finger down the tiny creatures back.

''this one here has been exceptionally upset because he is scared of the dark'' she continued.

''to have to stay in darkness is horrible for him and I now know what other creatures of the night might be feeling. Daylight brings happiness and normality''

she turned to me and smiled. Her dark eyes shined in the fire light.

She handed me the vime.

The creature made a noise like a wheeze and snuggled its head into my hand.

''why cant they go out in the light?'' I asked.

''their skin is too delicate to stand even the slightest amount''

I frowned and looked down. The vime really was adorable.

It had big round brown eyes and a tiny black nose. Its ears were small and pointy and it was about the size of my palm.

''he looks like a cartoon'' I laughed

''time for a change I think!'' the goddess smiled widely, showing her perfect teeth.

She leaned forward and placed the middle finger of her right hand on the vime's head, just above its eyes in the middle.

''watch closely'' she told me.

Then placed the fingers from either side of that finger on the vime's closed eyes.

''darkness no more!'' she whispered and sat back.

''so he can come out in the day now?'' I asked amazed

''his and all the other vime's in the worlds skin has just changed. They can now come out if they wish''

I continued to stroke the little vime in my hand

''I think he wished to stay with you'' she laughed

I smiled ''fine with me''

''I'll be seeing you. Isabella'' the goddess whispered as she began to fade.

''goodbye Nyx''

''remember what you saw!'' she said before vanishing.

I looked up. Everyone was back around the fire.

The vime wheezed in my hand.

''what the hell is that and where did it come from?'' stark asked startled.

''shhhhh!'' I kissed his cheek ''I just had a visit from Nyx''

''you did? What did she say?''

''I'm not going to tell you now. But I will show you later''

he looked confused.

''your going to love what I just learned to do!'' I told him as it clicked in my head why Nyx showed me how to cure something that cant go out in sunlight.

I was going to do the same to stark!


	26. Sunrise!

**Just a quickie. Wanted to tell you all about another book I've started called 'happy valley' its a twilight story about Bella and jasper.**

**I love me some southern gentleman :-)**

**check it out.**

**Song for this chapter---Taylor Swift - Untouchable **

we all sat staring at the fire for a while. All caught up in our own worlds.

''hey'' Paul said plopping himself down beside stark and I.

I smiled, knowing what we were about to do.

Reaching up I kissed stark jut under his chin.

''were going to have some fun'' I grinned up at him.

''my little minx'' he smiled and kissed my nose.

I moved off his lap so I was sitting in-between the two boys.

''who's first?'' I asked

''quil. Hit him with some pure lust'' Paul chuckled

I raised my eyebrows.

Quil was sat opposite us on the other side of the fire.

I sent a wave of lust at him.

His eyes immediately snapped up to me.

I looked down quickly.

''what the hell?'' I whispered

''man! He wants you bad'' Paul chuckled lightly.

''ewe just ewe. No more lust!'' I sent his some contentment and turned back to Paul.

I spotted Aphrodite and Darius strolling toward us with jack just behind them.

Seth was up and running towards them.

It was sweet!

''embry. Panic!'' Paul whispered

it took a second to realise what he was on about.

Embry's eyes widened as my panic hit him.

He looked around quickly With his hand on his heart.

''make Jake feel ugly'' Paul laughed quietly.

I couldn't help it I burst out laughing.

''Shh!'' Paul hissed and tried to cover my mouth with his hand.

I stopped him with my mind.

''I know where them hands have been!'' I hissed back.

''instead of ugly'' stark chuckled ''how about making him feel super sexy''

''brilliant!'' Paul laughed and gave stark a high five.

I took a deep breath.

Super sexy. OK here goes.

Jake rolled his head around his neck and flexed his muscles.

''sup, baby'' he said with a wink as Aphrodite walked past. Earning a dirty look from both her and Darius.

''Sam with paranoia'' Paul laughed

''are you sure?'' I asked. I didn't want him to get in to trouble.

''yeah, yeah'' he insisted

''OK, its your funeral!'' I told him.

None of us were expecting sams reaction.

He jumped up. ''everyone shut up! Were being watched!''

Paul laughed so much he was on the verge of peeing when Sam jumped over the fire and slammed his hand over his mouth.

''vampires are surrounding us, you dick'' Sam hissed.

His whole body was trembling.

Crap!

I eased off the paranoia and sent him some calm.

He visibly relaxed and let go of Paul's mouth.

''what just happened?'' Sam asked looking straight to me then back to Paul.

''we were just playing with emotions a little'' Paul grinned

''sorry'' I said putting down my head to hide my blush.

Sam laughed ''you sure are something special if you just made me feel that paranoid''

I looked up through my lasher and gave him a small smile.

Stark reached over and squeezed my hand lightly.

I looked over at him.

I couldn't wait to tell him what Nyx had shown me.

The vime was curled up asleep on my lap.

''Bella. Can I ask you to try something for me?'' Sam asked

''what?''

''I want you to hit me with as much fear and feelings of terror as you can''

I raised one eyebrow ''why?''

''I want to see what you can do''

I smirked, feeling slightly cocky ''you sure? It could be bad''

''yeah. Do your worst'' he smiled.

Everyone around the fire was watching us now.

I turned to stark ''I did warn him''

''give it to him'' he winked

I turned and faced Sam.

''ready'' I asked

he braced himself and nodded.

Within seconds he was on his knees with his head in his hands.

The pack were howling with laughter (he he).

I removed it and helped him up.

''amazing!'' he said, shaking his head ''everyone. Try this'' he yelled

soon, everyone was lining up to have a go.

Each one buckled at my feet.

It looked like all the boys at la push were lining up to bow to me.

Everyone was having a good time but all this mental work was taking its toll on me.

The vime had moved over to stark's lap now wan was sat up looking about.

His big brown eyes wide and his tiny nose twitching.

''so what is this thing?'' stark asked as he stroked the vime's neck.

''Nyx called it a vime'' I told him as I yawned.

He put his arm around me and I placed my head on his shoulder.

My eyes closed on their own accord.

Everything was black.

Then I was back at school in the gym.

Mike and Tyler were chasing me with pizza slices in their hands.

I don't no why I was running. What was I scared of? Them force feeding me pizza.

Then the scene changed.

I was stood next to a huge waterfall.

It was beautiful. I could feel the spray hitting my face.

I had never seen a waterfall before and it took my breath away.

''_what is your name'' _a male voice asked.

I spun in a circle but saw no one.

Trees were everywhere. Tall and luscious in bright greens.

''who's there?'' I called

''_I will not reveal myself to you just yet. Please, give me your name''_

''Bella'' I replied. Still looking round.

''_beautiful''_

''uh... What's your name?'' I asked, feeling more and more stupid every second.

Why were my dreams so strange?

''_you may call me Aanklo'' _the voice said. It was velvety smooth like Edward's.

Strange name!

''why are you in my dream Aanklo?'' I was still looking round hoping to see this person.

''_I felt your power, Bella. And I needed to meet you. Do you have any idea of what you are capable of_?''

''kinda.... uh listen, I don't feel right talking to someone I cant see''

''_I understand. Sweet Bella_''

I felt something warm brush against my cheek like a caress. Then there was silence.

Turning to look at the waterfall I was suddenly confused.

The waterfall had vanished.

I was looking at me house.

''shh'' I heard stark whisper

''stark?'' I asked opening my eyes. I was in my room.

''shh, baby go back to sleep''

he laid me on the bed and began taking his clothes off.

''what time is it?'' I asked. Admiring his body.

''a little past eleven. You fell asleep by the fire so I brought you home. Its been a long day''

''tell me about it. I'm wreaked!''

I took off my top and wiggled my way out of my trousers.

''crap. I forgot to talk to Sam about some of the cullens helping us''

stark looked a little disappointed.

''What's wrong?'' I took his hand and pulled him gently on to the bed.

''its nothing'' he said shaking his head.

I leaned over and slowly kissed his perfect pout.

''your face and your emotions tell me differently'' I smiled

he sighed ''its just.... Bella, I'm a warrior! Do you no how hard it is for me. Your going off to fight a psychopathic vampire, who is practically made of stone and I cant even go and fight with you. Your ex is going to fight with you but I cant!''

he looked away from me.

''stark, look at me'' I asked quietly.

He was stroking the vime and avoiding my gaze.

''stark. I'm just scared. If you came with us I would be terrified of you getting hurt.''

he looked up ''I hate feeling weak''

''you shouldn't feel weak. Your not weak''

''its kinda hard not to feel weak when your dating super girl'' he said grinning.

''if you want to come with us you can'' I said touching his cheek.

''not if your going in the day I cant. Shit! I suck''

then I remembered what I was meant to tell him.

''stark! I forgot to tell you'' I sat up excitedly.

He looked startled by my change. ''what?''

''Nyx!'' I cried ''she showed me something amazing.... oh stark, I can change your life''

I was up on my knees now.

''what did she show you?'' he laughed. His rant clearly over.

''what would you do if I told you that I could do something so you could go outside whenever you wanted?''

''I'd take you out as soon a the sun comes up and make love to you outside. Why?''

''close your eyes'' I said kissing his lips.

He looked uncertain ''Bella....''

''just trust me'' I told him

he closed his eyes ''I trust you''

I placed my middle finger of my right hand on his forehead. I'm the middle above his eyes.

I took a deep breath.

Placing the fingers on either side on his closed eyes I prayed that this would work.

''darkness no more!'' I whispered just like Nyx had done.

I removed my hand and sat back nervously chewing my lip.

But I knew it had worked. I felt it inside. I just knew.

''what did you just do?''he asked

''_hopefully_ I just made it so you can go outside in the day light''

''really? Is that what Nyx showed you?'' I could hear the excitement in his voice.

''yeah. This little guy had never been out of the ground, so no one has ever seen or even heard about him and his species.

Their skin was too delicate to stand even seconds of the sun's rays but they didn't no that the sun goes down so they just never came out''

''I no how you feel little dude'' stark whispered

he turned to me ''our whole life is about to change''

''so, where we off to at dawn?'' I grinned

he placed the vime on the bed and pulled me to him. ''some place we can see the sun and where we wont be disturbed''

''hmm! Sounds promising''

I kissed him deeply.

''I'll bet you look good with a tan. We could go away for a few days after this Victoria thing is over''

''I was thinking about that earlier'' he said with a grin.

The vime wheezed.

''what should we do with him?'' I asked.

''I don't no. how about the garden?''

I got up and put on my robe. ''lets go find you a home'' I said picking up the wheezy creature.

Stark followed me downstairs and out the back door.

I placed the vime on the grass.

He wheezed happily and dug I hole. Vanishing in seconds.

''do you think he'll be back?'' I asked as stark put his arms around me.

''maybe. We can check tomorrow''

we went back inside and straight upstairs.

I yawned widely.

''lets get some sleep. Were going to be up at first light'' stark grinned cockily.

We cuddled in bed. Each of us thinking about the next day.

''I love you Bella'' I hard stark whisper as I drifted off

''love you too''

it felt like seconds later the alarm was going off.

''Bella'' stark said excitedly ''Bella, come on''

I opened my eyes.

Stark was already dressed in a black t-shirt and dark blue jeans.

He looked breathtakingly gorgeous.

He handed me a coffee and plate of croissants.

''sun rise in half an hour'' he said excitedly.

I got up and moved about at vampire speed to get ready faster.

As I moved past him to get my jacket. I kissed his lips quickly.

He laughed and tried to grab me.

I was ready in less than five minutes.

''how quick can you run?'' I asked as we made our way to the front door

''fast enough. Why?''

I opened the door and stepped out in to the cold darkness.

''I want to take you somewhere but we need to get there fast''

I really wanted him to agree to what I was about to ask but I know that he was a little touchy when it came to being masculine and having a girlfriend who was stronger and faster than you.

Not that I'd ever say that to him.

''let go then'' he said pulling the back pack over his shoulders.

''stark. Baby. Would you let me take you some place on my back?'' I asked

just as I thought. He looked like he was about to say no.

''you wont feel heavy and we can be there in ten minutes. Please baby. I really want to be there for our first time seeing the sunrise together''

his eyes softened.

''how can I say no to you. But we can walk back, right?''

I smiled ''as slow as you like''

he still pulled a face as I pulled him up on to my back.

''tell me if I feel heavy or uncomfortable. OK''

I rolled my eyes ''OK''

as soon as he was in place I set off.

''shit Bella! You _are _fast'' he called behind me.

I laughed and kissed his hand.

We got about fifteen miles in ten minutes.

Soon we reached the trail that led up to the cliffs.

I let stark climb down.

He looked a little breathless.

''just up here'' I told him and took his hand.

He nodded and walked beside me catching his breath.

We walked in silence for a few minutes until we came to the top.

''wow'' stark said looking out at the view.

''I no. amazing isn't it'' I was glad I had brought him here.

He just shook his head and continued to stare.

''thank you for bringing me here'' he kissed my lips.

His kisses trailed down my jaw and down my neck.

His lips were cold making me shiver as they made their trail downwards.

''what about the sunrise'' I asked in a trembly voice.

''I don't mind. He can watch''

I laughed and pulled away.

''two minutes Mr stark. Have a little patience''

he pouted adorably.

I slid the bag down off his back and took out the blankets.

He laid them out on the ground and sat down.

I sat beside him and cuddled up to his chest.

The sun was just beginning to rise over the water in the distance.

I turned my head to face stark.

''are you ready?''

he looked a little nervous but nodded.

''as long as I'm with you. I'm ready for anything''

I kissed his cheek and rested my head on his chest.

The sun rose steadily making everything look orange.

I turned to watch stark's face.

He looked happy and peaceful.

After a few minutes of watching him, he looked down at me.

''I love you'' he said and lowered his face to mine.

''I love you too'' I said as he kissed me.

Soon we were kissing heavily and hands were roaming.

I raised my arms up over my head.

He smiled knowing what I wanted and lifted my top off.

I did the same with his and pulled him to me.

''make love to me'' I told him.

He gently laid me back and removed both our trousers.

The sun was now on us.

Stark looked glorious in the sunshine. Like a god.

He kissed me softly as he entered me.

This was truly making love. Every move was slow and deliberate.

I felt everything he was feeling more intense than ever before because of both the imprints.

Love, affection, desire, lust and more love.

I sent everything I felt back to him.

All to soon I began to feel my release coming.

''stark.... I cant hold on'' I gasped

''let go baby. I'm with you''

as my release had me clenching around him I felt him unload at the same time.

We held each other for what felt like hours. Just happy to be together.

He raised his head and looked into my eyes.

''thank you for loving me''

I smiled then my eyes widened as I saw his face properly.

''I'll always love you'' I told him

''what's wrong?'' he asked sounding panicked

''nothing to worry about. But I wont tell you. You need to see for your self''

he looked confused ''what is it?''

I laughed ''I'm not telling you''

we got up and put our clothes back on.

''come on'' I said holding out my hand ''let walk home so we can get you a mirror''

**I no :(**

**it took ages for me to get this chapter finished.**

**Hope everyone had a good Christmas ^_^**

**please review and don't forget to check out … happy valley...**

**love ya all.**

**Rose xxx**


	27. Victoria and Riley!

**Song for this chapter--Breaking Benjamin - The Diary of Jane**

''is my hairline receding?'' stark asked.

He had been trying to get me to tell him what he needed a mirror for, for the last hour.

''no!'' I laughed.

''giant, puss filled spots?''

I stopped and looked at him ''ewe. Stark That's just gross!''

he chuckled and kissed my cheek.

''I guess That's a no then'' he said taking my hand and pulling me to make me walk again.

''cant you just wait for ten more minutes?'' I asked, rolling my eyes.

''maybe. But only on one condition.''

I raised one eyebrow in question.

''let me come with you to fight''

I took a deep breath. ''OK''

his head snapped in my direction ''really?''

''yes, really. As much as I don't like the idea. I'm not your keeper and I cant stop you'' I sighed.

He grinned widely ''I love you''

''I know'' I laughed as he picked me up and spun me around in a circle.

We walked hand in hand back through the forest.

I knew we had guests before I even got near the house. I could smell them.

''the pack is here'' I said as we walked up the drive.

Stark opened the door and made to walk towards the kitchen.

I pulled him back and made him follow me upstairs.

''still a little excited are we?'' stark grinned sexily as I pulled him into the bedroom.

I rolled my eyes and moved back so he could see the mirror.

He looked at himself for a second with his eyes wide.

''what.....how.... did you?''

his beautiful red markings had changed.

Instead of the red arrows and twirls he now had purple arrows with stars in-between.

''I'm a....? what am I?'' he asked after a minute.

''uh.. well I guess your a purple Vampyre'' I said with a shrug.

I had no idea what to call him.

''I love it. The stars and colour are the same as yours. Were alike'' he laughed.

I had to laugh with him. I put my arms around him and kissed his neck.

He moaned and led his head roll back.

''hey! We know your up there. Get your horny asses down here or I'm coming up to join in'' Paul shouted upstairs.

I chuckled and stark ground his teeth.

''relax. I'm your remember''

he nodded and kissed me softly.

I looked at him and my eyes glazed over. I was having a vision.

It was snowing and my house looked beautiful. Stark and I, were throwing snowballs at each other. I could tell it would be soon.

My vision cleared and stark looked at me oddly.

''are you listening?'' he laughed.

''sorry I had a vision'' I explained.

He tensed ''what was it?''

I smiled ''its going to snow soon''

he rolled his eyes and took my hand.

We walked downstairs and were greeted by the entire wolf pack and jack.

Everyone was amazed by stark's new marks and colour.

''we go and get the red haired leech in two hours'' Sam told me.

I nodded ''I'll phone the Cullen's''

everyone was looking a little uncomfortable and twitchy.

''what? I'm sure you can work together just this once''

''its not that'' Sam told me ''were not sure if we can control ourself when were in wolf form not to attack the Cullen's''

oh. crap!

I looked around, biting my lip.

The only person that didn't look edgy was Paul who grinned and winked at me.

Then I got an idea! ''I can make it so you don't want to attack them'' I said suddenly.

They all started talking at once and I couldn't get a word in edgeways.

Everyone was saying the same thing.

No! what about after today?

I sighed ''how about I just make you not want to attack them just for today?''

after a minute of thinking Sam nodded ''deal''

I nodded and pulled out my phone.

He answered on the first ring.

''hello love''

stark growled and I rolled my eyes.

''were going after Victoria and her newborns in two hours. Are you still coming?''

''yes. Of course. So is jasper and Emmett'' Edward said.

''great. Come over here and we can work out who's going with who''

''we'll be there in five'' he said.

I hung up and turned to stark.

''are you sure you still want to come?'' please stay here. Where its safe.

Ne nodded stubbornly ''I'm coming''

''fine'' I told him and handed him three bags of blood.

The pack was shocked that I was letting him come seeing as he was so breakable but I told them that it was up to him and they all shut up.

I made a huge breakfast for everyone. Edward, jasper and Emmett arrived while I was cooking.

''everyone else wanted to come too but they are all out hunting still'' Emmett told me as he pulled me in to a huge hug.

''its OK. I think there is enough of us anyway'' I laughed looking round.

''we need to split everyone up. Your call Bella'' Sam said after all the food had been consumed.

I nodded '' OK. Split in to three groups. Sam, Seth, quil, Leah and jasper. Your group one'' I told them, looking round.

They all nodded.

''jared, embry, Jake and Edward. Your group two. Which leaves me, Paul, Emmett and stark as group three''

''what? You cant let stark go. He'll get himself killed. And I think I should be with you!'' Edward said.

''woo hoo, we got Bella the destroyer'' Emmett laughed and gave Paul a high five.

I was glad to see them getting along but I was pissed at Edward.

''That's not for you to decide Edward'' I hissed.

''I know but think about it. Victoria is skilled and her newborns are going to be really strong and fast. As soon as they get hold of him he's dead. I think I should be with you just in case''

''thank you for your concern. That's why stark stays with me. Nobody will get near him'' I didn't want to get in t this right now.

I turned addressed everyone else.

''is everyone else OK with the groups?''

everyone nodded and mumbled agreements.

''great! Now I want the pack to line up so I can fiddle with your minds''

Paul, Jacob and Emmett burst out laughing.

The rest looked a little scared.

I rolled my eyes ''Paul. Tell them it doesn't hurt''

Paul grinned ''it doesn't hurt. Although you may get twitchy'' he said winking at me.

My face turned crimson as I remembered the fantasy he showed me in his head.

He laughed at my now bright red face.

''what did I miss?'' asked Emmett, Confused.

''Paul showed Bella some of his ...uh... imaginings, when she was in his head. All of which she was the star of'' embry told him.

The only people who wasn't laughing was myself, stark and Edward.

Stark looked like he was going to rip Paul's head off.

I grabbed his hand before he could get to Paul.

''it's not real. Relax'' I whispered.

''yeah. Dude I don't even know why it bothers you. You get the real thing!''

Paul said to stark.

''true'' stark said ''plus. Everything you fantasise about I have probably already done with her''

he smiled cockily.

I blushed again ''OK. Are you done discussing out sex life?''

''yeah, the poor girl looks like a beetroot'' Leah laughed ''I'm only joking Bella. But once we all phase together there are no secrets. So prepare yourself''

crap I had forgotten about that.

''don't look so scared. The boys have more to be embarrassed than we do'' Leah sneered ''most of them are still virgin's so there only jealous''

I laughed then and earned a killer dirty look from Edward.

The pack all lined up and I went into each of their minds and told them not to attack the Cullen's today. It didn't take long and I even got a sneak peak that Paul kinda liked Emmett and would gladly become friends with him.

Soon we were all sat about talking about the upcoming fight.

I was shocked that I wasn't feeling any fear from anyone.

All too soon it was time to set off.

''group up people. Time to head out'' I called.

''hey! Where's Leah?'' Seth asked, looking round.

Just then she came skidding in to the room carrying a long sword.

''what the fuck?'' was repeated by almost everyone in the room.

''I got this from the elders for stark'' she said handing him the sword.

''it can kill vampires. How good are you with with swords?'' she asked.

He twirled the sword easily. He looked sexy as hell.

''I'll take that as a 'good'' Leah laughed.

I threw my arms around her ''thank you'' I whispered.

We had never been close before but she might have just saved his life so I would be forever grateful to her.

Aphrodite, Darius and Erik came in just as we were preparing to leave.

''what the...?'' Aphrodite said as she came to a stand still in the door way.

''what's going on? And how come we weren't invited?'' asked Aphrodite with her hands on her hips.

''were on our way to kill a few blood suckers. No offence'' Jake grinned ''your welcome to join us''

Aphrodite paled and Darius and Erik chuckled ''thanks but we have got things to do''

''Zoey it appears has successfully taken over the high council'' Darius said. ''with the help of Kalona of course. She is now 'high priestess of all Vampyre's'' Erik added.

''shit! What do we do?'' stark asked

''there's nothing we can do. Aphrodite and I are trying to find out if there are any survivor's and we can talk to stevie rae when he arrives to see if she knows anything'' Darius told him.

Stark nodded.

''we must go. Its time'' Sam said.

Everyone nodded and Aphrodite hugged me.

''I know your like, super girl of something. But please stay safe. You too'' she added as she hugged stark.

We all said our goodbye's and set off.

''we should phase now just in case'' Sam said to the others.

Everyone agreed.

I turned to stark and pulled him to one side.

''_I'm not going to carry you this time, so don't worry. But you have to ride on my back'' _I sent him mentally.

He rolled his eyes ''on one condition'' he smirked.

''what?'' I asked out loud.

''it's your turn to ride me when we get back'' he pulled me close to him by my hips and inhaled deeply.

The pack and Emmett and jasper all roared with laughter. Edward just looked away.

My face flushed ''keep that up and you'll get no sex for a month!'' I growled.

His face dropped ''you wouldn't''

I just smirked ''try me'' I said then stepped back and let the heat take over as I phased.

I looked down at my silky brown paws.

Stark stepped forward and kissed the side of my face.

''I love you'' he said.

I gave him a wolfie grin and licked the full length of his face.

He laughed and moved to my side.

The rest of the pack phased and stark jumped up on to my back.

''_please stay close to me. And don't get mad if I get a little too protective of you. I'm scared of losing you That's all'' _I sent to him a the others all got in to their groups.

He leaned down and whispered in my ear. ''don't worry. I've got too much to live for now days''

Emmett came up and stood in front of me.

''damn, Bella. That's freaky as hell. Can I touch you?''

I barked a laugh and licked his face just as had done with stark.

He laughed and ran one hand down my neck.

Sam barked and turned to set off.

_''Bella. Lead the way_'' Sam said.

''_hold tight!'' _I told stark and took off like a bullet. Putting all my power into running.

Everything around us became a green blur. I was a lot faster than any vampire or werewolf.

I made it to the mountains way before anyone else.

I stopped about two miles away from where Victoria was with her newborns.

The rest probably wouldn't be here for about twenty minutes.

Feeling smug, I let stark down and phased back.

He licked his lips as his eyes roamed over my naked body.

Fuck! Shit! Crap!

I'd completely forgotten about the naked part.

''as much as hate do say this. You should just get used to it. If your part of the pack they are going to see you like that anyway with their mind'' he said taking off his jacket and t-shirt.

He had another t-shirt on underneath the one he just took off.

He winked and handed me the shirt.

''thank you'' I smiled.

He pulled me closer as I put it on and kissed my neck, trailing kisses across my throat. ''your beautiful'' he whispered huskily.

I shivered. Heat pounding between my legs.

How quick could we make a quickie?

As if he read my mind, he pushed me up against a tree.

I whimpered in anticipation and by legs shook.

''try not to scream'' he teased and shot me a cocky grin.

I gasped as he entered me. Wrapping my legs around his waist, I held in to the tree with my arms above my head.

Stark pounded in and out of me, deeper than I could have ever imagined.

Knowing that we could get caught any minute was turning me on so much. I could feel that he felt the same and that just turned me on more.

He leaned forward while still fucking me and sank his teeth into my neck.

The pleasure was too intense. I was going to cum.

''ohh.....shit...sta....rk'' I moaned as I felt my walls tightening.

Two more thrusts and we came together.

He licked my neck to stop the bleeding and dropped his head onto my shoulder.

''that was fucking amazing!''

I just sighed happily in response and sent a wave of love to him.

Just as we were straightening up I heard three people approaching.

We burst out laughing.

How close had we been to getting caught.

''What's so funny?'' asked Emmett.

Then he stopped and sniffed the air. Then joined in with the laughing.

''Shit. you two your worse than me and rose. And That's saying something''

jasper was on the floor laughing and Edward was looking at the bite mark on my neck and growling softly.

I rolled my eyes at him.

The pack all skidded to a stop and phased back.

''no need to worry about Bella getting turned on by so many naked men around her'' Jake laughed.

''yeah, she looks and _smells_ more than satisfied'' Paul joined in.

''aw man. Couldn't you have waited?'' quil whined and turned away. But not before we all saw his hard on.

''sorry. I guess going in to battle is a turn on'' I shrugged.

''that is so fucking hot!'' jasper said.

Everyone looked at him.

''I'm just saying'' he shrugged.

''right! Lets do this. Bella, you go talk to her seeing as it's you he's after. Group one go left group two go right. Cover them from all sides. Group three wait until Bella's ready then go in through the middle'' Sam told us all.

''good luck everyone'' I said and kissed stark.

''enough of that'' Emmett grinned and gave me a push.

I frowned and sent him flying backwards into the tree that I had just been up against. He laughed and got to his feet.

''right don't let the newborns get their arms around you. They rely on their strength'' jasper told us all.

We all ran together towards the clearing, in-between the mountains.

When we got close enough we spread out.

I took a deep breath and walked calmly forward into the lions den.

Victoria was sat with a blonde haired male, next to a big camp fire.

There were about thirty other vampires scattered about.

I cleared my throat and all eyes zoomed to me.

''hello Victoria'' I smiled sweetly.

''you!'' she hissed in her annoyingly childish voice, springing to her feet.

''missed me?''

her eyes flickered around, looking for the Cullen's I guessed.

''you came alone?'' she said, a wide smile spreading across her face.

Her red eyes gleamed.

''where's your mate. Edward?''

''long story'' I sighed dramatical, rolling my eyes ''short version. he's not my mate anymore''

''what a shame''

why wasn't she moving? She was just stood there.

I shrugged ''I'm not complaining''

the other vampires were looking at me strangely.

''Riley. Come'' Victoria said and the blonde male stepped forward.

''meet Bella. She's the one who had my James killed. How slowly should she die?''

Riley looked as if he was dying to roll his eyes. ''hello Bella'' he smiled but widened his eyes at me.

I was shocked when I looked into his head.

''_run, Bella. She is going to kill you horribly. Its all she has talked about in months. Run!''_

I smiled at him and winked.

''_who's side are you on. Riley?'' _I sent him.

He looked shocked for a second as he heard my voice in his head.

''_can you guarantee my safety?_'' he asked.

''how do you want to die Bella?'' Victoria sneered. The other vampire's laughed.

'_yes! But you have to be willing to change your diet_'' I sent to Riley

Riley looked confused.

''_what do you mean? There is no other way_''

so That's what she was telling them.

''_yes there is. My family drink animal blood and can be around humans_''

his eyes widened ''_then I will join them_''

I could here the truth in his words.

''stay close to me Riley. And don't worry. I wont hurt you'' I told him.

''what?'' Victoria asked confused.

''This is not the only way to live!'' I told the other vampires.

''you can change your way of life. Are any of you willing to leave Victoria? Will any of you feed from animal blood and not kill humans?''

Victoria and the other vampires all laughed.

I clenched my teeth ''are you sure?''

''Bella. As funny as this is. Your not going to do any good your just wasting the last few minutes of your life'' Victoria laughed.

I sighed ''then I'm sorry to say that your all going to die!''

''_be ready. Leave the blonde male who will be beside me_'' I sent to the pack and the Cullen's.

The vampires were still laughing.

''hey, Victoria. Be sure to say hi to James and Laurent when you see them'' I told her.

It worked like a charm.

She was in front of me in seconds.

I held her with my mind so she couldn't move and circled round her.

''where's Laurent?'' she hissed ''why cant I move''

I leaned in and whispered in her ear ''Laurent's dead! He's probably with darling James now in hell''

''YOU LIE!'' she screamed.

I laughed ''why would I lie? I killed him''

''LIES! ALL LIES! YOUR A SILLY LITTLE HUMAN. YOU COULDN'T KILL HIM''

her voice was getting on my nerves now.

''no Victoria. I'm much, much more than a human. And now in going to kill you''

I stepped back from her and smiled.

I let the heat wash over me.

Victoria's eyes were as wide as golf balls.

''_stay close to me Riley. I wont hurt you'' _ I sent to him as he moved away, frightened.

I heard screams. I looked up and saw the others joining in.

releasing the hold I had on Victoria, I growled at her and showed her my teeth.

She turned and tried to run away. I was too fast for her. I pounced on her and ripped her right arm and shoulder off from the neck.

''looking good, B'' Emmett boomed from behind me.

Stark was beside him along with Paul.

''my coven will kill you all'' Victoria hissed at me.

''I doubt it. good bye Victoria. Unlike you, I will make it quick. It might even be painless. I wouldn't know, I've never had my head ripped off''

her scream pierced my ears as I tore her head clean off.

The head flew through the air and landed with a loud thud.

I made quick work of her body and piled it next to the fire.

Stark and Emmett were fighting back to back.

Emmett was fighting three at once while stark was making vampire sushi as he sliced and diced at another two.

I had nothing to worry about. Stark was a natural. I relaxed a little.

Paul was throwing the remains of another two on to the growing pile of body parts.

He nudged me with his nose and I headed over to where Riley was fighting with four huge vampires.

I stepped up and stood beside him.

''hello pretty'' the biggest one said. He was about two of Emmett.

He had a shaved head and a mean face. He looked lethal.

''I was going to rip the traitor apart but now I want you'' he grinned and began circling me.

''tell me. Will you change back in to the girl, if I drain you? Cos when your dead, I'm gonna fill that tiny little body with my huge......''

I stopped him with my mind.

Standing up to my fullest hight, I towered over him.

''I'm going to enjoy this'' I growled in my harsh voice.

I had an idea. If I could move things with my mind. I should be able to do this.

Focusing on his limbs I made them all move away from his body.

He roared in pain as his legs and arms began to tear away from his body.

Everyone seamed to have stopped fighting to watch.

His torso and head, fell to the floor.

''no!. no... please..... I'll join the.. the animal drinkers.... please'' he screamed in pain.

''you were going to rape my dead body! Do you think you can live after saying something like that to me?'' I snarled.

His eyes widened as I made his head remove itself from his body.

''bastard!'' I spat.

I turned and watched as stark chopped the head off another vampire.

Edward, jasper and Sam were all finishing their own fights as the rest of the pack gathered fallen limbs.

There were no more than three left now so I took them out at the same time. Ripping them apart the same way I did the big guy.

I ran over to stark who seamed to read my mind again and took off his jacket and the other t-shirt.

''again? You guys are fucking rabbits'' Emmett laughed.

I rolled my eyes and let my tongue hang out of the side of my mouth.

I took the t-shirt in my teeth and ran in to the trees.

I quickly phased back and put the t-shirt on. I really wish I had underwear on!.

I jogged at human pace back to the clearing and walked over to where everyone was gathered next to the four piles of vampire pieces.

Riley was stood far away from the group, looking scared.

I headed over to him and held out my hand.

He took it and looked up at my face. I smiled at him and let him to the others.

''everyone. This is Riley. He tried to ward me to run from Victoria so I gave him the choice to become a vegetarian'' I smiled over at Edward.

He looked sad but happy at the same time. He walked over to me and put one hand on my shoulder ''I'm proud of you, Bella. And I know that Carlisle is going to be proud of you too. Your an amazing person''

I threw my arms around him and hugged him tightly.

Tears blurred my vision. ''thank you Edward'' I whispered and kissed his cheek.

He nodded and smiled.

I walked back over to Riley.

''is he your mate?'' Riley asked.

''no. he's one of my best friends'' I told him. Smiling again at Edward.

''stark?'' I said and looked around. Where'd he go? He was here a minute ago.

''right here, baby. I was taking a leak'' he came jogging towards us.

''this is James stark. My mate'' I told Riley.

Riley looked at stark and his jaw dropped.

''James?'' he gasped.

Stark came to a stand still ''Riles?'' his hand flew to his mouth.

Riley ran over and hugged stark.

Almost Everyone, including me. Was looking at the two With confusion.

Stark looked stunned.

Riley stepped back ''hello, brother. Long time no see''

**dun dun dunnnn!**

**Who was expecting that? :)**

**sorry for the late update. My baby girl's had chicken pox.**

**Its been a nightmare.**

***~*Happy new year everyone*~***

**I'm adding a few pics or my fantasy cast for red moon on my profile. Check it out.**

**please review ^_^**

**Rose xxx**


	28. Stark's brother!

Everyone was silent.

Brother?

I decided to speak.

''when you say brother. Do you mean it like 'What up ma brother' or like hello my name is Riley an this is my brother?''

At that everyone laughed.

I frowned ''stupid, wolfs and vamps'' I muttered knowing they could all here me.

''Riley is my brother, Bella. My true brother. Same parents'' stark told me.

His eyes were still on Riley.

''what?... how did you become a vampire?'' he asked him.

Riley took a unnecessary breath. ''Victoria took me one night and changed me. Afterwards She told me I was a vampire. I of course thought I'd be like my brother, but I didn't have a mark. Then the bloodlust set in and I knew I was something different. Something bad''

''what about our parents?'' stark asked.

I was aware of everyone just staring open mouthed at the two of them.

''we haven't spoke in years. They stopped being my parents when you left and they disowned you''

Riley looked so sad.

I placed my hand on his back and rubbed in circles.

''how long have you been like this?'' jasper asked.

''almost a year. I'm no longer uncontrollable with the thirst'' Riley told him.

''what about powers? Do you have any?'' Edward asked. I noticed that Edward was staring at my hand on Riley's back.

We all turned to Riley who smirked.

He winked and vanished.

We all gasped and looked around. He was now stood at the other side of the clearing.

Then in the bling of an eye he was back beside me.

''I can teleport myself or an object anywhere. I can even teleport myself back in time. I haven't tried to do it forward though, I was scared of what I might see''

before he had even finished, I was jumping up and down.

Riley looked at me oddly with one eyebrow raised and an amused expression on his face.

''she's a thief'' stark told him with a smile.

I stuck my tongue out at him, childishly and imagined myself on the other side of the clearing, just as Riley had.

When it worked I was giddy with excitement.

I know I should feel sad or something for just killing all those vampires.

But I had saved Riley's life, who just so happens to be the love of my life's brother and I just got a new power. So forgive me for feeling a little good.

When I got back to the group everyone was watching me.

''I'm sorry to sound rude Bella. But, what are you? You spoke to me with your mind. I saw you turn in to a wolf. Then you ripped someone apart by just looking at him and now you copied my power. I've never met anyone like you. Victoria told us all you were human''

he looked amazed and slightly scared.

''Bella's super girl!'' Emmett grinned and threw a big arm casually over my shoulders.

''word of warning though dude. I know stark's your brother and all but whatever you do, DO NOT insult him in front of Bella. She goes psycho on your ass. Ain't that right Eddie boy?''

if a vampire could blush, Edward would look like a tomato.

Everyone laughed and I felt guilty as hell.

I looked over at Edward and smiled apologeticly.

''wait a minute? Victoria wanted to kill you because, Edward. Your mate killed her mate. so she wanted to kill you. Am I missing something?'' Riley asked.

The Cullen's were all looking uncomfortable.

''Edward and I parted ways. I found stark's dog when she was hurt a few months later and That's how we met''

''duchess! Oh my god. I've missed that big old mutt'' Riley grinned.

He kinda looked like stark when he smiled, except without the cocky confidence.

stark came over and hugged me from behind.

''your a lucky man. James'' Riley told him.

''I know'' stark grinned

''guys. Vamps, wolfs and whatever Bella is'' Emmett chuckled ''Esme is cooking a huge meal for everyone back at our place. Who's in?''

Sam and a few of others from the pack looked a bit weary but Paul smacked Emmett's back and said ''lets go!''

Seth and embry also agreed so the rest apart from Leah, who wanted to get home to her imprint, soon followed too.

We all set off walking.

After about an hour, Jake, Paul and quil were complaining of being hungry.

Paul came and put his arm around my shoulders.

''Bells? Why don't you and your new brother in law, teleport us to where the food is?''

brother in law?

''hey, That's not a bad idea, pup'' Emmett said and ruffled Paul's hair up.

I knew they would become friends.

I turned to everyone else. They all nodded.

'' oh, oh, oh. Can I do it?'' I asked, excitedly.

Riley laughed and nodded.

I closed my eyes and imagined us all to be on the Cullen's driveway.

When I opened them, That's just where we were.

Everyone clapped for me.

I giggled and took a mock bow. Being careful not to bend over too much seeing as I only had a t-shirt on.

Suddenly, Esme was beside me pulling me in to a hug.

''oh Bella, I was so worried'' she cried. She then stiffened and hissed when she saw Riley.

''Esme. Its OK. He's with us'' I told her.

She looked confused.

''he's my brother'' stark told her.

''James'' she pulled him in for a hug also ''I was worried about you too. Aphrodite, Darius and Erik are in the house and told me that you went with them''

''gee thanks mom.'' Emmett pouted ''you worry about them. Where's our hugs''

she rolled her eyes and pulled me up the drive.

''how did it go?'' she asked.

''brilliant. Bella pulled a huge vamp apart with her mind. It was awesome'' Emmett told her.

''Bella!'' she cried, sounding appalled.

I winched ''he said he was going to rape me after he killed me. I got mad''

everyone growled.

''see. He deserved to get ripped to bits'' I shrugged.

We walked into the house and I was pulled in to a four way hug.

Aphrodite, Alice and Rosalie were all squeezing me tight.

''thank god'' Aphrodite sighed.

''I was so scared. I couldn't see the outcome, damn wolfs!'' Alice cried.

Rose kissed my cheek ''I didn't want to lose you after we just became sisters''

''aww you guys. Don't make me cry'' I sniffed and kissed each of their cheeks.

''damnnnnn!'' shouted Emmett and Paul together.

''Emmett!'' Esme smacked him round the head.

''sorry but he's right. That looks hot'' jasper admitted.

He too got a smack.

I heard a picture being took and pulled away to look.

''quil. You fucking perv!'' I hissed.

''what?'' he asked innocently as he put his phone away.

Aphrodite handed me a bundle of my clothes. I thanked her and went in to the bathroom to change.

She had brought my Gray skinny jeans, red long sleeved tight top and a pair of red high heels.

Its a good job I'm more stable on my feet these days. I thought to myself as I fluffed my hair and added a touch of Aphrodite's red lip gloss.

When I walked back in, I was surrounded by gawking and wolf whistles.

Aphrodite grinned.

We all went in to the kitchen, where a huge buffet was on display.

The pack immediately dug in.

I guess even the smell of vampire wasn't enough to put them off food.

Stark's phone rang and he excused himself. Strangely though, Alice followed him excitedly.

What the hell was that about?

I noticed jasper watching the door they had just gone through and I went oner to him.

''what was that about?'' I asked.

He shook his head ''I have no idea''

''what were they feeling?''

I hoped to god that Alice wasn't up to something.

''stark felt extremely nervous and a little excited when his phone rang. Then Alice felt giddy and excited. I don't know what's going on though. She hasn't said anything''

I nodded. An uneasy feeling was beginning to creep up on me.

''relax, Bella. I'm sure its nothing. He loves you more than anything, trust me''

he sent me a wave of calm.

''thanks jasper. I needed that''

just then, Alice and stark came back in to the kitchen, both trying to hide their grins.

I narrowed my eyes at them and walked in to the living room.

''What's wrong B?'' Paul asked from the couch. He and Emmett were playing on a game.

''nothing'' I grumbled.

''oooo, I know that face. Bella's pissed. Who done it?'' Emmett asked.

I opened my mouth to tell him to piss off when I felt stark enter the room behind me.

''there you are'' he smiled.

I forced myself to smile.

''what were you and Alice talking about?'' I asked casually.

''nothing much'' he shrugged.

He as lying. I felt it. Why would he lie to me? I could easily go in to his head and find out what it was but I didn't want to. I shouldn't have to!.

I was instantly hurt and furious.

''Bella?'' I heard Riley saying my name.

I turned towards the stairs to see Riley and Edward walking down together.

''Carlisle wishes to speak to you'' he told me.

I nodded and walked towards them.

Edward held out his hand.

I took it and let him lead me upstairs.

I felt hurt, anger and shock radiating from stark and I turned around.

Welcome to the club!

He was looking at me with a confused expression on his face.

I just stared at him until we got to the top and I couldn't see him any more.

''are you OK? You seem a little angry'' Edward asked.

I just nodded.

We turned to go up the next set of stairs and Edward stopped me.

''OK, Bella. What's wrong? I know you and I know that something has upset you. You can tell me, were friends right?'' he smiled me favourite smile.

I bit my lip. ''its stark. I think he's hiding something from me. I just asked him something and he lied''

Edward looked angry ''is he fucking retarded?'' he growled.

I just put my head down.

''do you want me to speak to him? Or read his mind?'' he asked.

My head shot up ''oh god no! If I wanted to invade his head, I could do it myself remember''

he nodded ''OK. I'm sorry. If you need to talk, I'm here for you love''

I smiled sadly ''thanks Edward. Its probably nothing. You know how much I over think''

he chuckled ''I sure do. Come on, carlo's waiting''

we walked in silence up to Carlisle's office.

''come in'' he called before we knocked.

He was sat behind his desk.

''Bella'' he smiled and was suddenly in front of me.

''I cannot tell you just how very proud I am of you Bella. You truly are my daughter. What you did. giving them the chance of a new way of life, was something not many people would have done''

the proudness was radiating out of Carlisle's eyes.

I smiled ''thank you Carlisle''

he nodded and kissed my forehead.

''and I understand that you have a new power'' he said.

I nodded excitedly.

''yes, I can now teleport. Riley said, he has even traveld back in time''

Carlisle looked impressed.

''perhaps there is something in the past that needs changing'' he smiled.

He then tilted his head. I was missing some part of the conversation.

I looked in to Carlisle's mind.

'_think about it Edward! She could make things so differently. I know you love her, and that you hate yourself for leaving her. If the two of you were to go back, maybe things would be different''_

Edward growled lightly, then sighed and closed his eyes.

''lets go downstairs, Bella. I'm sure the party is missing you'' Carlisle held out his arm.

We walked back down to the others. Edward didn't follow.

Emmett and Paul were still on the games console. And Seth, embry,quil and jared were all sitting talking to jasper, who looked kinda angry.

We walked in to the kitchen.

Rose and Jake were sitting across from each other, throwing insults while Aphrodite sat and laughed at them.

What shocked me though, was Sam and Esme doing the pots together and laughing.

They looked so at peace. Totally not how you would expect a vampire mother and a werewolf alpha to act.

It was sweet. And they both felt relaxed and happy.

Carlisle was watching them with a smile on his face.

I looked around, looking for stark.

He wasn't there.

''where's stark?'' I asked

''he left with Alice and Erik'' Jake said without looking at me.

What! He just left?

''where did they go?'' I asked through clenched teeth.

''dunno'' Jake shrugged.

I huffed and walked out of the back door.

Snow had started to fall making everything sparkle. It looked beautiful.

I sat down on the padded swing and pulled my legs up to my chest.

This was so not like stark to just leave without telling me.

And what did Alice have to do with anything? Why had she gone with him?

I was so frustrated.

There was two big boulders on the end of the garden.

I picked them both up with my mind and made them crash together.

A sound like thunder, rumbled across the land.

''urghhhhh!'' I screamed

''looks like fun!''

I jumped and turned my head.

Riley was stood at the door watching me.

''it is'' I grinned.

He walked over ''mind if I join you?''

''not at all. Take a seat''

''Bella, I cant thank you enough for what you did for me today'' he said, turning in the seat to face me.

''it was my pleasure. Besides, you tried to save me first''

he smiled ''well, thanks anyway''

I made the boulders crash together again. I mush admit, it was making me feel better.

Since becoming a wolf, I had a very short temper and I felt aggressive most of the time.

''wanna talk about it?'' Riley asked.

''nope'' I sent them crashing again. I would have to find something else soon. The boulders were now rubble.

''tell me about you. What happened? How did you end up with Victoria?'' I asked.

He smiled. His smile was like stark's. It made my chest ache. I needed to know what he was hiding from me.

''OK. But first, tell me about you. I wanna know everything. All I know is that you saved me and tried to help the others. Everyone seems a little scared of you. You have a shit load of powers, that just keep growing. Your dating my brother and you smell delicious, but not in a food way''

I laughed ''you know me so well''

he chuckled ''did I miss anything?''

I rolled my eyes ''OK, what do you wanna know?''

''how the hell did you get caught up in this world?'' he spread his arms out.

I winced and took a deep breath.

''I moved here when I was seventeen to live with my dad. On my first day at school, I became the centre of attention and I hated it. I just wanted to become invisible.

I saw the Cullen's in the cafeteria and I was instantly intrigued. They were all so beautiful, I needed to be closer to them. One in particular made me shiver just thinking about him'' I closed my eyes at the memory.

''we had our first lesson together and I knew he hated me. I was confused. How could he hate me when he didn't even know me?. But as the weeks went by, we got to know each other. Then one night, he saved me from a group of men who were going to rape me. After that, we fell in love. My world revolved around him. I didn't care that he was a vampire!. I loved him. I would have gladly give up my life for him. Then we met James, Laurent and Victoria''

I leaned back and pulled my legs closer to my chest. My fingers were absently tracing the scar from where James had bitten me.

''James made a game out of trying to kill me. Almost succeeded too. He tricked me into going to him by saying he had my mother. The Cullen's got to me just in time but Edward had to suck the venom out''

''you were human then, right?'' Riley asked.

''yeah''

''so how did you change in to...... whatever it is you are?'' he grinned.

''well, a few months later. Alice threw me a birthday party which ended in disaster. I got a paper cut then ended up falling through a glass table. Edward couldn't risk my life anymore so he and all his family left''

''what? They just left you?'' he asked, shaking his head.

I nodded. ''I was a real mess. Then one day I was in the woods and found an injured dog. I saved it and took it home. That night I was visited in my dreams by a goddess''

''Nyx?'' he asked.

I grinned ''the one and only. She said I was special and that I was going to be the first of a new breed. I'm not a human anymore. I'm a Hyuman and I have the power of mimicry. I can do anything I see. A few days after that I met your brother and his friends. I asked them all to move in with me and there you go. My story, well the edit version'' I smiled.

He let out a long whistle ''wow''

''I know'' I shrugged ''your turn''

''Bella'' I turned to where the voice was coming from.

Edward was stood on the porch upstairs, looking down at us.

''is everything aright?'' he asked.

''sure. Riley and I are just getting to know each other'' I told him.

He didn't look too pleased.

Riley smirked up at him and winked.

I couldn't stop the giggle that burst through my lips.

Edward narrowed his eyes at Riley then turned and walked away.

''how the hell did he leave you?'' he asked, shaking his head ''I don't mean to sound like a dick or anything, but 'FUCK ME, YOU ARE SEXY AS HELL! Is the boy insane?''

I heard Emmett's booming laugh and Paul's total agreement and I burst out laughing.

I was laughing too much to blush.

''your turn'' I said and turned to face him with my legs crossed beside him.

He pulled a face. He really was a gorgeous guy. Even with the blood red eyes.

''well, after James got marked and went to the house of night, our parents didn't want to know me. I moved out and got a job in a band, I'm wicked on the guitar. Anyway, I got my own place and I was happy. Five years later I was at a gig when I noticed this ginger chick, eyeing me up from the crowd. Anyway, after the show I was walking back home when I saw her again. She moved towards me so fast that I didn't see her until she was on me. The next few days were just a mixture of endless pain and screaming. Then, all of a sudden everything stopped. My heart thudded one last time and I opened my eyes to a whole new world''

''so were you and Victoria an item?'' I asked kinda repulsed.

He laughed ''she wanted us to be, but I'm not in to red heads. I prefer brunets'' he winked.

''all she ever talked about was you. Bella this, Bella that. I think after a while a few of us fell in love with you, with how much we thought about you''

I laughed and pulled a face.

''wanna go hunting with me?'' he asked ''I want to try me some grizzlie''

I was instantly excited ''really?''

''yeah really. It'll be fun''

''Bella no! Its too dangerous'' Edward said from behind us.

I gritted my teeth and slowly turned. ''this is nothing to do with you Edward!''

''I'm sorry Bella, but he's dangerous. He's new to our diet and....''

I cut him off.

''he's dangerous? Edward, I could rip him apart with my mind. I could do way more damage to him than he could to me. And I repeat. This. is. Nothing. To do. With. You!. Stop telling me what to do''

Riley grinned cockily. ''I wanna show you some place special'' he held out his hand.

''where?'' I asked.

''the grand canyon'' he smiled.

My eyes widened. I had never been to the grand canyon.

I was dying to go. But what about stark? Oh well I was pissed at him anyway. He didn't tell me where he was going so why should I?.

''Bella, you can trust me. I owe you my life remember'' Riley whispered to me.

I looked up at his face and knew I could trust him.

Without looking away from his face I placed my hand onto his.

''Bella, wait....'' Edward shouted.

''we'll be back later Edward, relax'' I told him.

And with that the Cullen house vanished.

**Ooo. Naughty Bella.**

**What is starky boy up to? And why is Alice with him? Find out soon.**

**Check out Riley, along with all my minds cast on my profile. There is some seriously HOT men on there;)**

**Please review:)**

**Rose xxx**


	29. Dream man!

Suddenly. I felt the sun on my head.

I opened my eyes and looked around.

We were stood in the bottom of the grand canyon.

''whoa'' I said turning in a full circle.

Riley grinned ''I know''

''this place is amazing!'' I was going to bring stark here the first chance I get. That's if he ever speaks to me after the way I acted.

The green eyed monster must have been shearing my body today.

I really hope he forgives me, I love him too much to lose him.

I sat down on a large rock and lay back.

The sun was blaring down on me. I had missed the sun so much since moving to forks. Now I can come here whenever I want.

Riley was throwing stones across the land.

His skin was sparkling like a diamond.

''before you say anything. Don't comment on the skin'' Riley said, sensing me looking ''It sucks!. Vampires shouldn't sparkle! Barbie dolls clothes and girly nail polish, sparkles. Vampires should be tough''

I couldn't help it. I burst out laughing. The sound travelling across the rocks.

''its not funny'' he said turning to face me ''stark doesn't sparkle. Darius doesn't sparkle. Erik doesn't sparkle. Yet I look like a damn glitter pen!''

I tried to control my laughing.

''I'm sorry. Touchy subject?'' I asked.

He scowled and nodded ''don't even get me started on the eyes''

''What's wrong w... never mind'' I grinned.

He leaned against the rock I was on. ''so... here I am with super girl. Who just so happens to be my baby brothers girlfriend. Sure sucks to be me'' he shook his head.

''gee, thanks'' I muttered dryly.

He laughed ''not like that. I meant that, I'm here with you and your _with_ my brother!''

I groaned ''oh god, not you too'' I wanted to scream.

He looked confused.

''men'' I hissed to myself.

''ahh, so you have a fan club?'' he smirked.

''yep'' I said popping at the p.

''who's in it?''

I sighed.

''half the wolf pack, Edward, a fair few random strangers. Most the guys at school. The list goes on''

''wow. Us fans should start a band'' he said laughing.

I threw him a dirty look. ''so not funny''

my phone began to ring.

Aw crap!

I took it out of my pocket.

STARK

suddenly my phone was in Riley's hands.

He grinned widely.

''hello?'' he said innocently.

''WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU AND WHERE'S MY GIRLFRIEND?'' stark shouted.

Oh yeah, he's pissed.

''calm down little brother'' Riley laughed '' B and I are just having a chat in the sunshine''

''fuck you Riley. Who the hell do you think you are? Do you think I didn't notice the way you were looking at her. She's mine, Riley. I love her''

Riley rolled his eyes. ''why the hell did you leave her then?''

''because I needed t..... you know what. Just put her on the phone''

''sure thing bro'' Riley laughed and handed me the phone.

''stark?''

''oh god, baby I'm so sorry for lying to you and then again for leaving with out telling you. Please, I'm sorry. Come home''

I felt horrible.

''stark, I'm the one who needs to be sorry. I have a terrible temper and I got mad when you lied. I'm sorry''

''please come home'' he asked.

''OK. We'll be right there'' I told him.

''I love you'' he said sounding relieved.

''I love you too''

I put my phone away.

''always so dramatic, that boy'' Riley said as he pushed away from the rock.

A growl escaped my throat.

He immediately held up both hands ''I'm not being nasty. Jut saying''

I frowned.

He pouted and held out his arms ''friends?''

oh my god. His puppy pout was worse than Jacob's. This guy is going to be terrible to stay mad at.

''sure'' I stepped in to his arms.

He hugged me tightly. I felt him sniffing me.

''hey! No sniffing'' I cried.

He just laughed and stepped away, keeping hold of my hand. The bright sunshine vanished.

''Bella!'' I heard about eight voices shout at once.

''god, over reaction much'' Riley muttered.

I couldn't help but grin.

''Bella I'm so sorry'' stark was in front of me, holding my face.

'if you ever take my sister away again I will rip you apart'' Emmett growled at Riley.

''yeah. Ditto'' Paul said from beside him.

''guys. Calm down. Riley didn't kidnap me. I went with him to look at something'' I told them.

Everyone's eyebrows raised in question.

Quil smirked.

''oh ewe. Not that you perv'' I cried hitting quill's arm hard.

''but.....but...but, You said I was the best you ever had'' Riley sniffled with a sad face.

I shot him a dirty look and he winched.

''joke, joke. Chill'' he laughed.

''we went to the grand canyon. Relax'' he added.

Stark let go of me and turned to Riley.

Riley let out a breath and raised one eyebrow ''go on then. Start the lecture''

I could see stark battling with himself.

''fuck it!'' he said and punched Riley on the nose.

The sound of breaking bones filled the air.

''oh, shit!'' embry and Seth winched together.

Stark didn't even blink ''I know it didn't hurt you. But you get my message. Don't even think about trying to come between me and Bella. Or I will use that sword on _you!'' _he pointed to the sword in Seth's hand.

_'_'OK, OK I get it. I'm not trying to come between you. I only want to be part of her life. Friends, nothing more. She saved me and for that I will be eternally grateful''

stark still looked pissed but nodded.

''this is all my fault. I'm sorry. When I felt you lie to me I got mad and acted stupid. You obviously have your reasons for lying to me, but when I came down and you had left, I ….. I'm sorry'' I put my head down.

'' guys. Sorry to but in, but we have a problem'' jack said from the doorway.

''what in the name of Nyx, happened to your hand?'' he asked stark.

'' I hit my brother. What's the problem?'' stark asked.

I took his hand in mine and closed my eyes.

His bones healed fully in seconds.

''That's cheating'' Riley whispered to me.

I chuckled and pulled a face at him.

''some of the high council members are still alive. But are going to be killed in one week. If that happens, Kalona will be able to take over the world. You do remember what it was like when he was in charge, don't you'' jack said looking from stark to Darius and Aphrodite then to Erik.

They all looked uneasy.

''then we go and fight!'' Darius said.

''what! No!. You cant go there, you'll get killed'' Aphrodite shouted.

''we have no other choice'' stark told her ''he cant take over. Or life as everyone knows it will be over''

two silent tears, rolled down Aphrodite's beautiful face.

''do not worry my love. I will protect you'' Darius told her as he held her tightly.

''yeah, but who's going to protect you?'' she hissed.

''hey. What did you mean by 'I hit my brother'?'' jack asked stark.

Riley held out his hand ''I'm Riley. James's brother''

''jack twist'' jack replied, his eyes as big as plates.

''long story'' stark told him.

Suddenly jack gasped ''ohmygoddess! The fight. I forgot. What happened?'' he pulled me into a hug.

''we won of course'' I laughed.

''question?'' Riley held up his hand.

We all looked at him.

''why are these guys marks blue and James's purple? And where's the blond's marks?'' he asked.

''I'm not a Vampyre anymore. I'm a Hyuman like Bella'' Aphrodite said with a hair flick.

He nodded ''and you?'' he asked stark.

''my marks were blue then I died. I got brought back and my marks turned red then when Bella... uh.... helped me, they turned purple''

I smiled widely.

''so you aren't marked?'' Riley asked me.

I held up my hand, palms up.

''cool'' he grinned.

''so what are we going to do? Shall I arrange for a flight to Italy?'' Darius asked.

''we don't need a flight'' Riley rolled his eyes.

''we?'' Darius said.

''yeah, we. Bella and I can transport us to Italy''

''oh no'' stark said ''no way. Bella cant go to Italy. Kalona would want her without a doubt''

''so, you think your going to go to Italy and just leave me?'' I asked.

He turned to me ''I cant risk losing you. Its safer if you just stay here''

was he insane!

''stark. Not sound big headed, but I'm the toughest one here. If your going, I'm going. End of story!''

''and if Bella's going we go too'' Edward said.

''same here. Where ever Bella and jack go we go too'' Jake told him.

Jack beamed happily and held on to Seth tightly.

''woo hoo, road trip to Italy'' Paul grinned and gave Emmett a high five.

Darius and stark both tried to argue but they wouldn't win.

''how do you know when the high court members are going to be killed?'' I asked jack.

''Damien called me'' he said quietly.

Seth stiffened.

''he's scared. So are Erin and Shaunee. They realise What's happening now''

''what about neferet?'' Darius asked.

That was the person who brought stark back from the dead.

''she is going to be killed at the same time'' jack sniffed.

''good'' Aphrodite hissed ''bitch deserves everything she gets''

we took our discussion inside and soon decided that the pack, Edward Emmett, jasper, Carlisle and Rosalie were going to come with us.

Esme and Alice were going to stay behind, much to their dismay.

''but what if you need my visions?'' Alice cried.

''both Bella and Aphrodite have visions, but if you do have one you can call anyone of us'' Carlisle told her.

Emmett took Riley hunting while we all talked.

After that we all decided to call it a night.

The pack, minus Seth, all went home.

''can I stay at yours? I don't really feel comfortable with the Cullen's yet'' Riley asked.

Looked over at stark who thought for a second then nodded.

''sure. I don't mind. You do have control over your thirst though, right? My dad sometimes pops over and he's human'' I explained.

He rolled his eyes ''yes. I am fully trained not to kill''

''good to know'' I laughed.

I was glad to say that stark and Riley were back on good terms again.

Everyone was getting along great.

I teleported us all home. Teleporting was becoming my favourite thing. I would have to be careful or else I would become very lazy, having this power.

''your house is beautiful, Bella'' Riley said as we walked up the drive.

''thank you'' I smiled, sleepily.

As soon as we got in I decided to go to bed. Stark made to follow me up but I stopped him.

''you haven't seen your brother in years. Go catch up, share gossip. Do whatever it is that brothers do'' I told him.

He smiled widely ''have I told you that I love you recently?''

I bit my lip and pretended to think ''hmmmm? Not for at least an hour. I think your slacking''

he laughed and kissed me.

I said goodnight to everyone and ran upstairs.

I used vampire speed to do all my nightly routine.

With a Sigh I finally got in to bed.

I don't even think I closed my eyes before I was asleep.

After everything that had happened today, I'm surprised I lasted this long before I zonked out.

The sound of water and birds, filled my ears.

What the hell?

''_hello again, Bella'' _a velvety male voice asked.

I opened my eyes again. I was still in my bed, but my bed wasn't in my bed room.

It was in the meadow with the waterfall where I had been in a previous dream.

''_hello_?'' I called out.

''_it is I. Aanklo_' the voice said.

Whoa! Not like me to have the same dream twice.

''_hello again, Aanklo. Will I get to see you this time_?'' I smiled.

''_if you wish, my beauty_''

I felt a little awkward sat in my bed with my boy shorts and vest top on.

''_I trust you have been well, since the last time we spoke_?'' he asked.

''yeah, I'm great. Liste_n, could you please show yourself. This feels kinda creepy, talking to a disembodied voice_''

his laugh was musical and made goosebumps appear all over my skin.

I saw a movement beside the waterfall. I got out of my bed to meet this dream person. It would be rude to stay in bed.

I walked towards the waterfall, I could see a figure stood in the water.

As I got closer my heart beat picked up.

He was beautiful. Stood under the waterfall, leaning back in to it as though the water was actually a wall. Water was cascading down and over his shoulders.

He had russet skin and shoulder length dark hair. All he wore was a pair of faded blue jeans.

My breathing hitched as his full lips curved in to a sexy smile and his dark eyes smouldered.

''_Bella_'' he said huskily.

Since when did my imagination dream up such gorgeous men? And why the hell wasn't he in my dreams before when Edward left me and I needed a distraction.

My mind seamed to be making me move without me even trying.

Soon I was wading through the warm water towards him.

''_I have waited a long time for you Bella_'' he said as I reached him.

I swallowed. ''_you have_?''

he nodded slowly and reached out a large hand to touch my face ''_I am glad you have finally come to me_''

OK! this is a little weird.

His hand felt warm and soft.

''_you have been hurt! I can see it in your eyes. Who would be foolish enough to hurt someone as radiant as you_?''

I opened my mouth but no words came out. I was speechless.

''_do not be afraid, my beauty. You can tell me anything_''

well yeah, seeing as though he's not real!

''_I have been hurt before. I was in love and the person left me for no good reason, other than to keep me safe. I didn't want to be safe. I wanted to be with him forever_!''

he smiled and placed both his hands on my shoulders.

''_you are better off without him_'' he whispered as he got closer.

His scent was intoxicating. Even more so than a vampire.

Like, honey and leather. I leaned in and inhaled deeply.

''_I know I am_'' I whispered.

There was something about this man that made me feel strange.

''_I feel your power. Do you feel mine? You should be able to_'' he was now inches away from my face. His sweet breath, washed over my face.

I did feel his power. It was pulsing around him.

''_tell me Bella. What is your power_?''

I was breathing heavily ''_its.... uh... I..can..uh.. I_''

He was looking at my lips and I knew he was going to kiss me.

His head moved forward an slow motion. ''_hmm_?'' His eyes were holding mine.

''_I cant_!'' I breathed as his lips brushed mine.

''_you can_'' he replied and pulled my body closer.

The water that was pouring over him was covering me.

His body was pressed tightly to mine.

''_you will. Maybe not now, but you will. This is the way life was meant to be. Your power rivals my own. That makes us equals_''

his face lowered to mine once more.

My eye's fluttered closed.

''_That's it my love_'' Aanklo whispered.

Then without warning, everything went black and I woke up.

I sat up quickly.

What the fuck?

''are you OK?''

I jumped at the voice.

Stark laughed ''sorry baby. I was just getting in with you. I tried not to wake you''

I waited for my breathing to return to normal as he snuggled closer to me.

''Bella?'' he asked sounding confused.

''yeah?''

''why are your clothes wet through?''

**hehe, I know this one is a little shorter than usual but it needed to be done.**

**Please review and thanks for reading.**

**p.s if you haven't already, check out my new story. Happy valley!**

**Rose xxx**


	30. Blonde girl, bird man and beach!

He was right! I was wet through.

''I...uh.... I don't know. I mean I was having a dream and I was stood in water but?'' I got out of bed.

''do you think, maybe you teleported in your sleep?'' he asked.

I stripped off the wet shorts and vest ''I don't know''

I was beginning to panic.

he got up and kissed my head ''don't worry about it''

I nodded and put on a clean pair of pyjamas.

Stark changed the wet bedding as I dressed.

''how was you chat with Riley?'' I asked, trying yo distract myself.

He smiled ''good. I missed him''

''I'm happy for you'' I sighed as I got into bed.

We held each other tightly.

Soon I drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

I woke up to the sound of someone knocking on the door.

Quietly, I slipped out of bed and went downstairs.

What was with people waking me up?.

Riley was at the door just as I got there.

''morning sunshine'' he grinned.

''morning'' I yawned. It was still dark.

I opened the door and almost screamed.

Two cloaked figures were standing on my door step.

Riley growled and made to move in front of me.

''wait!'' cried a female's voice. She had a Oklahoma accent.

She took down her hood.

I let out my breath. ''you must be stevie rae''

''hi'' the girl said sticking out her hand. ''this is Rephaim''

''may we come in?'' asked the other cloaked figure, before I could speak.

''uh.. yeah. Sure'' I stepped back and allowed them to come in.

Riley was standing close to me.

''how did y'all know I was stevie rae?'' asked the blonde.

''I had a vision of the two of you arriving in forks. The gang told me who you were'' I told them as I led everyone to the kitchen.

She had taken off the cloak now and I had to stop myself from giggling at her clothes.

Jeans that came right up her waist. With a denim shirt tucked in and cowboy boots.

''I'm Bella. By the way''

''nice to meet you Bella. Your not a Vampyre?'' she said almost as an afterthought.

''you smell delicious. But not in a food way. And.......?'' she looked at Riley and tilted her head.

''its a long story'' I said ''How about we sit down and I'll explain. Can I get you anything? The others will be up soon''

I opened the fridge and took out a few bags of blood.

''thank you'' stevie rae sighed.

''how come she gets human blood but I have to go all veggie?'' Riley asked with a pout.

''do you want me to go back on my word and kill you?'' I asked him with a sweet smile.

He shook his head quickly and shut up.

Stevie rae looked shocked but didn't speak.

The other person. Rephaim. Stayed cloaked but sat down.

I explained to them all about what happened to me when I met Nyx and how I met the others.

She was amazed.

''so, y'all a whole new kind of breed, huh?'' she said.

''yep'' I nodded.

''and you can do anything you see?''

I nodded again.

''anything?'' she raised her eyebrows.

''anything'' I repeated.

''you should see her as a wolf'' Riley grinned.

Stevie rae's eyes widened.

''she can also make you go out in the day light if you want'' said Erik from the doorway.

''Erik!'' stevie rae squealed and ran over to hug him.

''its nice to see you, stevie rae?'' Erik smiled.

He nodded to the cloaked figure and kissed my cheek.

''can you really?'' she turned to me.

''yes. Nyx showed me. I did it to stark. his marks turned purple like mine and he can go out in daylight now'' I told her.

''I want you to do me'' Erik grinned.

I groaned and rolled my eyes.

''I mean with the day light thing. You have a filthy mind, miss swan'' he laughed.

''I can kick your bony ass with my mind, Mr night'' I smiled.

He laughed and grabbed a bag of blood.

''please, with the noise. Some people are tryi... oh goddess!'' Aphrodite groaned. ''hey bumpkin. Hows the crow?''

stevie rae hissed. ''I missed you too, hag from hell''

after a hair flick and a dirty look, she was joined by Darius.

''hello, stevie rae. Bella, stark will be down in a minute''

''OK, thanks'' I smiled.

Aphrodite and Darius went back upstairs to get ready.

''your with stark? As in _with, _with stark?'' stevie rae asked me.

''yes'' I nodded.

''oh boy'' she sighed.

''what?'' both Riley and myself asked.

''nothing. Its just that, Zoey is a little bit of a green eyes monster when it comes to stark'' stevie rae shrugged.

''don't worry. This is the girl who attacked a werewolf **and** a vampire, for saying a word against her man. Zoey doesn't stand a chance'' Erik told her as he threw his arm around my shoulders.

''my ears are burning'' said stark from behind us.

He walked over and hugged stevie rae.

''how are you?''

''I'm good. A little panicky about sunrise in 26 minutes, but good all the same. What about you? Look at you! Your marks are purple'' she laughed.

''like Bella's'' he grinned ''I'm great. Even taking my girl to the beach to get a tan later''

''you are?'' I asked, raising my eyebrow.

He kissed my neck ''OK, so maybe your the one that will be taking me. But the thoughts still there''

I laughed and pressed my lips to his.

''where are your marks, Bella?'' stevie rae asked.

I held up my hands ''Aphrodite has the same''

''wow, there so dang pretty'' she smiled. ''so Aphrodite is like you now. A hyusomehing?''

''yes I am'' Aphrodite said walking back in to the kitchen.

''you sure have been a fair few things, Aphrodite'' stevie rae giggled.

Aphrodite glared at her.

''I might have been a few things. But not once have I ever been a country bumpkin, bird lovin, hill-billy!''

stevie rae growled.

everyone was looking between the two girls.

Suddenly the cloaked figure stood up and threw off the cloak.

I almost screamed.

Even being told about this creature and seeing my vision, hadn't prepared me for this.

This..... thing. Was scary. Human features and limbs, but with bird parts.

''enough of thisss. If we are to be inssssulted we will take out leave'' he hissed.

I shivered from the freaky sound of his voice.

Stark rubbed my arms and kissed my shoulder.

''what exactly are you doing here?'' Erik asked.

I noticed Darius standing protectively in front of Aphrodite.

''we came to help you with Zoey and Kalona'' stevie rae told us.

''thanks, but we don't need your help. There's more than enough of us'' stark said.

Rephaim looked around ''no. there isn't''

''my wolf pack and my vampire family will be going with us'' I told him. Trying not to be repulsed.

He looked at me suddenly.

''the prophesy!'' he said and moved towards me.

Stark pulled me behind his back. ''what fucking prophesy?''

Rephaim stopped. ''it was told over a thousand years ago, that one will created so powerful that she could rule not only this world but the underworld as well. And that she would be the one to make the strongest of enemies become allies''

my eyes widened. I felt everyone looking at me.

''I don't think so'' I shook my head.

''there is a way for me to prove it'' Rephaim told me as he moved closer to me. His eyes were glittering.

Without thinking I made him stop with my mind.

He looked confused as he looked down at his body, then smiled and looked back at me.

''both a vampire and a werewolf are both in love with you'' he said ''you are the love child of opposites and put others before yourself constantly''

I folded my arms over my chest. ''so! What else does this prophesy say?''

everyone was looking at me open mouthed.

''just that you will have to choose between what is right in your heart and what is right in your head. And that you have more power than the god's themselves'' Rephaim said with a flash of his yellow eyes.

I felt my body begin to shake, violently.

''stark. Stand back!'' I warned.

''Bella. Calm down. Everything will be aright'' he said, trying to sooth me.

''move. Please, I don't want to hurt you'' I said through gritted teeth.

I was trying really hard not to phase but I could feel the heat winning.

''Ri, take her some place to calm down. But don't try anything!'' stark hissed at his brother.

Riley was beside me.

Stark quickly kissed my cheek.

My eyes were still on Rephaim. Just as I felt myself implode, my kitchen and everyone in it vanished. I closed my eyes.

I heard Riley cry out in pain and I stepped back and opened my eyes.

He was winching while looking down at his arm and chest.

Long gashes were running down both.

I closed my eyes and centered myself. Taking deep breaths in and out, I was soon calm enough to phase back.

'' ohmygod! Riley. Are you OK?'' I cried and ran over to him.

His eyes widened and darkened as he looked down at me.

Then he closed his own eyes and lifted his t-shirt off, handing it to me and waiting for me to put it on before opening them again.

''thank you'' I smiled through my blush.

he winked and looked down at his injuries.

''here, I can fix them'' I pressed my hand to his arm and healed the deep scratches there.

''hows that?'' I asked.

''better''

I nodded and moved my hand on to his chest.

''I got you good, huh'' I smiled.

He snorted.

I opened my eyes when he was fully healed and looked around.

''where are we?'' I asked.

We were stood on the whitest beach I had ever seen.

The water was clear blue and the breeze was beautiful.

''this is a private island, a friend of mine owns. Don't worry, he only comes here every couple of years''

I was blown away by its beauty.

''are you OK?'' he asked ''I mean, That was a lot to take in back there''

I nodded ''I guess''

then I realised something. I needed stark with me. ''Riley, would you go back and get James for me. I kinda need him right now''

he smiled ''sure. Be right back''

when he had gone, I sat down and just stared out over the water.

''Bella?'' stark's voice said after a minute.

I got up and ran into his arms.

''I'm so sorry for losing it back there'' I told him.

''shhh, its OK. I'm here now'' he kissed my head.

''thank you, Riley'' I whispered.

He smiled and winked then vanished.

''Bella. Whatever that ass of a bird said, it doesn't mean anything will happen'' stark said.

I nodded.

''what happened after we left?'' I asked.

''things have kinda sped up. It seams that Kalona is planning on killing those people sooner than we heard''

''so what are we going to do?''

he sighed ''about two minutes after you left, Emmett, jasper and Rosalie arrived. Were going to Italy first thing tomorrow''

''OK'' I smiled ''at leased this will all be over soon''

stark laughed ''That's my girl. Always looking on the bright side''

''well, there' not much else I can do in these situations. Fancy a swim? This is a private island, you know''

he suddenly looked around, as though he hadn't noticed it before.

''its perfect'' he gasped then laughed.

''What's so funny?'' I asked, cocking my head.

''nothing'' he grinned ''how bout that swim?''

I raised my arms over my head.

His warm brown eyes filled with lust as he took off the only thing that was stopping him from seeing all of me.

I took his own top off as he pulled me close and reached for his jeans.

Standing on my tiptoes, I licked his lips lightly before brushing his lips with mine then turning and running down the beach and into the warm water.

''tease'' I heard him mutter, as he chased after me.

This was what we needed. Time to ourself.

I swam under the water for a while then went over to where he was.

The next thing I knew he was inside me as I was cuming hard.

We laughed and played and it was amazing.

We made our way back up the beach and lay down, completely naked on the hot sand.

Stark had gathered our clothes and placed them beside us, just in case Riley came back.

I closed my eyes and relaxed as the hot sun made my skin itch.

''Bella'' stark said softly.

I opened one eye and looked up at him. He was standing up and holding out his hand to me.

''round two?'' I asked with a smirk.

He just flashed me his cocky grin and pulled me up.

We walked over to the shade of the palm trees.

''I love you'' he whispered against my lips.

''I love you too'' I sighed, happily.

He ran his hands down my arms, slowly and got go his knees.

Correction. He got down on one knee!

''stark? What...?'' I started to ask.

Then I saw the small black box in his hand.

''Isabella. Bella'' he smiled ''I knew I loved you the moment I stepped through your fathers front door and I promise to love you and cherish you every second of every day until the end of existence''

I couldn't move. I couldn't breath. I could see the sun sparkling off the gold.

''will you marry me Bella?'' he looked up at me from under his ridiculously long lashes.

The air left my lungs in a whoosh!.

I couldn't make my mouth respond to my brain.

Talk you idiot! Answer him.

''Bella?'' his smile had slipped a little.

Did I want to spend the rest of forever with stark?

Why am I even asking of course I fucking do!

I pulled him up to me until his lips crushed mine.

''yes!. Yes I'll marry you!'' I squealed.

He kissed me with more passion I had ever felt.

As he pulled away, he kept hold of my left hand.

Sliding a thin gold coiled ring in the shape of an arrow, on to my finger.

**(a.n. Picture of ring on my profile, along with everyone else)**

''stark. Its beautiful'' I breathed.

''are you sure? I mean, Alice told me you would love it but Erik thought you might want something more flashy''

I let out a huge sigh ''so That's where you went when you left!''

he half smiled ''I had to lie to you because if I told you it was the jewellers on the phone you would have freaked''

I laughed ''you know me so well''

''I'm sorry I got so mad'' I told him as I kissed my way down his jaw.

''and I'm sorry I proposed to you while we are both naked on a beach, in the middle of nowhere'' he laughed.

''its perfect'' I told him, as I plucked at his nipple with my teeth.

He groaned and pulled my head back up to his.

I took his hand and pulled him back out into the sunshine.

We made love on the sand. It wasn't rushed or a heat of the moment kind of thing, it was making love.

Then. For about an hour after, I sat and stared at my ring.

''now I have your stars on my face and you have my arrow on your finger'' he whispered in my ear.

''I adore it'' I told him honestly.

''we should go tell Charlie'' he said standing up.

''what? Now?'' oh boy! This was not going to go well.

''yes now'' he laughed. Already half dressed.

''OK'' I grumbled. May as well get it over with.

''don't worry'' he smiled and put Riley's t-shirt back over my head.

''you wont be saying that if he shoots you!'' I said and held out my hand.

''can we get married here?'' he asked, taking one last look around.

I smiled ''try and stop me'' I said as I took us home.

We were suddenly in our bedroom.

I quickly showered (with the help of stark) and threw on my tight black jeans and white long sleeved top.

He was already pulling me out of the room while I was trying to put my white pumps on.

''slow sown'' I giggled.

He sighed then scooped me up bridal style and carried me downstairs.

The laughter died on my lips when I saw everyone was still in the kitchen and looking at us.

''some ones in a better mood'' Riley grinned.

''can I tell them?'' stark asked me quietly.

I smiled and nodded.

''guys, girls. Vampyre's, vampires, Hyuman and bird. Wow That's a mouth full. We have something to tell you all'' stark said excitedly.

Suddenly Alice burst through the door.

''sorry'' she grinned sheepishly as she made her way over to stand between jasper and Edward.

Stark laughed and pulled me closer.

''I asked Bella to be my wife and she said yes!''

''YAY!'' squealed Alice, jumping up and down.

Both Aphrodite and Rosalie pulled me from stark's arms and hugged me tightly.

Riley and stark were laughing about something.

''congratulations little sis'' Emmett boomed and swung me in a full circle.

''thank you, Emmett'' I smiled and kissed his cheek.

''you look after her, or I'll rip you head off and shove up your..''

''Emmett!'' Rosalie said sharply, cutting him off.

''he knows I'm kidding'' he smiled his dimply smile at stark.

''congratulations priestess'' Darius said kissing my cheek.

''thanks, D''

''Bella''

I turned to look up at Edward.

This was going to be awkward.

''congratulations'' he smiled. He looked happy for me on the outside but his eyes gave him away.

''thank you, Edward. That means a lot to me'' I smiled.

''you will make a beautiful, blushing bride'' he half smiled.

I was suddenly hit with a wave of pain so strong, it almost buckled my knees.

From the look of jasper, I could tell he was affected by it as well.

''I will always love you Edward. You know that deep down. But I am meant to be with him. He's my imprint, my soul mate''

he smiled. His eyes were filled with tears he could never spill.

''I will all ways love you too, Bella. Forever.''

stark caught my eye, smiled then nodded.

I pulled Edward in to a hug.

I felt his lips press in to my hair and inhale my scent.

''I know we will see each other all the time, but this feel like goodbye'' he whispered.

I laughed shakily as tears spilled from my eyes.

''don't cry love'' he wipes my tears with his icy thumb.

I sniffed ''I'll try''

''be happy, Bella. If your happy then I'll be happy. Are you happy?''

I nodded ''truly happy. I love him so much it hurts''

''I'm happy for you both'' he smiled, more genuine this time.

I reached up and kissed his cheek.

''thank you, Edward''

he nodded and went over to stark.

''wow. That was intense'' jasper laughed as he wrapped me in his arms.

'' I know'' I giggled.

''I'm happy for you both Bella. Your a wonderful, beautiful girl who deserves the best. And I really do think James is the best. He's got more balls than half of the vampires I've fought alongside. And he loves you. More than I have ever known''

''thank you, jasper. That means a great deal to me'' I smiled and kissed his cheek.

He winked and walked off.

''congratulations'' stevie rae said as she and Rephaim walked over to me.

''thank you. And I'm sorry for earlier. Werewolf's tend to have terrible tempers. If I'm the one in the prophecy, so be it. I'll take whatever life throws at me'' I smiled at the two of them.

I felt less repulsed by the half bird half man, now.

He bowed down to me. ''its a honour, priestess''

I smiled ''thank you, Rephaim''

''sorry, I'm late guys. Seth took me on petrol with him and we just got back'' jack came to a stand still ''what did I miss?''

''stevie rae's here. And stark and Bella are getting married'' Erik told him as he kissed my cheek.

''ohmygod!'' jack ran to me and started jumping up and down.

''I'm so excited. And hello, stevie rae. I missed you'' he didn't stop bouncing.

He let go of me and hugged stevie rae.

When his eyes met Rephaim's he backed away slightly.

Seth came and hugged me too. ''I'm so happy for you both''

''thanks Seth'' I grinned. He too was keeping a wide birth from the bird man.

I went over to stark, missing his touch.

''do I get to kiss my beautiful, soon to be sister in law?'' Riley asked.

''no tongue's!'' stark said through gritted teeth.

''not promising anything'' he wiggled his eyebrows as he reached down and kissed my lips softly.

I was shocked. But couldn't help comparing his cold kiss to the other cold vampire I had once loved to kiss.

Riley had a way about him that made you want to kiss him.

He pulled back and smirked as I tried to breath.

''stupid dazzling vampires'' I muttered.

The Cullen's and Riley all laughed.

''you dazzle enough people, yourself. Miss swan'' Riley grinned.

''can we go now. Please. Before I hit my ass of a brother, again'' stark asked me.

I rolled my eyes ''sure, sure. But you told him he could kiss me'' I pointed out.

''don't remind me'' he growled.

''where are you going?'' asked Rosalie.

''to tell Charlie!'' I pulled a (help!) face.

Edward laughed ''good luck with that''

''yeah, watch out for his gun'' jasper smirked.

''why does everyone think I'm going to get shot?'' stark asked.

''does Charlie know that you fuck his daughter like a rabbit at every opportunity?'' Emmett asked.

''Emmett!'' rose hissed and smacked the back of his head.

''ow. what? I told you they did it literally two minutes before we got to the woods. We almost caught them''

''you wish, em'' she laughed and hit him again.

''oww Rose!''

''no Charlie doesn't know. And its staying that way. Catch you all later'' I told them as we headed out.

''oh, stevie rae. If you want, later. I can make you like stark so you can go out in daylight. That goes for the rest of you guys'' I added to Darius ,Erik and jack. ''I know it gets uncomfortable''

''thank you Bella. That's so nice of y'all, to do that for me. And in return, I can show you my power'' she winked.

''What's your power?'' I asked, intrigued.

''I have a affinity for the element, earth. And I can control anything to do with it''

my eyes widened ''whoa!''

''I know'' she giggled.

''come on'' stark tugged at my arm until we were out side.

I griped his hand in mine and kissed his lips.

By the time he opened his eyes, we were standing in Charlie's front yard.

''are you OK?'' he asked and squeezed my hand.

I let out a breath ''I think so''

''That's ma girl'' he grinned and kissed my hand.

''lets do this'' I said and turned the door handle, to go inside.

**Another chapter down.**

**I'm getting kinda sad because I know its going to end soon:(**

**what did you think?**

**There is a picture of the ring that stark had made for Bella on my profile, along with pictures of my fan cast. Most are the same but house of night cast I just picked who I thought would go.**

**Please leave a review.**

**Rose xxx**


	31. Telling Charlie!

''dad?'' I called out as we walked in.

''in the kitchen, honey'' he replied.

Something was burning! ' are you trying to cook again, dad?'' I laughed as I entered the smoke filled kitchen.

''ha, ha. Bella. I set the timer wrong that's all''

I grinned ''sure you did''

I opened up the cupboard as Stark opened the windows.

''dear lord! What the hell have you done to your head?'' Charlie asked Stark.

I quickly turned to face Stark.

Fuck! In our excitement and rushing to get here, Stark forgot to cover his marks!.

Stark looked to me as if to ask what to do.

''sit down Charlie. We need to talk'' I sighed.

I could easily go in to his head and make him forget, but I reallllly didn't want to go inside my dads mind.

Gross!.

Charlie looked between me and Stark with narrowed eyes.

''if the next words that come out of your mouth have the words 'pregnant' and 'I'm', this boy is going to die'' Charlie said.

Stark let out a nervous laugh. ''no, sir. I promise its not that''

Charlie let out a breath and sat down.

''what's going on, Bella?''

I decided not to beat around the bush.

''life as you know it are about to change dad''

He raised his eyebrows.

''I'm not the same Bella who I used to be'' I told him. ''I mean, I am the same person. But I'm no longer human''

He was looking at me like I had three heads.

''well, what are you then?'' he asked trying not to smile.

''I'm a hyuman. The vampyr goddess nyx, came to me in a dream and changed me. Now I'm a hyuman and I have a very special power''

Charlie rolled his eyes ''sure Bella. So. What's your special gift?''

I thought for a second about how I could prove it to him.

''just look at me! Did I used to look like this?'' I asked.

''you've always been pretty Bella. That doesn't prove anything''

I sighed and rolled my own eyes.

''watch this'' I told him with a grin.

I ran at vampire speed in to the other room and back.

He looked surprised but still not convinced.

''what does he have to do with this? Is he a……. you know, as well?'' Charlie nodded to Stark.

''no sir, I'm a vampyre'' he smiled.

''you're a vampire?'' Charlie snorted.

''no. he's a vampyre. The cullens are all vampires, there is a huge difference'' I told him.

''like what?''

''well, for one. Vampires have cold, solid skin that sparkles in the sun and vampyre's don't''

''so your telling me that your ex, is a vampire?'' Charlie asked.

I nodded.

He didn't look impressed.

''if what your saying is true young lady, you are in a lot of trouble!''

I laughed loudly without thinking.

''dad, I'm a freak now. I can do anything I see. And you would not believe the things I have seen or what I can do. Plus. I don't live here anymore, dad. You cant punish me''

he huffed and shook his head.

''so just what can you do?'' he asked.

''anything'' I laughed ''I can do anything I see''

''and what have you seen?''

''uh…. I can do everything the vampires can do. Like super human strength and super speed. I can also turn in to a werewolf'' I shrugged.

''what! Who the fuck have you seen turn in to a werewolf?''

I smirked ''Jacob''

''jakes a……. he's a….''

''yep'' I said popping at the p. ''so are half the guys on the res''

''does Billy know?'' he asked suddenly.

''of course he does'' I rolled my eyes.

He was silent for a few minutes.

''you really are being serious aren't you?'' he asked quietly.

I nodded.

His face paled. He looked between Stark and myself.

''do you drink blood Bella?'' Charlie almost whispered.

''god no!'' I laughed. ''I'm just a new kind of super human. The first to be exact. Aphrodite was the second''

''oh god, Aphrodite is in on this too?'' Charlie groaned ''what about the others?''

''other than Aphrodite, the rest are all vampyres'' I explained.

''why are you telling me this? Why now?'' he asked.

I smiled ''we came to tell you something''

''well you sure did that'' he muttered.

''something else'' I laughed.

''what?'' he looked suspicious.

''dad. I'm getting married!'' I exclaimed.

''your what! To who?'' his face was a nasty shade of red.

''Stark, silly. Who else would I marry'' I rolled my eyes.

He was staring at Stark.

''what makes you think your good enough for my daughter?'' Charlie asked.

''Charlie!'' I warned.

''I'm just saying'' he put his hands up.

'' chief swan. Sir. I love your daughter more than anything in this world. And would find a way to walk on the sun if she asked me too. I Will love and cherish her for the rest of my life. And if there is a after life. I Will continue to love her until I cease to exist in that life too''

I could tell Charlie was a little choked up.

''and I love him with everything that I have, dad. He is my forever'' I told him.

''then, I give you both my blessing. Welcome to the family, son''

He got up and hugged a very shocked Stark.

''oh dad!'' I sniffed and threw my arms around them both.

''I love you both, so much'' I cried as tears streamed down my face.

''you know, for a super human. Your awfully soppy Bella'' Charlie laughed.

We all sat back down and talked some more about all the super natural things in forks.

I explained about everything I could do and stark told him everything about himself.

Charlie handled everything brilliantly.

''so, when's the big day?'' he asked.

I thought for a second ''as soon as we get back from Italy'' I smiled.

Stark beamed.

''Italy? Why are you going there?''

''Stark's ex has taken over the high court of vmpyres, with the help of an ancient fallen angel'' I explained ''were going to go kick their butt's''

''now, Bella. That sounds kinda dangerous'' Charlie said shaking his head.

''you don't need to worry about Bella, chief. She could kill them all without even touching them'' Stark looked at me proudly.

I smiled.

''I don't want my baby to be_ killing_ anyone'' Charlie huffed.

''only the bad guys dad'' I said and kissed his cheek.

''we should get going. Its getting late and we leave in the morning'' I explained.

He nodded ''be careful kids''

''we Will dad, thanks'' I kissed his cheek and took Stark' hand.

''Wanna see a neat trick? I asked Charlie.

He raised one eyebrow.

''now you see us….'' I teleported Stark and myself out of the house and back to out room.

''that went well'' Stark said as he flopped down on our bed.

I went over and pulled him back to his feet.

''we need to go down and plan what's happening'' I told him as I kissed his lips softly.

His brown eyes smouldered as he watched my face.

''I cant believe your mine. I love you so much Bella. More than you could ever know''

I smiled and kissed him again.

''empath remember'' I smiled and pointed to myself.

I opened up to feel his feelings and was almost knocked off my feet.

I felt love, affection, adoration, compassion, tenderness, arousal, desire, lust, passion, infatuation, pride, triumph. And many more.

It was all too much.

''how is it possible for one person to feel that much? I asked as tears slipped from my eyes.

''it's possible because of you Bella. You make me feel this way. I love you''

''I love you too'' I sent him everything I felt for him.

His eyes widened as he felt what I was feeling.

''BELLLLA!'' Jake bellowed up the stairs. ''get your cute butt down here''

''way to ruin the moment asshat'' I muttered as I pulled a chuckling Stark behind me.

''what?'' I asked as we walked in to the living room.

Everyone was here, except Alice and Esme.

''you told Charlie!'' Jacob shouted as soon as I walked in.

''yeah. So?''

''why the fuck would you do that?'' he hissed.

He was pissing me off.

''Charlie. Is _my_ dad. I told him, because _I _wanted to. And if you have a problem with that then fucking say so''

Jake looked shocked ''sorry Bella''

He crossed the room and pulled me in to a signature Jacob hug.

''good. Now we need to discuss what's happening tomorrow'' I said looking round.

Jack raised his hand ''I have a plan if anybody wants to hear it''

I smiled ''great. We would love to hear it''

Stark pulled me onto his lap on one of the chairs.

''well, I think that half of us should find the people who need to be saved and half should go and face Kalona and zoey''

We all nodded in agreement.

''so the big question is. Who goes with who?'' Sam said, looking round.

''we split in to two groups'' I said looking round.

''yeah, if this Kalona dude is as bad as you all say he is then I'm with Bella in fighting him'' Jasper said and smiled at me.

I was glad that we had become friends.

''me too'' said Emmett.

Edward nodded.

''you guys, I need some of you to go with jack. I can handle myself you know'' I rolled my eyes.

Why did everyone still think I was weak?

''its not that Bella. We all just care about you. Jasper said softly.

I smiled and nodded.

''ok guys here's what were going to do'' I said looking round.

''Emmett, Edward, Carlisle, Sam, quill, Seth, stevie Rae and rephaim. You all go with jack''

A few looked like they wanted to argue but I shot them all a 'its not negotiable' look and they all nodded.

''Jasper, Rosalie, Jake, Paul, embry, darius, Aphrodite, Erik and riley. You all come with Stark and myself''

Everyone nodded again.

''jack. Does your friends know were coming?'' I asked.

He shook his head.

''call someone. Someone you can trust and tell them to meet us someplace. I don't know Italy, so someone Will have to show me where to transport to''

''I know Italy well'' Carlisle said from beside the book shelves. ''I Will show you some place safe''

I nodded ''thank you Carlisle''

Darius raised his hand ''I thing we should go tonight''

The room was then filled with about a dozen people saying ''what?''

''we need to find out what kind of security Kalona has. And if his…..uh.. Sons. Are with him'' he said looking at rephaim.

''no, I think he's right'' I told them ''plus we need to know what were up against and how many people are on his side''

After about five minutes everyone agreed.

''go home and pack a small bag and meet back here. We leave in an hour''

''Bella'' Jake asked, giving me the puppy dog look ''cant you just zap us there''

I groaned ''lazy ass wolfs''

''go, I'll pack your things'' Stark said, kissing my ear.

''are you sure?''

He nodded ''don't worry. I know what you like and what looks sexy on you''

I rolled my eyes ''like I need to look sexy to go fight a hoe of a vampyre and a old ass angel''

Everyone laughed.

''come on, mutt. Gather round'' I smirked.

Soon we were stood in front of Jacob and Billy's small red house.

''you coming in? Billy would live to see you'' Jake asked.

I nodded and followed him in.

''Bella!'' Billy said as soon as he saw me ''you look amazing''

''thanks Billy. Your looking good yourself'' I smiled.

His eyes widened as he tool in my smile.

Jacob laughed ''your dazzling him''

''shut up and go pack'' I laughed, giving him a shove.

''how you doing Bella?'' Billy asked.

''great. Billy. I'm engaged'' I grinned and held up my hand.

His face dropped ''to that Cullen''

''no! doesn't Jacob tell you anything? I never got back with Edward. I'm marrying Stark''

''your housemate? The one Charlie told me about''

I nodded ''yeah. Hopefully, we can get married soon. We just need to sort this mess out in Italy first''

He nodded ''well in that case, congratulations. Come give an old man a hug''

I smiled and hugged him.

''your _fiancé_. He's one of them different vamps right?'' he asked.

''yes. But They don't get their blood from people. They get it delivered from blood banks'' I smiled.

He nodded again ''so, where are you getting hitched?''

''on the beach where he proposed. Oh Billy, you have never seen anything like it. Its amazing'' I thought for a second while he chuckled.

''do you Wanna see it?'' I asked.

''now?'' he looked confused.

I nodded ''has Jake told you about my powers?''

Billy smirked ''yeah, he says you a super bitch now''

I laughed ''that's kinda true. But seriously, I have a lot of powers. And one I recently acquired, lets me teleport wherever I want''

''that's pretty impressive. But you know, you Will always be the little girl who cried when she had to flush her poo down the toilet'' he laughed.

I groaned ''if you ever mention that to my future husband, I Will teleport you to the moon and leave you there''

I was so embarrassed. Old family friends were as bad as parents sometimes.

He was laughing loudly.

''what's so funny?'' asked Jake as he came back with his bag.

''nothing. I was just taking your dad to see something. We Will be right back''

I took us both to the beach where Stark and I had been earlier that day.

''Bella, its beautiful'' Billy said looking around.

It was dark and the waves were gently rolling up the beach.

After about ten minutes Billy turned to me.

''Sarah would have loved you, Bella. She thought the world of you when you were little. And I know she would have been proud of the woman you have become''

His eyes were glazed in the moonlight.

''thank you Billy. She was a great woman'' I kissed his cheek.

He smiled ''lets go home before Jake starts to panic''

I laughed and took us both back to Billy's house.

''where did you go?'' Jacob asked as soon as we were back.

''didn't anyone ever tell you Jake. Curiosity killed the cat'' I smirked.

''I'm not a cat''

I rolled my eyes. ''what ever. Are you ready?''

Just then the door opened and the rest of the pack came in.

''all set'' Sam smiled.

I nodded and hugged Billy one more time.

''see you soon'' I said.

He nodded as I took myself and the pack, back to my house.

''one bag Rosalie!'' Emmett was shouting.

''just you keep talking to me like that, Emmett. And I swear to god I Will burn all you stupid fucking video games and your consoles''

She hissed back.

Emmett did a double take. 'I'm sorry baby. I didn't mean it''

She laughed and winked at me.

''are we all ready?'' I asked.

Everyone nodded.

''Carlisle?'' I turned to face him ''show me in your mind, where we can go to please''

He nodded. I focused on him and went into his mind.

He was showing me a white house with a light brown door.

I sent the image to Riley who jumped.

''shit Bella. I wasn't expecting that'' he mumbled.

I laughed ''on three''

''one. Two. Three''

My front room vanished and was replaced with a tall white house.

It was lovely and warm here and the air smelt like fruit.

''this is one of the homes I own'' Carlisle was saying.

There was a sort of thrill in the atmosphere as we all entered the house.

Then Paul said what we were all thinking.

''and the battle begins!''

**Hi.**

**Sorry if this chapter is messed up or anything, I bought a new laptop and I cant get open office to work on it so I'm stuck with something I've never used before.**

**It all looks alien to me. But I'll get the hang of it soon enough.**

**Now. Random question here. But I'm starting a new story when this one is finished *sobs***

**Ann I need you all you all to tell me, who fit's the image of Dimitri of the volturi?**

**I reeeeally need to find a good Demitri.**

**I don't think the guy in new moon fitted him.**

**Thanks for all your wonderful reviews. And if anyone wants a copy of Jackson rathbourn's script for eclipse, send me a private message with your email ****J**

**Its awesome.**

**Thanks again.**

**Rose xxx**


	32. Italy!

Everyone was scattered around Carlisle's Italian home.

Jack and I were sitting out back on a big swing.

He was incredibly nervous. His ex, Damien was on his way here.

Seth had sensed that jack needed space and had gone inside to join the pack in the kitchen.

"don't worry. Everything Will be fine" I told him.

He took a deep breath "I know, I just…….. I haven't seen him in so long and he thought that after everything had calmed down, we would get back together"

"ahhh" I said and nodded "and you haven't told him about Seth"

He shook his head "I knew he would try and come between us"

I gave him a small smile "werewolf imprints are unbreakable. He couldn't come between you, even if he tried"

He seemed to perk up at that "your right" he smiled. "thank you Bella. You know I love you right? Your like the sister I always wanted"

"I know" I smiled "and I love too"

"I hope your not turning straight and trying to get my girl" Stark said as he came out.

Jack giggled "if I did, you wouldn't stand a chance"

"yeah, do you have any idea how much I want this sexy beast" I grinned and ran my hand through jacks hair.

Sark laughed "looks like I need to prove myself"

He walked towards us and sat down.

"I'll see you guys later. I need to go tell Seth that I'm sorry for freaking out" jack said and jogged in to the house.

As soon as jack was gone, Stark pulled me on to his lap so I was straddling him.

"I missed you" he said.

I leaned forward and kissed him softly "I missed you too"

"I got you a present" he smiled.

"really?" I asked.

He nodded and pulled something long out from behind him.

I smiled as I saw what it was.

"I made it myself" he grinned proudly.

I took the dark wood bow from his hands. It was engraved with stars and arrows.

"I love it. Thank you" I told him as I threw my arms around him.

"guys. Damien's here" stevie Rae called from the doorway.

We got up and made our way inside.

Everyone, minus the pack, was in the living room, all looking at me expectedly.

I rolled my eyes and went to open the door.

A tall boy with light brown hair was stood with two girls.

One was pale and blonde and the other was dark skinned with dark hair.

"hello. I'm Bella. Came in" I said and stepped aside.

"my name is Damien maslin" the boy held out his hand. I shook it and smiled. "this is Erin bates" he motioned to the pale girl "and this is Shaunee Cole"

I smiled and nodded to the two girls who eyed me wirily. They all had blue marks like the other vampyres.

Suddenly the three squealed. "stevie Rae!" they all ran to the girl.

"hey, ya'll. I take ya'll missed me" stevie Rae giggled as she was pulled into a group hug.

"urgh, nerd herd reunion. Spare me!" Aphrodite said loudly, rolling her eyes.

"bite me, you nasty hag from hell!" the dark skinned girl hissed.

I opened my mouth to say something but then I felt how happy the newcomers were to see Aphrodite really.

"jack!" the girls cried and pulled him into their now massive group hug.

"hey guys" jack said with red tears in his eyes.

"hello jack" the tall boy said.

"hi………. Damien" jack fidgeted.

The kitchen door opened and the pack all traipsed in.

Suddenly I felt a shimmer in the air, immediately followed by another.

I turned my head quickly to look at the pack.

Jacob and Paul were staring at the two girls in awe.

"not again" groaned quill.

Jacob walked over to the dark girl. "hi, I'm Jacob" he held out his hand.

"Shaunee" she replied, looking up at him in the same way.

Paul was just rooted on the spot, staring at the other girl.

'_Paul! Make a move. Dumb ass. that's your imprint'_ I sent to him mentally.

He looked at me. I nodded eagerly.

"I'm Paul" he said finally.

"Erin" she smiled.

This was going to be awkward.

"what the fuck is it with this pack and the vamps!" quill asked "supposed to be enemies here"

Everyone laughed.

"I'm serious. This is some crazy shit. First Seth and jack imprint and now these two" he huffed "I blame you, Bella"

I rolled my eyes.

"you imprinted?" the boy named Damien asked jack, looking sad.

"yes. Seth is my mate" jack said proudly.

Seth went and stood beside him.

"hi imprinted on me. And that means we are soul mates. Then I imprinted with him, joining us by blood" jack told him.

The whole pack gasped.

"you let him drink from you?" both Sam and Jake asked Seth.

"yes. And just you wait Jacob black. Now your imprinted, you Will too. Its amazing" Seth grinned and put his arms around jack.

"why don't we get down to business" darius said, stepping forward.

"yeah, we need to know everything that is going on" Stark added, pulling me close to him.

"ohmygoddes! Stark. Your mark is purple?" Erin cried "and it changed"

He smiled lazily "everything changed when I met Bella"

"so who exactly are you? And who are they?" Shaunee asked me, nodding to everyone else.

"my name is Bella and not too long go I was human. My life took a bad turn and I lost myself. Then one night, after finding stark's dog. I was visited by your goddess. She changed me in to something completely new. I am a hyuman. These" I motioned to the cullens. They are vampires. They are my family. Jack's mate and his pack are werewolf's. They are also my family"

"jack imprinted with a werewolf!" erin giggled.

"so did you" he smirked.

She looked confused "no I didn't"

"Jacob and Paul have just imprinted on you and Shaunee" jack giggled.

"what does that mean?" asked the girls at the same time.

"it means that, it just proves your freaky twin thing even works when finding your soul mate" Erik laughed from the door.

"Erik!" they both squealed and ran to him.

"hello girls" he laughed.

"your looking as freaking fine as ever" erin laughed.

"yeah, whatever you have been doing while you were away, looks good" Shaunee added.

Jake and paul looked murderous.

'_guys chill! They are old friends' _I sent to them.

"Bella. If you don't mind me asking, what can you do?" Damien asked.

"why don't you and the girls show her what you can do first" erik said and winked at me.

"ok" damien said "air, come to me"

Everyone looked shocked. A mini tornado was swirling around him.

"thank you air. You my go" he said and it vanished.

Erin stepped forward "come to me water"

She suddenly had waves lapping at her feet but nothing was getting wet.

"thank you water" she said and that too vanished.

"burn baby burn" Shaunee grinned and raised her hands "come to me fire"

Her hands held two large fire balls.

"cool" I grinned.

"so, your turn" Shaunee asked me when her fire had gone.

I smiled. I wouldn't even have to say anything.

I thought about fire, water and air and suddenly I was surrounded by all three.

Everyone gasped.

"how?" damien asked.

I made them vanish. "I can do anything I see"

"that is amazing. What else can you do?" damien asked and came and sat beside me.

"read and control, minds. Turn in to a werewolf. Move things with my mind. Heal myself and people. Control and manipulate emotions. Have visions of the future. And everything that people in this room can do and more" I shrugged.

"yeah, the list goes on and on" Stark grinned and kissed my head.

Damien smiled at Stark "I take it you and her…?"

"we are getting married as soon as we get this over with" Stark told him "I love her more than anything and she feels the same way"

"congratulations!'' erin and Shaunee said together.

"get used to the twins" damien laughed.

"maybe we should talk about what is happening tomorrow" Edward said.

"oh right… yeah. So half of us are going to go save the people who are going to be killed and half of us are going to go fight the angel dude" I said.

"who is fighting Kalona and zoey?" asked damien.

"I am" I grinned.

His eyes widened "of course. They Will not know you so obviously wont know of your powers"

"question" Rosalie said "how do we kill an angel?"

Everyone looked scared "we don't know" erin said quietly.

"oh well, if all else fails. I can rip him to bits and separate the pieces" I smiled, trying to lighten the mood.

Damien gasped excitedly "you can do that?"

I nodded "yeah I did it to.. Never mind" I didn't want to get in to that now.

"ssssshe is the one from the prophecy" rephaim said from behind me.

Damien, erin and Shaunee all shot dirty looks to the bird man.

I kinda felt sorry for him.

"you mean, she is the one who could rule everything? Even the underworld" damien asked.

"yesssss" he hissed.

Three pairs of eyes widened in my direction.

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

"what about the girl? What shall I do with her?" I asked.

"don't hurt her. She is just under his spell. She thinks she loves him. She doesn't, she really loves……" damien looked pointing at Stark.

A loud grown erupted from my chest.

"shh! Baby its ok" Stark kissed me head reassuringly.

"she is kinda protective of him" Jacob told the others.

"yeah, she kicked a werewolf and a vampires ass for just saying something wrong" Rosalie laughed "I cant wait to see what she does to someone who wants to steal him"

_Steal him!_

Jasper felt my anger and sent me calming waves.

I smiled at him and sent him my gratitude and respect.

His eyes widened "cool" he grinned.

I laughed. I guess he had never been on the receiving end.

"you should all get so me sleep" Carlisle said "and make sure you have enough blood"

The pack and vampyres all went in to the kitchen to get food and blood.

"night guys" I called as I pulled Stark over to the stairs.

"don't you need blood dude?" Emmett asked Stark.

Stark looked me up and down and grinned "naa, I'm good"

I smiled and bit my lip.

Emmett rolled his eyes "pervs" he muttered.

We laughed and headed up to the top floor.

Stark quickly undressed me as soon as we got to a room and locked the door.

"Bella, I need you. Now!" he groaned and threw me on the bed.

I giggled as he took his clothes off, ripping most of them as they wouldn't come off fast enough.

He grinned cockily and made his way over to me.

I took my nail and made a small slice on my left breast, just above my nipple.

"Bella" he groaned and latched himself on.

As soon as he began to suck, he pushed himself into me.

I cried out and felt my walls clench around him immediately.

His hand went down my body to my bundle of nerves. As he lightly rubbed my most sensitive spot, I shuddered and came again.

He thrust into my one last time as we both fell back onto the bed.

"sorry that was quick. I couldn't last" he told me breathlessly.

"it was perfect" I grinned.

We both cleaned up and got beck in bed.

I was asleep in minutes. I dreamt that I was in phoenix with my mom. She was trying to talk me into having a baby.

"no. I don't want a child. And besides, my fiancé is a vampyre" I told her.

She didn't listen and just continued to throw baby clothes at me and shouting that I should merry mike Newton.

What a strange and pointless dream.

I felt Stark get out of bed but was too comfortable to move.

"two more minutes" I mumbled and turned over.

He chuckled and kissed my head.

Then I felt like I was flying. What the hell?

Suddenly I was in the meadow with the water fall.

Ok this was getting freaky!

"_Bella!_" cried Aanklo happily.

"_hello again Aanklo_" I replied as i walked towards him.

He was once again under the waterfall.

"_I have missed you greatly my love. I need your help"_

My love?

"_how can I help?"_ I asked.

"_it does not matter right now. I just need to feel your presence" _

I had reached him now but I parted the water with the power I had got from Erin, so I wouldn't get wet this time.

Aanklo looked at the water with a strange expression.

"_you control water?" _he asked.

I smiled "_I do many things" _

I was feeling a strange draw to the god like man in front of me.

I stopped in front of him and looked up at his face.

"_beauty and talent. I knew you were made for me" _he smiled and wrapped me in his arms.

My heart was screaming at me to push him away. But my brain was making me sigh, like I had been waiting all my life for this.

"_you feel the connection?"_ he asked.

"_I feel it, I just don't understand it. How can I feel like this when I have already found my soul mate?"_

"_no! you are meant to be with me_" he held me closer.

This was crazy. Why would my mind think up something like this? I love Stark with everything that I have.

I cant be feeling love for this strange dream man.

Looking up at him again I felt how sad he was.

"_I'm sorry_" I whispered.

He looked down at me. Passion was blazing in his beautiful dark eyes.

His face moved slowly to mine.

I needed to stop him. My heart was breaking but my body wouldn't let me.

Our lips connected and it was like electricity was zooming through my veins.

My hands knotted in his long hair and my body moulded its self to him.

I felt home.

NO! STARK IS YOUR HOME!

I finally pulled away to breath.

"_tell me where you live. I must come to you_" he said as he kissed mown my neck.

Each kiss left me tingly.

"_I cant_" I whispered weakly.

"_Bella. I love you_" he told me.

I could feel his honesty and love and it broke my heart.

I couldn't love him like he loved me. My heart belonged to Stark.

He lowered his lips to mine once more when I loud bang made me sit up in bed quickly.

I must have knocked the bedside clock on to the floor with my arm.

I shook my head to clear it.

Why was I having dreams about another man? What was wrong with me?

And I kissed him! Sure it was only a dream but still.. I kissed another man.

I felt so guilty. I have to tell Stark.

I got up and didn't even change out of my boy shorts and vest top. I just ran down stairs.

Stark was in the kitchen with Carlisle, Edward, Riley, Rosalie, Emmett and Paul.

Everyone greeted me but I just ran to Stark and hugged him tightly.

"hello to you too, sweetheart" he chuckled as everyone laughed.

"I kissed someone" I whispered.

"what?" he pulled back "what are you talking about?"

"I was asleep and I was dreaming about my mom and there was this man and he kissed me and I kissed him back. Stark I'm so sorry"

Tears filled my eyes.

Behind him, everyone was trying not to laugh.

he sounded relieved "baby, it was just a dream"

I shook my head "it felt real. I'm so sorry. My heart was telling me to stop his as he came closer but my brain wanted to kiss him"

Suddenly Rephaim's words came back to me.

'_just that you will have to choose between what is right in your heart and what is right in your head. And that you have more power than the god's themselves' _

Oh god, this was it wasn't it.

'Bella, even you cant help what you dream about" Rosalie laughed.

"she's right, Bella. It was a dream" Carlisle smiled.

Paul and Emmett were still laughing.

I made them head butt each other in my mind. That shut them up.

"who was the man in your dream?" riley asked.

"I don't know. I have never seen him before in my life" I shrugged.

Stark scowled "was he good looking?"

"I don't think she would dream up someone grotesque" Rosalie laughed.

'_not helping!_' I sent to her.

She smirked and handed me a coffee.

"he was attractive, yes. But like everyone said. It was just a dream" I was beginning to feel silly for rushing down here over a dream.

I excused myself and went and got ready.

Since we were going to be fighting and I might need to phase. I put on a white strapless dress and white flat pumps. I left my hair down and just added some lip gloss.

After throwing another dress into my small bag, I went back down stairs.

Everyone was sitting in the back garden.

It was bright and sunny. The vampires were all sparkling.

"looking good, riley" I winked at my soon to be brother in law who was sitting on the grass with a frown on his face.

He looked up and gave me the finger.

I laughed and went over to join everyone at the large patio table.

"we leave in thirty minutes, priestess" darius told me.

"thanks D. and for the last time its Bella" I rolled my eyes.

We talked about what was going to happen later. The vampyres were all a little nervous. But the rest of us were fine. After Victoria, nothing would scare me again.

I did however have a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach. Like butterfly's.

Rosalie had cooked us all breakfast and it was delicious. Then rose, Aphrodite and myself, all sat and had a good girly chat.

We were all going to go shopping together when this was over for my wedding dress.

"that is, if Alice hasn't already done everything. I did see quite a few bridal magazines in her room yesterday" rose laughed.

I groaned.

Soon we were joined by stevie Rae who was closely followed by Erin and Shaunee.

I changed stevie rae so she could go out in the day light and just like Stark, her red marks turned purple.

By the time we had to leave, I knew that we would all become firm friends.

And I couldn't have found better mates for my wolf brothers.

Shaunee would definitely keep Jake in check and erin was perfect for Paul.

One by one I made it so the vampyres wouldn't get uncomfortable outside.

When I was finished, everyone's marks were purple.

"so, we all belong to you now?" Erik laughed.

We said our goodbye's to the others, who were now joined by erin, Shaunee and Damien.

They wanted to come with us but Jacob and Paul got all pissy.

Stark and darius led the way to the place where the high court lived.

It was a beautiful palace like place built into the side of a mountain.

"when we get into the main hall, I want you to stay close to me ok?" Stark said to me.

He had his bow strapped to his back and looked sexy as hell.

I nodded "but if things get bad. I Will teleport your ass out of there, all of you. I can handle this"

We entered the palace through a side entrance. I walked in front with Stark and riley.

The inside of the palace felt cool after the baking sun outside.

And it wasn't long till we were at the big oak doors.

"all together" darius said.

"on three" Stark said and kissed my lips softly "one. Two. Three!"

We all walked calmly into the huge hall.

There were large throne's all along the back wall, although only two were occupied"

I girl with long, straight dark hair sat in one throne. She was pretty and had swirls and symbols everywhere.

This must be Stark's ex.

I pushed back the growl that was building in my throat.

In the second throne was……..

"Aanklo?" I gasped.

My dream man stood up to revile beautiful, black angel wings.

"Bella!" he gasped.

_**Oooo bit of a cliffy there **__**J**_

_**Sorry I couldn't help myself. **_

_**Please review as I am getting sad that this Will be ending in about two or three chapters **__**L**_

_**Rose xxx**_


	33. Three way soul!

The room went eerily silent.

"what the fuck is going on here?" asked Stark.

My eyes were glued to my dream man.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the girl get up. "Stark" she cried and ran towards him.

Without even needing to think about it, I stopped her with my mind.

"Bella!?" Stark tried again "how do you know him?"

I couldn't turn. couldn't speak.

"how did you find me, my love?" Aanklo asked as he walked slowly towards me.

"BELLA!" Stark shouted. I realised that I was walking away from my friends and family.

Jasper and Paul both made to grab me but I held them back.

"its you! You are the one that I have come to destroy" I said quietly.

I was in front of him now.

His hand reached out to touch my face. "Bella" he breathed.

Love was radiating from him.

Everyone behind me was shouting me and trying to get out of the hold I had on them.

"what's happening? Why cant I move?" the girl was screaming.

He was real! How was this possible?

"Bella please" Stark said quietly behind me.

What was I doing. I turned and walked back to Stark's side.

"I'm sorry. It just shocked me, that's all" I told him.

As soon as he could move he pulled me into his arms.

"how do you know him?" he asked. His voice was muffled by my hair.

"he is the one from my dreams" I told him.

"dreams? As in more than one" he said looking at my face.

"I didn't know it was the same person you were after" I said "I just thought I was having strange dreams"

"Stark" the girl called out.

"hello zoey" Stark replied.

"Erik, Aphrodite. Darius. Your all here" she sounded happy.

"yeah. Were going to kick your scanky ass back to Tulsa" Aphrodite sneered.

"why cant I move? Air I need you" the girl named zoey said.

I rolled my eyes. "air is not going to help you"

"who are you? Why are you here?" she screamed. "Kalona help me!"

"I Will not raise my hand against the one I love" the angel said softly.

His eyes hadn't moved from me.

"back the fuck off. Kalona" Stark shouted.

"kalona? What are you talking about. You love me" zoey said.

"no zoey. I was intrigued by how much you looked like the maiden I once thought I loved but my heart belongs to this girl. My Bella"

Stark had his arrow pointing at kalona in an instant.

"she is not, nor Will she ever be _your _Bella. She is mine!" Stark hissed before releasing his finger.

The arrow was flying through the air. Aiming straight at the angel's heart.

"NO!" I cried and moved faster than ever before.

I caught it inches away from his heart.

"I cant let you hurt him. I don't know why and I don't understand it but I feel that by hurting him you Will hurt me also"

Stark looked devastated.

"Bella!. What the fuck are you doing?" Jasper asked.

"Isabella marie swan, get your bony ass back here right now!" Jacob shouted and walked forward.

Kalona's hand rose and pointed to Jake.

"stop" I turned to face him. "they are my family"

He nodded and put his hand on my shoulder.

"please Bella. don't do this to me. I love you" Stark sounded crushed.

I was beside him in a flash.

"Stark. I Will never leave you. I love you. I just don't know what's happening"

"the prophesy" erik said and put a hand on my back. "you have to choose between what is right in your head and what is right in your heart"

"you are my heart" I told Stark. "but I cant hurt kalona"

I was so confused. Soon everyone was going to realise that I wasn't worth it and leave me.

My head and heart were battling and I couldn't take it.

I could feel myself shutting down. Just like before when Edward left me.

Everything went black.

"YOU BITCH!" zoey screamed and ran at me.

"air, fire, water, earth, spirit I need you" she called as she ran.

I suddenly didn't feel like me anymore.

I felt darker. More powerful.

I reached out my right hand and the girl flew backwards into the wall.

"Bella! Your eyes!" gasped a vaguely familiar female voice. I turned to see who it was.

A tall blonde with pale skin and golden eyes. Rosalie.

Without a second glance, I walked towards the fallen girl on the floor.

She pushed a ball of fire at me. I easily moved it away from my path.

She tried with water. I just laughed.

"pitiful. Do you want to see what real power is?" I asked. My voice sounded different. Harsh yet beautiful.

A strong power was building inside me.

I raised my hand once more and clicked my fingers. Lightning shot from my hand and hit one of the thrones.

"this, is power" I said and made the girl fly across the room with another flick.

I could feel my hair billowing behind me.

"Bella. Stop!" Stark cried.

"why?" I hissed.

"because this isn't you" he replied and took a step forward.

"stay back" I warned but he continued.

"you wont hurt me" he smiled. "you love me. We are getting married in a few days. You wont hurt me"

He was right. I could never hurt him. He was my life, my soul.

"but I Will" kalona said and moved towards Stark.

Another lightning bolt shot from my hand. This time directed at kalona.

"you. Will. Not. Hurt. My. Soul. Mate"

His black feathers were singed.

"but I love you" kalona cried.

"if you love me, then you Will stop all this evil you are doing and killing innocent people"

"I Will stop. Like I told you before. You make me good" kalona replied.

Suddenly the big doors opened once again and in came at least fifty people.

"Bella?" said a tall pale man with bronze hair. Edward. My mind told me.

"what is going on?" he asked.

"this is the man Bella has been dreaming of" Rosalie said.

Gasps were heard all round.

"this stops now!" said a woman I had never seen before.

"neferet" hissed Aphrodite.

"hello students" the woman said.

She had long red hair and brilliant moss coloured eyes.

"kalona must be killed" she said loudly.

Kalona laughed "oh neferet. You still hold a grudge that I do not love you"

"lies" she screamed "you are evil"

"are you sure it is not you who is evil?" he asked.

"she is right" a small dark woman said. "Kalona must be killed. You have immense power, my child. I can see it"

I tilted my head at her.

"my name is Kendra. I have a power of seeing power"

My head felt like it was going to explode and my body was shaking.

"Bella" Stark said and held out a hand to me.

I slowly walked towards him.

"_something's happening to me" _I sent to him.

"_what is it baby?" _

"_my head and my heart. I choose you. I Will always choose you but I cant hurt him" _I was sobbing inside. I didn't know what to do.

"_I love you Bella. We Will find a way to make things right"_ he replied.

"he can not remain in this world" another woman was saying.

I turned to look at the man in question.

His eyes were still on me.

The new power inside me was bubbling.

"why has he not spoken? We should kill him while he is like this"

I was holding everyone back.

What do I do? Trust me to have a total break down in the middle of this.

Then it hit me. He wont need to remain in this world. But could I do it?

I knew the answer inside me. I felt it.

"_Stark. I have an idea. Please trust me" _

"_with my life" _he replied and smiled.

"_he has to think I choose him. Stay in here until I return. I love you" _

He looked confused _"what are you going to do?"_

"_take him somewhere he cant hurt anyone and where he can never return from"_

"_how?" _Stark asked sounding scared.

"_just trust me. I cant let them hurt him. I feel a strong connection to him"_

People were trying to move but were unable.

"_I trust you Bella. Please be careful and come back to me_" he looked so sad.

"_I Will. don't tell anyone what is happening. If I do this right I should be back in a second. I love you"_

His face looked pained "_I love you too"_

"who is stopping us from moving?" asked the red head.

"I am. I can not allow you to hurt this man" I said loudly "I love him"

All my friends looked confused and angry.

"what are you doing love?" Edward asked.

"choosing" I replied.

I stepped forward and kissed Stark softly. "_I'll be right back" _

He didn't reply, only closed his eyes as a tear rolled down his cheek.

It was the hardest thing I had ever done.

"Bella, wait" riley shouted.

I turned my back on them and walked towards kalona.

Everyone was shouting at once.

The pack looked hurt and angry. The cullens looked confused and hurt.

I stopped in front of kalona and held out my hand.

"Bella" he sighed and closed his eyes.

"Will you come with me?" I asked.

"anywhere"

I turned to my family and friends. "I'm sorry. it's the only way"

Before they could reply I stepped forward into Kalona's embrace and took us into darkness.

I could feel his soft wings folded around my body as I thought harder than I ever had before.

Suddenly we were in my house. Or a replica of my house.

"where are we my love?" kalona asked.

"this is my house and this is somewhere you can never leave" I told him.

I expected him to be angry but he just smiled.

"you tricked me"

I put my head down "I'm sorry"

"do not be sorry my love. I Will be safer here and so Will others"

I looked up at him "your not mad?"

She shook his head "I do now want to be evil or feared and if I am here I Will be neither"

"but you cant leave" I explained "once I go from here, you Will be alone"

"I am a wise man, dearest Bella. I know what you have done. And I know that even though it seems like I Will be alone, I Will not. You are in here" he pointed to his heart.

Tears filled my eyes.

"our souls are joined" he told me and wiped away my tears with his thumb.

"how? I am Stark's soul mate" I asked.

"you must have been hurt a great deal for your soul to split in three"

"Edward" I breathed "someone I loved, hurt me. He destroyed me"

"it was then that your soul split to protect your heart. Part remained with you. Part found mr Stark and part found me"

"I really am sorry" I whispered.

He put one finger under my chin and tilted my face up.

"will you come to see me. Every now and then, I mean?"

"yes" I promised.

"then I will happily wait patiently. I was trapped in the earth for century's alone. I'm sure I can wait for your visits"

I smiled.

"so, I know you said that this is your home. But where exactly are we?" he asked looking round.

"I made it. The only thing I can think to call it is some sort of parallel universe" I shrugged.

"well your home is beautiful" he smiled.

He really wasn't bad. Everyone made him sound like the big bad wolf.

"what is it?" he asked.

"its just…. Everyone said you were really bad"

His smile turned sad. "I am not proud of what I have done or my sons. They should never have been born……….." he stopped suddenly.

"my son's! when you go back without me they Will kill you"

"I'm not afraid of anything, Kalona. Don't worry about me"

"remove their wings" he said quietly "they will go back to where they came from if you remove their wings"

I nodded.

"this house. It smells like you" he said smiling.

"I just made it from memory"

"I like it. It will be like some part of you is here all the time"

He let out a breath "promise me you will come to see me. No matter what"

"I promise you"

He nodded "zoey needs to be stopped. She turned away from her goddess and wants to bring hell to the earth"

"I will stop her" I took his hand in mine.

"you need to go back. don't you" he asked sadly.

"yes. We came to stop what is happening"

"then I wish you luck, my love" he kissed my hand softly.

"I will be back. And everything you will need is in this house"

"everything except you"

I smiled "Stark has my heart"

"then I will take whatever else you give me" he said.

"goodbye kalona. I'm sorry again for tricking you" I told him.

He smiled widely "I forgive you"

I took a deep breath. I quickly pulled him close to me and pressed my lips to his.

Tears streamed down my face as I let the darkness take me.

"Bella!" I heard from all around me.

I opened my eyes. Stark was the first one to get to me.

"where is he?" he asked quietly as he wrapped his warm strong arms around me.

"someplace he will never get out of. And only I can go to" I told him.

"where did he go?" asked one of the strangers.

"I'm so proud of you" Stark spoke softly.

I just smiled and nodded.

"we will talk about this at home!" Aphrodite said sternly "you scared the crap out of me"

She hugged me tightly.

"yeah, B. we thought you had gone over to the dark side" Erik said and kissed my cheek.

"WHERE IS HE?" screamed the red head.

"he is dead" I said loudly "I took him to the underworld. It seems he had quite a few enemy's there"

"NOOOOOO!" screamed zoey and threw herself on the floor.

She was sobbing uncontrollably.

"zoey. He was evil" erik said softly.

He narrowly dodged the fire ball she shot at him.

"YOU……I'LL KILL YOU….. YOU KILLED HIM" she got up and made a run at me.

I saw the glint of silver just before shark moved in front of me.

"ohh… what have I done?" she gasped.

Stark slid to the floor. A pool of blood was already forming round him.

My knee's went out from beneath me.

"Stark!"

"be..ell..la" he slurred as blood ran from his mouth.

"shh baby I'm here" I told him "CARLISLE!" I screamed.

"you must remove the blade, Bella. Its pierced his heart" Carlisle said from beside me.

"Stark. Please hold on. I'll fix this" I sobbed.

I gripped the silver handle and pulled it out in one motion.

Blood poured from the wound as I pressed my hand over it.

I tried to control my sobs as I focused on healing him.

I could feel his heat trying to mend but it wasn't going fast enough.

"please baby" I cried.

Everyone besides the girl I was going to kill was around us.

"lo…ve you" he slurred.

"no!" I screamed. "don't you dare give up on me"

I focused everything I had on healing him.

His breathing was slowing down and his eyes were fighting to stay open.

"_stay with me damn it! I wont lose you" _I mentally shouted to him.

A small smile appeared on his lips.

"se..xxy… when…..ma..d" he said and closed his eyes.

His heart fully healed and so did the hole in his chest but he still wouldn't wake up.

I tore at my wrist with my teeth and held it over his mouth.

I heard five vampires hiss but I didn't care.

"drink" I told him "_DRINK_"

I slowly massaged his throat to make him swallow.

After what felt like forever he began to suck, weakly.

A moan slipped from my lips. Even as bad as things were right now, this was still a major turn on.

"try doing it with Stevie red neck Rae" Aphrodite said from behind me.

Stark's strength was slowly returning to him.

It was ok, because of the werewolf part of me I could feel more blood being made as he was taking it.

We could probably do this all day if we wanted.

Hmm?

Stark pulled me up his body as he licked at my cut wrist.

His eyes were still closed but he kissed me softly before he found his favourite spot on my neck and bit down.

I moaned out loudly. "sorry" I sighed to everyone around us.

I could feel Stark's smirk against my neck. I could also feel his erection pressed firmly to my own groin.

"ok, now he's just doing it cause he's a horny bastard!" Erik laughed.

And sure enough, Stark licked at my neck and opened his eyes, chuckling.

"Bella" he said and kissed me deeply.

We were cut short of our kiss from Carlisle who coughed loudly.

"how are you feeling son?" he asked.

"I feel good. Have you tried this girls blood! Amazing" he grinned cockily.

Carlisle chuckled "no son. I have no desire to eat my daughter"

"I almost lost you" I whispered against his neck.

"you saved me again" he smiled.

"yeah, its kinda my thing" I laughed weakly.

"maybe you guys should get up off the floor before I ask Emmett to get a camera. I'm all up for Bella porn. But sorry bro, I'd rather not see your pale ass" riley. Ever the joker.

He cant fool me though. I had seen the venom pool up in his eyes when Stark was bleeding. The same goes for the rest of them.

I got to my feet and helped Stark up.

A sniffling noise made me turn to the corner.

Zoey was sat with her back to the wall.

I saw red and ran at her. I had my hands around her throat, lifting her off her feet before she even saw me coming.

"I should kill you" I hissed at her.

Her eyes were wide with fright.

"please" she choked, pleadingly.

"Bella, sweety" Stark was beside me. He placed a hand on my back.

"you don't have to kill her. You could make her forget"

He's right. I didn't want to kill a human or what ever she was.

I loosened my hold on her and closed my eyes.

Her mind was messed up. Power hungry and greedy.

I took all her need for power and buried it deep within so she would never feel it again. Next I made her forget Kalona. Forget wanting to raise hell on earth and lastly but this was more for me that her. I made her forget Stark. He was just a friend of a friend to her and she would never bother him again.

I opened my eyes and stepped away.

Her eyes looked vacant.

"stevie Rae?" she called. "neferet?"

Both women ran to her.

"lets go" I said turning away.

"what now?" Jasper asked.

"we go deal with Kalona's son's" I told them.

"you!" I turned to Stark "do not leave my side. I actually need a groom to get married"

He laughed and pulled me closer.

"how many is there?" Rosalie asked "and I'm glad your eyes aren't all scary purple now" she smiled.

I laughed.

"I don't know. They looked pretty sexy" Stark grinned.

"there are about a hundred raven mockers in total" one of the strange women told us.

She eyed rephaim.

"rephaim is a good guy. He's one of us" I told her.

The bird man smiled at me and nodded his appreciation.

"then lets go kick bird butt" Emmett grinned.

Rose slapped him round the head "idiot"

"are you guys ready?" I asked. Pulling Stark as close as he could get "we need to remove their wings"

"how do you know that? We have been looking for ways to kill them for a year now and nothing has worked. The small woman asked.

"Kalona told me" I said and headed for the door.

We walked outside into the sunshine. Then all hell broke loose.

**One down, two to go!**

**What did you think to what I did to kalona?**

**I just couldn't kill him. I tried about twenty different ways but I just couldn't do it.**

**Besides. There could always be a sequel!!**

**Please review ^_^**

**Rose xxx**


End file.
